Wolves
by FallinDeath
Summary: Warning:Albel & Fayt are not the main focus of this story. This is a HUGE crossover. Many couples from different animes,mangas,games. MPREG and YAOI. You are warned. Follow Beele as he strives to protect his beloved pack from Airyglyph's lust for war
1. Chapter 1

This is quite literally the fine print. No one likes it, but please read.

**Disclaimer:** All characters, character names, worlds, and world names belong to their respected companies, authors, producers, etc. I do not benefit money from writing this story. I do not own any of the characters or places.

**Warnings:** This is MPREG and YAOI. I don't want flames from people complaining about this because I have officially warned you. You only look stupid when you complain about something you've been warned away from reading. Those who do enjoy these topics are welcome. As a novelist I take criticism very well. But I have no patience for ignorant people whining about how two characters are not gay in their original stories, or that it is impossible for a man to get pregnant. Yes, I know this. But this is a place for fan fiction and I can do whatever the hell I want with these characters. Do not waste my time and review space with nonsense that will only get you laughed at.

Also, please do not base my abilities as a writer on this or any of my fan fictions. They are only for fun and, in my view, are badly written. They are first drafts. No editing or unnecessary time is spent on them.

**Author's Note: **This note is only to explain basics for this story that will make it easier to understand. **You should read this before reading the story. **Though this encompasses many characters from many different animes, mangas, and games it all takes place on the planet Elicoor II from the game Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. There is a race of beings called Welves, or as the humans call them, Wolves. This race is composed entirely of males split into two groups: Seme and Uke. Uke's share many qualities with human females in that they are weaker than the Seme's. They also have the capability to bear pups. Elicoor II has undergone an upgrade in technology (in the game Fayt mentions that it wouldn't be difficult to perform such an upgrade since the planet is well developed already in its technology) so things like electricity, running water, etc. are not so far fetched. Also, as far as this story is concerned there are no executioners, there wasn't a creator. Basically this world is just another world in Star Ocean's set up. There are other more developed planets out there, but they have little to no contact with this underdeveloped planet (aside from the upgrade) just like in the game. Fayt and other lovable characters from the game were born on this planet rather than elsewhere.

The ancient Welf pack is so large that the Alpha male—Laures from Seimaden—had to split his people into sub-tribes each with a respectable Elder in charge, but all obey the Alpha. Just as it is with wolves the Alpha is an unbeatable male who has earned the respect and submission of his pack through challenges and battles between the strongest. Laures has remained the unchallenged pack leader for hundreds of years as no one can best him. His son Beele and heir to his position as Alpha (as long as no one challenges him) broke away from the pack in Greeton to find his own country to protect and create a society that he believes in as he does not agree with how his father runs the pack. Many welves went with Beele across the waters to the country of Aquaria because they believe the same way. However, most of his followers are young, practically mere pups, most barely old enough to recognize (a spiritual and physical binding to the mate they are meant to be with. Recognition is nearly impossible to escape or ignore). Still, Beele has faith that his young pack will prosper in the new land and grow just as his father's pack has grown. When the story begins Beele's pack has only been in Aquaria five years.

There are footnotes at the end of each chapter to better help understand aspects of the story as it goes along. Here is a list of each of the couples for those of you who have to know before you dedicate yourself to reading. I'm the same way; I need to know. Some names are changed a little to avoid duplicity and to fit better with the story.

Beele (Beelzebub) x Sariel from Innocent Bird (manga)

Albel x Fayt from Star Ocean: Till the End of Time

Seifer x Squall from Final Fantasy VIII

Heero x Duo from Gundam Wing

Sephiroth x Cloud from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

Zack x Vincent from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

Walter x Leon from Castlevania: Lament of Innocence

Susugi x Jirou from Three Wolves Mountain (manga)

Soubi x Ritsuka from Loveless

Itachi x Diedara from Naruto

Iason x Riki from Ai no Kusabi

Seiji (Sage) x Ryo from Ronin Warriors or Samurai Troopers

Athrun x Kira from Gundam Seed

Kagekiyo x Yoshitsune from Genji: Dawn of the Samurai

Shiki x Akira from Togianu no Chi or True Blood

Hisoka x Tsuzuki from Yami no Matsuei

Darcia x Kiba from Wolf's Rain

Yuuki x Sumiya from Hoshi no Yakata (manga)

Tetsuya x Kaoru from Gakuen Heaven

Treize x Milliardo from Gundam Wing

Hiei x Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho

Eiri x Shuichi from Gravitation

Nishi x Haji from manga Blood+ Nightwalker City it takes place before the tv anime

Huang (Huang saw) x Douryon from manga Blood+ Nightwalker City

Schuldig x Aya (Ran) from Weiss Kreuz

Madoka x Kei from Tokimeki Memorial

Camus x Milo from Saint Seiya

Siah (Messiah) x Chihaya from Earthian

Kazuma & Tachibana x Ryuho from Scryed

Kouyuu x Ryuuki & Seiran from Saiunkoku Monogatori

Victor (Delacroix) x Sieg from Chaos Legion

Dark x Link from Zelda

Laures x Tetius from Seimaden (manga)

New couples I've more recently decided to add:

Ryuzaki (L) x Light from Deathnote

Emba x Yuuen from Wild Rock (manga)

Koumei x Rikuson from Koutetsu Sangokushi

Possibly Kaname and Zero from Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty, Yuber and Percival from Suikoden III, …. and I know there must be some more…I'll think of them.

I am open to suggestions for more couples. But I reserve the right to decline no matter how many people might suggest the same couple. If there are ANY characters on this list you do not know you should look them up and you will probably agree with my opinion that they are hot, sexy, and/or adorable.

**PLEASE READ **this at least: I have tried to keep personalities and mannerisms of these characters intact, but it didn't always work considering that there is nothing they care more for than their mate once they have _recognized_. If you know any of these characters very well you know that that might go against what we know to be their character. In my defense, _**too many of these characters are the "dark, mysterious, cold, stoic, quiet" types, and after a while, especially with so many of them together in one story, that can get very repetitive and boring**_. So, please do not flame or argue about OOCness, ok? I realize, I understand, I know. It _just_ doesn't make a good story. I'm sorry.

And now that all the pleasantries are out of the way, here's

**Chapter One**

Beele was proud and quite fond of his young pack. They were not many, but they were strong and so full of life energy. Their number failed in comparison to his father's ancient pack in the country of Greeton, but he was certain his young pack brothers could protect this country they had fallen in love with. Aquaria was beautiful and provided them with bountiful hunts and large forests and ranges to stretch their legs in. It had to be. Otherwise a pack of oversized wolves would be too easily detected. Too easily hunted out of fear.

He learned that much from his father. He sighed. Be very careful who you trust.

A gentle hand covered his and he woke from his reverie. The bonfire in the community circle made the shadows of his dancing pack twitch and flash eerily. But this was a dance of celebration. Young Fayt was of age now to _recognize_ his mate when the two finally found each other. That is, if he was lucky to find his rightful mate. Not all Welves1 were so lucky. Especially now that his pack was separated from the ancient pack. But Beele prayed earnestly that the young orphan would _recognize _and be happy. Fayt had already been through so much. The deaths of his sire and bearer devastated his spirit. That was why he took all who would come and broke off from his father's tribe. Callousness often led to foolish mistakes and Fayt's parents were only two of the victims of his father's more recent failure.

That was five years ago. Who knew how many others have suffered since?

Beele growled softly. Just thinking of it enraged him.

"Beloved?" a soft masculine voice called him from his inner turmoil. He turned his head to his beautiful mate, raised the hand that held his and kissed it.

"I'm all right, Sariel," he assured.

Sariel leaned into Beele's side and kissed the mating mark on the left side of his neck. Beele closed his eyes and shuddered.

"Nothing can be done except to make ourselves better," the blonde wolf whispered in his ear. Beele smiled. Sariel always seemed to know what he was thinking. It was a little strange sometimes but a welcome comfort when his thoughts were troubled.

Beele opened his arms, an invitation to his lap that his mate could never resist. Once Sariel was settled snuggly against his chest they returned to watching the dance. Across from the Alpha wolf and his mate Fayt danced with his pack brothers. He looked happy, and Beele sincerely hoped he was.

Behind and a little to the side of the dancing circle sat a scowling couple. Seifer sat with his arms around a dangerous looking Squall. Now there was a _recognition_ that almost brought the world to an end. Both looked like they couldn't stand touching the other, but neither could move away either. They were from rival sub-tribes under his father's rule—the two hated each other. Each was hunting with their packs when they crossed paths. A fight erupted between the boys so fierce and angry that neither pack realized the two had recognized. That is, until the fight turned into a ferocious battle to remove clothing.

The scars from that _recognition _stood out proudly on their faces. Beele smirked when Seifer dared a kiss to his lover's mating mark and Squall jerked in his arms with an angry growl. Squall was a month pregnant now and irritable as ever. Poor Seifer.

Another pair sitting out on the dance was Heero and Duo. Beele was especially fond of the violet-eyed boy, like an elder brother to the younger. They shared a special friendship though they were in no way related. He couldn't be happier that it was Heero Duo recognized. Heero was quiet and stern, but it was obvious that he cared for his mate over everything in the world. And that was the way it should be. Your mate came first, the pack a close second. Beyond that was obsolete. Well, nearly obsolete. The country a pack protected was vital to their survival. It was in the pack's best interest—so really there wasn't much outside of it that mattered.

Duo rested his hands on his protruding belly, Heero's resting over them. Duo was due any day now and the pack was abuzz with bets as to the number and sex2 of the pup, or pups. The violet-eyed bearer did little these days other than rest in preparation for the birthing. The pregnancy robbed ukes of their strength so it was also the duty of the semes to protect their mates throughout their state of weakness. Heero took it to an endearing extreme, never letting Duo out of his sight for a second. Yes, Beele couldn't be happier for his beloved Duo.

Beele nuzzled into Sariel's neck suddenly—sentimentally—overwhelmed by his love for his mate. Sariel turned his head to allow easier access and moaned softly. It was a gesture not only of absolute submission to the Alpha male, but between mates it was a show of trust to expose what was most vulnerable to attack. Sariel's little appreciative noises heated his groin and he suddenly wanted to get somewhere private very quickly.

"Shall we take this to our bed?" he said in a husky whisper licking the mating mark. Sariel groaned with abandon. Several of the closest dancers turned and laughed. Sariel blushed but Beele stood proudly to his feet, his mate in his arms, a smug look on his face. The dance stopped and everyone got to their knees, heads tilted slightly to the side in submission.

"You'll forgive me for…" Beele looked down at Sariel's blushing face "our early departure, won't you Fayt?"

Fayt couldn't help but smile. "Of course, Lord Beele," he said. Beele made a show of sweeping his lover away from the community circle and hurried in the dark to his hut followed by unabashedly loud hoots and hollers.

Once the fur over the doorway fell closed and they stood alone in the large one-room hut, Sariel covered his face in Beele's neck.

"Do you have to embarrass me every time?" Sariel complained. Beele laughed as he carried his mate to the large bed of furs in the middle of the room. It was sunk down so the top was even with the floor level and Beele had to kneel to lay his lover gently down. The furs made it look rustic, but underneath was a comfortable mattress the wolf couple had bartered from a shopkeeper in Aquios. Beele leaped beside his mate and bounced against him with a wolfish grin on his face.

"But you look so delicious when you're embarrassed. Besides, it's nothing to be ashamed about. Being unable to resist your mate only proves the strength of the bond. As the Alpha it is only right that our bond be the strongest." Sariel mocked a frown.

"You're so full of it," he said. Beele only laughed as he climbed on top of the blonde. He tickled along one side of the blonde's ribs making his body jerk to the side. "You're not as irresistible as you think you are," Sariel gasped, struggling to keep his denial intact.

"Oh, really?" Beele smirked and his mouth descended on the mating mark he'd made their first night together on the left side of Sariel's neck where throat met shoulder. Sariel stiffened as he sucked and massaged the sensitive flesh with his lips. When finally Sariel could breathe again he moaned long and low. The sound went straight to Beele's groin and he panted hot breath against the mark. In turn Sariel squirmed beneath him.

"Am I still resistible?" he asked sucking again on the mark. He pulled Sariel with him into a sitting position, Sariel's legs automatically wrapped tightly around him.

"Nnn, your charm overwhelms me," he said breathless. "But I can play, too." And then his mouth found the mark he'd made, nipping, licking and sucking skillfully. Beele groaned under the gentle attack. They kept at it, each trying to drive the other beyond their limits until both were painfully aroused.

"Enough of this," Beele growled shucking off his robe and quickly helping Sariel to do the same. Then he paused as he always did marveling at the naked, radiant beauty of his mate's body. He lowered Sariel slowly onto his back and they each beheld the other in a kind of reverence. With a loving kiss Beele slowly entered his lover, needing no preparation. Sariel's body was always ready and open for him.

Their love was slow and even, a sacred thing between them. They never wanted it to end; to make it last into the eternities was their goal. They trained their patience and durability each time until it was unbearable before they could allow it to end. This time was no different. Beele kept the slow pace though his body wanted to quicken with his mounting need. Sariel did not beg though he whined softly in his mate's embrace, legs drawn up and resting against Beele's sides.

The heat and passion grew until they could bear it no longer.

"Beele?" Sariel whispered his eyes almost agonized. Beele nodded and quickened his rhythm, taking Sariel's stiff member in one hand and stroking in time with the deep thrusts.

Sariel's mounting cries carried Beele with him to completion. With one final thrust Beele buried himself deep within his lover, emptying his seed with a sharp cry. Sariel clutched his mate's body to him as his essence3 spilled between them. And they stayed that way lost between a sweetest moment and its terrible loss. Knowing they could have it again was the only consolation.

They bedded down for sleep, neither noticing that the celebration outside was long over.

Beele was about to succumb to sleep when Sariel whispered his name.

"Beele?" Beele raised his head to see his beloved in a state of torment, tears glistening in their paths down his face. "Do you think this time…?" he whispered.

Beele placed his hand gently over his mate's stomach, his emotions carefully controlled in the presence of Sariel's distress. His mate needed him to be strong in this.

"We will pray as always. We will never abandon hope," he said and kissed his lover's closed eyes into sleep.

* * *

Fayt enjoyed staying with his cousin. There was always so much going on. Beele and Sariel took it upon themselves to take Fayt in when his sire and bearer were killed. A kindness he would be forever grateful for. But on night's like this he gave them their privacy and stayed with Shuichi and Eiri and their little family.

"Ow!" he said surprised when a small leather ball hit him in the back of the head. He turned to look at the five guilty little pups—each face holding varying degrees of joyful slyness. Fayt smirked. "Why you little—" he made a move toward them and they screamed and squealed running in different directions. Ultimately they all fled to their sire who was trying to make the bed for his pups to bed down and give him a moment's peace. They latched onto his legs and back giggling for him to save them.

Eiri growled in frustration. "Fayt!" he turned his icy glare to the blue-haired boy. "I'll thank you not to encourage them. It's already long past their bedtime."

Fayt tried to compose his face. Smiling would only make the blonde angrier. "In my defense they attacked first."

Eiri growled again. "Yes," he looked into the five little faces looking up at him and he smirked. "They are treacherous." Five little faces smiled. "Come, my little monsters, bed down." They moved as one to the fire-warmed furs and curled up with one another. They knew better than to argue once the bed was laid—of course until that moment they could do what they pleased. Eiri kissed each forehead with a whispered 'good night', and then joined Fayt on the low couch.

Eiri could be cold and seem insensitive, but Fayt knew there was not a more proud or loving father. Eiri closed his eyes and sighed. Fayt glanced around the small hut. There was a small room in the back corner for a bath and toilet. Next to that was a small kitchen area and low table for eating. To the right of the door was the couch they sat on, to the left of it was the crackling fireplace. In the middle of it all was the bed of furs which had to be put away each morning to allow the family to move in the small round hut. It didn't seem to bother them to have such a small home for a large family. In fact it seemed to only magnify the love that was shared within its walls.

The air soon filled with the sound of soft snores. Fayt smiled.

"Damn it, Shuichi," Eiri growled under his breath.

"Where did he go anyway?" Fayt whispered.

Eiri was about to answer when he turned his head to sniff. Without another word he was on his feet and out the door. Fayt winced. His cousin was in for a tongue-lashing.

Outside Shuichi walked slowly down the dirt lane, a small brown bag in his arms. It was completely dark out but for the light of the quarter moon and all the huts were dark, their owners asleep. The purple-haired4 boy was almost home when Eiri stormed out, a look to kill in his golden eyes. Shuichi stopped in his tracks.

"Eiri?" he said stunned. Eiri grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Why did you sneak out like that?" he demanded.

"I just—"

"You are _not_ to go anywhere without me. Do you understand me? We have been over this a thousand times."

Shuichi's big green eyes watered, his face pained. "Eiri?" he whimpered. Eiri sighed and pulled his mate into a tight hug. "It's such a short walk," Shuichi moaned.

"I know," Eiri whispered.

"You'd trust our pups to go there alone," Shuichi cried softly. Eiri frowned and hugged him closer.

"Shuichi, listen to me," he whispered in his ear, and then looked him in the eye. "It isn't a matter of trust. It's a matter of your accepting that you cannot do everything you used to anymore. If anything happened I couldn't bear it," he rubbed his thumb gently over Shuichi's cheek. "Please," stern golden eyes pleaded.

Shuichi nodded and Eiri kissed him deeply.

"So, what did you get?" Eiri asked as if he couldn't have smelled it from a mile away.

"Honey cakes," Shuichi exclaimed his excited spirit reclaimed. "Tsuzuki makes the best!" Shuichi dug in the bag. "He even makes them bite-sized now," he said pulling one out and putting it to his lover's lips. Eiri took the sweet cake and chuckled.

"They _are_ pretty damn good," Eiri agreed.

"I've been hungry for them for weeks now," Shuichi said as he popped two in his mouth and _mmm_-ed.

Eiri's face grew serious again.

"Did you get a chance to see Seiji?" he asked.

"He'll see me first thing in the morning," Shuichi confirmed and took Eiri's hand in his with a light squeeze.

Seiji was the pack's healer and a gifted one at that. There wasn't anyone else Eiri would trust with his mate's health anyway. Especially after Shuichi's birthing. Shuichi had been pregnant with their five pups, a number unheard of since three was the highest of any birthing. The pregnancy alone was extremely taxing on the young wolf bearer. When it came time to deliver the pups Shuichi nearly died several times over the two days it took to give birth—the longest and most terrible labor any of them could remember.

But Seiji was undaunted and stretched himself to his limits and beyond to keep Shuichi with them. In the end Eiri had five healthy, beautiful pups and a mate still as happy and beautiful as ever. However, his strength never fully recovered and he was easily susceptible to illness. It was very likely that Shuichi would never bear pups again. And even if there came a time when Shuichi was strong enough to handle it, Eiri probably would not allow it. He never wanted to go through that again—never wanted to put his mate through that again.

Shuichi shivered and Eiri wrapped an arm around him pulling him into the heat of their home. Fayt looked up when they walked in and Shuichi smiled.

"Hello, cousin," he said softly.

"Hello," Fayt answered. Shuichi offered him one of his precious honey cakes, but Fayt declined. "You need all you can get. You're too skinny." Shuichi scoffed and placed the bag on the counter.

"The little ones will find them tomorrow and they'll all be gone anyway," Shuichi said with a fond smile. "Sorry cousin," he continued as he lay down on the bed furs, his head close to that of his pups. It was obvious that his short walk had exhausted him. "You must be tired. You did not have to wait for us to bed down." Eiri lie down behind his mate and drew him close. Fayt shrugged his shoulders in answer. Shuichi opened his arms to him. "Come here, cousin."

Fayt crawled next to Shuichi and snuggled in against him. Eiri pulled the blanket up around them and they quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Heero woke from an unpleasant dream. In it he could hear his mate whining with pain, but no matter how frantically Heero searched he could not find him.

His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the hut. Through the loft's window just above the bed he could see the first lighting of the early morning. Then he sniffed the air and stilled. His mate had left the bed some time ago; he did not need to look beside him at the empty space to know that. He got up to dress, his movements slow and casual. He was not worried. Duo often woke early to make herbal tea to calm his stomach.

As soon as he started down the stairs he smelled a new scent and his heart stopped. Blood. He raced to the ground floor all the while calling Duo's name. There on the floor of the kitchen was Duo lying on his side, his legs drawn up as far as his belly would allow.

"Heero," Duo whimpered when he opened his eyes and Heero hurried to his side. There were fresh and dried blood smears all along the insides of Duo's thighs and a small puddle pooling around him. "My water broke a little while ago and then I started bleeding. I couldn't get up—"

Heero softly hushed his mate. "Forgive me for not waking sooner." He leaned down and kissed his forehead quickly. "But I'm here now. Everything will be fine." Heero was actually quite panicked. How long had his mate been cold and bleeding on the chilled floor? He gathered Duo carefully into his arms and carried him to the furs lying in front of the long dead fire. He was in the middle of making his mate comfortable when he heard a small knock on the front door frame.

"Heero? Duo?" a young voice called out before pushing the fur aside and stepping in. Ritsuka stopped short when he saw Heero. "Sorry," he said quickly. "I was on a walk when I heard yelling and I thought I smelled blood—" Ritsuka's eyes widened when he caught sight of Duo and the blood. He looked to Heero, his lower lip trembling.

"Is he going to be all right?"

"Thank the gods you're here, Ritsuka," Heero smiled relieved. "Fetch Seiji, please. Quickly. Tell him Duo's gone into labor."

Ritsuka nodded frantically and was out the door in a blur.

Heero turned back to his panting mate. He pulled the night shirt up and over Duo's head leaving him naked on the furs. He rubbed comforting circles over the tightly contracting belly and smiled bewilderingly down at his mate.

"I cannot believe it's time," Heero whispered. Duo chuckled softly. Heero turned and gathered wood for the fire then cast the simplest fire spell. The flames were blazing and re-warming the hut in no time.

* * *

Meanwhile Seiji was just waking to a pleasurable sensation. He moaned and heard a soft chuckle come from the area of his mating mark. He opened his eyes to the hut he shared with his uke mate Ryo. He could see the darkened outlines of the furniture around the room. He guessed it was in the fifth hour of the morning—if that. And Ryo, it seemed, was in a particularly good mood.

"Good morning," he mumbled to his mate whose face was buried in his neck, licking and teasing his mark. "Mmm, Ryo, it's too early."

Ryo pulled away and smiled down at him, his midnight hair falling to tickle Seiji's face.

"It's never too early for this," he said and leaned down to his mate's lips. Seiji was finally waking enough to steal back control and his tongue delved into Ryo's hot mouth. Ryo hummed and settled his body so he straddled his lover, their groins rubbing deliciously together.

Seiji growled and flipped them over, slamming Ryo's back into the furs and immediately attacking his mark. Ryo arched his back and moaned loudly.

Just then there was a frantic pounding at the front door. Seiji immediately pulled back and turned his nose in the direction of the front room to sniff. Beneath him Ryo sighed. Seiji looked down at his mate apologetically.

"It's Ritsuka. He wouldn't bother us unless it was urgent," he explained and Ryo nodded. He never got angry when this happened. He understood and was quite proud that his mate was so important. He watched the lean muscles move as his mate dressed. Seiji turned at the door. "I am sorry," he smiled faintly at his mate. Ryo languidly stretched and waved him off with one hand and a yawn. Seiji looked truly reluctant to leave watching the tanned naked flesh of his mate arching and stretching atop the furs.

Then the knocking pulled him out of the bedroom and into the main room he used as a small clinic. As he bent to gather his bags, he called, "Come in, Ritsuka." The boy tossed the flap aside and hurried in.

"It's Duo," he said quickly. "He's gone into labor." Seiji nodded. He expected as much.

"Ryo?" he called over his shoulder.

"I heard. I'll follow soon after," he yelled back already up and searching for something to wear.

Seiji turned to Ritsuka. "Will you wake Tachibana and send him to Heero's hut?"

Ritsuka was out the door again on his errand. Tachibana was Seiji's assistant and had some skill in the healing arts. When it came to birthings he took no chances. Every little bit helped. Besides, when there could be numerous pups it was best to have extra hands to handle them.

With his supplies in hand he walked out the door then ran up the dirt lane the quarter mile to his destination.

* * *

Ritsuka ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He wasn't usually an errand boy, being the youngest brother to Beele, the Alpha male. Ritsuka, Beele and their other brothers, Haji and Kiba5 were princes in their father's pack in Greeton. Now, with Beele as the Alpha of his own young pack, they were princes still. But he didn't mind the task. It made him feel important. Besides, he and his brothers believed it was their duty to serve the members of the pack not just rule them as their father believed.

Young Ritsuka was so preoccupied with his task that he wasn't paying attention as he rounded a corner and smashed into another wolf.

"Whoa, young prince, where are you going in such a hurry?" a deep soothing voice asked from above him. Ritsuka recognized it immediately.

"Soubi," Ritsuka exclaimed, face buried in the older wolf's chest. Soubi's lean arms held him in a friendly embrace as he steadied him. Ritsuka pulled away to look him in the eye to apologize for running into him, but when their eyes met a jolt of warm electricity shot up his spine. Soubi felt the same and together they collapsed to their knees as it overwhelmed them. Not once did their eyes leave each other's. Ritsuka whined as the painful pleasure shot through him again. Soubi pulled him close, the need to comfort the young wolf suddenly all that mattered. Ritsuka clung to him, pressing his face into Soubi's neck trying to ride out the jolting pain that kept searing up his spine in even rhythm with his heartbeat.

"Soubi," he whimpered and Soubi held him tighter.

"Ritsuka," the blonde groaned. "This cannot be," he mourned and Ritsuka cried out. They both knew what would stop the pain, and knew better still that they could not do it.

Finally, Ritsuka found the strength to pull away a little. "Tachi—I have to get Tachibana. Duo, he's—he's—" Their lips were nearly touching, their panting breath mingling. Then Soubi collected himself. He would need to be the stronger one. He forced a smile.

"Then you need to go," he said.

Ritsuka nodded and struggled to his feet. Then ran away for all he was worth knowing that if he looked back he would never reach Tachibana.

Soubi stared after him a panting groan on his lips. _This is impossible_, he thought to himself. _Ritsuka is too young to _recognize_. Only fifteen. Two more years before our laws permit us to mate. Why? Why did we recognize now?—When we cannot have each other?_

* * *

Tachibana was lying awake enjoying the warmth of his beautiful mate's body. Ryuho was on his side facing away from him and he pressed his body as close against his back as was physically possible. His nose was nuzzled into the soft green hair unable to get enough of his uke's exotic scent. He felt so lucky to have _recognized_ with Ryuho. The man was exceptionally strong, unbelievably intelligent and proud. But it was not an arrogant pride. Rather it was an absolute confidence in himself and his abilities. Tachibana liked to think of it as knowing your limitations, or like with Ryuho, your lack of limitations.

He kissed the back of Ryuho's head. It all would have been so perfect…if only he had Ryuho to himself. Curled into Ryuho from the other side was a loudly snoring Kazuma. Perhaps Tachibana was selfish but he did not like having to share his mate with another seme, especially one as arrogant as Kazuma. The welf really was quite the opposite of Ryuho and in many ways, himself. Kazuma was loud, obnoxious and thrived in the center of attention. Nearly everything turned into a test of strength. It got on the nerves of the shy purple-haired seme.

Because their situation was something no one had ever heard of they did not really know how to handle it. They had to come to a compromise. One that they were not satisfied with because they had to take turns with Ryuho when it came to making love. It kind of took away the thrill of spontaneity.

Another frustration wearing on their minds was that, though they have been recognized for three years now, neither had succeeded in impregnating Ryuho. As distraught as Tachibana was about it he knew Ryuho suffered the most. He hid it well, but it was clear to the perceptive seme that Ryuho was beginning to despair just like Sariel was. Only the Alpha and his blonde mate had been trying for over six years. Tachibana could not imagine the pain of a barren belly time after time for so long.

He hugged Ryuho tightly to him. Unfortunately it looked like they were headed down the same road.

Tachibana sighed and resigned himself to get out of bed and start fixing breakfast. A quick trip to Tsuzuki's and his mate would have the smell of sweet buns to wake to.

When Tachibana stepped outside he heard his name shouted from down the lane behind him. Turning he saw young Ritsuka in a stumbling race toward him. When Ritsuka was only a few feet from the assistant healer he stumbled and fell into Tachibana's arms.

"Ritsuka, what's wrong? You do not look well," Tachibana said gently.

"It's not me," Ritsuka gasped harshly. "Duo's having the pup. Seiji needs you there." Then Ritsuka winced and nearly fell. Tachibana frowned.

"I think Seiji can wait a bit longer. You, on the other hand, are suffering. Come inside." The healer started to lead the boy inside but Ritsuka jerked back.

"But Duo—"

"I do not believe Duo is in any danger. Seiji can do fine without me a few more minutes." He looked kindly down at Ritsuka. "Come," he urged. With a soft whine Ritsuka obeyed. "Have a seat," Tachibana offered a chair and then kneeled in front of him. Touching his fingers to Ritsuka's heart he began a search for overactive energy that would signify the source of whatever pain the young prince suffered. He frowned.

"Ritsuka, if I didn't know better I would say you have _recogni_—" he stopped short when Ritsuka looked down at him, big burgundy eyes brimming with tears. "Oh, dear gods! You have, haven't you?"

"Yes," Ritsuka sobbed.

"You poor pup." Tachibana grabbed Ritsuka in a tight hug and the boy clung to him. "Does Lord Beele know?" Ritsuka shook his head against his chest. "You and your _recognized_ need to speak with him immediately." Ritsuka whimpered. He was afraid to tell his brother. "Until then, though…here." Tachibana rose and walked to a cupboard in the kitchen. He pulled down a few spices until he found what he was looking for. Returning he opened the bottle and held a small, dried black leaf out to Ritsuka.

"These are sage leaves. You place it under your tongue. It helps to stave off the intensity of the unconsummated _recognition_ pain. Do not eat it, though. You only keep it there until the taste is gone. Then spit it out and put in a new one." Ritsuka held out his hand eager for any amount of relief. But Tachibana held his hand and looked him sternly in the eye. "The relief of the sage leaf is meant only for a short time. After a month or two it will no longer be able to bring you _any_ kind of relief. That is why you must promise me that you will speak with your brother and find a way to resolve this for good. All right?"

"I will tell him," Ritsuka promised quietly. Satisfied that the promise would be kept, Tachibana held the leaf in front of Ritsuka's mouth.

"Open," he said and Ritsuka obeyed. He placed the sage beneath the tongue just behind the gums. "You put it there just like that, see?" Ritsuka closed his mouth, his face scowled at the taste, but the immediate reduction of pain made it more than worth it. He felt no more than a dull throb at the base of his spine. With a happy smile he thanked the healer. Tachibana gave him the bottle of sage and Ritsuka turned to leave.

"Oh, and Ritsuka," Tachibana began and the boy looked back at him. "You might want to tell your _recognized_ about the sage. He's in as much pain as you are."

Ritsuka's brow furrowed with worry. Then with a nod he was gone.

Tachibana sighed as he set out immediately for Heero's hut. He couldn't help but wonder who Ritsuka had _recognized_, or what would become of a couple who could not consummate their bond.

* * *

**To be continued...The recognition between Seifer and Squall is hot. I will post it as "Chapter 1b" as long as I get a lot of reviews. Review twice or three times if you think it will help…**

* * *

Footnotes:

1 Welves are a race of men who turn into wolves on the night of the full moon: Seme's turn into full wolves, Uke's get the ears and tails of wolves. So, they will be referred to as both wolves and welves in this story.

2 By sex they mean Seme or Uke. There are on females in this race/species.

3 Uke's do not have seed and so cannot impregnate another male. The 'essence' serves only to give them the same sexual release as a seme.

4 Nobody seems to agree about Shuichi's hair and eye color. So I picked the dark purple hair that he has on the "Lyrics of Love" dvd cover and the green eyes he has in those two episodes…so there.

5 Beele is the oldest, the only pup of his bearer's first birthing. Haji and Kiba came together in the second birthing. Ritsuka came alone in the third. Beele is the only seme and is extremely protective of his younger uke brothers.


	2. Chapter 1B: Rival Recognition

**Disclaimer:** All characters, character names, worlds, and world names belong to their respected companies, authors, producers, etc. I do not benefit money from writing this story. I do not own any of the characters or places.

**Author's note:** Sorry this isn't very long. I just wanted to get it out there. I brought in a lot of characters in this short space. You really need to get to know them if you have not watched the animes or read the mangas these characters come from. For one you're missing out; for two, they're just beautiful so at least know what they look like.

**Warning:** There is YAOI in this and probably every chapter. You are fairly warned. I do try to be more artful in the sexual scenes rather than vulgar as many fanfiction writers are. If you review my story please consider telling me whether you think it's any good.

Chapter 1B: Rival Recognition

Squall set out that morning with all the strong and able hunters of his father's sub-tribe. As his father's son he was expected to lead his pack brothers on a successful hunt. Not that he would ever let anyone know it, but he was eager to be on the hunt today. He was actually excited. Too long he had been cooped up in the village ignoring the expectant stares of all the unrecognized seme's waiting and hoping to be the one to lay claim to the chief's untamable son.

Squall's reputation and word of his fierce beauty had spread quickly to all the welf villages. In fact as soon as he reached the age to recognize his village had been over-run by all the eligible seme's visiting time after time waiting for the miracle of recognition. It was supposed to happen only once or twice a year—the Hopeful festival where each clan met with each of the others one at a time so that the wolves could find each other. But it seemed that there was always a group of them coming in from somewhere.

Well, it had been close to seven1 years now and Squall had grown weary of being under constant observation. He wanted none of their attention. Just to be left alone to do what needed to be done suited him just fine. All the fickle matchmaking, flattery, the constant introductions and trying to get on his good side—as if any of it was up to him. As if he had any choice in the matter at all.

It frustrated the hell out of him. Now was the last caribou hunt before the herds disappeared over the southern mountains and there was no way he was going to miss out on it.

He led his group up along the north rim of the mountains that surrounded his village on three sides. Their sharp senses were alert as they followed the game trail through the dense wood. The air was cold and crisp in the autumn months, an early promise for a heavy and harsh winter just around the corner. Though the ground was littered thickly with the fallen leaves Squall's hunting party moved swiftly and silently over the ground.

As the hours and miles passed the only sounds were winter birds and the pack's slightly increased breathing. Squall could see the signs of the herd's passage and read its fresh state easily. With the wind blowing to the south where the caribou were and his pack coming from the north, he knew it wouldn't be long before the herd picked up the scent of their hunters.

Without a word he left the used path and rushed in a sharp southeastern direction, planning to approach the herd from the east. His pack brothers silently followed.

A few more hours passed as they made a wide arc to intercept the caribou just before they crossed the river into the land the Almasy sub-tribe had jurisdiction over. After that they would have lost their chance for the two clans did not get along. So much so that they never participated in the Hopeful festival with each other. The old, unforgettable hatred between the two chiefs had poisoned their clans against each other until they believed it an insult to recognize with each other. They certainly would not allow Squall's group to trespass; which was fine with him. He and his pack brothers would get their pick of the best of the beasts first.

Squall personally felt it despicable. To deny the possibility of recognition all for the sake of pride was unthinkable. In fact it was against Laures's law. Recognition was vital to their survival2, sacred above all else and should in no way be denied or hindered. But neither sub-tribe was willing to report the other for fear of their own guilt being discovered. So they kept each other's secret to protect their own necks—

Squall called a halt as a sudden new scent crossed his path. They looked around warily as another group emerged from the trees and stopped short. They stared at each other first in surprise, then anger. This new group was indeed of the Almasy clan, led by the one man in all the world Squall personally hated—the son of Rein Almasy3. _Seifer_.

The seme stood proud, but relaxed across from him. Squall had to begrudgingly admit every time it was his misfortune to meet Seifer4, that the man was beautiful with his broad chest and golden skin. Today the man's normally slicked-back blonde hair was mussed and wild giving him a feral look. The moment Squall's eyes met that arrogant green gaze a pained jolt shot up his spine. His eyes widened and he saw Seifer stiffen. They could do nothing but stare.

Beside Squall, Itachi stepped forward, hate in his red eyes and a growl on his lips.

"You are too far north," he said. "This is our territory."

"Piss off, _uke_," Huang, a tall, slender seme from the Almasy tribe said, stepping up beside Seifer. The welf had long blonde hair and piercing eyes. The smirk on his lips bothered Itachi more than the intended insult.

"I am not a uke," Itachi growled.

"Could have fooled me," Huang answered.

"Silence, miserable dog," Darcia said in a low sinister tone, coming to Itachi's defense. Huang looked about to step back, but then held his ground against the Elder5 wolf. "You've crossed the river," Darcia continued, "your lives are forfeit."

"And you will be the one to take them, will you?" Milliardo stepped up next to his younger brother6. Huang smirked. Milliardo was also an Elder.

Darcia's dark gaze fell on the fair and pale blonde. His heterochromatic7 gaze was cold and disdainful, its power crippling to lesser wolves. "Know your place, uke," he said with a low, condescending tone.

"I suppose you think you can put him there," Sephiroth growled pulling his dagger from his side. Darcia unsheathed his own weapon and stepped forward.

While the two groups argued they did not notice that their young lords were speechless, or that both were hunched ever so slightly in an aggravating and agonizing pain.

"Oh, _please_," Riki scoffed elbowing his brother, Shiki, in the side. "Put your weapons down. We all know you can't do more than pick your teeth with them." Darcia growled over his shoulder at his pack brother's interruption.

Across from the dark-haired brothers of the Leonhart tribe, Iason stood with his fair-haired pack brothers, watching the whole scene with little interest. However, when Riki spoke up he could not help but take on a definitive interest in the uke's strange beauty8.

Shiki raised his hands to the Almasy clan hunters. "Though we'd like nothing more than to kill each other right here and now it is not our decision." He looked pointedly at Darcia and then to Sephiroth across from him. Though both wolves were older, Shiki had some authority as nephew to his clan's chief. "Though," he smirked, "it seems your chief's son is indecisive."

"As is yours," Sephiroth sneered back.

Suddenly Seifer and Squall both roared a challenge and attacked with knives in hand. Their dense bodies came together in a resounding, bone-crushing thud that had the others wincing as they grappled and struggled for the upper hand. It happened so quickly that their pack brothers stood stunned, mouths agape. Then collectively they understood that whoever came out on top would have the say in their territory dispute, as was the way of the welves.

They settled back to watch.

The young lords remained locked, their muscles straining, neither quite able to gain the upper hand. Then they both sprang back and in one circular arc they shed first blood. As Seifer's knife came down, Squall's slashed up. Both marks landed between their eyes and across the bridge of their noses, blood spurting behind the path of the blades. Without hesitation their bodies crashed together again, this time the knives fell to the forest floor and busy hands scratched and tore at clothing.

They were nearly naked before the others realized what happened.

"Oh, shit," Zach breathed beside Itachi. "They _recognized_?"

"You just figure that out?" Shiki said darkly as he watched his younger cousin being forcefully pinned beneath the blonde. He did not like this at all. Even so he motioned his pack brothers away. The clan still needed a successful hunt. Seifer's hunting party followed not willing to let the Leonhart tribe have all the good meat.

Seifer growled as he pinned Squall's shoulders to the earth and kissed Squall's snarling lips. The blood running down their faces mixed and smeared.

"Damn you," Squall growled.

Seifer's back arched under another pained jolt and he knew his body would wait no longer. He pushed the perfect milky thighs apart and lay flush against his to-be mate's body, his waist encompassed by Squall's heat. He stared into storm-cloud eyes for a moment then descended for another hurried kiss. Without warning he turned his lover's head to the side and tore into the side of his neck. Squall howled in pain, his nails digging into Seifer's back. Then Seifer entered him in a full, heavy thrust. Squall's pained moan kept Seifer from ravaging the poor uke as harshly as he wanted, but not by much.

Squall was lost in the pain and passion of the _recognition_. It wasn't until after the pleasure won over his senses that he remembered to leave his own mark. His mouth latched onto the darker skin of his rival and ripped into the flesh. Seifer moaned from where his face was buried against Squall's neck, licking the wound clean and helping it to heal quickly.

Seifer's thrusts were deep and fast rhythmically, each one drawing them closer to release. Squall's mouth parted barely from Seifer's neck to moan deep and wantonly as he climaxed. The inner muscles clenched sporadically pulling Seifer over the edge and into exhausted bliss. They lay there locked together unable to move—Seifer unable to pull out until he mustered enough strength to pull away and collapse beside his mate.

Not a word was spoken. Seifer kissed Squall's lips—unhurried with the need for consummation this kiss was gentle almost loving; an apology, really for hurting his uke. After, Squall stared into his mate's eyes confused though his face showed no sign of it. Then he turned away onto his side. Two words he whispered to the chilly afternoon—

"Damn you."

* * *

To be continued in chapter 2…

**There it is as promised. Thanks to my reviewers. If you like it spread the word. Since I can only list it under one category, many people will never know about it or that it may have some of their favorite couples. Next chapter will return to story's present time and will have Duo's birthing + some other introduced couples, etc. There's always fun to be had in this village.**

* * *

Footnotes:

1 Yes, do the math: they come of age to recognize at 17—it's been 7 + the 5 years since Beele broke away from his father and formed his own pack. Almost right after this scene Beele leaves for Aquaria. This makes Squall 29 when chapter 1 begins. Do not fear, Welves live for hundreds of years, some even into the thousands (if they recognize and are powerful enough). So all our beautiful boys are still very young considering.

2 The welves cannot reproduce with anyone but their recognized mate. So, quite literally, it is 'vital to their survival'.

3 Since there is no mention of Seifer's father in the game I've made up a name for him. So I guess Rein's character belongs to me.

4 These two have been rivals since childhood. Squall was always willing to leave well enough alone, but Seifer was determined and dedicated to the task of angering Squall into a fight. Over the years Seifer has rightfully earned his place as the one and only person Squall hates. If Seifer knew he'd probably be proud.

5 Darcia is an Elder and so his mere presence radiates power. Huang has good reason to be afraid. _Elder_ simply means they have lived a long time, and with time's wisdom their strength and power grow.

6 Milliardo, Huang, and Sariel are brothers. Each was born in single pup birthings. Milliardo's the eldest, Sariel's the youngest.

7 Heterochromia- specifically heterochromia of the iris, is basically the anatomical anomaly of having two different colored irises. I believe in the anime Darcia has one blue eye and one gold.

8 I probably don't need to say this, but there is a distinct scent for both semes and ukes. That is why Iason doesn't need to know anything about Riki to know he is a uke, etc.

Ps--Is it any wonder that some of the fiercest, strongest characters are members of these two clans?


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All characters, character names, worlds, and world names belong to their respected companies, authors, producers, etc. I do not benefit money from writing this story. I do not own any of the characters or places.

**Author's Note: **Yaoi and Mpreg. Don't forget to read the endnotes. Those annoying numbers have a purpose in these chapters...I'm thinking of bringing Link and Dark Link into this story. Also, maybe Emba and Yuuen from Wildrock. They'd fit right in. Tell me what you think. Also, don't worry if these first chapters are focusing more on only a few characters. I'm building foundation. There will be plenty of time and plenty story to tell so all the characters will have their time in the spotlight. Do not lose faith...

Chapter 2

Heero sat behind his lover, Duo's back pressed tightly against his chest. Both of their legs were drawn up and Duo's feet pressed against the tops of his lover's feet as a brace. This position was used in almost all the birthings. The seme supported their mate while also keeping their legs from closing when the pain might have caused them to close. Duo's sweaty face was turned into the side of his mate's neck, his eyes closed against the skin just below his jaw. Ryo was beside them dabbing a cold wet cloth over the straining uke's body. Seiji was crouched between Duo's legs pulling a bloody cloth from his stretched and dilated opening.

The young uke had not been in labor long and the first pup was already in position and well on its way. By how smoothly everything was going Seiji believed it would all be over within the hour, maybe two, but certainly no more than that. He placed a fresh rag underneath Duo's lower body.

"You're doing well, Duo," Seiji said and patted a naked thigh that quivered in pain and exhaustion. "So very well."

Heero nuzzled his cheek against his mate's forehead and squeezed the hands he held in both of his. Duo's breath quickened as another contraction hit. His body tensed in his lover's hold and Heero soothed with whispered words of comfort.

"All right, Duo, push," Seiji said. "Push and I think we'll see the head."

Duo bore down and groaned. He pushed until he felt he was being torn and stopped with a pained whine. But the contraction and the urge to push continued.

"No, no, Duo. Keep pushing," Seiji urged quickly. "You can do this."

Duo screamed when he pushed again. His head rolled back against Heero's shoulder with his cries. Heero couldn't stand it—watching his beloved, listening to his pain.

Soon the contraction ceased and he shuddered in weakness, his head resting once more against Heero's neck.

Just then the door skin was pushed aside and in walked Tachibana who immediately settled beside the Healer.

"Ah," Seiji said. "I was wondering where you were." Tachibana looked down with a small blush.

"I am sorry. I was detained a short while," he offered then glanced over to Duo concern instantly driving all other thoughts away. "How is he?"

Seiji smiled. "I don't think we could have possibly asked for a better birthing. Though Duo might say otherwise." At the sound of his name Duo opened his tired eyes ever so slightly. "Besides," Seiji continued. "Duo is doing all the work, he doesn't even need me." Seiji winked at him and Duo smiled a little before closing his eyes again.

"All the same," Heero murmured. "We are grateful you're here."

Tachibana looked down. "He's crowning already?" Seiji nodded as Duo tensed again for another contraction and began pushing. This one hurt more than all the others and Duo screamed, tears sliding down his face. Heero shifted in discomfort. He squeezed his eyes closed and prayed his mate would get through this soon.

* * *

Outside, the village was waking and each of its occupants gathered in front of Heero's and Duo's hut awaiting the good news. Eiri and Shuichi's pups were running around in their excitement that there would soon be new pups to play with. However, when Duo's scream interrupted the conversational buzz, the pups froze. All the uke's grew silent. Some afraid, some in memory of what they had already been through.

When the scream ended Squall elbowed his mate in the side and stormed away. Seifer, doubled-over half laughing, half gasping, stumbled after him.

"Squall, love, come on," he called after him. Riki snickered at his cousin's blonde lover. Never had he witnessed such a match. Never had he seen a _recognized_ pair so at odds with one another—almost constantly. But he was grateful to his younger cousin for _recognizing_ Seifer. If they hadn't their two clans would not have been forced to form an alliance…and he never would have _recognized_ his mate.

Iason was the strongest he had ever met personally. Alpha Laures was of course stronger, but if Iason had ever wanted it he could have given their king a run for his money. Beele was as mighty as his father but under the right circumstances could have been defeated by Riki's beautiful seme.

In one word Iason was formidable. Excruciatingly beautiful. Fierce and dominating. And his voice—all right, so Riki couldn't use just one word to describe Iason. And they didn't always get along either but there was nowhere else he would rather be than in Iason's arms.

"Seifer," Beele said as he and Sariel approached the waiting group. At the sound of his voice the pack turned and went to their knees, their heads turned to the side. Beele nodded his acceptance of their submission and they all went back to what they were doing—except Seifer who Beele motioned to come to him.

When Sariel started to pull away to join his pack brothers in waiting and give his mate some privacy with Seifer, Beele caught his hand. They exchanged a meaningful look that Seifer didn't quite understand then Beele squeezed his mate's hand. Sariel joined the others and Beele led Seifer away out of hearing range.

Once he was certain their conversation would be safe from sensitive ears he turned to the blonde seme.

"Seifer, you might think this is none of my business, but as chief I take personal interest in your well-being and that of Squall."

"Of course, my Lord," Seifer said wondering what he was in trouble for.

"I have observed some things over the years and I cannot stay silent about it. I know your relationship with Squall is a little unorthodox." Seifer snorted. As if that wasn't the understatement of the century. Beele's eyes hardened and Seifer apologized. "You both act like you don't need each other. However, Squall is pregnant now and he does need you," Beele continued.

"He doesn't need me," Seifer growled. "He makes that perfectly clear every chance he gets."

"That's just who he is. Never show weakness. Never let anyone know if you're afraid or have doubts. Seifer," he sighed. "Squall is afraid."

"No," Seifer said quickly. "Squall is not afraid of anything."

"Except this," Beele waved his hand in the direction of Duo's cries. "Think about it, I know you've seen it, but perhaps you haven't put it together. After the two of you _recognized_ he tried to demand control of when you would have pups. Avoiding your bed when he was in heat1…" Seifer looked thoughtful. "Squall is one who must be in control at all times, but the birthing gives him no control over his own body." He watched Seifer carefully. "You don't think that scares him?"

Seifer's eyes widened. "Oh, shit," he said and turned to look in the direction his mate had gone in.

"Now I know Squall doesn't act like he wants your kindness or any sensitivity whatsoever, but he does. He needs it. Think of it this way, even though he will reject your kindness because it is in his nature to do so, he is that much more hurt when you do not even offer it."

Seifer turned and ran to catch up with his mate. How could he have been so blind? They certainly did not like each other at times, but their love was just as strong as anyone's and it pained him to think that Squall felt alone and afraid in his pregnancy.

Well, he would have to fix that.

Before he got too far he remembered whose presence he was leaving. He turned back to Beele and offered his submission from across the lane. With a smile Beele accepted it and waved him off. Then Seifer was around the corner and out of sight before he could blink.

When Beele rejoined his mate who was speaking to his eldest brother Milliardo, Sariel gave him a questioning look. Beele chuckled. "Those two might be okay after all."

"Who?" Milliardo asked.

"Seifer and Squall," Sariel offered.

"Ah," his brother said. "I don't know which one I feel sorry for the most." Sariel nodded slightly.

"Yes," Beele agreed. "But I think things will get a little better for them." He pulled his mate into his arms and rested his chin on the top of Sariel's head. "Hopefully."

Beele looked around at his gathered pack. Some were missing due to their patrol of the border between Aquaria and Airyglyph. Walter, Hiei, and Tetsuya were expected back this evening and three others would take their place. But it felt to him that someone else was missing. He looked at his brother Haji who was sitting on the ground resting against his mate Nishi. The couple was speaking with his other brother Kiba. Then it struck him.

"Haji," he said. His brother looked over at him. "Where is Ritsuka?" Their littlest brother took turns staying with each of his brothers. Beele worried at times that perhaps Ritsuka had not been ready to leave their bearer. Because despite how despicably foolish and merciless Laures was, Tetius was loving and compassionate. But Ritsuka always defiantly argued with him when he suggested sending him back. Ritsuka believed in his brothers and wanted to be with them. So they watched over him in rotation and Ritsuka was with Haji the night before.

Haji shrugged his shoulders. "He left early for his walk like always." Concern flashed across his face. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't believe so," Beele said. Sariel detected a hint of edginess to his voice and looked up, searching his eyes. "What?"

"You do not seem so certain, love," Sariel said quietly.

"It's just," he looked around again for any sign of his beloved brother. "Ritsuka would not miss Duo's birthing. They're very close." Sariel nodded. Worry creased his smooth features a little now, too. He knew Ritsuka would want to be here and could not think of any reason that would keep him away.

"If I may, my Lord," Iason said trying to ignore his mate kissing and licking his mating mark. "I saw Ritsuka heading to the edge of town."

Beele frowned. "Which direction?"

Iason suppressed a moan. "East," was all he managed. Riki snickered and continued his work on his mate's neck.

"Soubi lives on the outskirt that way," Sariel suggested trying to placate his mate's rising anger. "And the river. He loves the river."

Beele growled. "He's not supposed to go to the river alone. And I don't know why he'd be going to see Soubi so early, but he damn well better have because if he went outside the village—" He left his threat unfinished he was so furious with the very idea his little brother would do something so dangerous.

"I am sure there is nothing to worry about, love," Sariel soothed in his ear, his voice having the desired effect. Beele calmed himself and forced a smile.

"I'm sure you're right. I hope you're right." Sariel kissed him and turned in his arms to watch the flap on Heero's hut, hoping Duo would be all right.

* * *

After leaving Tachibana's company Ritsuka ran straight to Soubi's hut. The masterful artisan lived a little away from the village by the river that ran along their village boundary, separating them from the lands of the capital city Aquios. Ritsuka adored the river. He went there as often as he was allowed, usually with his brother Kiba to fish. This time though he desperately wanted to see the gentle wolf that lived there. When Tachibana reminded him that his _recognized_ was in pain, he couldn't think of anything but Soubi.

Soubi's hut was a masterpiece in Ritsuka's opinion. Just like his paintings Soubi put a lot of visionary effort to the building of his home. Or rather the shaping of it. It had three levels, two of them were shaped into the enormous tree that rose out of the center of the first level. He ran onto the wood deck that wrapped around the hut and expanded over a part of the rushing water. The front faced the river and he threw the wooden door2 open without knocking.

"Soubi!" he yelled. There was no answer. The fireplace was cold—the bottom level looked empty and untouched. He ran to the back door where there was a staircase shaped and molded out of a separate trunk that branched away from the main tree. Soubi had a talent for shaping wood and other certain elements of nature. Beele enlisted him to use his talent for shaping their bows and other tools, also for creating traps that never failed because he formed them out of nature itself. But when the artist used his power for himself he created beauty and his home was a testimony of that.

The handrail that ran the length of the stairs was stretched and twisted into simple knots and delicate, intricate swirls and whorls were shaped into the hard wood without damaging the tree. Ritsuka didn't have time to admire the artistry today. He climbed straight to the second level and threw open the hatch door in the floor. This level was the artist's workshop. Several paintings were on easels or hung on the walls. Empty canvases were stacked on the floor against the wall. One whole side of the room was open to the forest and Ritsuka knew it was Soubi's favorite place to meditate. He ran to the balcony but Soubi wasn't there.

"Soubi," he yelled into the forest below him. The only answer was the wind in the treetops. He ran back into the workshop and past the hatch in the floor to the opposite side of the room where there was another stairwell. This one was built into the wall and led up to Soubi's bedroom.

"Soubi!" His desperate voice echoed up the stairs. With his hands braced against both walls he slowly made his way up. "Soubi?" he whimpered in a shaky voice as he stepped into the room. The bed was perfectly made up and the room was empty. Ritsuka leaned his head against one of the four posts that formed the bed. The bed's frame as well as all of Soubi's furniture was shaped out of the tree.

Ritsuka remembered watching Soubi shape the bed and its incredibly sculpted posts. With his long delicate fingers he made a pulling motion from the floor and the wood seemed to liquefy as it stretched up with his hand's motion. Then from the ceiling he pulled down and melded the two poles together. Soubi looked at him then with a mysterious smile that made Ritsuka smile back. Ritsuka was such a serious pup, but Soubi always managed to bring a smile to his face—the artist always managed to awaken his imagination.

But now Ritsuka couldn't find him. Imagining Soubi's perfect face marred with pain tortured him. Tears welled in his burgundy eyes.

"Soubi," he mumbled. "Where are you?" He wandered over to the large window that faced the river and pressed his heated forehead against the cool glass. He froze, his eyes widened. Soubi was lying in the shallows of the river on a patch of sandy shore. He wasn't moving. Ritsuka tore away and rushed back through the levels of the house to the ground floor. Once out on the deck he leapt off and hurried over to Soubi's lifeless form.

"Soubi," he cried as he trudged through the water and sand to where Soubi was. Ritsuka practically fell on him and Soubi jerked up.

"Ritsuka?" he noticed the tears on the little uke's face. His cold hands held Ritsuka's face. "What's wrong?"

"Soubi, I was looking everywhere for you. Why didn't you answer me?" he demanded a little angry now that he knew Soubi was okay.

Soubi smiled, touched that the young prince had been worried about him.

"I am sorry. I did not hear you, my ears were underwater."

"What are you doing in the river like this anyway?" Ritsuka, against his better judgment climbed onto Soubi's lap and wet arms immediately held him there. Though Soubi and the water were cold he felt better there.

"The cold water—" Soubi waved a hand at the river. "I felt better here." Ritsuka knew what he meant. "When your senses are dulled—your eyes not seeing, your ears not hearing, flesh too numb to feel—the pain isn't so bad."

That reminded Ritsuka of his reason for coming.

"Soubi, I brought something for you." He turned to his pocket but Soubi gently pulled his chin back around to look at him. "Soubi?"

Then Soubi was kissing him and Ritsuka forgot all about what was in his pocket. His hands went to each side of Soubi's face wanting to keep him there. Soubi's arms tightened around his waist pulling him against his chest. Their lips moved with each other firmly massaging until Ritsuka opened his mouth and Soubi's tongue delved in to explore and claim every part of it. Ritsuka made a small noise that was so endearing that Soubi pulled away and smiled into the dazed eyes.

"Ritsuka, I love you," he said.

Ritsuka's face brightened at the sound of those words coming from Soubi's lips. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. Then he rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do, you don't have a choice," he said with a smile and Soubi smiled back.

"No, it goes beyond that." He brushed hair out Ritsuka's face. "You've been very beautiful for a long time now." He looked into his little uke's eyes. "Forgive me for thinking that of a pup3," he said slowly. Ritsuka nodded once almost imperceptibly. Then he sighed in contentment when Soubi kissed softly along his jaw moving to his ear and then his sensitive neck.

"My brother would kill you if he knew that," Ritsuka groaned coming back to reality. Soubi's kisses paused and he rested his face to Ritsuka's, cheek to cheek.

"I know," he whispered.

Ritsuka's eyes watered at the prospect of such a thing. Even if Ritsuka begged and pleaded the least punishment would be banishment. From death to banishment, anything in between—all were unacceptable, unbearable. Ritsuka clutched Soubi tightly and shook his head adamantly.

"No, we cannot tell him anything," Ritsuka mumbled going back on his promise to Tachibana.

"What?" Soubi pulled back to look at him, not following his train of thought, or unable to believe it if he did. Ritsuka's face became pained.

"We can't ever tell him," he half whined, half sobbed miserably. "If we tell him we _recognized _there's no telling what he'll do. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"We're going to have to speak with Lord Beele eventually. Nothing gets past him. How long do you think we can cover this up?" Soubi splashed a hand against the water's surface and smiled. "I can't spend the next two years in the river. I'll wind up a shriveled old prune." Ritsuka gave him a look that said, _How can you laugh at a time like this?_ Soubi cleared his throat. "Sorry," he offered softly.

"Well," Ritsuka said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the bottle of sage. "This is what I actually came here for."

"You mean you didn't come to see my beautiful face?" Soubi feigned hurt and couldn't help but smile when Ritsuka gave him his favorite angry look.4

"Soubi," Ritsuka scolded. "This is serious." Ritsuka glared until Soubi's face became somber, but the humor remained in his lavender eyes. Ritsuka opened the bottle and shook it gently until a single leaf fell onto his palm. "We can't tell him because I don't know how to yet. This isn't permanent," he told the artist looking him in the eye. "But it will buy us some time. Open your mouth."

Soubi obliged and Ritsuka slipped the leaf in place.

"Did Tachi give this to you?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka nodded as he put the lid back on and stuffed the bottled back into his pocket.

Soubi nodded. "He and Seiji would know of it," he continued more to himself than to the boy in his lap. Ritsuka looked up sharply.

"You sound as if you knew it helped," Ritsuka accused.

"I did." Soubi smiled. "I've studied my herbs."

Ritsuka felt a little foolish. With Soubi's talent how could he not know? Soubi kissed his forehead.

"Thank you for getting it for me," he said. "There's nothing more suspicious than a wolf asking for sage leaf. Now that Tachi knows you have _recognized_ I cannot get my own, he would know immediately." Ritsuka remembered that it was Tachibana who suggested he take the sage to his _recognized_. If Soubi went to either of the healers for sage leaf…

"Even just seeing us together he'll probably figure it out," Ritsuka despaired.

Soubi pulled him close and they were silent for a moment, listening to the river.

"Are you really afraid your brother will harm me for something we cannot control?" Soubi asked quietly.

"That's what this is for," Ritsuka pulled out the bottle and gave it to Soubi. "Just a little time, until I know a little better how he will react. Then I'll tell him."

"_We_ will tell him," Soubi corrected. "You're not facing him alone. Besides," Soubi laughed. "If he comes after me I want it to be face to face, when _we're_ ready. I don't want to be off minding my own business when that angry wolf attacks, all right? Give me that much."

Ritsuka tried to smile but the thought horrified him. His brother—strongest of their pack, second only to their father—attacking his fragile-looking artist. Ritsuka squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head as if he could shake the image loose and never see it again.

"We'd better go," Soubi began, "or at least you should. They will notice if you miss Duo's birthing."

Ritsuka cringed and jumped up ready to bolt. "Wait, aren't you forgetting—"

"Keep that one," Ritsuka refused the offered bottle. "Since Tachibana already knows I can get another one from him."

"Take a few, though," Soubi insisted. "The one in your mouth may wear off at a most inopportune time."

After stuffing a few leaves in his pocket he turned to rush back to Soubi's house, but Soubi caught his arm and pulled him back into his embrace. Before Ritsuka could get angry he was melting into the deep, searing kiss. Then Soubi watched the slightly dazed pup stumble away, amused smiles on both their lips.

* * *

"They're so beautiful, Shuichi," Sariel said. The two were sitting a little away from everyone else as they continued to wait for Duo's birthing to be finished. Shuichi's five and Kurama's two pups were playing together in front of them. The seven5 of them had been quite successful in getting into trouble and annoying Beele. So the two ukes thought it best to save the pups from themselves, or rather from whatever negativity might erupt due to their over-playfulness.

"Thank you," Shuichi laughed. "Yes, I do tend to think that mine and Eiri's genes blended fantastically." Sariel could not help but laugh. Though they were very different Sariel and Shuichi shared a sort of camaraderie. Sariel didn't really want to hang around for the birthing. Not because he wasn't happy for Duo, but because it was a stinging reminder of what he didn't have. And Shuichi didn't like being around because it was a painful reminder of what he nearly lost. If he'd died the pups would have died with him…Eiri would have been left alone.

Without ever needing to say anything they understood each other on a level most of the others didn't know about.

One of the pups wandered over to where they were talking and looked at Sariel with a blushing smile. Sariel opened his arms and the pup climbed into his lap cuddling up to him and playing with his dangling hair.

"This one especially looks like you," Sariel smiled fondly at the little round face that kept smiling back. The boy was so adorably sweet that Sariel felt a sudden ache (the ache was always there but it was much more harrowing right then).

Shuichi looked over. "Oh, you've got Riku6—probably the sweetest of the bunch. Isn't that right, Riku?"

"Yep," the boy said in a small, shy voice as he continued to twirl Sariel's hair through his chubby little fingers, the smile still on his face.

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't get into trouble at all if it weren't for the others," Shuichi went on. Then he saw that two of his pups were trying to get Kurama's pups to eat something they found under a rock. He let out a heavy sigh. "Don't eat that," he called over and the red and dark-haired pups dropped it, wiping their hands on their pants. Shuichi pointed at his two pups. "_You_, come here."

The purple-blonde pup and his blonde brother-in-crime hung their heads and dragged their feet as they made their way over.

"That one's the ringleader," Shuichi said in a low voice to Sariel his eyes never leaving the guilty pup walking in front. Riku still in Sariel's arms laughed and hid his face in Sariel's shoulder.

"And the other one?" Sariel chuckled.

"The muscle," Shuichi said. Despite himself Shuichi smiled wryly. To be honest he mostly enjoyed the imaginative mischief his pups could get into. One thing was certain, though he couldn't do everything he wanted to do, it was never dull for him where his pups were concerned.

The two pups stopped in front of their bearer. Shuichi folded his arms.

"Ryuichi, Kae7, _what_ were you doing?"

"Nothin'," Ryuichi said defiantly. Unfortunately for him his brother said, "Makin' 'em eat slugs" at the same time.

Sariel and Riku looked at each other and Riku started giggling behind his hand. Sariel tried to shush him between his own urges to laugh.

"Slugs!" Shuichi growled disgusted. "They didn't, did they?"

"No," Ryuichi said. Kae at the same time said, "They were gonna."

"Hush," Ryuichi hissed at his brother and stomped on his foot.

Kae began to cry and held his arms out for his bearer. Shuichi was about to get after his unruly pup when a low growl erupted from Eiri's throat as he came up behind them. His mate and pups froze in place. Kurama's pups glanced over but continued to play in the dirt. As the fearsome rumbling focused on Ryuichi and Kae, their brothers, too eventually ignored it. Since the reprimanding growl was intended for him, Ryuichi was trapped and terrified under his sire's unblinking gaze. Kae continued to sob, his little body trembling. Shuichi wanted to hold his crying pup, but until his mate was finished he could not do anything to interrupt the lesson being taught.

Finally, Eiri's low growling vanished and Shuichi sighed in relief. This was how all welves learned to behave. The sire in a family commanded control; his growl could not be ignored by any of its members. There were those few every now and then who abused that power using their growl to control their mate, keeping them utterly submissive and defenseless. These enslavers were punished severely for such a crime whenever discovered. Even though a uke submitted to a seme they were equal in their relationship.

Eiri would never abuse his control, but he did have to use it more often then he liked.

Kae stumbled into his bearer's arms and cried. Ryuichi apologized to his brother in a shaky voice and Eiri picked him up to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, da," Ryuichi sniffled into his sire's neck.

"Very well, pup," he said softly, rubbing circles on the small quivering back. A sire's reprimanding growl could be very frightening for a pup and so they were always comforted afterward8. "You know I don't like to do that." Ryuichi nodded and sighed as he calmed in the warm embrace.

Just then Ritsuka jogged up to them and all the pups forgot everything to greet him. Ryuichi squirmed until Eiri let him down and they crowded around their favorite friend.

"I haven't missed it, have I?" Ritsuka asked.

"No, but it's very soon by the sound of it," Sariel said. He looked back and caught his mate's eye, then he pointed to Ritsuka and Beele nodded. Ritsuka noticed this.

"Has he been looking for me?" he asked.

"He was worried about you," Sariel smiled kindly.

Ritsuka winced as he tried to find a place to sit that wasn't on top of a pup, hoping his brother wouldn't figure it out.

* * *

Duo's keening wail ended and Heero blinked his eyes open not realizing he'd squeezed them shut. A new, much smaller wail interrupted the silence and he looked over his mate's belly to the bloodied pup in Seiji's hands. He choked out a laugh and swallowed back the tears as Tachibana took a knife to the umbilical cord and then swept the pup away to the kitchen sink to clean him. The pup's wails tugged at Duo's heart and he started to whine.

"Shshsh, love," Heero quieted him. "He's just already complaining about his first bath." Somewhere behind the haze of exhaustion and discomfort, Duo found the humor and smiled. Heero kissed his sweaty forehead and whispered, "One more, love, one more."

Duo nodded, but he didn't get to rest for long before the second pup was more than ready and the long contractions occupied his entire being. Thankfully this pup birthed much faster since the first one sort of paved the way for his sibling to follow. Soon, after what seemed like an eternity to the exhausted bearer he heard the satisfying sound of his second pup's wails joining his brother's. Duo wanted to join in the wailing he felt so drained and uncomfortable. Heaven knows he deserved to do a little complaining, but he didn't. It would only distress Heero and the pups more. He settled for sleep.

That is until he was gently shaken back to awareness by his mate.

"Traitor," he mumbled. "I want to sleep."

"I know, but—" Heero began.

"You still have the afterbirth," Seiji said. And just then Duo felt another contraction coming on. He wanted to sob right then—it was supposed to be over. "Don't worry Duo," Seiji continued, noting the bearer's rising distress. "These are just little contractions, they shouldn't hurt."

Thank the gods he was right. Duo barely felt a thing. After Tachibana and Ryo finished cleaning the pups they wrapped them in soft blankets and presented them to their proud parents. They looked at their cubs with almost a reverent awe unable to believe the miracle of life cuddled in their arms. Seiji set to healing the small tears in Duo's flesh due to the pups' passage, all the while unable to keep from smiling at the little family. No one knew but his mate that he felt a sense of pride every time he helped with a successful birthing. It was a very satisfying job he had, one that he could never give up.

With Ryo and Tachibana's help the cleanup went swiftly. Seiji looked at Duo all seriousness now. "You are to do nothing for the next three weeks but rest, you hear me? I mean it. If you strain your weakened body too early in the recovery you can cause some serious damage. Some of them irreparable." Duo nodded already looking forward to being able to sleep. The Healer looked at Heero. "You make sure he stays in bed. That means you'll have to do almost everything for him. If you need any help at all you know any one of us are more than willing to help with whatever." He leaned down and brushed Duo's cheek with the back of his fingers. "If anything doesn't feel right tell me immediately, all right? None of this _I'm tough_ shit." Seiji laughed on the last word. Duo smiled.

"Okay," he said his voice a little hoarse.

"Do you have names yet?" Ryo asked wiggling one of the pup's noses with his finger, and then laughed when the pup sneezed.

Heero and Duo had discussed this many times. He looked down at the pup in his arms.

"Trowa," he said and then nodded to the one in Heero's arms. "That one is Wufei."

"Trowa and Wufei," Ryo approved then looked at Heero. "You ready to introduce them to the pack?" Heero looked to Duo who nodded.

Ryo took Trowa from Duo and Heero handed Wufei to Tachibana while he eased out from behind his mate and helped him to lie down. He pulled the covers over his naked body and fussed over him for a moment. With a last kiss he took back his pups, one in each arm.

"Let's go meet everyone," he whispered to his pups.

* * *

Outside every set of sensitive ears heard the arrival of the pups. Ritsuka walked with Sariel to rejoin the group. Soubi had just joined the pack and Ritsuka wanted nothing more than to walk over and be close to him, but other than exchanging a smile they stayed away from each other.

"Where were you?" Beele suddenly nudged him, a curious frown on his face.

If Ritsuka lied Beele would know. He never was a very good liar and it didn't help that Beele had a knack for knowing a lie when he heard one. What in the world made him think he could get away with this?

"I went to see Soubi," he blurted out. Better go with the truth, or at least most of it.

Soubi's sensitive ears picked out their conversation from all the others without problem. He was a little startled by what he heard.

"Oh?" Beele crossed his arms across his broad chest. "And what were you doing?"

Without even hesitating Ritsuka said, "We're building something for Duo's pups."

_We are, huh?_ Soubi thought with a smirk.

"Oh," Beele said a little dejected. He wasn't expecting such a reasonable explanation. "What are you making?"

"I—It's a surprise," Ritsuka said with a smile.

Just then Heero stepped out of his hut with the pups and Ritsuka breathed a sigh of relief for the distraction it caused. Introducing new pups to the pack served more purpose then just letting everyone fawn over them. This was when they all became associated with each other's scents, so they could protect each other, recognize friend from foe. It was necessary otherwise their more animalistic instincts would urge them to reject the unfamiliar scent and the one it belonged to. Sometimes these basic instincts were problematic when they clashed against the human instinct, but they were also very helpful. These pups would never need to worry about getting lost or ever want for protection because once the pack familiarized with their scents they would protect them just as fiercely as the parents would.

Soubi slipped over to Ritsuka while everyone else was busy visiting the pups one after the other. "So, we're building something," he whispered.

"Yep," Ritsuka whispered back.

"What are we building?" Soubi asked, humor rising in his voice.

Ritsuka's brow furrowed in thought then his face brightened.

"A bed for the cubs," he whispered excitedly.

"Hn, you know, you single-handedly threw your brother off the scent _and_ provided us with an unsuspicious alibi to be together for a while." Soubi smiled down at his beaming uke. "I am sincerely impressed."

"Thank you," Ritsuka smiled a little smug. He hadn't really realized he'd given them time together, but he wasn't going to let Soubi know that. He was just glad it worked out so well.

* * *

Beele snuck into the hut and crawled quietly on to the furs to lie beside Duo. Sensing his presence Duo blinked open his tired eyes and smiled.

"How are you?" Beele asked finally, concern in his eyes.

"Mmgood," he said and his voice cracked.

"Liar," Beele smiled and brushed hair out of the bearer's face. "You know if you need anything…" he looked Duo in the eye. "I'll do anything."

"I will ask," Duo promised.

"You make sure Heero does everything. I'll kick his ass if I hear you've lifted a finger," Beele growled good-naturedly and Duo laughed. "Sorry," Beele kissed his forehead. "You sleep now." Then he was gone and Duo did as he was told.

* * *

"Squall, hold up," Seifer called for what seemed like the hundredth time. His mate was heading for the cave halfway up the mountain just outside the west side of the village. It wasn't anything special or very large, just a den really, abandoned by whatever animal had previously inhabited it. Whatever it was probably moved out soon after the wolves arrived and Squall discovered it. A strange coincidence indeed.

What Seifer did not know was that Squall felt like himself in the cave. He didn't have to prove himself. He used it for extensive meditation and if he was honest with himself, he felt safe there.

By the time Squall had hiked the short distance to the hole that was the cave's only entrance, he was quite tired. He was a month along in his pregnancy and his belly was already showing the growth of the pup or pups9. They were already draining him of his energy. He crouched with a little difficulty and crawled through. Then he settled at the back resting his head against the cool rock trying to control his labored breathing. Outside he could hear Seifer climbing up after him.

Once he heard the slide of feet over falling dirt and rock, and the "Ow! Shit" mumbled under Seifer's breath. Despite himself Squall smiled, almost laughed. Sometimes he could tolerate the big blonde, but of course if Seifer rolled down the mountain Squall would love to be the one to have pushed him.

"Squall," Seifer poked his head in and Squall threw a rock at him. Seifer ducked back out and the rock hit the cavern wall. "Squall, love, come on. Truce." He peeked in. "Okay?" Squall dropped the second rock he'd picked up.

Seifer crawled in and sat next to Squall. The brunette brooded in silence. Seifer shifted. He hated silence. He cleared his throat.

"Um, you mind telling me what you're so upset about?" he asked finally. After his talk with Beele he believed he knew, but allowing Squall to say it would save him an ass-kicking if he suggested anything that his uke wasn't ready to, or was too proud to admit.

Squall glared at him.

"It's okay to tell me," Seifer continued more softly. "I would never betray your trust."

Squall looked like he wanted to believe him, but then his eyes darkened and he scowled.

"Where's this bullshit coming from?" he demanded.

Seifer moved to rest a hand on his mate's belly and Squall snarled a warning.

"_Damn_ it, Squall," Seifer growled loudly in his throat, the growl his mate could not ignore and Squall stiffened. Seifer then easily pushed Squall down on his back and leaned over him. Squall was shocked and a little afraid lying there unable to move. Seifer never used this growl on him before.

Seifer saw the look in his mate's eyes and immediately regretted using it.

"Damn it, Squall," he repeated with a heavy sigh. "I never wanted to do that to you. I could very easily become my father, controlling everything my bearer did. I don't want that. I hate that bastard," he growled. "I've never wanted to control you—make you do anything you didn't want to do." He watched his lover's face. "But I'll be damned if you don't make it difficult sometimes." Seifer moved back away and sat heavily on the ground one arm resting on his drawn up knee. He looked defeated.

Squall got up slowly and crawled to him. He looked Seifer in the eye and then kissed him. Seifer refused to respond. When Squall's tongue swirled along the crease of his closed lips he opened his mouth letting his mate do the coaxing for once. Squall's tongue explored his mouth and then swirled around the dormant tongue pleading for it to do something. When Seifer remained unresponsive Squall pulled back and looked into the vacant eyes watching him.

To his horror he felt his own eyes well up and despite his normally unfailing willpower, his hurt by the rejection was written all over his face for Seifer to see.

Seifer had never seen his mate like this.

"Don't reject me," Squall moaned, almost in physical pain. When he blinked tears slid down his pale cheeks. "You of all people. Please don't—"

Seifer pulled his mate into his arms and kissed him fiercely as if he had to prove with that one kiss that Squall meant everything, was everything.

He held Squall's face in his hands. "I love you," he said sternly. "I can't bear the thought of you not knowing that." He moved to suckle on the mating mark on Squall's neck. "Do you truly not know?" he groaned.

Squall didn't know until the moment of Seifer's confession about the Reprimand growl. It was always difficult with Seifer—confusing. He was harsh and terrible one moment and gently attentive the next, but lately Squall saw less and less of the kind mate he loved. But now he knew without a doubt. Seifer loved him…and was not entirely to blame. Squall did not make it easy on the blonde.

Seifer lowered his mate onto his back and gently rested over him making sure to keep his weight off the precious pups growing within. He continued to elicit small noises from his lover as he licked the sensitive mark. Squall wrapped his arms around him, one hand running through the blonde hair on the nape of Seifer's neck.

"I love you," Squall moaned. Seifer paused as his heart leapt in his chest.

"Oh," he groaned nuzzling his face into Squall's neck. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to hear you say those words?"

"Too long?"

"Too long," Seifer agreed and began pulling Squall's pants down his smooth creamy legs. He pushed his shirt up and kissed the rounding belly, running his fingers along the V of his lover's groin. He moved lower, kissing where thigh met sex and listening to Squall practically purr. He took the semi-flaccid organ in his mouth and sucked and swallowed once, twice. Then he rid himself of his own pants and Squall parted his legs in welcome. Seifer gripped him behind the knees and eased into his lover's waiting and willing body.

His first few thrusts were slow and gentle allowing Squall time to adjust and then they quickened to a steady rhythm. His lover's body shuddered beneath him, hips quivered with tiny jerking movements as muscles tightened and loosened in time. Seifer kissed Squall's collarbone.

"Stone isn't very comfortable, is it?" he said, the discomfort against his knees made him wonder about his mate's back.

Squall laughed. "No, it isn't."

Seifer pulled his lover with him as he sat back. Squall now sat in his lap with his knees on the cave floor on either side of his mate's hips. Squall immediately liked this new position—it gave him control. With small simple movements he slid up and down on Seifer's shaft moaning in the crook of his lover's neck.

"Hn," Seifer moaned running his hands up and down smooth porcelain skin, over the taut muscles of chest and back, the ripple of ribs down sensitive sides. "You're beautiful, Squall. So perfect."

Squall pulled back so he was almost at arm's length, changing the angle and groaned deeply. He wrapped his arms around Seifer's neck and kissed him. Before long their escaping moans escalated with pending climax, their motions quickening in growing need.

"Nn, ah!" Squall gasped as he came, his essence spurting across their stomachs. Seifer thrust up one last time and groaned into Squall's mouth, his tongue delving deep into his lover's mouth unable to get enough. Finally, when the need for air became desperate they broke away but still held each other close.

They stayed like that long after their breathing returned to normalcy. When Squall squirmed a little Seifer lifted him by the thighs just below the hips so he could slip out of the pliant opening. Silence continued between them. Seifer rubbed circles in his mate's back. Squall was so relaxed with his head resting on Seifer's shoulder he could have fallen asleep. But something was plaguing his mind.

"I don't want you to leave me," he murmured staring at nothing in particular. Seifer frowned and looked at the mess of brown hair. He wasn't entirely certain he'd heard correctly.

"What…are talking about?" He could not believe his mate thought he could possibly leave him.

"You were drawn to patrol the border," Squall said forcing his voice to sound detached—as if he didn't care. "When were you planning to tell me? You're leaving tomorrow."

Seifer swallowed. "Oh," he said quietly and nuzzled his nose into the uke's sweet smelling hair. It was true Seifer's name was drawn randomly the week before. Three wolves were always at the border. With Aquaria and Airyglyph in a strained truce they took no chances. Even if neither government issued an attack formally there was always the chance a group or an individual might act on their own. Walter, Hiei, and Tetsuya

were returning that night and he would be leaving along with Kouyuu and Shiki.

"I wasn't certain you—" _would even notice I was gone_, he was going to say. But that was not true. Their _recognition_ would make it very difficult to ignore the absence. "I thought you would enjoy the time alone. You don't really need me."

Squall became angry. He looked Seifer in the eye. "You're going to be gone for two months."

"What do you want of me?" Seifer asked. "It's my duty—"

"The pup will almost be here by then," Squall blurted out, then abruptly closed his mouth and stared at the floor.

_I'll be damned_, Seifer thought to himself, _he really is scared_.

"Squall," he said gently. "You are not going to birth until after I get back. You know the rules; nothing can get me out of duty unless your birthing was due during the time I'm gone. There's still a month—"

"But what if something happens?" Squall pressed, ashamed of his fragility at that moment but unable to stop himself. "What if the pup comes early? I'll be alo—…you won't be here."

He knew he shouldn't. It was the wrong thing to do, but he smiled. "You like me," he teased. Squall rewarded him with an icy glare.

"Shut up," he growled and pushed away reaching for his clothes.

"Oh, come on, love," Seifer laughed. "I'm sorry, all right?"

Squall ignored him while dressing quickly and then crawling outside. Seifer scrambled after him dressing as he went.

"Squall," he hopped on one foot trying to put on his pants. "I know you're scared." Squall growled not looking back. "But you'll be safe. The whole pack can help you."

"I don't need their help," he yelled over his shoulder. _But I want yours and you won't be here_, he thought.

"You'll be with your cousin," Seifer grunted out having managed to get one leg in and was now hopping on it to get the other in.

"Shiki's going with you," Squall scowled at his feet as he found footing down the mountain.

"I mean Riki," Seifer growled back as he tied the front of his pants. Squall growled. Sometimes it was almost possible to forget Riki and Shiki were brothers or worse yet, that the arrogant wolf was related to the noble Leonhart family.

Seifer was in the middle of getting his head through his shirt and didn't see the branch swing back after Squall's passage and was hit in the face. He yelped and fell on his backside.

The cry of pain startled Squall and he whipped around. His mate's arms and head were tangled in the obstructing cloth. Then he noticed the still shaking branch. He laughed and Seifer groaned falling back on the dirt. Squall laughed on his way over to his mate and sat on his stomach. With a little help pushing and pulling they managed to arrange the neck hole so he could see Seifer's face. Squall chuckled again and kissed his lover's nose.

Seifer rubbed the bridge of his nose where the branch struck him.

"Hit me if you want," he complained. "But don't send nature to do your dirty work." Squall smiled down at him and Seifer couldn't think of anything more beautiful. "You'll be fine," he said gently and Squall nodded. "You think it will be easy for me being away from you?" He lightly caressed Squall's cheek with the tip of one finger. "I'll worry; I'll miss you every damn minute." Squall leaned down and kissed him. "Time will fly. Besides, someone else will get to deal with your angry, mean grouchiness for a change."

Squall's eyes closed to piercing slits. He flicked Seifer's nose and left him on the ground laughing and apologizing at the same time.

* * *

**to be continued in chapter 3. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

Footnotes:

1 Though it is possible to become pregnant any time, when the uke is in heat the chances are tripled. Also, avoiding one's mate during heat is almost as impossible as rejecting _recognition_. That says something about Squall's will power.

2 What? A real door? That's because Soubi lives next to the river. The temperature is colder near bodies of water…thus, he actually built himself a real door. Hmm, imagine that…

3 It is forbidden to even think anything sexual, or anything close to it, about a youth. Until a welf reaches the age of 17 (the age when _recognition_ becomes possible) they are completely off limits. Their innocence is sacred and is fiercely protected by all Elders (remember what an Elder is? good). The fact that Soubi thought Ritsuka was beautiful is not something they want anyone finding out about, especially Beele.

4 Silly note: I adore Ritsuka. He's my favorite of all-time. I honestly don't think there's anyone cuter, especially when he's angry with Soubi; such a cute little face. Okay, sorry for my nonsense.

5 So far these are the only pups born in this young pack (as far as I know) this may change because even now I'm not certain of how this story is going to go, let alone know who I want to have pups or be _recognized_ already.

6 Riku makes his appearance in the _Gravitation EX volume 1_. He's so cute. To make things easier I am going to use names of people from the mangas, animes, games for the pups so that I don't have to make up names. This doesn't mean that those characters are in this story. Don't get confused.

7 I know it's Mr. K, but writing just K would be weird for this fic.

8 If they weren't, they'd grow up and be like, ahem "Yeah, my dad growled at me a lot when I was a kid and now I see dead people." Ooooh, it's late and I'm tired.

9 A real wolf's pregnancy lasts 60-65 days; about 2 months. I have extended it to 4 months since they are wolves only part of the time. So 1 1/3 months would just about equal a human's first trimester.

Extra endnotes: _Da_ is a scottish form of dad (probably in other countries, too). It is pronounced _dah_. This is what they call the seme. _Dadda_ is from the movie _Willow_. It is pronounced _dad-dah_. This is what they call the uke.

And I don't know what happened just now between Seifer and Squall. It wasn't what I was expecting, but it's true that characters write the stories and writers are just their tools. So they took their own initiative and called a small truce, sex included, when I wasn't looking.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**All characters, character names, worlds, and world names belong to their respected companies, authors, producers, etc. I do not benefit money from writing this story. I do not own any of the characters or places.

**Author's Note:** All right, all bow before Albel as he enters stage right. **Check out my profile for a pic of Beele and Sariel together.** Very sexy. Thank you for the reviews they make me feel good. Please continue reviewing. At the end of this chapter is a list of requested/suggested couples and my answers to each of them.

Thank you to Empress Satori for correcting me on some name spellings. I didn't look them up and now I'm going to have to go back and change them b/c it'll annoy the hell out of me.

I couldn't agree with crematosis more—I wouldn't mind female characters so much if they were worth anything. They're always screeching and annoying. But what annoys me the most is when the strong male characters fall weak to such undeserving and weak female characters. The best example of this is Rinoa and Squall from FFVIII. I HATE Rinoa and we all know Squall would have never given her the time of day, but unfortunately the decision was up to the story creators and poor Squall was forced into her arms kicking and screaming. But enough about that, let's get on with the story…

Chapter 3

The small village of Seran1 was ablaze with dragon's flame. Thousands of fiery fingers licked at the sky as homes and shops burned to the ground. The inhabitants already dead or fleeing further into the Sanmite Republic to escape. A lone figure watched from beneath the hood of his black cloak blending him almost invisibly with the night.

"Lord Kagekiyo," a Dragon Brigade soldier approached him, bloodied sword drawn in one hand. The hooded lord did not look at him. "Captain Nox is returning with his men."

"Did he get all of them?" Lord Kagekiyo asked.

"Not one escaped. They're bringing the bodies back. But there is one survivor in town—"

"Why is he not dead?"

"He's giving us trouble. No one can get near him. Everyone that has tried is dead," the soldier said trying to convince himself as well as the lord that his men were not incompetent.

For the first time the lord turned his hooded face in the soldier's direction. A cold shiver ran down the man's spine feeling the dark gaze on him.

"Show me," the deep voice was barely audible above the roaring flames a little distance from their position in the trees. Kagekiyo followed the man through the destruction to just about what must have been the center of the town. The Dragon Brigade soldiers were circled around a single humanoid. Even though their weapons were drawn and the young man had none, the soldiers gave him a wide berth. As the lord approached with his escort a soldier attacked. Before anyone could blink, inhale breath or let it out, the man screamed and fell to the ground adding his death to the circular pile that was building at the youth's feet.

To the spooked soldiers it appeared that the youth had not even moved, but Kagekiyo's eyes had followed every movement as one hand lashed out and broke the neck of his attacker.

"Archers?" Kagekiyo asked in a smooth voice.

"They're spent, my lord. He caught or knocked away every single arrow," the soldier replied sounding nervous. "It's bloody sorcery." Kagekiyo chuckled darkly. "Ah, no offence, my lord."

Kagekiyo ignored his blubbering apology. The soldiers parted scrambling out of the way for the mysterious lord to pass. The green-haired youth turned to them, velvety fox ears laid flat, his wide eyes that of a cornered animal. Confusion flickered across his pretty face too quickly for the others to notice but Kagekiyo relished it. Then the whirling wind created by the roaring fires shifted and Kagekiyo caught the sweet smell of a uke. He stood for long moments in shock. Only when he could be certain his face was stoic once more did he push back his hood revealing his hard, handsome face and raven-black hair.

"We take this one alive," Kagekiyo said, his eyes entrapped by the beautiful uke. The soldiers buzzed with disbelief.

"Lord Kagekiyo," another soldier spoke up. "Our orders are to leave none alive. Taking prisoners is—"

"Did I ask for a recitation of orders? I want him brought to Airyglyph castle."

There was silence among them again.

"H—How do we…?"

In a fluid swirl of black cloth Kagekiyo seemed to disappear and reappear behind the prisoner. He grabbed him by the arms and twisted them behind his back. The youth let out an involuntary pained cry as his bones threatened to break.

A soldier handed him some rope, but Kagekiyo shook his head.

"I do not believe there is rope that can hold this one," Kagekiyo said. "He will ride with me."

"My lord, but—"

"I will return to the castle," Kagekiyo ignored all protest. "When Lord Nox returns tell him his men have clean-up. It is imperative that there is no evidence of our ever being here, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

High on a hill a figure watched the prisoner forced away and loaded into a carriage. The bright sapphire eyes saddened as the horses pulled away into the night. An agonized whine tore from the wounded throat. The scraping, eerie howl that echoed in the hills around the burning village possibly the last sound the wolf would ever make.

* * *

Albel Nox, Captain of the Black Brigade, emerged from the forest his men carrying the slaughtered villagers who had almost escaped. He scowled at the burning massacre before him. He thrived on battle but this was annihilation and did not please him in the least.

"Add the bodies to the flames," he told his men. "Make certain everything burns. There cannot be evidence they were killed with steel."

"Yes, sir."

In the distance he could see the Dragon Brigade mounting their dragons and taking to the sky. He growled as one of them approached him.

"Lord Nox," the man started.

"Where is Lord Kagekiyo?" the captain demanded. The soldier winced.

"He's returned to Airyglyph. He said you were to overlook clean-up."

Albel's eyes burned with hatred, a reflection of the roaring fire. The soldier shrank back under the glare.

"I am, am I?" Albel seethed.

"Ye—Yes, sir," the man almost squeaked.

Albel closed his eyes and straightened. Fine, he would do clean-up and he would make sure his majesty knew that Lord Kagekiyo had abandoned his duty. He almost smiled. He looked at the soldier. "Fine. Out of my sight, maggot," he hissed. The man clapped his right fist over his chest2 and scrambled away unable to get away fast enough, overjoyed he had escaped that confrontation with his head still attached.

Albel split his men ordering all traces of the fight vanished all the way down to the last dragon footprint. It was vital to his majesty's plan that the town looked like it had been engulfed in a forest fire started by the lightning storm early that morning. Lord Kagekiyo had directed the lightning and the dragons kept the fire under control directing it to raging propulsions and guiding it to their targeted destination. Albel's unit killed any who escaped the dragons' breath. It was an open and close operation. If anyone from Sanmite Republic came to investigate it would appear to be a freak accident.

King Airyglyph XIII would be glad to know everything had gone so well, but Albel looked forward to seeing Lord Kagekiyo punished for abandoning his post as overseer of the whole operation. He looked forward to that very much.

* * *

The black covered carriage bumped along the dirt highway, but Lord Kagekiyo was far too interested in his traveling companion to notice. The youth sat across from him entirely still, only his saddened and wary eyes gave away his fear.

"What is your name?" Kagekiyo inquired. His voice was polite but something about the man, perhaps the scents coming from him, disturbed the uke.

"Yours first," the youth said. Kagekiyo smiled.

"I am Kagekiyo. My titles do not interest you nor me, though the humans delight in lavishing them upon everything. Their system depends on titles. Titles give one power. I will simply assure you that I have many titles. You can decide for yourself how powerful I am." The uke frowned. Kagekiyo waited patiently.

"Akira," he said finally. "My name is Akira." The lord said nothing. It bothered Akira that he couldn't even guess what the wolf was thinking. He was so calm and utterly deceptive—the truth buried beneath his charm. "You are an Elder?" he asked finally.

"Yes," Kagekiyo smiled3. "You sensed that?"

Akira gestured with a small wave of his hand.

"Your wisdom and power pour off of you in waves. I would be a fool not to recognize it."

Akira glowered at the handsome seme. "I am not a fool."

"Quite. I am nearly as old as your king," Kagekiyo said sitting back against the leather seat. "At least, I assume he is still your king." Akira frowned. "And you must forgive me; I have nearly forgotten what it is like to live among my own kind. I forget that wolves do not need to witness my power to know I have it, unlike these humans who demand proof."

"You mentioned our king," Akira said unable to ignore his curiosity. All he knew about his people was what little his bearer had told him when he was a child. "I don't know much about him. I was born here in the Republic." Akira faltered when the Elder looked at him surprised.

"Born here?"

Akira nodded.

Kagekiyo crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I thought I was alone," he said to himself as if he'd forgotten his company.

"What do you mean?"

"I am King Laures's younger brother. I was the first welf he exiled to this continent, but apparently not the last."

Akira swallowed trying to take it all in. His bearer told him very little and only what a child could understand before he died. Akira did not like his ignorance. If nothing good came from meeting this murderous seme at least he could discover more about his people. Perhaps find a way to get to them.

"Why would your own brother…?"

"I challenged him for his position as king. It was close. I do not know which infuriated him more: that I would challenge him, or that I almost beat him. Does not matter though. That was nearly four hundred years ago."

"Shit," Akira breathed. If that were so then Kagekiyo was truly—extremely—powerful.

"How did you come to be here?" Kagekiyo asked. The question sparked Akira's earlier fear and anger. He almost forgot he was conversing with the man who slaughtered his village. What Akira didn't know was that Kagekiyo hadn't actually lifted a finger, but he had certainly made sure it was done.

"Tell me first why you murdered my people," he demanded.

"They are not your people," Kagekiyo chided.

"They were! They raised me and my—" he stopped himself. "My sire and bearer died. The people in that village accepted me."

"That is where you are wrong," Kagekiyo said as if correcting a naïve child. "Humans will always destroy what they do not understand." He looked pointedly at Akira's green furry wolf ears and tail.

"They were humanoids, not humans," Akira argued. "With ears and tails similar to mine."

"Makes no difference," Kagekiyo said. "Did the whole fox village really know your secret, or just the family that took you into their home?" Akira was silent. "That is because any one of them discovering you meant your destruction. It is that simple. It has always been…that simple." The last was almost a whisper.

They rode in silence after that and so their questions went unanswered as they traveled into higher, colder country.

They arrived at Airyglyph castle several hours before dawn. The stable hand that greeted them to assist the driver in putting the horses away was nearly frozen on his watch. Lord Kagekiyo waved both men away.

"I prefer to take care of my own horses, thank you, gentlemen."

"But, Lord Kag-g-gekiyo," the poor man shivered.

"Away with you both to your homes and warm yourselves. No one should stand duty on such a night. No one in their right mind would go out in this, so your unobserved services will be useless."

"Lord Nox—" the stable hand desperately wanted to go home but duty reluctantly protested.

"Lord Nox and his men will see to their own horses as they always do, yes? What good is a frozen stableman?" Kagekiyo asked as he unhitched the horses.

The man's trembling smile warmed his features. "Gods be praised, bless you Lord Kagekiyo." The men bowed to the lord and the carriage driver walked the elder stableman out into the storm to the waiting warmth of home and feather beds.

Akira stood by watching, arms folded tightly to his chest to keep as warm as he could in the cold, stone stable. He couldn't figure out this man. He leads two brigades to massacre innocent people and then treats an old man with such a gentle kindness. He couldn't stand this unpredictability.

Kagekiyo was busy brushing one black stallion down before Akira finally spoke.

"That was kind of you," he said in an unusual tone—skeptic and begrudging, a little cautious.

"I despise waste," Kagekiyo said simply. Akira picked up another currycomb and began combing down the other side of the magnificent beast. Their eyes met over the horse's back and Kagekiyo offered a hint of a smile. The whole scene was too casual. They could have been friends. Could have, but all Akira had to do was look into the hard, inscrutable eyes to crush the otherwise friendly illusion. When they finished with one horse Kagekiyo covered its back with a wool blanket and moved to the next. Akira followed.

"All things unnecessary should be done away with," Kagekiyo continued. Akira glanced over at him but the man was devoted to his task and did not look up. "Do not mistake my action as a random kindness. I sent the man home because forcing him to remain here on duty when there is no duty to perform is a waste of a good man. It is also the beginning of the turning of his loyalty."

"Is that your intention here?" Akira asked grasping at some semblance of truth to figure the man out. "Turning the people against their king?"

"No, although most of them would follow me in a heartbeat." It wasn't a boast just a fact.

"Then I confess I do not understand why you are here," Akira said a little frustrated. "You have the power to force this country to follow you, but you don't want to lead. You display a great amount of pride but are content to do the bidding of a _human_ king."

"What bothers you, young one?" Kagekiyo asked.

"That you're a monster who kills without thought one minute and then is compassionate another, except that you say it isn't kindness but a product of rational analysis." Akira's eyes watered with angry tears. "I hate you, but I'm so confused at the same time that I forget I hate you."

Kagekiyo finished brushing and covered the animal. Then he walked around to face Akira. "There are two things you must know right now and never forget." Akira could not look away from the eyes that were suddenly intent. "One, I have never personally killed a living soul. And two, I remain here because King Airyglyph amuses me. I do not hold myself accountable for any of my actions. After four hundred years alone and no hope of ever _recognizing_, as was my _dear_ brother's intent, I have become most bitter, and unfortunately am pressed for things to occupy my time with." He grabbed Akira by the arm and roughly pulled him toward the stone stairwell leading into the main grounds of the castle. "Until you have lived as long as I alone, you may _not_ stand judgment for my actions."

Akira was taken aback. This was raw emotion…Akira knew emotion in his experience to always reveal truth. Could Kagekiyo, this most formidable wolf, really just be lonely and bitter?

As they walked it was obvious that the Dragon Brigade had arrived long before them and the men were already settled back in to normal duty or home asleep where they would remain until called again. Though it was very early Kagekiyo knew the king would be restless and unable to sleep until he gave a report of the mission's success.

Akira kept his eyes open as they ventured through the frozen castle corridors to the audience chamber on the second floor. He noted every door and every turn and corridor. Though he could not escape while in the presence of the powerful Elder, he did not plan to pass up any chances he might have if left alone or in less capable hands.

Other than the posted guard there was no one around. Kagekiyo walked straight to the king's quarters and rapped his gloved knuckles against the heavy wood.

"Enter," called a tired but instantly alert voice.

Kagekiyo opened the door and held it for Akira. The uke hesitated. Kagekiyo smiled down at him.

"His majesty is waiting," Kagekiyo said so only Akira could hear. "You don't really want me to force you, do you?"

Akira glowered at him and stepped into the study. A fire crackled in a stone hearth against one wall. All sides of the room were covered with bookcases overflowing with books and manuscripts. Piles of them littered the floor around the desk in the middle of the room. Outside the window the snow stormed and swirled. Akira shivered just watching it.

A man rose from the chair behind the desk and walked forward hesitating when he saw that Akira wasn't who he was expecting. Kagekiyo closed the door and walked into the light. The king's face brightened slightly in recognition.

"Ah, Lord Kagekiyo, at last," he said. Kagekiyo merely tilted his head as a show of deference. Despite himself Akira could not help but think it was the king who should be bowing to Kagekiyo. "What have you to report, and who is this?" The king's lip curled when he looked at Akira's dirty peasant attire and humanoid ears and tail.

"A prisoner from Seran," Kagekiyo said.

"What! Did I not specifically order there be no prisoners?" his majesty demanded.

"This one is very special, my _lord_," Kagekiyo said in a smooth tone.

"In what way exactly?" The king looked at Akira skeptically.

"He and I have _very_ much in common," Kagekiyo hinted.

Airyglyph XIII immediately caught on to the implication.

"He is of your kind?"

"Yes."

"But how? I thought you said you were the only one," Airyglyph XIII growled.

"If you will recall I said I was the only one in this land. That seems to no longer be the case."

The king considered for a moment. "Well, what do we do with him then?"

"Secure a place for him in the dungeon, I should think," Kagekiyo said. "As he was raised in the Sanmite it is too dangerous to let him loose. And I am especially curious. I would like to keep him around a little while."

Akira didn't like the sound of the dungeon. If the stables were freezing he could only imagine the temperature of the dungeon in this cursed land that lay in winter nearly the entire year.

The king agreed to Kagekiyo's request. As they turned to leave Kagekiyo turned back, his eyes suddenly cold and dark.

"His secret is my secret, your majesty," he said.

"I am not a fool," the king snapped.

"There are times I am forced to wonder…your majesty." Kagekiyo tipped his head and pulled Akira back out the door with him, leaving the king with a dark look that made Akira shiver.

Kagekiyo walked in silence, but Akira could not.

"What did you mean back there?" he demanded. Kagekiyo raised a brow at him. "The secret, what did you mean?"

"Our secret, yours and mine," he said.

"You mean—"

"King Airyglyph is the only person on this continent that knows what I am," he said.

"But the others—the soldiers knew of your power. They feared you, I could see it," Akira protested.

"Have you already forgotten what I told you in the carriage?" Kagekiyo smiled. "The only reason his majesty knows is because he caught me in my weak state of transformation."

"Caught you?" Akira's voice was soft. If there was anything he remembered from his bearer's stories it was the fear of capture, the terrible things humans did to welves if ever given the chance.

"His majesty was quite the hunter," Kagekiyo said quietly as they passed a posted guard. There was a strange look on his face as if he was lost in memory. "He promised to keep my secret in exchange for my services."

"But you didn't have to serve him, you could have killed him," Akira growled.

"I could have," Kagekiyo agreed. "It has taken a long time to earn a place here among a civilization. Now that I have it I cannot imagine returning to my endless solitude. I do not suppose you understand. You see me as a monster, and I am. I could not care less about what happened to those villagers this night. Not because I enjoyed the blood spilling or their screams for mercy." Akira's eyes watered and his heart ached at the visions burned into his memory. "But because after four hundred years without so much as speaking to anyone I am only now beginning to remember how to feel anything for anyone other than myself."

Akira walked in stunned silence. He wanted to hate this man. At the same time he pitied him. After all, if what Kagekiyo said was true, and Akira believed it was true, then the Elder had not directly murdered his village. He wasn't certain he could blame it on Kagekiyo when the Airyglyph king was truly to blame.

Kagekiyo led him deeper into the underground passages of the castle. Lost in his thoughts Akira forgot to keep track of where they were going. But soon he could not ignore the freezing temperatures and the icy frost that clung to the stones. Their breath puffed in little clouds.

As they stepped off the last stair into the dungeon Akira saw rows and rows of cells closed off with strong-looking iron bars. It was dark this deep in the mountain and the torches were too few and too far between. Fear began to build inside him again. When Kagekiyo opened the door to a cell Akira panicked.

"Please, I don't want to stay here," Akira's teeth chattered.

"Where else could we trust to place you?"

"I can stay with you," he tried. "You're stronger than me."

Kagekiyo grabbed him by the wrist and pushed him into the cell, slamming the door. Akira grabbed his hand through the bars.

"Please," he said.

"Even a dragon is vulnerable when it sleeps," Kagekiyo said quietly. He pulled away from the uke's grip and walked away, the thumping of his boots on stone growing distant.

Akira listened to the sound until it disappeared hoping it would return. He began shivering in the cold. The cell had only a filthy mattress on the floor in the corner that reeked the stench of so many past prisoners. The smells came from every stone and repulsed him so much that he couldn't bear to touch them. So he stood in the agonizing cold in the middle of the dark cell. It wasn't long before the hot tears began. He wiped them away quickly afraid of the thought of them freezing to his face. How could they not in such cold?

Thoughts of his murdered foster parents and his friends plagued him. Thoughts of his beloved brother—not knowing if he was alive or dead—tormented him. Link had been injured by one of the dragon beasts when Akira tried to help his brother escape. Had his brother gotten past the line of enemies? If so, was he suffering now, bleeding and alone in the forest?

Akira mourned his great loss vowing that when he was finished and there were no more tears to shed for his stolen life, he would bleed4 the one's responsible dry.

* * *

Albel Nox grew more and more furious as he barged through the castle heading straight to the king's quarters. It was well after sunrise when he and his brigade returned after many long hours of work and travel. His men were exhausted and Albel seethed with hatred toward Lord Kagekiyo and now even toward Lords Vox and Woltar. It seemed to be happening a lot lately that his brigade ended up with the dirty work and four long hours on horseback was more than enough time to work himself into a rage.

When he reached the door to the king's study he refused to express such courtesy by knocking and instead barged in. The fire was dying down and the room was empty. This only angered him more. _So, I am not important enough for you to stay awake to hear my report._

He moved directly to the door across the room that led to the bed chambers and pounded his fist on the door.

In the bedroom Airyglyph XIII jerked awake and looked around him confused. When the pounding continued he threw back the covers and swung his legs over the side, slipping his feet into fur slippers. The cold stone in the morning was most unpleasant. He hurried to the door and threw it open. Anger quickly replaced surprise upon seeing the Black Brigade captain.

"Albel, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Your majesty," Albel bowed almost imperceptibly at the waist. "I need to speak with you."

"Could it not have waited till a more appropriate hour or at least after you've made yourself presentable?" Airyglyph XIII sneered at Albel's dirt-smeared and sweaty appearance.

"I would have thought that your majesty would want to hear my report," Albel growled. "Or did Lord Kagekiyo already give it?"

Airyglyph XIII frowned. "He did not need to, I know everything went well."

"How could he possibly know that considering he abandoned his duty to return here?"

Airyglyph XIII was quiet a moment. "Did he?"

"My brigade did all the work, the others did nothing. Lord Vox did not even come to supervise his men. I am not usually one to complain, but if something isn't done you will have a serious problem on your hands."

"Are you threatening me?" the king said dangerously.

"You're damn right," Albel said quietly. "I will not be treated like a dog nor subject my men to more than their share of work." Albel turned to leave the room.

"I would be very careful if I were you, Nox," the king warned. "You are not so irreplaceable."

"My men will follow no one else," Albel refuted. "You will have a revolution on your hands."

"You tread dangerous waters, Albel Nox…" the king let the threat trail off as Albel stormed out. Albel was not a fool. He knew that displeasing his majesty meant an assassin's knife in the dark. The thing was, though, that he didn't care anymore. And if Airyglyph turned against him he would turn against Airyglyph. It was that simple.

* * *

**to be continued... This chapter is short. It's kind of more a filler than anything else. Plus, I needed to start talking about what's going on in other parts of the continent. Sorry there wasn't any lovin' but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter: Walter, Hiei, and Tetsuya will be returning and you know their mates are going to want to... Also, before that, Seiji will want to finish things with Ryo before they were interrupted by the birthing. More yaoi than you can handle in one chapter? I don't think so.**

* * *

EndNotes:

1 Seran, pronounced suh-ran. The Sanmite Republic is merely mentioned in the game so I named this village. The Sanmite Republic is located NW of Airyglyph, and Aquaria is to the East.

2 I don't know if they salute, bow, whatever…if you know please fill me in.

3 If you've played Genji you know Kagekiyo does not smile and is far from the teasing, charming type. But there are just too damn many of these stoic, silent types so I decided to have some fun and make him a dangerously mysterious man with an equally dangerously wicked charm. But you'll find there's a lot more to him.

4 This refers to a medieval form of torture called the Cat's Paw. It consisted of pulling the skin from a person's body in long strips, basically skinning them alive and leaving them to bleed to death or die from infection. Akira has some dark visions of vengeance, but can you blame him?

Suggested Pairings:

**Riku x Sora**

**Axel x Roxas**

**Zexion x Demyx** all from Kingdom Hearts 2. Ok, I do love Riku and Sora, but I didn't really feel like this was a fic for them. I'll think about these two, though; see if there's anywhere I can put them in without making it seem forced, etc. The others I say no to.

**Sasuke x Naruto** from Naruto. I admit that I like Sasuke a lot, but to be honest I cannot stand Naruto. Sorry, he will not be making an appearance.

**Eclipse x Raenef **from Demon Diary. I do not know them.

**Dark x Daisuke** from DNAngel. I do not know them.

**Balthier x Vaan** from FFXII. I love Balthier! Vaan reminds me of someone I cannot stand. Sorry.

**Light x L** from Death Note. I have indeed decided to bring L and Light into the story, but with L as the seme, I think.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All characters, character names, worlds, and world names belong to their respected companies, authors, producers, etc. I do not benefit money from writing this story. I do not own any of the characters or places.

**Author's Note: **Yaoi and Mpreg. There are two lemons. Sorry this took so long. I refused to work on anything over the holiday break. I wanted to bring everyone that is a part of the pack right now into the story in this chapter. I hope it doesn't feel like its dragging. Also, **this really should be ch.3 because my last chapter with Albel and Kagekiyo takes place the same night as this chapter. But they didn't come to me in that order. Just don't get confused.**

I also take liberties with hair and eye color sometimes. Especially with Schuldig and Aya. It's like the animators got lazy because everyone seems to have the same boring eye color.

Okay, for some reason the symbols I used to separate the sections didn't transfer so it was confusing to read. I hope this will work better.

Chapter 4

**Back in the welf village, some hours later in the morning (same morning as Duo's birthing):**

Seiji spoke softly with Chief Beele concerning Duo's birthing. Beele was a fierce leader; commanding and strict as far as to seeing that his rules were followed. But he had an exceptionally tender heart for the fairer half of his people. Perhaps it was because he spent the better part of his early life protecting his bearer and younger uke brothers from other semes—one seme more often than not was their own father, the king.

Laures never actually hurt his brothers or their beloved bearer physically. The pack wouldn't have stood for it. But the verbal and emotional hurt he caused their bearer was unforgivable. There was nothing worse than rejection from your _recognized _mate—or believing that they did not love you.

Whatever the reason Beele made certain the ukes in his pack were treated the way they deserved; their health and well-being always his first concern. The cries of a uke in labor made every seme feel helpless and Beele didn't like helpless. That's why he spoke with the Healer now, to learn every way to help Heero and make things easier for Duo.

Sariel smiled to himself watching the intent expression on his lover's face from a small distance. Beele spoke with Seiji after every one of the birthings. It seemed the big oaf forgot everything he learned from the previous time whenever there was a new one. He was rendered helpless as a pup each time. Sariel thought it was most endearing.

"Thank you, Healer," Beele said and they clasped each other's wrist. "And please, at least for my peace of mind, check on him each day." He grew silent for a moment. "After we almost lost Shuichi, I cannot stand to take any risk at all."

"Of course, my lord," Seiji smiled his most reassuring smile. He'd heard all this before with Kurama's and Kaoru's birthings, but he could only admire his chief all the more. He truly cared about each individual—a truly rare trait.

"Seiji?" Ryo stepped up to him as Beele walked away. "I'm going home. Gonna catch a few more hours' sleep."

"What? And you were the one who woke me so early," he teased with a kiss to the bronze forehead.

Ryo half smiled as he turned away.

"Yeah, well," he said.

Seiji laughed. "Never have I heard such a strong defensive argument," he called after him.

Ryo waved a lazy hand at him without turning as he strolled back to their hut. Seiji smiled. He would certainly get back at his fiery mate, but first duty called. He walked over to where the Uesugi family sat and played under a large oak across the dirt lane from the Yuy home.

"Shuichi?" he said when he stopped beside the uke and his mate. "Are you ready?"

"Oh," Shuichi's eyes widened. "I almost forgot1." Eiri rolled his eyes. Shuichi started to get up then sank back down, a strange look on his face.

"Shuichi?" Eiri looked at him concerned. Shuichi rested a hand on his lower abdomen. "Shuichi, what's wrong, baby?" Their pups stopped playing hearing the urgency in their sire's voice. They gathered around. Seiji knelt beside him his slender hand resting over Shuichi's.

"It's nothing. I just pulled something that's all," Shuichi gasped.

Seiji looked at Eiri. Eiri gathered his mate in his arms and stood.

"No, Eiri, I can walk," Shuichi complained.

"Like hell you can," Eiri growled as he hurried to their home, Seiji and five pups scrambled after him.

"What's wrong with dadda?" Ryuichi called as he ran after them.

Shuichi struggled to look over his mate's shoulder at his beloved pups.

"Nothing, baby. I'm fine."

"Brat," Eiri growled so only Shuichi and Seiji heard. "I told you, you were doing too much."

"Damn it, Eiri," Shuichi struggled in his arms. "I can walk!" But Eiri ignored him and didn't stop until they had reached their home. He laid Shuichi on the couch so very carefully afraid his mate could break at any moment. When he pulled away Shuichi glared up at him, his arms folded angrily. "Happy now?"

Eiri stood motionless, eyes cold as Seiji knelt beside the agitated uke. He lifted Shuichi's shirt a little and pressed his fingers gently to soft flesh, feeling around for any oddities. Shuichi whined softly when Seiji's fingers pressed against the source of pain. Behind them Riku whimpered and his brother Hiroshi held his hand. Shuichi looked at the little worried faces of his pups.

"Babies, dadda's going to be just fine, all right?" They didn't look convinced. "Ryuichi, I want you to take your brothers and go find cousin Fayt." He winced as Seiji continued his examination. "He should be at home now. You know where the chief lives."

"Yes, dadda," Ryuichi sniffed taking hold of Kae's hand. A tear slid down Riku's cheek as he hugged his bearer around the neck.

"I don't want you to hurt, dadda," he said so quietly. Shuichi kissed the top of his head and gently pushed him toward his waiting brothers. Then, all five holding hands in a line, they headed for the door.

"Be back for lunch," Shuichi called after them and received a chorus of _love you_s in return. Once they were gone Shuichi sighed. "So?" he asked Seiji a little sarcasm in his tone. "Have I destroyed myself by walking down the lane?"

Seiji smiled knowing the uke's frustration wasn't directed at him. Eiri tensed awaiting the answer.

"No, I feel a little tearing in the muscle here and here." He touched two points low in Shuichi's abdomen. "I can heal those, no problem." Behind him Eiri's shoulders relaxed. "You know, Shuichi, I can only do so much. You're malnourished. The foods I told you to eat will strengthen your immune system and your body overall. You will never be as strong as you were, but with some time and hard work you could certainly be stronger than this."

"It's all those damn sweets," Eiri growled. "I can't get him to eat anything else. In fact, I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago."

Shuichi looked at him, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm going to Tsuzuki. We're cutting you off."

"What! You can't—" but Eiri was already out the door. "Eiri!"

Seiji chuckled, but it sounded a little strained. "I know you love your sweets, but you _have_ to eat right, Shuichi," he said as he used his energy to heal the uke's pains. "You don't take care of yourself. I feel a little responsible. Maybe I gave you the impression that there was no hope." He glanced at Shuichi and quickly looked away. "So you gave up trying."

"That's not true," Shuichi argued, but Seiji held up a hand.

"You love your pups very much. I know you want to be here for them."

"Yes," Shuichi said softly, somber now as his reality forced him to face it once more. "Fine, I'll do as I'm told. I don't want to leave my pups alone with Eiri, he's mean." A tear slipped down his face at the thought of leaving his cherished family behind.

Seiji smiled in sympathy. "That's just because he likes you so much." Shuichi laughed. "Once you get your health back you can start working your way up to longer walks…and we'll even let you have some of your sweets back…in smaller doses." Seiji ruffled Shuichi's hair and stood up. "You rest. If I have to I'll get Beele involved and then you'll have to do as we tell you."

"You wouldn't," Shuichi swallowed a little worried about having the large chief breathing down his neck like he did when Shuichi was recovering after his birthing.

"Don't test me," he patted Shuichi's leg and walked outside. Shuichi stayed on the couch with a pout on his lips. Everyone was treating him like a child. He smirked to himself.

_Well, Shuichi_, he thought, _stop acting like a child. Prove them all wrong by living forever._ He smiled and went to the cold box2, pulled out an apple and then stared at it. How could this possibly take the place of Tsuzuki's sweet cakes? After several minutes of skepticism, analyzing the pros and cons, and convincing himself that it wasn't poisoned, he took a bite.

After chewing and swallowing he did a little dance.

"Hallelujah! It's sweet!" he sang to the empty hut. "A different kind of sweet, but sweet. Who knew?"

* * *

Eiri was returning from Tsuzuki's when he saw Seiji standing alone behind the line of huts looking out over their fields. Eiri moved to join him. For a while they stood in comfortable silence watching their fellow pack brothers working among the many long rows. Just like border duty they each worked shifts in the fields, except unlike border patrol, both semes _and_ ukes were responsible for the harvest. With winter coming in they were busy canning and storing in preparation.

Cloud and Zack were below them working side by side on their hands and knees plucking green beans and tossing them in baskets. Their laughter drifted up to them on the hill.

"What did Tsuzuki say?" Seiji spoke up.

"Hm, a lot. Hisoka thought it was a good idea. He said he's going to make Tsuzuki cut back."

"Tsh," Seiji snickered. "Is such a thing even possible?"

"I don't know, but for such a little guy Hisoka is scary when he wants to be," Eiri said.

Seiji smiled but was otherwise quiet.

"Is something on your mind, Healer?" Eiri finally asked.

"Yes," he said softly. "But it is not something you want to hear."

"Does it concern Shuichi?"

Seiji nodded.

"Then I want to hear it," Eiri said.

"The truth?" Seiji asked.

"Yes."

Seiji watched the fields unable to meet the other's cold yellow eyes. "Sometimes I cannot help but wonder—" he paused. Nobody should ever know this, but he continued anyway. It had been haunting him and he needed to voice it. "I wonder if saving him was the right thing to do." Eiri stiffened. "Do not mistake me. I mean that he suffers so often, I wonder if it was fair or selfish of me to keep him here when death wanted him."

Eiri slowly came to an understanding of the Healer's worry. Seiji was asking if it was fair to Shuichi to save him from blissful death, condemning him to a lifetime of hardship and pain. He wanted to know if he had done the right thing.

"Forgive me for saying this," Seiji continued. "But it must have been his fate to die that day. Why would death have fought so viciously for him otherwise?"

Eiri spoke slowly, "I cannot imagine what it would have been like to lose him and my precious cubs. If you're wanting me to condemn you in this ridiculous battle of ethics you seem to be having with yourself, your efforts are in vain. Fate chose life for him; otherwise you would not have been able to save him." Eiri placed a hand on the Healer's shoulder. "That is what I believe3."

Tears welled in Seiji's eyes. He had tormented himself with these thoughts, questioning his abilities and his rights as a Healer for almost five years. It was a relief to hear such words from the one he needed to hear them.

"Thank you," he whispered to Eiri.

The tall blonde smirked and turned back to the fields. He couldn't help but notice when Zack leaned across the row of vegetables to kiss Cloud. Cloud pushed him back a little and glanced around them quickly to see if anyone was watching. Then he delved into the kiss pushing Zack back till they lay beneath the leaves of the plants, believing their moment was hidden from their pack brothers.

Up on the hill Eiri and Seiji stared in shocked silence.

"I didn't know they _recognized_," Eiri whispered.

"They haven't," Seiji mumbled back4. Then they turned to look at each other and said, "We saw nothing," at the same time and backed away.

* * *

"Eiri!" a purple-haired blur tackled him the moment he walked in the door. He glared up at the annoyance from his new position on the ground. "Guess what?" it squealed.

"I don't want to know," he grumbled.

The remains of a mangled apple core were shoved in his face. "I ate an apple, look," Shuichi beamed at him.

Eiri rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Fantastic. Will you let me up now?"

"Oh!" Shuichi started to get up then pushed him back down for a kiss. Eiri could taste the sweet fruit in his lover's mouth. Then Shuichi jumped up and rushed to the kitchen grabbing a rag and rinsing it in the sink to wipe down the tiled counters. He seemed to be all over the place at once wiping this and dusting that.

"Honestly, Eiri, I don't know how you could let this place get so dirty5."

Eiri smirked. "You're feeling better."

Shuichi hugged him tightly. "I feel like I could run a hundred miles6."

"I'm glad, but we're taking it very slowly, remember?"

"I know," Shuichi quipped then was off again.

Eiri couldn't help but laugh when Shuichi's complaints rang through the hut about the state of the bathroom. It felt good to see this side of his mate again.

* * *

Seiji walked into his bedroom to find his mate already fast asleep and naked amongst the furs. The Healer smirked. Now was the perfect time for a little payback. He undressed quickly, grabbed the herbal salve from their dresser and lay behind his lover—chest to back. His eyes traveled up and down the smooth, sun-kissed flesh wanting to kiss…to suckle it. His lover tasted like bee's honey to him; honey and rich, buttery cinnamon7. But he stayed his hungers because he didn't want Ryo to wake…yet. When Ryo woke he wanted it to be at just the right moment.

He rubbed the salve over his right hand and then ran his slick fingers into the rounded crevice of his mate's buttocks—starting at the dimple of his tailbone and ending at the bud of the dense, sensitive flesh of his opening. The dark wolf murmured softly in his sleep. Seiji smiled down at him, blonde tresses tickling over Ryo's shoulder. He rubbed salve generously over the ridges of the opening occasionally slipping the tip of his finger inside. Ryo's hips gently rocked a little each time. The blonde rubbed the salve over every bit of skin and watched his mate squirm a little here and there, uttering soft moans.

Then he smoothed salve evenly over his erect organ and smirked. It was time to awaken his lover. He scooted close and with a swift thrust embedded himself entirely in his lover. Ryo's eyes shot open with a gasp. Another thrust left him moaning. He reached back, caressing his mate's hip, his dark hand contrasting against Seiji's creamy white skin. He glanced back at his seme's smirking face and gave him a tired grin.

"This isn't fair," he said turning away. He rested his cheek against his cool pillow and relaxed, enjoying each inner sensation.

"You've never played fair," Seiji laughed softly in his ear and then nipped it with his teeth.

"_Nnh_," Ryo mewled.

"Besides," Seiji breathed between slower thrusts, nuzzling his face in the black hair he loved so much. "It's not as if you want me to stop."

"Mmm, no." Ryo's hand went back again to his lover's body as if to make sure he did not try to abandon his current task. Then he trailed his dark fingers lightly over the curve of one pale buttock.

Seiji's right hand snaked around Ryo's hip and traveled up his hard stomach to rest on his chest. Ryo's own right hand moved to grip it and hold it there tightly as they rocked gently, their bodies melding in perfect harmony to the other. Seiji kissed the back of his mate's neck.

"Mm, you know," he said. "I think I want a little _you_ running around."

Ryo turned his head to look up at him.

"You think we're ready for one?" he asked.

Seiji smiled at his beautiful mate.

"Yes. Are you?"

"I've just been waiting for you…_ah_."

Seiji quickened his pace again. He let go of Ryo's hand and slipped his fingers around his neglected organ. Ryo cried out as the strong fingers twisted around his tip before sliding back down.

"_Uhn_, Seiji," he warned as the deep thrusts and firm hand mounted his pleasure almost to the breaking point. He could feel Seiji's heavier breathing against the back of his neck and he knew neither of them would last much longer. Now was usually the time his mate would pull out to avoid the chance of pregnancy. But not this time.

"Cum inside me," Ryo breathed.

Seiji groaned with his need. "Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Ryo could feel the full length of his lover as he moved in and out of him. Enough of the salve was gone now to cause, not painful, but an agonizingly pleasurable friction.

It proved to be too much.

The uke cried out as his essence spilled atop the furs. He heard his mate's cry right behind his and felt the small pressure of hot semen spurting inside him for the first time.

They lay together catching their breath and wondering if in four short months they would have a pup of their own.

Tired and sated, they began drifting off to sleep.

"Better watch your back," Ryo mumbled. "I'll get you for this."

Seiji laughed and held his mate closer. He genuinely hoped his mate did get him back and wondered how he would do it.

* * *

Duo slept straight through most of the day. Ritsuka had stayed with Heero for a while helping him with the new pups. But night was falling and the pups were more than ready to taste their bearer's milk.

Heero knelt next to Duo. He had finally dared to move him upstairs to their bed about an hour ago and was relieved that his mate hadn't even stirred.

"Duo," he said softly in his ear. "Duo, love." He kissed the lobe and then traveled along his jaw till he reached his chin. Then he kissed his lips.

"Mm," the uke moaned softly.

"Duo," he smiled at the beautiful amethyst eyes as they fluttered open.

"Hi," Duo smiled up at him, his eyes falling closed again.

"I know you're still tired. Do you think you can nurse?"

Duo's eyes flew open. "Oh, my poor babies. What time is it?" he whined looking out the window. "It's almost dark, they must be starving."

Heero leaned over and picked up one of the fussy pups—Trowa—and rocked him a little while Duo struggled into a sitting position, wincing a bit.

"Don't worry," Heero smiled at him. "Ritsuka helped me feed them a little milk earlier."

"Is he still here?" Duo asked as Heero handed him the pup.

"No, our brothers8 are returning soon and he wanted to be there."

"Oh, yeah." Duo held the pup close and the searching mouth found the darkened nipple. The braided uke gasped when he latched on and began to suck9. Heero smiled watching the precious scene, hearing the little noises the pup made. Duo laughed.

Heero leaned over and kissed the top of Trowa's soft head then kissed Duo deeply.

"I love you," he whispered and Duo smiled. Wufei began to cry and Heero picked him up. "Oh we haven't forgotten you, little one," he cooed and placed the tip of his finger against the pup's quivering bottom lip. The pup sucked on it for a moment before realizing he wasn't getting anything. Duo laughed when the wailing began. When Trowa finished he replaced him with Wufei. As the pup began to suckle Duo smirked at his mate.

"You just don't have what it takes," he said.

Heero feigned a hurt look. "You're right," he said looking down at Trowa who looked up at him with big, wide eyes of amethyst—his bearer's eyes. "I'm so ashamed…Ow," he mumbled with a smile in his voice when Trowa's waving hand smacked into his nose and tried to grab it.

Just then they heard their Chief outside growling out an order as everything was prepared for the arrival of their pack brothers.

* * *

Outside, in the Community circle the wood for the bonfire was being gathered and stacked. A small celebratory feast was already prepared and laid out10. Tsuzuki had prepared an assortment of his best cakes and goodies, which Shuichi thought was the biggest, meanest irony after he had just sworn off sweets. When he learned that Hisoka made Tsuzuki do the same, the two ukes formed a little mourning circle as far away from the sweet table as possible, complaining and even crying to each other, trying to hold strong.

Hisoka and Eiri stood together watching them from a safe distance. Hisoka shook his head.

"If Tsuzuki is your Shuichi's strength in this time of _sweet deprivation_, then heaven help them," he said.

Riku wandered over to the dramatic ukes and was grabbed up by his bearer before he realized what he'd gotten himself into.

"Riku! You've come to help your dadda, haven't you?" he sobbed and hugged his pup tightly. Riku pulled a cookie out of his pocket and pushed it in his bearer's face.

"Here, dadda," he said.

Shuichi's arms flew up above his head as if avoiding a plague. "_Awg_! Riku, you little devil. I'm being sabotaged by one of my own!"

Riku shrugged and shoved the cookie in his own mouth.

Eiri's eye twitched. "…And vice versa," he said to Hisoka. The younger seme smirked.

* * *

"Well, you must be eager for your mates' return," Fayt said to Kurama and Kaoru. The two ukes were standing closest to the east road that led to the capitol city of Aquios, watching and waiting. Kurama smiled down at his pups. One had short, fiery red hair, the other, long wavy, raven black.

"It hasn't been easy for them," Kurama said. "They miss their da."

"I don't have to tell you that I can't wait," Kaoru said. He rocked his young pup in his arms, trying to calm him. The pup was only three months old. He'd been born only a month when Tetsuya left for duty. It had been very difficult for Kaoru recovering from the weakness of the pregnancy and birthing without his seme. His brother Jirou had stayed with him to help him in every way he could, while Jirou's own mate Susugi was in Aquios overseeing the opening of his Tea House and Café11.

Leon was sitting on a log next to them facing the starting bonfire. Fayt clapped a hand on his shoulder. "What about you Leon?"

The blonde scowled. "If that ass never returns it'll be too soon," he growled. Then he glanced over his shoulder to the empty, dark road. Fayt exchanged a knowing look with Kurama. They knew better than to believe that.

* * *

Beele stood with his mate, but whereas Sariel was watching Schuldig cast a fire spell for the bonfire, Beele was watching two particular members of his pack very closely. The two of them had been acting peculiar for several weeks now, and the curiosity ate at him. Zack and Cloud stood a little away from everyone else unaware of their Chief's scrutiny. That bothered Beele more. Any one of his pack members would have felt his gaze and acknowledged it. But those two were so wrapped up with each other that it went unnoticed.

Something was definitely going on between the two of them and if it was what he thought it was, then he needed to put an end to it quickly.

Fine. It was decided. He would speak with them in the morning.

* * *

"Is he still watching us?" Cloud growled to his companion, outwardly appearing to be having a cheerful conversation.

Zack smiled at him. "I believe so," he muttered, making a point not to look at their Chief.

"Damn it. Why do I ever listen to you?"

Zack shifted so he could grip Cloud's hand without anyone seeing. "And what if he does know? We aren't doing anything he can punish us for. Besides," Zack smirked at him. "If he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away, right? He'd be over here shaking his fist in our faces like an old man."

Cloud smiled at the image. Perhaps Zack was right. And if he wasn't…well, Cloud would beat him to a pulp. Being reprimanded was a humiliation he would not endure without retaliation.

* * *

"Yeowch!" Schuldig cried when his fire spell was a little overzealous. The sudden heat forced him to stumble back. His pack brothers laughed, but Beele gave him a stern look from across the blaze. "Sorry," he laughed and turned to his mate. Aya was sitting in the arms of another. "Hey! That's my mate," he growled good-naturedly.

Sieg laughed and held his birthing brother12 tighter. "Only I can give him what he really needs," he purred, playing with the innuendo.

"Ouch, you got me right here," Schuldig said patting a hand over his crotch. "Oh, well. We're all a couple of fine red-heads. What do you say Sieg? Wanna join us?"

"I don't think so," Victor growled and pulled Sieg to his feet and together they walked away.

"It was just an idea, and a good one," Schuldig called after the pair as he lay down with his head in his lover's lap. Aya absent-mindedly began running his slender fingers through his mate's hair. "Mmm, love me, Aya. I think I singed my eyebrows off," he said with a fake sob and covered his face with his hands.

"Oh-ho," Aya laughed and leaned over him to kiss him. His nose brushed his mate's chin in their upside-down kiss. It was a strange sensation finding the area under the tongue when normally it was the mouth's smooth roof. But it was good in a new way. Aya pulled up a little looking into the deep grey of his lover's dazed eyes. "My poor, misunderstood baby," he said softly.

Schuldig smirked. "That's right," he declared loudly. "I'm not strange just tragically misunderstood. That's why you are my only, Aya. We don't need any of those jokers—_Ow_!" he muttered when someone kicked his foot.

"_Tragically misunderstood_?" Shiki raised an eyebrow at him. Riki, who had kicked Schuldig, laughed.

"Is that what you're calling it?" Riki snickered.

"That's right. Now away with you," Schuldig drawled turning his head away and waving them away.

"Oh, but come on, Schul," Riki complained as he and his brother plopped down on either side of the couple. "We're just curious. Like, what in the world does Aya see in you?"

While Schuldig argued with his brother, Shiki nudged Aya. The beautiful uke smiled a genuinely kind smile—one that he knew well. A smile he wished belonged to him—could have belonged to him.

"How are you?" Shiki asked him.

Aya held out his hand and Shiki took it in his own.

Looking into the azure eyes took him back to their younger years before they had reached the age to _recognize_, when they loved freely without any doubt in their minds that they would _recognize_ each other. Before Schuldig stole him away. Though it wasn't fair to any of them to look at it that way. It was just hard to see them together when he was still not _recognized_.

"Sit with us?" Aya asked. Shiki scooted close. Subconsciously their heads came to rest together, perhaps because it felt natural to do so. Schuldig jumped up to chase Riki who had just made one too many cutting remarks about his manhood, when he caught sight of the two of them.

"Aww," he said and kissed Aya's forehead then clasped his hands on each side of Shiki's face. "My beauties."

"Don't do it," Shiki warned, but Schuldig ignored him. He planted a big wet kiss on the expert swordsman's forehead. Aya laughed out loud, Shiki growled and Schuldig dashed away after Riki who had relaxed thinking he was safe.

Aya couldn't help but feel an overwhelming and appreciating love for his mate. Schuldig understood how hard it was for his mate and Shiki to accept the _recognition_ and the fact that they would never be together. Love was not so easily forgotten. Schuldig did not get jealous over moments like this, nor begrudge them their need to spend time with each other.

Aya settled into the familiar side, a familiar arm slipped around his waist. They watched and laughed when Schuldig caught Riki and the two wrestled to the ground throwing creative and obnoxious insults at each other.

* * *

Iason stood speaking with Milliardo and Huang. Growing up together in the Almasy sub-tribe made them closer than brothers. They could tell each other anything.

Milliardo, a brilliant and beautiful uke, one Iason always admired, was a little down this evening. He was approaching his one hundred and twenty-first year and it was natural for an un_recognized_ Elder to begin wondering if they would ever find their mate. His younger brother Huang would turn 100 this winter13, but had quite a different outlook on his bachelorhood. He enjoyed the city life in Aquios and certainly did not want to be chained to a mate anytime soon.

Iason was going to assuage the blonde uke's mood at least enough so Milliardo could enjoy the evening when they heard a most undignified yelp and Riki began hollering for his seme to help him.

The three blondes turned. Schuldig had tackled the dark-haired, name-calling uke to the ground and proceeded to tickle torment him mercilessly.

Iason turned away with a smirk.

"Look at it this way, Mill," he said. "You could have a mate like that." He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.

Milliardo laughed, the sound a testament to his need to laugh about something.

"I see what you mean," he said. His head tilted to the side. "Though he is very stunning."

Iason smiled. He was quite knowledgeable of just how stunning his sarcastic uke was—intimately knowledgeable.

"Yes," Huang agreed. "When are you going to bring him to my place and let me share in the bounty?"

Iason glared at the younger seme. He watched with utter disdain the leering lust in the other's eyes as they watched his precious mate. Iason could take the teasing and suggestive remarks from just about anyone in the pack. But Huang was the exception. Whereas their pack brothers would never dream of making a move on someone else's _recognized_, Huang would. So it was difficult to gauge how much of what he said was true or false.

"You will never get such an opportunity, friend," he said rather coldly and walked straight over to where Riki and Schuldig wrestled playfully. He pulled the other seme up and off his mate with one hand and lifted Riki to his feet with the other. "No offense, Schuldig," he said and pulled his mate with him into the darker shadows beyond the firelight.

"What's wrong, lover? Jealous?" Riki gloated in his ear and climbed into his lap.

Iason smiled and wrapped his arms around the slender waist that was now gently undulating in a teasing fashion.

"Maybe," he said. He knew Riki thought he meant he was jealous over the wrestling with Schuldig, but that wasn't the case. And he didn't intend to correct him. He didn't like thinking ill of Huang, but it would be best to watch him now that he knew the lascivious seme was interested in Riki. As for Riki he didn't wish to worry him, or in any way spoil the mood his little beloved mate seemed to be in.

"Wait till we're in bed tonight," Iason said softly, heavy promise evident in his tone. "I'll show you just how jealous I am."

"Sounds like a promise," Riki smiled, perfectly happy that his grand seme could not resist him. Happier still that his mate would never try.

"Is something wrong?" Riki frowned when he noticed the concern in Iason's brow.

Iason's gaze almost subconsciously flickered to Huang across the community circle. Riki turned and tried to discern what distracted his mate. Iason's fingers pressed under his chin and turned his face back around to face him. They looked at each other for a moment—Riki's eyes pleading for his mate to confide in him, asking for that trust. Iason brushed the back of his fingers through the dark hair on one side of Riki's face.

"Nothing is wrong now," Iason soothed, his face close to his mate's, sharing the same air.

"_Now_?" Riki mumbled, knowing immediately that something _was_ bothering his mate and that he wasn't going to tell him.

"Do you trust me?" Iason asked realizing that his mate was hurt by his silence on the issue.

Riki's face was solemn.

"Yes," he said.

"You know I would do everything in my power and more to protect you. That I would never let harm come to you?" Iason kissed the side of his mate's mouth.

"Yes," Riki whispered, his eyes falling closed.

"Then that's all you need to know," Iason said. He kissed his mate and poured all of his love for the dark uke into the melding massage of their lips.

"Just promise me one thing," Riki breathed, his arms slipping around his lover's neck. "Promise to tell me someday…?" Iason nodded. Riki licked his lips. Staring at his seme's lips he held Iason's face in his hands and kissed him. Iason's tongue plunged into his willing mouth and he accepted it, sucking it deeper. Riki moaned into his lover's mouth and melted in his strong, warm arms.

"_Nnh_, just wait until we're alone," Iason said and kissed Riki again. "You won't be walking tomorrow," Riki smirked at him.

"Promises, promises," Riki teased.

Iason laughed. "Mongrel14," he said and kissed him again.

* * *

Haji plopped down in Nishi's lap and snuggled close, his head resting against his chest. Nishi kissed the top of his head before resting his cheek in the soft hair.

"You feeling any better?" he asked softly.

"I feel cold," he sighed. Nishi looked over at his younger brother. Douryon nodded and rushed off into the darkness beyond the circle. Darcia and Kiba curled up together beside them sharing a plate filled with the feast's assortment between them.

Kiba looked at his birthing brother in concern. Haji had fallen ill a few days earlier and didn't seem to be getting any better. It was just a common seasonal illness, but it seemed to be taking an especially hard toll on the uke. He would feel better about it if only Haji would see the Healer, but he was stubborn and adamantly refused.

"Have you eaten anything, brother?" he asked him, trying not to look too concerned—Haji didn't want Beele to know, though they didn't know how long they could keep it from him.

Haji made a face and shook his head.

"No, it'll just make me sick," he said.

Kiba looked at Nishi. If he couldn't get his beloved brother to get help then it all fell on Nishi. Kiba wanted to just tell their elder brother and be done with it, but Haji, wrapped up in his silent stubbornness, would not easily forgive him for doing so.

Douryon ran back to them carrying a thick wool blanket that they wrapped around the ill uke. Haji smiled at Douryon and thanked him.

Kiba gave Nishi a pleading look over Haji's head and Nishi nodded. Feeling a little better knowing that Nishi would do whatever was necessary, Kiba kissed the tip of his birthing brother's nose, earning a smile, and then snuggled back against his own mate. He fed Darcia a grape and smiled when his fingers were suckled and enjoyed more than the fruit. Darcia smirked down at his young uke and squeezed the hand he'd just sucked on. In that small gesture Kiba felt reassured. Though his worry for his brother was overwhelmingly strong, he could find comfort in Darcia.

* * *

Hearty laughter erupted from the group next to the Chief and his mate.

"Your talk is much too big for your deeds," Sephiroth laughed.

"You wish it was," Dark boasted. "Where were you anyway? In the fields I believe, whilst I was bringing down the beast with my bare hands."

"Dark, Sumiya could have taken down that saber blindfolded," he said clapping a hand on the uke's back.

"So, because I'm a uke you're lumping me in the same category as him?" Sumiya jerked a thumb at Dark.

"_Oooh!_" several voices exclaimed in unison and laughter roared in the circle. Dark blushed at the cut on his seme pride.

"As I recall, Sephiroth," Vincent spoke up. "You haven't had a successful hunt in almost two years. You have no right to mock those who have." Their pack brothers laughed again.

Sephiroth took it all in stride.

"That's because every beast I've come against isn't worth my time," he smiled.

"Right," Sumiya said sarcastically and received a punch to the arm.

"Hey, Miya," Sephiroth nudged the uke with a whisper.

"What?"

"Yuuki's looking at you," he chuckled.

Sumiya smacked the back of his head. Vincent and Dark laughed quietly as Sumiya discreetly glanced across the circle and his eyes immediately locked with the tender brown eyes of the quiet seme. Yuuki's cheeks flushed ever so slightly as he smiled at Sumiya and then looked down. It was kind of cute. But he would never admit such a thing in present company.

"How much do you wanna bet you and Yuuki _recognize_?" Sephiroth continued, having way too much fun with the strong uke to stop now.

Sumiya turned away from Yuuki and glared at Sephiroth.

"I will _not_," he said coldly. "I'd tear out my eyes before accepting such a match. But even then I'd rather mate with him than you."

"Ouch," Sephiroth said.

In truth, a strong seme like Sephiroth would be well matched with a uke as strong and gracefully beautiful as Sumiya. They would be a formidable pair. They both believed that to be true but would never dare admit such a thing to each other.

"Seriously, though," Sephiroth continued. "If ever there was a role reversal it's with you two. You should have been born a seme, Miya. And that one," he pointed to Yuuki, "definitely should have been a uke."

Sumiya agreed perfectly. Still there was something about Yuuki that attracted Sumiya. He had always been disgusted with the idea that he was born to be dominated and vowed to reject the _recognition_ if ever it came. But for some strange reason he couldn't quite identify, if it were Yuuki…maybe he could allow it. Perhaps it was because he knew Yuuki was humble and shy. He would mate with his uke out of love and never for spite, humiliation, or just because he could. It would never be about domination, that much he was certain. And if that were the case…he could live with that15.

* * *

Ryuho sat cuddled between his mates. Kazuma was on his right scarfing down his fair share of the feast, while Tachi slowly ate a more moderate helping. It was humorous to discover and observe all the many differences between the two.

Ryuho hated that those differences created the necessity for their turn-taking arrangement. He was sick of it. He was _recognized_ to both of them so why couldn't he have both? During and especially after love-making with one without the other he felt incomplete. There was no real satisfaction.

His heat was coming very soon. He could already feel the restlessness coming over him. And this time was going to be different.

He smirked to himself as Kazuma bickered with Tachibana about something—he didn't care what. All he knew was that they would have to make nice sooner or later and he preferred that it be sooner.

* * *

Squall moved around the circle where the pack was all gathered. He felt especially weak after the hike up to the cave, the fighting and the sex with his mate. He had to sleep all afternoon just to regain enough energy to come to the feast. Seifer was sitting with Jirou on the east side of the fire so he went directly to the opposite side and sat next to his cousin Shiki.

"How are you feeling?" Aya asked as Shiki made room for him on his other side.

Squall sighed heavily and curled into Shiki's warm side.

Shiki smiled and wrapped his arm around him. "What are you more worried about? Seifer leaving, or staying with Riki?"

Squall groaned.

"Don't remind me," he said. His eyes found their way, roaming over his pack brothers until they stopped on his mate. Seifer had noticed his arrival and wasn't terribly happy that Squall had chosen not to sit with him his last night there.

Squall knew he was being stubborn; actually childish described his behavior better. But he wanted Seifer to do what he always did—approach him so Squall didn't have to swallow his pride and approach Seifer. He didn't quite know why they did this. It's not like they were fooling anyone. They loved each other, everyone knew so why was it so damn hard to show it?

Shiki noticed where his cousin's eyes had wandered and saw the longing in them, though no one else would notice it. This was precisely the reason he didn't like the _recognition_ in the first place. He knew his cousin's pride would keep him from ever asking for what he needed, and that Seifer was too proud or ignorant, or both to find out. Squall needed someone that could read him. Unfortunately that someone was going to have to be Seifer.

"You should give him some credit," he began and his cousin looked at him sharply. "He really does care a lot for you and because of that he's done things that are out of his nature for you. You should be willing to do the same."

Squall glared at him, a stare so cold he almost backed down. Aya next to him shivered. Then suddenly Squall was getting to his feet muttering something about—_if he wanted to be preached to he would have sat with the Chief_, and then he walked around the ring.

Seifer stood when he approached and opened his arms to him. Squall sat in between Seifer's legs facing him, his legs pressed against either side of the blonde. Squall glared over his shoulder at his cousin before resting his head against his lover's warm chest.

"I thought he was going to kill you," Aya chuckled relieved.

"Me, too," Shiki said watching the two with a grin. "But I'm not sorry."

* * *

Seifer held his mate close enjoying his intoxicating scent—a scent made even more irresistible with his pregnancy. Sometimes Seifer could swear he even picked up the pup's scent, although that wasn't possible yet. Gods, he was going to miss this. He couldn't imagine sleeping out under the stars hundreds of miles away from his mate in his weakness. He didn't know who had it worse—Tetsuya, who had to leave just after his pup was born, or himself, leaving while his mate was still pregnant hoping that nothing went wrong or happened while he was gone.

However, he was feeling particularly sorry for himself and so decided he had it worse.

He sighed and rubbed one hand up and down his mate's back.

"I'm glad you came over," he said finally. Squall made a small snorting sound and rubbed a hand over his mate's chest. "But if you hadn't come over I would have gone over there because damn it all, you're spending this night with me."

Seifer gasped when Squall moved to lick his mating mark. A thrill of impassioned energy rushed through his system and he closed his eyes. Wanting to return the favor he lowered his head and massaged his lips and tongue against his mate's mark. When he sucked Squall gasped loudly with a soft cry, his face turned to the heavens.

Next to them Jirou blushed. Seifer kind of liked hanging around the youth. Jirou's energy and naivety reminded him of his little brother. He had to leave his sibling behind when he left with Beele to start anew. Deidara had been too young to be taken away from his bearer. After this winter they were going to cross the sea and return to Greeton for the Hopeful fest and he couldn't wait to see him.

Squall swallowed and returned to resting his cheek on Seifer's shoulder. He looked at Jirou who was trying to look anywhere but at them.

"When is Susugi returning?" he asked him sleepily.

"Oh, uh, he is supposed to be back in a week. But it depends. He has to find someone to run the shop for him so he can come back here."

"Hn," Squall said as his eyes slid closed. With the fire at his back and Seifer against his front he was plenty warm. Before long he was asleep. Seifer looked at Jirou.

"Jir, I want you to help Riki and Iason look after him while I'm gone," he said softly.

Jirou straightened. "I'm honored that you place such trust in me," he said. "I won't let anything happen to him."

Seifer smiled his thanks and then kissed his mate's hair. He wanted these two months to be over already so he could just enjoy his mate and lay all worries to rest.

* * *

He didn't know quite how it started, but as he picked a piece of tomato out of his green hair, Camus decided it was best to take refuge from the flinging produce war. Milo howled in triumph as his pastry smacked Kouyu in the face. Camus smirked when he reached Kei's side.

_That's right_, he thought. Milo started it all, naturally. When Kei's mate, Madoka tried to steal one of Milo's pastries he chucked his other one at him. It made perfect sense. Seiran and his younger brother Ryuuki immediately joined the fight, ganging up on Milo. Though Milo begged for Camus's backup, it was much more fun to watch him lose.

"You're cruel," Kei said with a small frown as Milo was wrestled down with the help of Itachi who was hit by a rogue carrot.

"What?" Camus smiled. "I don't see you helping your mate."

"Yes, but my mate is winning," Kei argued.

"Father always said, _choose your battles carefully_. I deem this one not worth fighting."

* * *

"Soubi," Ritsuka whispered when he knelt beside the artist. Soubi smiled and wished they were alone. He had to settle for just a smile.

"I know the perfect gift for Duo and Heero," Ritsuka continued, looking a little proud of himself.

"What's that, _love_?" Soubi spoke the last word so quietly that no one would overhear. Ritsuka blushed.

"A bed. One with vertical panels so they cannot fall out," the boy said enthusiastic about his idea.

Soubi smiled. He had seen such things in the human cities. Cribs or cradles they were called. But considering that Ritsuka was not yet old enough to visit a human city, his idea was original for him.

"It's perfect," Soubi chuckled enjoying how Ritsuka's face brightened. "Come tomorrow and we'll get started. This is your vision, I'll need your guidance."

"Okay," Ritsuka said and almost leaned up to kiss him. Fortunately he caught himself in time. Instead he smiled and then wandered over to Beele and Sariel.

"Hey, kiddo," Beele said and his baby brother plopped down in his lap. "You staying with us tonight?"

"Yep," he quipped. The sage leaf in his mouth almost slipped out. He closed his mouth quickly until he could get it back in place. Only the gods knew how Beele would react if he saw it. "You two aren't going to do anything funny, are you?"

Sariel smiled and Beele boomed out a laugh.

"We never do when you're there," Beele said. "At least not anything…funny."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Hey," he said suddenly. "Where are Seiji and Ryo?" Beele and Sariel exchanged a knowing look. "What?!" Ritsuka demanded.

"They're occupied," Sariel said.

"With what?"

"Never you mind," Beele said and grabbed him up in a headlock, ruffling his hair.

"Beele!" Ritsuka shouted and broke away, glaring at his brother. But with his shaggy hair sticking in all different directions, the Chief had a difficult time taking him seriously. Ritsuka was about to let him have it when a cry rang out.

"They're here!"

* * *

"They're here!" Someone yelled from behind him. Leon jerked his head up and immediately spotted the three large wolves running up the road toward them. The largest red-furred beast was his. And he wasn't running fast enough. Leon darted toward him. The two crashed together and rolled into the bushes at the side of the road.

The giant wolf pinned him to the ground under its weight. Leon clung to its long fur with his fists. A long, wet tongue lapped at his neck and growled deeply in its throat. Slowly the fur began to disappear, shrinking back against his skin, becoming a part of his flesh until nothing of it remained but soft, supple flesh. The sound of bones bending and breaking, cracking and shrinking made Leon wince. This was the main reason he was grateful that he wasn't a seme. Growing a tail was painful enough.

A soft whine leaked from the transforming mouth as the muzzle shrank back and soft lips kissed the side of Leon's mouth. The last things to change were his eyes. Leon watched as the large feral pupils returned to normal. Finally, after two long months, Walter was there, he was himself, and lying heavily atop him in his naked glory. Leon moaned into his lover's mouth as Walter tore his shirt into shreds. Next were his pants. Normally Leon would have been furious because now they would have to return to the others naked, but nothing mattered right now. He ran his fingers through the long red locks, his mouth crashing against his lover's. Tingling heat flooded into his groin, aroused flesh rubbing and grinding together.

"Hnnn_aah_," Leon cried when strong lips moved against his mating mark. Every touch sent fire through him driving his arousal and need to great heights. He never knew he could miss his mate's touch so much. He parted his legs causing his lover's waist to slide and sink into the perfect place where they fit so well. Leon drew up his legs and wrapped them tightly around Walter's waist, encircling him in a full arm and leg embrace.

"I've missed you," Walter whispered.

"I love you," Leon managed to answer before his mate began to slide into him. He moaned desperately. He wanted so much, too much, everything all at once. "More," he groaned. Walter was only too happy to oblige and began to move. All else melted away. The world ceased to exist—the sounds of celebration behind them, the uneven ground beneath, the cold night air around them. Their distinct scents and the musk of their sex overwhelmed their nostrils driving them mad with desire.

"_Hunh_!" The sharp groan was forced from Leon's throat by a particularly deep, hard thrust. He began to feel the raw discomfort from the two months of disuse and knew he would be sore later.

Walter could feel his mate's legs quivering around him from the strain. His beloved's need was so powerful that he almost doubted he could fulfill it. He sucked hard once more on his mate's mark and then pulled back a little so he could reach a hard and neglected nipple. His tongue swirled around it, suckling and then nipping it with his teeth.

Leon gasped and squirmed beneath his heavy lover. Sweat beaded on his forehead and under his tightly closed eyes. He felt feverish and the heat made it difficult to breathe. But he was almost there. He could feel himself teetering on the edge as Walter penetrated deeper and harder. The large seme looked into the half-lidded, dazed eyes of his uke and then kissed him deeply. Leon cried out against his lips as he released. Walter listened to his lover's voice, the precious sounds. He closed his eyes with a deep groan and released into the soft heat of his mate's body.

Walter nuzzled against the side of Leon's face while they waited to regain their strength. Leon's exhausted legs fell away from his mate's back and lay useless. He lifted a shaking hand to Walter's cheek. His mate clasped his hand and kissed his fingers.

"You're shaking," Walter said softly, concern evident in his eyes.

"Hn," was all Leon could manage.

"I shouldn't have been so rough," Walter continued and kissed the captured fingers again.

Leon only gave him a tired smile and held Walter's strong chin, drawing him down for a kiss.

Then Walter pulled away and stood. He held out his hand to his mate and helped him up. Leon's legs were still weak and he wobbled.

"Will you be able to walk?" Walter asked as he steadied him.

"I—I think so," Leon gasped. However, when he took his first step he collapsed. Walter was quick and swooped him up into his arms before he could hit the ground. When the large wolf took a step toward the road Leon's hand squeezed his arm.

"Do we have to go back like this?" he groaned.

"I am not ashamed." Walter smiled as he spoke, his deep voice resonating in his chest. Leon rested his left ear against it. "You are passion incarnate and they are all jealous that you're mine. Forgive my instinctive need to show you off."

The vibration against his ear was soothing and he wanted to drift to sleep in its resonance.

"Fine," Leon relented, closing his eyes. "Speak to me? I've missed your voice."

Walter smiled and told of his adventure home as he emerged from the bushes and carried his mate the last of the distance to the welcome fire and home.

* * *

Kaoru almost sobbed when he caught sight of his brown wolf racing straight for him. At the last possible moment the wolf came to a skidding stop and began to transform.

Tetsuya whined from the weakness and pain, but when he stood up on two legs again and beheld his mate and cub with human eyes, it was well worth it. And though he was standing naked in front of the entire pack, he didn't notice.

Kaoru looked so exhausted it pained him. His eyes welled with the tears of a relieved mate and proud father. He stepped forward and took the cub from his mate, holding it close in one arm and crushed Kaoru to him with the other kissing them both many times over. The fussy pup calmed finally as he rested against his sire's chest, feeling that his little world was complete once more.

"Gods, he's grown so much," Tetsuya whispered to his mate in awe.

Kaoru could only nod he was so overwhelmingly happy and relieved that his mate was home.

Jirou watched his elder brother's reunion overjoyed to see Kaoru happy for the first time in two months. He picked up the blanket Kaoru had brought for his mate but apparently forgot about. He cleared his throat and they both looked at him.

"Um," Jirou said holding up the blanket.

Tetsuya's cheeks flushed a little and some of his pack brothers laughed. They'd all been there before though, so they couldn't blame him. Kaoru laughed and took the cloth wrapping it snuggly around his mate's slender hips and tucking it so it would stay in place.

"Can't have you catching your death," Kaoru said looking up at him.

Tetsuya put his arm around his uke's lithe waist and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks, love."

* * *

Like Walter, Hiei was mauled before he had finished transforming. His vibrant pups laughed and squealed as they clung tightly to their sire. However, the transformation was stressful as much as it was painful. A seme could lose control of himself and harm those around him. Kurama knew his mate's control was nearly flawless, but all the same…

"Kana! Hiroko!16" Kurama scolded. The pups backed away and eagerly waited for their da, practically bouncing in place.

Soon the seme stood naked before his little family. His pups giggled behind their hands as their bearer held a robe up for Hiei to step into. After a tight and searing kiss with his mate, Hiei got straight to business. Ignoring his celebrating pack he moved to stand in front of his Chief.

"We have much to report, my lord," Hiei said without emotion.

"Can it wait?" Beele said unable to look away from his mate who was dancing around the fire with the others.

"It can," Hiei said, "but that would not be wise."

The smile and merriment vanished from the Chief's face immediately. He looked down at the shorter wolf.

"Very well," he said finally. "Gather the other two and meet in my hut."

* * *

The three wolves who just returned and those who would soon be leaving were sitting in a semi-circle on the floor around the Chief's fireplace. Though he had encouraged the pack to continue their celebration, the curiosity was heavy and most of them couldn't help but watch the Chief's hut.

"Walter," Beele began looking to the large seme who was now clothed in the robe Leon had forgotten to give him earlier. "You were placed at the head17. What news do you bring?"

"My Lord," Walter bowed his head to him. "I do not think there is much news to tell. But," he glanced at Hiei's scowling face. "There were rumors."

"Rumors," Beele repeated.

"Yes," Tetsuya spoke up. He glanced nervously at his companions. "And there is no reason to put this off: the rumors were serious enough that we ventured as far as Kirlsa to find the truth."

The Chief's eyes grew dark, hard as granite. "You entered enemy territory?"

The others could instantaneously feel his anger. Knowing that what they did was against Beele's law, they moved into submissive position on their knees with their necks fully exposed.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" Beele continued, rising to his feet, a guttural growl in his throat. "Do you deliberately defy me? Not only did you risk yourselves but all of us. Our home. Our way of life. Your precious pups." He looked at Hiei and Tetsuya. Both of them grimaced.

"But, my lord," Walter ventured and was sorry he did when the Chief's tremorous anger focused on him. The ground trembled beneath them with the force of his fury. As the only one who could contend with Laures, Beele was a force to be reckoned with. He could tear any one of them apart.

Beele began to pace. "When you have only yourself to worry about you can do whatever the hell you want. But each one of you is _recognized_—you can not make such selfish decisions. Your life is not just yours. Getting yourself killed is a death sentence for your mates. You risked our discovery. Only a select few know about what we are, and guess what, foolish pups—they're all on _this_ side of the border. There is a reason I've gone to such lengths to make certain Airyglyph never discovers that we exist. They are collectively, indisputably treacherous."

He paced in silence. His pack brothers cowered close to the floor, none dared to look at him, even the three who were not at fault.

"Tell me one thing," Beele growled. "Did you even discover if your rumors were true or false?"

Hiei glared up at him, Tetsuya shook his head.

"What were these rumors?" Beele demanded, trying to calm himself down. He had inherited his father's anger. The difference was that Laures now killed or exiled those who crossed him. Beele's whole purpose here in a new land was to escape that influence and establish a better way—a way that produced a better, ideal society and ultimately gained him the unshakeable loyalty of his pack. He had to keep telling himself that these men would not take such a risk without truly believing there was a threat. And if that were the case, then it should not be ignored.

"Whispers that King Airyglyph XIII is planning on extending his borders," Walter said, gaining some confidence when it became clear that his Chief was in control of his anger. "The people in Kirlsa were skittish; they didn't like talking too much about it. But it seems that they have their sights on the Sanmite Republic. That land is every bit as lush as Aquaria and his mountainous kingdom grows colder every winter, or so it must seem to one with anxious ambitions."

"The king wants off his mountain," Beele nodded. "His ancestors wanted their fort impenetrable. What they didn't take into consideration at the time was that no one wanted that land for a reason." Beele took his seat once more. "So, they plan to eliminate the humanoid tribes of the Sanmite? Not so easily done."

"Yes, but you must admit it makes sense," Tetsuya insisted. "With the current peace agreement they cannot attack Aquaria without the queen's armies retaliating. In Sanmite the tribes are weak. There's no way they stand a chance against the three brigades of Airyglyph."

"Alone, yes. Each tribe is too small," Beele said. "But the first hint of an attack would bring all the tribes together against Airyglyph. His brigades don't stand a chance against tribal and guerilla warfare. Especially in his position. Cutting off supplies and outside aid would only be too easy. The only way to accomplish a full takeover is by taking out each tribe one by one without any of the others knowing. Which is impossible."

Hiei was already shaking his head before Beele finished speaking.

"The rumors say they have a sorcerer," he said. "One who can create physical and illusory evidence of natural disasters."

"If they believe they are being punished by their gods they will not suspect Airyglyph," Tetsuya offered softly.

Beele grew silent. The Sanmite was not their country, but in the long run, what boded ill for the Republic boded ill for them all.

"Very well," he said after a long inner dispute. "I will decide what is to be done. As for you three, you will manage the fields alone with no evening relief for the remainder of the season before first freeze." Beele watched them coldly. "And if you ever do anything like this again, I will personally tear you to unrecognizable pieces and scatter you before the scavengers."

The three wolves backed away slowly on their hands and knees, keeping their necks exposed until they reached a safe distance to stand and take their leave. Of the remaining three, none dared to even move let alone speak until the Chief demanded it.

"Kouyu," Beele said suddenly and the younger seme jumped. "Will you please fetch Sephiroth and Dark, and bring them to me?"

"Ye—yes, my lord," he said nervously and exited the hut the same way as the others.

Beele turned to Seifer and Shiki. "These rumors, if they are true, are bad for everyone." They nodded in agreement. "I would not ask this of just anyone. I know you two can accomplish what it is I will ask you. However, I want it clearly understood that I will not demand this of you, only ask. Both of you are free to decline." Again they nodded. "Then what I ask is this: Infiltrate the capitol city and learn the truth. Nothing more."

Shiki immediately accepted. Seifer's only real concern was for Squall.

"I know you worry for your mate," Beele said. "You do not need to be gone a whole two month term. Only stay long enough to gather your information safely and return home."

That appealed to Seifer. If they got it done quickly then he would be back with Squall all the sooner.

"All right," he agreed with a grin. "I'll do it.

"I mean what I said, brave brothers," Beele said in a low tone. "Be safe first, nothing unnecessary, and absolutely under no circumstances get caught. I will come for you myself if you do, but…" he smirked. "I won't be happy about it."

Just then Kouyu returned with Sephiroth and Dark.

* * *

Later that night Beele lay with his mate curled up against one side and his little brother and Fayt on the other. Beele smiled. They were so dear to him, all of them. He couldn't imagine how their lives would have been changed if Walter and the others didn't return. It would have been devastating to the small pack. He couldn't sleep because of it. It was hard to know if he made the right decision.

The flap of his hut flipped up and in walked an extremely angry and pregnant Squall.

"My lord," he growled. "I need to speak with you."

Next to him Sariel stirred.

"What is it?" he murmured sleepily.

"I'll be right back," he said and kissed him. But his movement woke Ritsuka and Fayt as well.

"Beele?" came the sleepy childish voice.

"Shhh, go back to sleep."

Beele wore only his breeches and the blast of cold as he stepped outside raised goose bumps all over his arms and shoulders.

"Squall?" he said.

"How could you do this?" Squall demanded. "Sending my mate and beloved cousin into enemy territory. If anyth—" Squall's voice choked up a little. Sariel stepped out behind Beele wrapping his robe around himself. "If anything happens to them I'll kill you," Squall said darkly. Sariel gasped. Beele straightened and looked the uke in the eye.

"I don't take threats lightly," he said.

"And I don't make them lightly," Squall returned. The following silence was tense and unnerving.

"Then we understand each other," Beele said finally. "I would not have asked them to do this if I was not completely certain that they would return safely. Take comfort in that if you can."

Squall glared at him for a long time. Finally he nodded once and walked away. Sariel's heart ached for the uke. He couldn't imagine being in such a position.

"Squall," he called out and ran after him.

The two stood facing each other a moment then Sariel opened his arms. Squall wanted to remain tough, but sometimes just knowing someone understands is too much. He fell against the blonde and cried. He wasn't ashamed this time, though. With Sariel it was different and, damn his pride, his mate and cousin were going into danger and he just didn't care anymore.

He sniffed when he pulled away. "Damn these hormones," he said and Sariel chuckled.

"Seifer and Shiki are too tough and stubborn to let anything happen to them," Sariel said and Squall nodded. "And when they get back I want you to come over and help me kick my mate's ass."

The two ukes walked away together toward the Almasy hut. There was no way Sariel would let him walk home alone. Beele stood with his arms crossed, a smile on his lips as he listened to their laughter.

So, Sariel was going to kick his ass, huh? He couldn't wait.

* * *

Finally! It is finished. I'll just lie down and die now. Please **read and review**.

* * *

Footnotes:

1 In case you forgot as well, in chapter 1 Shuichi tells Eiri that Seiji would take a look at him in the morning.

2 A refrigerator—it's a box, it's cold…………there you go.

3 They believe strongly in the power of fate—that even the gods are subject to its power. If it is your fate to live or die, then you _will_ live or die, and so on and so forth.

4 Now, how in the world would Seiji know that? Because every newly _recognized_ couple go before their chief for his blessing and are then immediately checked out by the pack's Healer to ensure the uke's health and ability to bear pups. So Seiji would have been informed.

5 Shuichi has been sick and unwell since the birth of his pups almost 5 years ago. It's hard to take care of a mate and 5 pups, let alone keep the place clean.

6 No, this isn't a magical apple. But it's like when you're doing what you know you're supposed to—eating right, etc.—you feel good about it and about life. That's how Shuichi is feeling. He has new hope and a stronger determination now.

7 I was eating buttered toast with cinnamon at the time…my favorite. So, yeah.

8 He means pack brothers.

9 Yes, they can breastfeed. Some fanfic mpreg writers make our beloved boys have actual breasts for this. I can't stand that. So, these welves do not change in any noticeable way. The ukes in this story are built for this type of thing so having to change to accommodate the babies they're built to bear doesn't make sense. The only thing that changes for them is that the area around the nipples softens.

10 Their people celebrate a lot. Things they always celebrate without fail: a good harvest, a _recognition_, a birthing, the safe return and sending off of their pack brothers for border patrol, the coming of age to _recognize_. These are all viewed as great blessings and so the welves celebrate them with thanksgiving, dancing and lots of food. Mmmm, turkey. Sorry, I love Thanksgiving.

11 Susugi owns a little tea place in the manga.

12 Birthing brother—in multiple pup births the other pups are your birthing brother(s). So Sieg and Aya were a two pup litter. And just like with human twins or triplets, birthing brothers are very close and understand each other on a deeper level.

13 100 is the age separation from Youth to Elder (kind of like how 18 is legal age for adult). Also, it isn't unheard of to be several hundred years old and un_recognized_, but just like with humans there is an ideal period of time for settling down and for the welves that period is before they become an Elder.

14 For those who don't know: In the anime the class ranking of people is determined by the color of their hair. Blondie's are at the top and Riki is at the bottom with his black hair—a.k.a. a mongrel. But here Iason uses it as a teasing endearment.

15 In the manga I'm sure most of you have never heard of, Sumiya says that he will kill anyone that ever tries to dominate him. If you like Ai no Kusabi and/or S&M & bondage you should check it out. Lot's of femmy-lookin' guys, bondage and sex. It's great.

16 Japanese names. Kana means powerful; Hiroko means generous child or magnanimous. Kana looks like Hiei but with red hair, Hiroko looks like Kurama with black hair. So cute.

17 The _head _is the appointed leader of the border guard. They make the decisions when the group is away. The other two are called the _points_.

And before I get reviews complaining that Walter, Hiei, and Tetsuya are not cowards, I would like to say that I am using absolute carnal law for this fic. You would never defy the alpha unless you wanted to fight him and in doing so you would have to defeat him to keep your life and place in the pack. Since no one can possibly defeat Beele, they would never challenge him, thus the uncharacteristic cowering in an attempt to placate the Chief's wrath. P.s. Riki thinks that Iason could take Beele…Iason knows better.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All characters, character names, worlds, and world names belong to their respected companies, authors, producers, etc. I do not benefit money from writing this story. I do not own any of the characters or places.

**Author's Note: **Finally, it is done. One lemon here. But I hope it's a good one for you. Please review. I really hate reading downright awful fanfics that get hundreds of reviews when I get nothing. HUGE THANK YOU to those of you who do review. P.s. I posted quickly without reading it over. If there are typos, etc. I will fix them later.

Chapter 5

Akira huddled in the corner of his cell, long past caring about the stench. The blanket Kagekiyo had brought him a few days earlier was little defense against the cold and the stone at his back sucked any warmth he managed to generate. It was a week since the destruction of his village and his capture. Or was it more? It was impossible to tell in the darkness far beneath the surface. But it didn't really matter. He fell ill the very night he was locked in the frozen cell and his body and mind were feverish.

He knew all that was left for him was death and he waited for it. But fate was being cruel. It seemed to want him to beg for it.

He would not.

Even though he wanted it, he could not overcome his fear of it.

A scraping, shuffling noise reached his sensitive ears and he opened his eyes. It sounded like something being dragged over stone. It was far away but it was slowly getting closer.

Akira waited quietly, all the while listening to the sound slithering closer. A dozen images flashed through his head of what it could be, none of them very good. Then it paused and there was a loud thud, then footsteps running in his direction. Cold air from the labyrinthine aqueducts that riddled the mountain flowed through the dungeon from the vents and brought with it a scent he knew.

His illness forgotten he scrambled to the bars of the cell in time to grasp the hands of his unexpected visitor.

"Link!" The welf brothers embraced as best as they could, clutching tightly to each other's shirts through the bars. "I thought—I didn't know what to think…" he said looking into the weary blue eyes. His little brother gave him a small smile, but didn't speak. That was when Akira noticed the tattered, blood-caked cloth around Link's throat—wondered why he hadn't smelled the blood.

His face became pained at the memory; the sight of his little brother covered in blood, stumbling into the trees as Akira desperately struggled to lure the reptilian beast away.

"What is the damage?" he asked gently. Link whined, but the sound was strange. There was no voice in it, just air. He very carefully unwound the makeshift bandage and his spirit sank as the realization of just how close he was to losing his brother took hold. Link very nearly had his throat torn out. The only thing holding it all together was the cloth.

Akira even more carefully wound it back up.

He looked at Link with opened eyes, realizing how pale and sallow he was. His brother had managed to clean the wound rather well without bleeding to death. Still infection wouldn't be far off if it hadn't already begun.

"Brother," Akira began. Link shook his head _no_ already guessing what he would say. "Listen to me," Akira growled. "I want you to leave me here. Go northwest into Aquaria. It's the only safe country at the moment." Link was mouthing _no_, but Akira tore away from him and went to the grimy mattress. Inside he had hidden a pouch which he now retrieved. He thrust it at his brother. From the jingle it made Link could tell it was full of coins.

"I lifted these from the soldiers who come, in case…" he paused. "These are all gold coins—Airyglyph pays his men well to do what they do. You should stay at the inns along the way. Do not stay in the cold. The moment you reach Arias seek a Healer. Before then, if you must. When I get out I will come find you in Aquios." Link looked doubtful. "All right?" Akira urged. He didn't want Kagekiyo catching his brother here.

Finally Link nodded and took care to put the rich pouch in a safe place in his shirt. But he couldn't leave. He kneeled on the frozen stone, tears slid slowly down his cheeks in two single tracks. Pained blue eyes watched his elder brother, his friend and protector for all his life, afraid of never meeting again. He couldn't see how his brother would get away since he hadn't already escaped. And the stench of sickness lingered over him.

"Go!" Akira growled. "I will find you there." Link shook his head. "_Go_!" He nearly screamed, his urgency overcoming his weakness for only a moment. It was enough. Link jumped to his feet and ran back down the corridor of cells to the duct he'd come through. Akira watched and then listened until all sight and sound of his brother were gone. He rested his forehead against the cold bars.

Kagekiyo came with the guards every time they brought food and water. He watched Akira pick-pocket the gold each time with nothing but a smirk, finding it quite amusing. Kagekiyo held the only key to his cell. Knowing there would be no escape for himself he took comfort in knowing that at least Link would get away. And so he whispered his final goodbye to his brother and settled back into his corner. He no longer felt the cold and he slipped into a sleep that was not death, not life, and brought him no peace.

* * *

Sariel laid his head back against the smooth edge of the tub and closed his eyes with a sigh. He'd been really sick all morning and the only thing that settled his stomach was a hot bath. Beele walked to the door and rested his head against the frame. He watched his mate shift his long legs underneath the water's surface, listened to the water trickle as the blonde lifted a wet hand to his brow. Sariel's muscle bulged just the right amount in all the right places; his skin was a flawless cream tan. The Chief would never get over how beautiful and irresistible his lover was.

He moved across the room to the oversized, inset tub and sat down. The top of the rim was only a few inches above the level of the bathroom floor allowing him an easy full view of his lover below him. He brushed his fingers through the silky blonde hair starting at the root and trailing languidly to the end.

"Mm," Sariel hummed without opening his eyes.

"Seiji will be here shortly," Beele said softly. Sariel nodded. The uke's symptoms were suspicious, but they did not speak about it. They dared not get their hopes up yet. "How are you?"

Eyes as blue as the noon day sky slowly opened and stared at the wall across from him.

"Honestly," he said slowly, sounding detached. "I won't be okay until after we hear what Seiji says."

Beele nodded looking out the window to the surrounding trees drab with the pending winter. He prayed to their gods that the winter would not be harsh, that his pack brothers out on their patrol would be protected and—he looked down at Sariel—and a great many other things. He moved onto his hands and knees, leaned down and captured his mate's soft lips with his own. He cupped the side of his jaw and then slid his hand over his ear and into his silky hair. Wet hands reached up and trailed along Beele's jaw. The seme's hand slid down to the uke's mating mark and rubbed gently. Sariel hummed a soft whimper.

When their kiss ended they simply stared into each other's eyes, holding each other's faces in their hands.

Fayt cleared his throat from the doorway. "Beele? Seiji is here," he said.

"Thank you, Fayt, "Beele said and pulled away. He crossed over pale rock-stone tile to a tall white cupboard. Inside hung robes of fine silks some of the best the sacred city of Aquios had to offer. Cliff Fittir was a master craftsman and a good friend of theirs. He and his wife always welcomed their patronage and were willing to seek out and produce materials the wolves required to live well out here so far from everyone else.

Beele pulled out a pale blue one—his favorite of Sariel's robes. The uke practically shimmered when he wore it. His hair, eyes, and skin seemed brighter and even more beautiful against the color.

Sariel stood bent over, drying his long limbs with a soft towel and Beele smiled as bedroom memories flooded back to him.

"Stop watching me like that…pervert," Sariel huffed under his breath.

Beele laughed. His mate came to him and slipped into the robe he held up for him.

"It's not perversion when I'm your mate," Beele chuckled. Sariel smirked at him then leaned up and kissed him. "Ready?" Beele asked.

"No matter what," Sariel sighed. Beele rubbed his uke's shoulder and together they walked out into the main hall of their home to greet the Healer.

* * *

The noonday sun was blocked by the thick purple-black clouds, roiling and tumbling in the sky above Airyglyph castle. Lord Kagekiyo walked through the long, grand halls that harbored the echoes of ancient kings. He walked as one with a purpose, his boots pounding against the stone in quick steady rhythm.

Albel Nox knew the sorcerous lord would pass this way so he patiently waited in the shadows of the wide, column-lined corridor. He heard the quick, sharp clacks of the lord's boots long before he saw the man. As Kagekiyo passed by his position, Albel fell in line beside him matching his pace stride for stride.

"Lord Nox," Kagekiyo greeted without looking at him. Then more quietly, he said, "Be wary, my friend."

Albel smirked. "So, it is true then," he said. "An assassin is after my head. I thought as much." Kagekiyo glanced at him briefly. "I am always prepared for his majesty's displeasure." They were quiet a few paces. "Need I worry that the knife will come from you?" he continued quietly so the posted guards would not overhear.

"No," Kagekiyo said and Albel believed his word. "Though I may be the one to cover up the crime."

"There will be no crime to cover," Albel growled. "If his majesty dares go through with it over such a small dispute—after all my years and my father's years of service—"

"But you are a dangerous man," Kagekiyo interrupted. "You are ambitious. And the ambitions of lords drag kings to their knees."

Albel smiled but there was no humor in it.

"If my _ambition_ is all he fears then he has misjudged me," Albel sneered.

"He knows you well enough," Kagekiyo said in an undertone. "That is why his assassin must not fail the first time. He knows your wicked blade will find his heart as long as yours is beating." He looked at the young captain. "He has sent the very best."

"_I_ am the best," Albel said. "If his majesty goes through with it he will have made the worst enemy."

Kagekiyo nodded. "He is both a brilliant and foolish man. He will be his own undoing one day."

Without another word Albel parted from his side and disappeared down a side hall. Kagekiyo continued his pace through the winter castle corridors. There was always so much to be done.

* * *

Seiji pressed his skilled fingers over the soft, firm flesh just below Sariel's bellybutton. His blue eyes closed in concentration. He knew what to check for first, but he hesitated—holding his Healer's energy in check. He couldn't bear to have to give them bad news yet again.

Beele was watching him closely and Seiji knew he could not dawdle much longer without rousing his alpha's suspicion and in turn, his anger. So with a mental sigh he pressed forward seeking out the wispy tendrils of energy that would lead him to what he sought. He must have swept over the area several times—each time feeling that something was amiss. He focused his energy to that one spot deep in the uke's abdomen and there—so weak he had almost missed it, weaker than any he'd ever felt before—was the subtle, ebbing suck, slowly drawing energy from the body, calling it to the core.

He pulled his hands away and blinked several times in shock, unable to believe what he'd found there in Sariel's belly. He looked into their concerned and hopeful faces—hope that they could never quite mask though they tried. Oh, did they try.

Seiji's breath came out in a whoosh and he smiled.

* * *

Albel walked slowly into his chambers, blood-red eyes scanning the dark corners where anyone could possibly conceal themselves. With the outer room cleared he moved to the bedroom. This room was much smaller. Besides the fireplace, only the bed and rack for his weapons took up space. It didn't take long to discern that there was only one occupant and he smirked at her where she lay across his bed covers.

"Darling," she mewled, one smooth calf sliding against the other.

"Tifa_(1)_,"he said smoothly. "This is a nice…expected surprise." She laughed.

"Expected?" she laughed again. "Well," she smiled, and her eyes seduced. "I'll ignore that and pretend I heard only _nice surprise_."

Albel discarded his weapon belt and crawled onto the bed with her, greedily kissing her mouth. After his father died—circumstances rather mysterious—the number of people the Black Brigade Captain could trust outside his brigade dropped to two, himself, and Tifa, his lover since before he became Captain. That number increased to three when he finally met the infamous Lord Kagekiyo face to face. He could never trust the man because he also had a hidden agenda, but he trusted the man's word. The Lord always did or did not do what he said he would do or not do. That's why Albel believed him when Kagekiyo said he was not the assassin. If it were Kagekiyo he would have told him and Albel would be packing his bags right now instead of kissing this seductive creature.

"Pretend as you like," Albel smirked down at her. "But I _am_ glad you're here." He frowned. "Why don't you move here? Then we could do this every day."

"Kirlsa is my first true love, remember?"

Albel just smirked and kissed her again. They'd been through this argument before. Now it was routine for him to ask and for her to decline, neither really expecting the other to change their minds. But it was a game they continued to play…just in case.

* * *

Sariel couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't believe what he heard. He had to look up at his mate, see the tears in his eyes, to prove to himself he was not crazy.

"As I said," Seiji continued, trying to reign in his smile that threatened to stretch from ear to ear. "The energy flow is weaker than any I've ever felt before, than any ever documented for our kind. We will need to take every precaution; treat this as a most fragile thing. One wrong move could break it." He became serious, all giddiness gone. "The flow is so weak, you must not use any of your strength for yourself because it might disrupt the flow, or the gods forbid, sever the link entirely."_(2)_

Sariel looked terrified of the idea of losing the pup before it was even born. He would do anything, even if that meant doing absolutely nothing for the next four months.

The uke cleared his throat.

"What does this mean for the pup?" Sariel's voice wavered. "Wil—will he be all right? Or," a tear slid down his cheek, "sickly?" Beele tightened his hold on his mate's hand.

Seiji shrugged one shoulder, shaking his head slowly.

"I don't have any answers. But," he looked the uke in the eye. "The eve of the full moon is tomorrow. If the flow is strong enough to keep you from changing, then the pup has a chance."_(3)_

* * *

Lord Kagekiyo made his way down the dungeon stairs. With Albel alerted to the King's treachery, all plans were set in motion. He smirked to himself. Regardless of what he said to Akira, he never planned to stay in Airyglyph for long. And now that he knew that other wolves were exiled, he had every intention to locate them. Perhaps one day even find a way back to his homeland…to pay his brother a visit. But as always—first thing's first—he had a secret to protect.

He approached the cell and stood before the locked door. After a moment he unlocked it and went in. The green-haired uke was huddled in the back corner atop the grimy sleeping pad. The young wolf was direly ill, he could smell it so heavily in the air.

He gathered the nearly frozen uke close to his chest and rose to his feet. With a back kick to the door with his heel to close it he swept his burden up the steps and away from the death that drifted in the dungeon air.

"My apologies, Akira," he said gently to the fevered youth. "It was not personal. Even the strongest of us must wait for opportune times before striking."

He wasn't certain Akira could hear him, but he explained himself anyway. If not for Akira's sake, then for his own.

"I would not have let you become so sick," he continued softly in Akira's ear as he carried the light-weighted wolf up the many levels of the castle, ignoring the questioning stares of those he passed. "But I have rules I must follow…or at least appear to follow, or earn a dagger in my sleep."

"I don't understand," Akira mumbled, his face turned into the warmth of the seme's chest. Kagekiyo looked at him surprised. Then he smiled. The uke was full of surprises. The Lord found he was always underestimating his strength.

"Once in the safety of my chambers I will explain," Kagekiyo whispered, his lips brushing over the chilled flesh of the uke's ear. But Akira did not answer as he lost consciousness and grew limp in the warm arms that held him tightly.

Kagekiyo lay the sick uke on the bed of pillows, blankets, and cushions arranged on the floor near the fire burning in the hearth. Then he locked the door and pulled the heavy curtains over the frosted windows. He looked at the food supply spread out on the bed the Lord never used for sleeping. Everything was prepared. His majesty would make his excuses for him as always, as well as keeping anyone from bothering him for the next three days.

He moved next to Akira and glanced over the state of his clothes. His nose wrinkled. The uke was filthy. Probably from trying to burrow and find warmth in the grimy mattress, as well as unavoidable dirt after ten days of dungeon life. A bath was certainly called for. He lifted the skinny wolf once more and carried him into the adjoining bathroom. He drew a hot bath in the enormous tub that was more like a small pool. Water streamed out of multiple brass faucets positioned around the oval rim. One good thing about living in the mountain kingdom was that there was plenty of water for such luxurious bathing.

He undressed the unconscious uke who was now shivering uncontrollably as the numbness wore off. He couldn't help but steal a moment to admire the slender, yet strong curves and indents of the youth's body. Akira was truly remarkable, a rare beauty. If he was doomed to never find his mate…he could definitely stand to make one out of this one.

He stripped of his own clothes and stepped down the steps into the steaming water with Akira in his arms. He lowered into the water as slowly as he could, knowing that the heat would feel like burning against Akira's frozen flesh. But other than a soft whine, he did not wake. Kagekiyo took great care in washing Akira, noting that the uke's chills ceased and his beautiful face scrunched in illness and pain began to relax. The seme frowned at the absence of the uke's ears and tail. His body must have become so weak that it released the transformation in order to retain energy. Though none of the guards seemed to have noticed they were gone, it was a close call, one that Kagekiyo would rather avoid from now on.

After the bath he took equal care in drying the uke and laid him back down amongst the fire-warmed pillows. Pulling up a blanket he settled in behind him, their naked flesh heating together with the shared warmth. Akira was still ill, but at least now he was comfortable and hopefully would do a lot of healing over the next three days.

Kagekiyo buried his nose in the damp green sweet-scented locks and breathed deeply. He didn't know quite what to expect from the stones he set to rolling—what the future would hold, but he knew Albel's actions would lead him down a path. Hopefully the path he designed when he set the king's mind against Captain Nox. As he drifted off to sleep his last thought was a confidence in Albel that he would do what was necessary when the time came.

* * *

Chief Beele sat in his seat in the town hall, a large, one-roomed hut designed for meetings and audiences with his people concerning whatever business they brought before him. Zack and Cloud kneeled before him now, but they could not help but wonder what had their Chief in such a delightful mood.

"Forgive me," Beele said with a grin. "I received wonderful news today." He became instantly serious. "Unfortunately for you, it reminded me of a matter I wished to discuss with you both."

Cloud shot a quick glare at his companion.

"I would have spoken with you earlier, but my mind was busy with more immediate concerns. That does not mean, however, that this matter is any less important." He paused looking them over. "Would you like to clear the air," he continued. "Or shall I voice what _I _believe is going on here?"

Cloud stared at the floor a moment before meeting his alpha's nonjudgmental eyes.

"We've been seeing each other," Cloud said firmly. Zack blanched, but Cloud realized their alpha already knew and he'd be damned if he was too cowardly to stand up for himself. Beele nodded, a look of displeasure crossing over his features.

"You know exactly why it is harmful to fall in love before you are _recognized_," Beele said. "All who have done this accomplished nothing except to start down a path to self-destruction."

Zack averted his eyes, but Cloud was determined to stand his ground. Beele held up a hand before he could speak and continued.

"More often than not, one of the pair takes their own life—usually the one left alone when the other of the pair _recognizes_ with another."

"What of Shiki and Aya?" Cloud demanded.

Beele met his gaze evenly.

"They are the only ones I've known to work out a compromise, such as it is. I give much credit to Shiki for his strength. However, it is such a terrible risk—a risk not worth taking. Beside the fact that it is against our law, I do not like that any of my pack brothers would put their lives in danger and compromise the harmony of our pack."

"There is no risk," Zack spoke up for the first time. "We will _recognize_."

"Don't be a fool," Beele hissed. "No one knows."

"But we—"

"What? Your bond is too strong to fail? What makes you think you will _recognize_ your beloved when thousands before you have not? What would you say to Shiki? That he did not love Aya enough? That he did not wish for _recognition_ with his entire being as you do?" Zack looked down. Beele sighed and folded his arms. When he spoke again his voice was low, filled with concern for his beloved brothers. "Believe me when I say that each one of the thousands who have fallen in love before _recognition_, since the beginning of our people, knew without any doubt in their minds—like you—that they would _recognize_ each other. And I can tell you with great sadness that none of them ever did. There have been some exceptions in our nature, small miracles, like with Ryuho and _recognizing_ two mates, or Shuichi having five pups when the most anyone has ever had is three. But with this…nature has never made an exception."

"Then we will be the first." Cloud could barely control his anger. Perhaps it was really fear and he covered it with anger. Zack was all he cared about. He couldn't imagine a future without him. He needed to leave. He needed to get out of there and breathe fresh air.

Cloud bowed and then practically ran. Zack looked dumbfounded. Then he bowed and ran after him.

Beele heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed his brow. He truly wished them the best of luck because he could not stop them. He could demand that they stay away from each other. He could punish them. He could scream and yell, but none of that would change the fact that they would find a way to be together—behind his back, or running away together. Or, like in his father's pack, use death as a way to escape law and find each other in the afterlife. There had been many double suicides in the great pack—mostly because Laures' punishments were so terrible.

Beele tried so hard to handle these issues in a better way. Sometimes it seemed impossible. Punishment is easy to deal out when laws are broken as is his father's way. And for the most part it worked. However, harsh punishment only works for those who fear it. And if there is one thing he learned it is that people in love fear nothing.

* * *

Ryuho was going mad. His senses were heightened to nearly a painful sensitivity. He'd stripped of his clothes hours ago because the rough fabric against his heated skin was unbearable.

The uke was in heat.

He knew this day was coming. It was most unfortunate that the days of his heat fell on the same days of the full moon this time. He only had a few hours before they transformed and neither of his lovers was around. Kazuma was on the dinner hunt and Tachi had gone on one of his infernal walks.

It was unfortunate that he didn't tell them of it, either. They could certainly smell it coming on, but only Ryuho knew when it would occur. He'd wanted to catch them off guard—a decision he was regretting now.

That was how Tachibana found him, shivering and groaning with need on the bed where he knelt, his face buried in his arms against the furs.

Tachi had to catch his breath at the enticing sight and the even more savory scent. Ryuho lifted his head.

"Tachi," he groaned.

Tachi's face flushed at the sound and the need written all over his mate's face. As quickly as one could blink he pushed the uke onto his back and his mouth attacked the mark on his lover's neck that belonged to him. Ryuho groaned loudly and Tachi nearly drowned in the intoxicating aroma. He could almost smell Kazuma's scent from the other seme's mark left on the uke. Normally he detested smelling the other seme on his beautiful mate, but with Ryuho's heat clouding all his senses he couldn't muster enough sanity to care.

He had marked his lover from the front while Kazuma had marked from the back. Tachi's mark rested delicately and low on the neck in the groove between collarbone and shoulder, Kazuma's was higher, behind Ryuho's left ear at the base of his skull. This was partially why they didn't like sharing Ryuho at the same time—their faces were too close to each other. Possession and domination reared its ugly head whenever they were all together.

What Tachi didn't know was that Ryuho planned to change that at least for one night—this night. But it wouldn't work without Kazuma.

The uke cursed himself as he mewled softly against his lover's fingers. As it was, his need was over-powering him fast and he would soon lose all capability to refuse his beloved Tachi.

"Ryu, love, you're champion returns," Kazuma's voice came from the front door. "I would have returned sooner, but I just had to stop by the fields and laugh at Walt—"

Inside the bedroom Ryuho moaned Kazuma's name under his breath when he heard the seme in the front room. Tachi growled in frustration that this perfect opportunity was now spoiled.

Having caught the scent, Kazuma broke off his speech and hurried to the bedroom. He had to stop short and take a breath to avoid passing out with the heavenly scent of Ryu's heat so thick in the air. He wanted to be angry that Tachibana was trying to steal Ryu when it was his turn with the uke, but the sight of the two of them was interesting—tempting even. It surprised him to think that. One thing was certain, though, he was not going to miss out.

Kazuma went to the bed and crawled over to them. Tachi, without thinking, pulled Ryuho into a sitting position and Kazuma slid in behind the uke. To their surprise the three of them fit together like this. Limbs moved instinctively to accommodate the others', dips and curves of thighs, hips, stomachs, and chests fit together. When both warm and wet mouths massaged against his marks Ryuho's body stiffened almost as if in orgasm and a hoarse, wanton sound wrenched from his throat.

Both semes groaned at the sound and their bodies moved gently against the uke's pliant and willing body. When Kazuma shucked off his shirt, Tachi sat back and then began to pull away, though his aroused body protested severely. Tonight was Kazuma's turn and he always respected their agreement.

However, Ryu moaned his name sorrowfully and grabbed him desperately, pulling him close.

"Ryu," Tachi began, uncertain.

"No," Ryu said more sharply. The cloud of fevered arousal slipped away from his garnet eyes leaving behind a fierce clarity in their depths. He looked back at Kazuma and met his gaze with the same severity before returning to Tachi. "You're both my mates. Please, just one night, I want both of you."

Kazuma ran a hand over the underside of Ryu's thigh and looked over the uke's shoulder to meet the gaze of his rival—or at least, the person he always thought to be his rival.

Tachibana was beautiful just like their Ryu. He blinked in surprise at his own thoughts.

"Please," Ryuho said again, meekly, playing to their softer sides—the sides that insisted they do whatever is necessary to please their uke. "I love both of you."

Tachi waited. His lovely mate could beg, but the decision belonged to Kazuma tonight.

Ryu laid his head back against Kazuma's shoulder and undulated his hips pushing his naked ass against the seme's crotch. Kazuma shuddered.

"Both of you, or neither of you will have me this night," Ryuho said coldly.

They knew better than to doubt their uke when he used that tone. He was always a man of his word. Kazuma nodded to Tachi and the purple-haired seme pulled his shirt off over his head. As they both went to work on their pants, Ryuho smiled. He was relieved they agreed for he surely would have suffered in his heat without them.

Once they were stripped their mouths descended on their uke—kissing his neck, ear, mouth. Their hands roamed his lean muscles and firm flesh. Ryu groaned against Tachi's cheek.

"Now, please," Ryu moaned. "Before we change."

Kazuma grunted in agreement and leaned back to grab the jar of lubrication they kept near their bed. He quickly slicked the salve over his organ and passed it to Tachi to do the same. Then Kazuma gripped his uke's hips and lifted him easily. He kissed Ryuho's ear and whispered, "Ready?" Ryuho hummed against the back of his hand in fervid hunger. He nodded. Kazuma slowly slid halfway into his lover. The moment he entered he felt light-headed. His mate's warm sanctum and the smell of heat made it keenly euphoric. Ryu was beside himself. Kazuma was large enough, now he wasn't certain he could take them both. He opened his eyes to see his uncertain Tachi—probably thinking the same thing.

He didn't care. He needed his sweet Tachi. He reached his arms around Tachi's neck and gave him a reassuring smile. The seme hesitated, then scooted closer and was engulfed in the tangle of limbs and body heat of the other two. He reached down to guide himself in as slowly as he possibly could. It was an incredibly tight fit, but he was soon in next to Kazuma.

It was a while after the initial pleasure rush before he realized his uke's face was pained, eyes squeezed shut. The arms around his neck were tight and strained. He didn't know if Ryu had breathed at all.

"Ryu?" Tachi called softly, concern tightening his stomach. He brushed his fingers over his lover's face.

Ryu groaned a low, "_ooh_".

Kazuma slid his hands around to Ryu's chest to hold the uke against him.

"Can you take us both?" he asked.

Tachi shook his head. "I can't do this to you," he said and began to slide out.

"No," Ryuho yelled and gripped him tightly. "I'm all right." He looked Tachibana in the eye. "I want this…so badly."

"Then let's make you forget," Kazuma said and began suckling on Ryu's mark. Tachi joined his mouth to his own mark and they began to move slowly in and out together. Ryu moaned in titillation. Concentrating on the point of pleasure almost always overwhelmed the point of pain, turning it to pleasure.

That was the case for Ryuho as his lovers moved rhythmically against him, sliding in and out in unison until he thought he would go insane from the enhanced sensations tingling over every inch of his body outside and in. Each caress, each slap of flesh, every kiss burned a liquid fire through his veins. He moaned his lovers' names and somewhere over the roar in his ears he heard them answer. Ryuho was climbing closer to his sweet release. In front of him Tachi groaned and Ryu felt his hot seed seep to fill every crevice inside him. He and Kazuma were right behind him. Ryu screamed. Never had his release been so overwhelming, almost unbearable.

Behind him Kazuma sagged forward against him and Tachi held tightly to him. Somehow, between the three of them they were able to keep each other from collapsing.

Kazuma was the first to return to his senses.

"It's almost time," he whispered, his voice heavy from the exertion. He and Tachi took great care in sliding out of Ryu. The uke was exhausted, and though his heat was satisfied, his senses were still extremely heightened. But he only whined softly a few times, whether that was because he didn't notice the discomfort much, or because that was all he could manage, they didn't know.

They laid him down and curled around him on either side, enjoying the warmth, the smell, and the afterglow.

Finally, after their breathing returned to normal, Kazuma laughed.

"Shit," he said and laughed again. Ryuho scoffed and Tachibana grinned uncontrollably. "We've _got_ to do that again sometime."

The others laughed and pulled away as the tingling of their transformation began. Ryuho watched his mates doubled over in pain as they turned into their inner beasts. But something was wrong. He looked at his hands. The tips of his fingers burned with the tingle that he was learning to get used to, but his claws never grew. In front of him two large wolves shuffled and sniffed around him, watching him carefully. He reached up to the top of his head. No ears. Behind him, no tail. The realization struck him all at once. He sank to his knees, wobbly arms out to support him. Next to him Kazuma shook his head playfully and barked once, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. Ryuho looked up at them in disbelief. Kazuma pounced him licking and barking at the same time. Tachibana wasn't far behind, plowing into the other seme to join in the human and wolf celebration. Soon the two wolves were wrestling and biting playfully when the loud, lonely howl broke through the night air. It was quickly followed by a chorus of howling wolves as they gathered together.

His mates looked back at him, their eyes bright and eager. He smiled back at their wolfish grins and said, "Go on. I'm better now than I've ever been." The wolves yipped and raced out the door.

Ryuho listened to the not so distant howls and shook his head. A tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it away with a laugh.

* * *

In his home Beele was doubled over in his transformation, but no matter how his eyes blurred through the pain, he watched his mate so very carefully. Sariel could not change. He couldn't or their pup…He shook his head. No, Sariel would not change. Their pup would be strong enough to hold back the wolf. Gods, he prayed it so.

His vision blackened and his body screamed with abuse. Every time, no matter how many times a seme transformed in their life, it felt like there was no possible way they could survive. Beele felt like he was dying each time. And perhaps in a way he was—giving up the human for the beast.

As he began to emerge from the darkness that clouded his eyes, stepping forward as the grand beast that he was, he heard a whimper from his mate and his heart sank. Sariel must have changed and that meant their pup was dead. _Gods_. He couldn't see yet. He blinked and rubbed his eyes against his foreleg in an attempt to rush his deific sight back to him.

Finally when it sharpened and focused with its incredible intensity he saw his beautiful mate's smiling face. No ears, no tail. Beele couldn't hardly contain himself. He let out a choked bark and Sariel opened his arms. The wolf, though twice his mates size now, rushed him and was still infinitely gentle. He licked his mate's face and Sariel laughed. And when he began to cry Beele nuzzled his furry head against him and licked him some more. Then he leapt off the mattress and raced around the sunken bed. Sariel watched him, unable to contain his own joy. Beele suddenly stopped beside him, ducked his head low with a playful growl, butt high in the air and tail wagging. Sariel ruffled his fur and the wolf jerked his head up to attack his cheek with his very wet tongue.

"Away with you, mutt," Sariel said. "Run with the pack."

Beele jumped away, ran around the bed two more times then raced out the door leaving the skin flapping in his wake. As the howls began outside and the excitement of the midnight run hummed over the village, Sariel laid his head back, covered his face with his hands and cried until he laughed.

* * *

Kagekiyo pulled away from the uke as his change took him over. In the heat of the sharpest pain he heard Akira moan in his sleep. The uke had not woken since his bath and was now still sleeping through his transformation. Soon a mountainous black wolf, his back's height reaching that of a horse's, stood in the middle of the room. He prowled back and forth with unrest. It was always like this, the anxiety, the need to run with the pack was nearly unbearable. But he didn't have a pack anymore, and though he didn't like it, the safest place for him during this time was right where he was.

He huffed a low growl and snorted his frustration. He wanted to run, he wanted the hunt, but more importantly he wanted the kill. A small, appealing voice caught his attention. He stopped and looked back toward the fire, his eyes focusing on the beautiful naked uke sitting up in front of the flame. Akira watched him uncertain for a moment, his green velvet ears lying flat against his skull. But sensing the unrest in the wolf told him he should not back down. He held his hand out, palm up. The black beast watched him so very carefully. Akira moved slowly so as not to set the other off.

"Kagekiyo," he said softly, and the ears went back on the beast and the eyes softened to curiosity. Akira called his name a second time and the wolf padded over to him. The wolf curled up with him and Akira curled his fingers in the longish hair on the underside of the wolf's neck. He looked into the wolf's eyes and smiled softly, running his sharp nails gently through the silky fur. Kagekiyo sighed, a heavy, contented sound and closed his eyes. Only a uke could calm the savage beast in their seme. And though they were not _recognized_, Akira was the closest thing the lone wolf had to a mate, or even a companion, in over four hundred years.

* * *

**Please Read and Review.** I feel like a begger on the street that no one wants to look at…*raises brow* But at least I don't smell bad. Please review the non-smelly author's story...

* * *

End Notes:

1 Yes, I'm using Tifa from FFVII as Albel's lover. I was going to use someone from Star Ocean but frankly I don't believe any of those girls are worthy of Albel except Nel (but I'm using her for something else).

2 This link: well, I don't want to say this but the pup is kind of like a parasite, feeding off the host. Not entirely, but the pup requires so much from the bearer. Since this pup is so weak, or it's not getting enough of what it needs from Sariel, the link could very easily be cut off and the pup's growth would cease and it would die.

3 The welves can change into their wolf or wolf-like forms any time they want. However, there are 3 days (the day before, the day of, and the day after the full moon) that the change takes over and they are stuck in that form unable to change back for any purpose. A pregnant uke cannot transform at all whether it is the time of the full moon or by their own will. This has often served as a certain way to determine if a uke is pregnant. Seiji believes that if the pregnancy (or pup) is strong enough to keep Sariel from changing then it will be successful. If Sariel changes the fetus will die. I hope that's understandable. It sounded better in my head.


	7. Chapter 6

**NEW!- Hey everyone. I have a new LiveJournal dedicated to my fan fiction. It's brand new and the stories are still coming, so it's not complete. However, in my scrapbook there are pics of everyone from the Wolves story. So, you can view my favorite pics of these couples/pairings. The only catch is that, to view the adult or graphic images (which are the best), you have to add me as a LiveJournal friend. See you there. (Look me up: **_fallindeath_**)**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, character names, worlds, and world names belong to their respected companies, authors, producers, etc. I do not benefit money from writing this story. I do not own any of the characters or places.

**Author's Note: **Yaoi and MPREG. Well, no lemons this time. Sorry. But I kind of need to move the story along a bit. Also, I don't like to repeat myself, but some people are saying that the characters are out of character. 'kay, well, there are ultimately over 70 people in this fanfic. Too many of these characters are too much alike in their respective mangas, animes, games. So, yes, some of them are not going to be absolutely true to character because that gets too damn boring. But have no fear. Those who are kick ass will get to be KICK ASS. Also, like Heero from Gundam Wing, they haven't really been given a chance to do anything so far. So don't fret and don't think that I'm straying from their characters because it's too early to make that call. Besides, any changes I do make I think and hope you think they make them more interesting, like Kagekiyo and Beele, etc.

Anyway, I LOVE my reviewers. Thank you for taking the time to drop a line or two. Or like some of you, a whole paragraph. Please continue to review.

**Chapter 6**

Squall sat in a corner of the Mink hut, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. With all the semes and most of the ukes racing to the ocean's shores to the east, Squall was stuck with Riki as his only real guardian. Riki was dancing around the center room, black tail swishing this way and that humming a made-up tune as he went. Squall scowled and rolled his eyes. What did he do to deserve this?

Jirou came by very often to check on him, which was suspicious. He was now pretty certain, after the tenth visit in one day, that Seifer had put the young uke up to it. Squall tried to be pleasant to him when he came, he really did. He liked Jirou. But it was getting on his nerve and he couldn't believe he could be so infuriated with his mate when Seifer wasn't even there.

First time for everything, he supposed.

Riki began singing a song he'd heard the last time he was in Aquios very loudly and off key. Squall's face darkened. He missed Iason. He never realized just how much the large seme kept his mate in check—until now. Riki was always loud and obnoxious whether Iason was around or not, but without Iason he was like a loud and obnoxious pup off his leash, free to do anything and everything he pleased.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and stood to leave.

"Hey, where you going?" Riki called after him. Squall ignored him and kept walking. Riki bit his lower lip as his cousin slipped out the door and out of sight. Iason would be back from the ocean with the rest of the pack who went on the midnight run. And he would kill him if he lost the pregnant uke. He went to the door and saw his cousin making his way down the lane to the north end of the village. So Squall was going to his "secret" cave. Everyone knew about it and that's why no one dared to bother him there…aside from Seifer. No one was stupid enough…aside from Seifer. Riki smirked. He really did like the blonde seme. More often than not Riki could get an entire day's entertainment out of just watching him go about every day life.

Riki started out, keeping a slower pace but keeping his cousin in sight at all times to make certain nothing happened to him. He sighed. It looked like the day would be spent sitting outside the small cave watching and listening.

He hated his life.

* * *

The days passed slowly in the village. With so many ukes with child all at once the pack was taking it easy. Ryuho and his beaming seme's revealed their shocking news of Ryuho's pregnancy the day the pack returned to the village, and Ryo's recent sickness brought more good news raising the number to four. Beele was beside himself with jubilation and his pack brothers were getting a kick out of it. Even the three who were punished with all the field work couldn't help but snicker at the mood their Alpha was in.

Though everyone was overjoyed that their pack was swiftly growing, Nishi could barely function he was so wrought with worry and grief. His mate had become more and more ill since the return of Walter and the others. And still Haji would not let him tell anyone. Kiba came every day to help care for him. But Nishi couldn't stand by anymore. That night of the celebration Kiba had silently pleaded with him to do what needed to be done. He was beginning to think that the wrath of both his Alpha and his mate was worth it if it helped Haji.

Nishi thought about it long and hard up till this day. He dabbed a cool cloth over the dark uke's brow and hummed softly a tune he knew his mate loved. He thought of going to Seiji and swearing the Healer to secrecy. But Haji would be furious. And there was nothing Seiji's powers could do for an unwilling patient. Haji could simply block the Healer's energy. It would have to be their Alpha. Beele could force Haji to comply to a healing.

But he decided to ask one more time.

"Haji?" he whispered and his mate's pretty smoke-blue eyes cracked open.

"No," the uke said, his voice still smooth and sultry only now it was weak sounding.

Nishi smiled kindly down at him, brushed his fingertips gently down the side of his mate's face.

"You don't know what I was going to say," Nishi said.

"Yes, I do," Haji sighed and his eyes slid closed for several moments before opening again.

"Okay, you do, but that doesn't mean I'm predictable…or that it is any less important that we ask for help."

"No," Haji said stubbornly. "I will not be seen like this."

Nishi worried at his bottom lip with his teeth as he watched his stubborn and prideful lover. The uke was in bad shape. He hadn't even transformed at the time of the full moon because his body was too weak to go through the transformation.

Kiba nearly lost it that night. He honestly thought his birthing brother was going to die right then. But eventually, Haji managed to convince them that he was not dying and they were all being ridiculous. Then Kiba stayed with his sick brother while both Nishi and Darcia joined the rest of the pack for the midnight run. It was much too suspicious for a seme not to go. For the ukes it was exhilarating, yes—a bonus. But for the semes it was a very real need; a near impossible to ignore hunger.

So Beele remained in his own little world of joy and happy news with his pup finally on the way.

Nishi leaned down and kissed his mate's lips. He would have to risk the anger of his scary brother-in-law and his mate, though because he couldn't take it any more. When he moved to pull away Haji called his name.

"Nishi."

Something in his uke's tone was strange. He turned and saw in the smoky blue eyes something he had never seen there before—a desperate, needy plea for him to stay. Haji never allowed such things to show. Nishi knew his mate couldn't possibly have known that he had just made up his mind to tell Beele and even if he did Haji wouldn't stoop to this just to keep him there. This was genuine and he could not bring himself to leave his mate alone.

Nishi crawled into the bed furs next to him and his uke curled into his comforting embrace with a soft whimpering hum on his lips. Nishi softly shushed his mate's fears, his hand tangling in the long dark hair holding the uke to his chest tightly.

Haji drifted to sleep to the sound of Nishi's voice uttering, "Everything will be fine."

* * *

Soubi watched his little Ritsuka sitting cross-legged on the floor, a smudge of bright yellow paint on his cheek. It made him smile to see just how serious and dedicated the youth was to their project. Soubi thought it was just an excuse to be together without rousing suspicion. And it was. But more than that Ritsuka was very excited about the crib they'd made. Proud, even.

Soubi had taken him out that first morning to search for a newly fallen tree. Because Soubi's gift allowed him to talk with the forest life he couldn't bring himself to cut the trees down himself. But as he taught Ritsuka, there was still enough energy left in a fallen tree to shape it as long as you found it within a day of its falling. During their time together he found that Ritsuka had a deeper understanding of the art than he'd expected. It was possible that the young uke also shared the rare gift. So he taught Ritsuka the basics of the art and with Soubi's help Ritsuka could almost bend the wood to his will. In the end they had a beautifully crafted cradle. The frame was a large, unbroken circle that split into two half circles at the top. The base was wide and thick. They moved all the weight into it making it dense and hard as stone so it formed an immovable foundation for the cradle that swung gently from the top two rungs. The bed itself was wide, with tall wooden bars to protect the pups from falling out. Because it was connected at all four corners to the top of the circular frame, it did not swing much. Just enough to give a gentle rocking.

It was perfect. Ritsuka could not wait to see the look on Duo's face when they presented him with the gift. Soubi looked forward to seeing the look on Ritsuka's face. His little uke trying to hide his excitement behind a blush and a beaming smile ready to burst at any moment.

"Done," Ritsuka exclaimed loudly tossing his brush down.

"Let's see," Soubi said and moved from his chair to carefully inspect the design painted along the border of the wood and along the frame. Wild flowers. All kinds painted in careful and loving detail. Soubi smiled and ruffled Ritsuka's hair earning him a glare and a sharp, "_Soubi_!"

"Very well done," the blonde said. "You're better than me now."

Ritsuka blushed. "Of course I'm not. Your paintings are perfect," Ritsuka said softly looking away. Soubi smiled at the compliment. "And you taught me," Ritsuka continued.

"It was my pleasure," Soubi said. "But you have a natural gift for these arts. Made it easy for me."

They sat in silence. Today was the last day. The cradle was finished. After the paint dried they would take it to Duo and then they would be all out of excuses to spend every day together. It was already difficult getting around Ritsuka's studies with Itachi, Seiji, and all the other teachers assigned to teach their skills to the young ones of the pack(1). Tachibana was easier to get around since he knew what was going on. He taught more of the basics and so Soubi could fill in for that when Ritsuka missed Tachi's session. At least he could prepare the youth for any pop quizzes Beele might throw at him. Education was important to their Alpha and so he took it very seriously.

They knew they had to come up with a way to still see each other and yet not interfere with the lessons.

"That's it!" Ritsuka said suddenly, startling Soubi as he started packing up the paints.

"What's what?" he asked.

"You can teach me art, or even your nature gift," Ritsuka continued. "I could talk to my brother, make him assign you as a teacher, too. Then I would at least get to see you every other day for my lessons."

Soubi thought for a moment.

"That's not such a bad idea," he said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing," Ritsuka said. "I will talk to Beele. You just have to accept the position when he asks you. Act surprised."

Soubi chuckled. "Done," he said. He brushed a soft hand over the youth's forehead. Ritsuka looked up at him innocent and uncertain. He was still shy about their relationship. After all, he thought he would have a few more years before he'd have to worry about any of this.

Soubi's heart warmed at the blush creeping over his uke's cheeks. He leaned down and kissed his parted lips slowly and tenderly. He adored Ritsuka, his bright and amazingly mature uke.

* * *

Ritsuka barged into his eldest brother's home.

"Beele?" he yelled looking around.

"Good afternoon, Ritsuka," Sariel smiled at him from the bed. Ritsuka blushed for yelling.

"I am sorry, Sariel," he said. He walked over and knelt down to kiss his cheek. The blonde just smiled. "Is my brother around?"

"He's always around," Sariel said rolling his eyes. "He's been fussing every minute over me."

"Where is he then?" Ritsuka smiled picturing Sariel yelling at his brother for hovering.

"I finally forced him to go to Tsuzuki's and bring me something. He'll be back like _that_," Sariel snapped his fingers, "so go catch him and _please_ lead him away from here."

Ritsuka laughed, kissed Sariel's cheek again and rushed outside. Sariel was right, Beele was coming up the lane already and Ritsuka ran to meet him.

"Beele, I need to talk with you," he said.

"Can it wait—"

"No!" Ritsuka demanded acting irritated. "It's important to me."

Beele sighed and gave his baby brother a soft smile.

"Very well," the large seme gave in. "Let's go."

Inside the Community Hall Beele sat in his Alpha's chair and looked at Ritsuka expectantly.

_Good_, Ritsuka thought, _he's taking me seriously_.

"Brother," Ritsuka began, "I feel that my lessons are not as fully balanced as you thought."

Beele frowned. He had taken great care in selecting the curriculum and the teachers who were strong in those areas.

"How so?"

"Mathematics, healing, archery, cooking, combat, all of that is fine," Ritsuka said quickly not wanting his brother to feel he'd failed in whatever small way. "But I think there's a wolf here who has a lot to offer as a teacher."

Beele thought for a moment. That narrowed it down because there were very few in their village who did not perform the duties of teaching the young ones.

Beele looked at his brother.

"Soubi?" he asked.

Ritsuka swallowed. He prayed Beele had not figured out that they _recognized_.

"Soubi. He's the only one you could mean," Beele explained. "Because he has the most to offer…and you have been spending an incredible amount of time with him lately."

Ritsuka's heart sank as his brother gave him his "Alpha" look.

_Here it comes_.

"I don't like that you have been missing lessons, little brother. Surely you knew that in a pack this small word would get back to me."

"I'm sorry, brother. It's just—Soubi has been teaching me, as well. Things that I am really interested in."

"Like what?" Beele asked in a way that said he wasn't doubting that Soubi had much to offer.

"Like his knowledge of the plants."

"Seiji teaches about herbs and the healing and harmful attributes of each plant. I teach you agriculture(2)," Beele offered.

"I know, but Soubi knows everything about them. He has to or else the trees and plants would not let him shape them the way he does. He's been teaching me a little and I have learned to listen to them already."

Beele was quiet, a large smile spreading on his lips. "Soubi could teach me from now until the end of time to listen and I would never hear a damn thing. Soubi's gift is so rare. Even more so than a Healer's gift. It pleases me to know that you might have it."

Ritsuka waited.

"But…?" he asked.

"What would he teach to the pups? I require that my teachers have something to offer to all those who are in their learning years," Beele said though he knew Ritsuka had an answer.

"His art. Soubi's art is beautiful," Ritsuka said. "We could use a lesson that is not so tedious and allows us to be creative."

Beele chuckled.

"More creative than you and Fayt were in Tsuzuki's kitchen the other day?" the Alpha laughed.

Ritsuka blushed.

"Very well, Ritsuka," Beele said. "You've won me over. But you have to keep with your other studies as well. Even if you have little interest in them. They are all important."

"Thank you," Ritsuka nodded his agreement and leaped onto his brother squeezing him in a tight hug.

"You are welcome," Beele said. "I wish to see you bending nature to your will as Soubi does. It is a treasured talent." Beele laughed. "Gods, you have no idea how proud I am."

Ritsuka's face flushed where it was pressed to his brother's chest. He felt guilty.

"Thank you, brother. I wish for you to be proud of me," Ritsuka said quietly thinking in the back of his mind how angry his brother will be when he discovers his _recognition_ with Soubi. "Always."

"There's nothing you could do to change that," Beele said and was surprised when the other hugged more tightly, a little desperately.

Ritsuka could only hope that was true.

* * *

Susugi closed and locked the door to his shop with a small smile on his lips. He had found the perfect candidates to run his shop while he was away. Their names were Maria and Mirage(3). Two sisters very different from each other but very capable of bringing to the business what the other might lack. He spent the last few weeks teaching them everything they needed to know about gathering the herbs and spices and brewing the heavenly teas that the people of Aquios had quickly fallen in love with. His business was a raging success now and he'd already had to find a bigger place and double his staff.

He was proud, needless to say. Happy to be able to bring such wealth to his newfound pack brothers. His success was not his own for everything was for the good of the pack as a whole. Susugi didn't mind this at all. He'd never been a selfish person. He'd also never had anyone to share anything with. Orphaned at a young age he never had anyone to worry about or care for but himself.

Until that day that would forever be etched into his memory. The day he laid eyes on Jirou. And though he was thrust into a _recognition_ with a beautiful creature he never knew existed, he had no trouble saying goodbye to his human life and welcoming the magical nature of his mate's people.

He was even slowly becoming a part of it. The wolf had begun growing in him from the very moment he and Jirou accepted the _recognition_. It was terrifying in the beginning, but now he anxiously awaited his first complete transformation. It would be soon, Seiji told him because the wolf was nearly fully grown(4).

Now he was extremely anxious to get back to where he knew he truly belonged. He could not stand being away from his precious mate any longer and he had every intention of leaving for the wolf village first thing in the morning.

He wasn't but a few steps down the stone road when a pain struck his chest so fierce and angry. He gasped and doubled over clutching his chest. An image flashed in his mind of a young man stumbling through the barren and jagged landscape of the Bequerel Mountains where the wild dragons roamed. He was terribly injured and blood stained the cloth around his throat.

Then the image was gone and the pain with it. He stood hunched over a long time in the nearly empty streets.

"Are you all right, Susugi?" an elderly woman asked. Susugi looked up and recognized Milenya(5). She came by his Tea House often not just for the tea but for conversation.

"Yes, my dear, thank you," he smiled at her. "I must be more tired than I thought."

"You go straight to bed then," she scolded in her motherly way.

"Yes, ma'am," Susugi said and headed straight to the inn where his temporary room was. He did not plan on sleeping, but he needed his horse. He couldn't explain what he saw, but he could not help but feel it was real, and the man, he was one of them. He was certain of it. And if that was the case he could not return home without seeing for himself that his vision was true or false. He had to help if it wasn't already too late.

It was a long journey for a human to reach the border, even further since he was in Aquios which was the farthest large civilization from the border with Airyglyph. But if he didn't stop to sleep, which was easier now that the wolf was awake in him, he might be able to make it in just a few days. Then he would find the border guard, Sephiroth, Dark, and Kouyuu. They would think he was crazy, maybe he was, but they would help him search.

* * *

Kirlsa was a bustling city. Seifer might have liked it if he was not paranoid that at any moment someone would point at them and scream for the Black Brigade which was permanently stationed there(6). But that was foolish. No one could discern he and Shiki were any different from the thousands of others who flooded the streets that day for trade and daily business.

So he had to concentrate on not concentrating on fitting in and appear casual. It was more difficult than he thought.

Shiki and Seifer separated from Sephiroth and the other border guards barely a week ago. He figured it would be another week to reach the capitol, though there was no real way for him to know that without asking someone.

So, he guessed they should probably find out.

Ahead he saw the sign for an inn and nudged Shiki's arm. The dark-haired wolf nodded and they pushed through the throng to the wide wooden door and went it.

It was a homey little place, warm with the heat of the roaring fires and to their right the kitchen was full of the sounds of staff busy at work. A young woman no more than sixteen was watching them from behind the counter. She looked a bit wary of them but when Seifer smiled at her she was won over immediately by his charm.

"Good evening, my dear," he said and Shiki had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

"Good evenin'," she blushed and leaned a bit over the counter toward him.

"I wondered if you might be able to answer something for me," Seifer said with a wink.

"What do you need?" the girl asked a bit eagerly.

"My cousin and I are from Tersé(7) and have never been to our great capitol. Pray tell, how far is it from here?"

The girl frowned in thought. "About six days," she said. "Though if you have horses it's faster, of course."

"Of course," Seifer gave her his winning smile again. With a glance to the window and the quickly disappearing sun, he pulled out a pouch of coins.

"Then we will certainly be needing a room, please," he said.

"All right," the girl giggled.

Before long the wolves were laying on their beds in a small room on the second floor. Shiki was curled on his side facing away from his companion. Seifer couldn't sleep. He was tired from the day's travel, but his mind would not rest. He was missing the warm body at his side. He ran a finger over the scar that crossed the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.

"We'll be back before it's time." Shiki's voice startled him.

"What?"

"Squall will be fine," he said. Shiki looked at him, lying on his back now. Before Seifer could speak he continued. "Your scar. You only touch it when you're thinking of him."

Instead of denying it as he normally would, Seifer pursed his lips and flopped his arm over his eyes.

"I hope you're right," he said softly.

Just then there was a small clack outside their window. In an instant both wolves were on their feet and armed. The room was dark aside from what little moonlight and streetlight shone through. So they had the advantage of seeing their intruder before they lifted the window and crawled in.

Just when both wolves were about to pounce the figure spoke. "Calm down you two." It was a woman's voice.

"Nel," Shiki said. He lit the candle on the small table with no more than a thought.

There stood the beautiful and dangerous red-head, a hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips.

"I thought I'd find you here," she said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**

* * *

Footnotes:

1 Itachi teaches swordsmanship, Seiji teaches healing, anatomy, medicinal factors (herbs—helpful and harmful, etc.). Tsuzuki teaches cooking-Eiri teaches writing, literature-Haji teaches music-Seiran teaches survival skills-Squall teaches hunting (while he was pregnant Seifer took over, but now he's gone, too)-Sieg teaches basic spells (by which I mean simple mastery over the elements- fire, water, air, earth)-Victor teaches alchemy-Tetsuya is kind of like the PE coach, he helps his students exercise their bodies-Kurama teaches biology-Milliardo teaches mathematics-Vincent teaches the delicate art of archery-Duo teaches meditation and drawing on inner strength-Hiei teaches hand-to-hand combat-Kiba teaches swimming, fishing-Walter teaches architecture-Darcia teaches higher level spells (telepathy, telekinesis, levitation, etc.)-Seifer teaches blacksmith-Shiki and Sephiroth teach weapons efficiency-Beele teaches agriculture-there are probably more, but this is a good start. This was just in case I decide to use what each of these guys teach for later story purposes. This is so I don't forget.

2 Beele? Teaching agriculture? Can you picture it? Hmmm, yeah. He looks so cute in his dusty jean overalls and no shirt…sweat on his brow…

3 Yes, I made them sisters. Who cares? Blue hair…blonde…it works. Um, if you like Maria and Mirage, I apologize. They are not big characters at all. Mainly because I don't like them so much.

4 It's extremely rare for a wolf to _recognize_ with a human. But it does happen. When it does the human becomes a welf. They believe this is because the human was born with the 'wolf' but it was dormant. The human must have already been a part of their magic or else they never would have _recognized_ with a welf.

5 Milenya is from Star Ocean. She's an inventor. She makes medicine.

6 Um, in the game Albel Nox and his brigade seemed to live in Kirlsa. So, I'm just using this however I want.

7 I made up this city. It is southwest of Kirlsa. Pronounced _terr-say._


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters, character names, worlds, and world names belong to their respected companies, authors, producers, etc. I do not benefit money from writing this story. I do not own any of the characters or places. **

**Warning:** Yaoi and mpreg.

Author's Note: Introducing Laures and his beautiful mate Tetius from the manga _Seimaden_. Also, Yoshitsune from the game _Genji: Dawn of the Samurai_.

Chapter 7

Pale hands gripped the sheets dampened with sweat. Jaw clenched, bottom lip quivering. Thighs trembled. Arms shook, knees ached. Naked and exposed on all fours in the bedroom he used to find love and solace in—on the bed which he'd created his precious pups in.

What happened?

When did the love turn into this?

"Tetius," the deep voice purred from behind him and the blonde uke shivered in fear, pain, and hurt.

"My love," the voice continued slowly as a hand trailed down the side of his ribs leaving goose bumps in its wake.

"Laures," he gasped. "Please, no more. I can't—"

"Shhh." The Welf king's breath ghosted over the blade of his right shoulder before kissing it tenderly. He dragged a finger along his mate's spine starting at the nape of his neck and slid it slowly down the crevice of the trembling cheeks and slipped into the bruised and torn opening slick with semen.

"_Aah_," Tetius cried.

Laures kissed one rounded cheek then the other, pumping his finger in and out, shushing his mate's pleas in between kisses.

"Laures, please," Tetius begged. "I'm so tired…you're hurting me."

The Welf king paused. Then he gripped the slender hips and flipped the uke onto his back. Tetius looked up into his mate's face. Laures was so strong, so handsome…so loving…_was_. There was a time when their love, their passion for each other was insatiable. Tetius couldn't bear this, though. There was no love these past nights when the alpha ravished him again and again until Tetius thought he would collapse from the exhaustion and pain. Laures was always a ruthless leader, but not without mercy; never needlessly cruel. Not until some time after their twins were born, Haji and Kiba, did Laures slowly begin turning into the man Tetius was with now. It started out small—harsher punishments for even the smallest infractions. Until he'd become utterly merciless—a tyrant ruling with an iron fist.

During those years Laures mostly ignored Tetius. But recently he developed a relentless desire for another son. A seme. One to inherit his strength as Beele had. And so this began, night after night. Though being ignored or shunned by his mate hurt him deeply, Tetius could not help but wish Laures would go back to that. He couldn't endure this cold gaze, the gentle caresses that were also cruel. Sometimes for brief moments he caught a small glimpse of the love that used to be there in his mate's eyes. Sometimes in those moments Laures appeared shocked at his own cruelty to his mate, as if he didn't realize he was doing it. But it was always gone before Tetius could blink.

That look was there now. Laures' face grew pained.

"Tetius," he groaned and kissed his uke's lips gently. Tears slid down the uke's face.

"Laures, come back to me," Tetius whimpered, but the moment was gone. The alpha's eyes were cold again. Tetius's heart broke again. He turned his head to the side and wept.

"So beautiful," Laures whispered as his hands soothed over the _v_ of his mate's pelvis. Then he slid into his mate listening to the moans of pain. When he was all the way in he leaned over and whispered in the uke's ear.

"Give me a seme son," he said as he slid out and in slowly. "That is all I ask."

Tetius cried most bitterly that night. He was exhausted and pain inflamed his body with each plunge into his sore flesh raw with overuse. Though nothing hurt more than knowing his mate did not love him—not anymore. He could not. Laures never would have harmed him like this.

* * *

Outside the door to the alpha's massive chambers stood a single guard. No more. Yoshitsune was the alpha's personal bodyguard and Laures had no need for any other. Yoshitsune Minamoto was the swiftest and deadliest of warriors.

Rumors were floating around the Welf kingdom that King Laures abused his mate—an offense unforgivable even for the alpha, and grounds to remove him from the throne. But without proof they were only rumors.

Yoshitsune fingered the hilts of his twin katana blades and listened to the weak, tortured cries of the alpha-mate.

As long as Yoshitsune was there they would remain rumors.

* * *

Beele's eyes snapped open and immediately adjusted to the darkness in his hut. Against his side Sariel still slept, his blonde head resting just under Beele's chin. Fayt was staying with Eiri and Shuichi for a while to make things easier on Sariel so he needed only to worry about waking his mate. The alpha wolf carefully removed the arm draped lovingly across his chest and gently moved out from under his mate. He couldn't sleep now. Couldn't possibly. Not after—

He wasn't certain what it was. A nightmare. No, it was more. He did not see much but he had felt very strongly that his bearer was in pain. Even now as he stood outside in the cold dawn the feeling continued to grow instead of fade.

It was sickening.

His body lurched and he knelt into a low crouch. He wrapped an arm over his stomach in bewilderment. _Gods! _He was actually physically ill.

A sweat broke out at his temples and his face felt heated. He fell from the crouch to his knees. His breathing became heavy with gasping as if he could not get enough air.

"Beele?" came the voice from inside, faint but clear as a bell to his ears.

The alpha wiped his forehead slowly with the back of his wrist trying not to aggravate the nausea further with too much movement. He tried with all his might to gather his wits about him before he reentered their home, but as Sariel's tired confusion turned into concern he knew he failed.

"Beele," his mate said and the sound of his tone told the seme that Sariel knew something was wrong and that he wanted to know what it was.

Beele's movements were guarded as he lay back down against his mate's warmth making certain not to jostle him and the pup—or lose control over his own stomach. He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh; felt soft fingers soothing his brow which he did not realize was wrinkled.

"Are you in pain, love?" Sariel asked in quiet concern.

"I feel…ill…strangely so," he confessed.

"What has happened?" Sariel ran his palm soothingly over his mate's muscle-hardened belly massaging comfort into the tension. He was glad to hear a relieved murmur escape his seme's lips as the knotting released. He continued to sooth. "You have never been ill, not in all the time I have known you," he said with a kiss to a tanned shoulder.

Beele told him about his nightmare, if that is what it was. He could not shake the feeling that it was real. The utter strength behind the wrenching feeling in his gut testified that it was more.

Apparently, Sariel agreed.

"Perhaps," he said with a small pause of hesitation, "you should go to Greeton and see him."

"Over a dream?" Beele fought down another wave of nausea. When he was certain it had passed and he felt confident enough to speak again, he said, "It could be nothing."

"Yet it could be something," the uke persisted. "And if it was nothing at least you would know and put your mind at ease."

Beele turned his head to look his mate in the eye. He pulled him closer.

"No," he said, and there was a strong sense of finality to it. "I will not leave you."

Sariel frowned, troubled, but nodded. Beele kissed his forehead and sighed. The sound was that of exhaustion, not just physical. It was the sound of one weary with the weight of the world. Sariel looked up into the face of his strong mate and could see the suffering that no one else knew was there. Beele's burden needn't be borne alone, but their alpha would not let them help. Sariel knew how Beele felt, that he was strong enough to bear it so why let any of his beloved pack stumble under the weight when he could hold it alone?

Sariel watched his lover staring out the window at the waking morning. He struggled to stay awake with him to lend his support as much as he could, but his body betrayed him to his own exhaustion. Their pup left him so little energy and he was dragged down into a heavy slumber once more.

Beele sensed when his lover's consciousness failed and kissed his still lips. He nuzzled his nose in the silky blonde hair breathing deeply. Sariel had struggled to stay with him and for that he felt endearing gratitude for his uke. He knew Sariel needed to sleep, but couldn't help but feel alone.

What could he do? _Now_ of all times. He couldn't do a damn thing. Not with his mate's precarious pregnancy and the rumors of trouble that Shiki and Seifer were investigating. With so many pups and pregnant ukes to protect—so many things could go wrong. He needed to be there if they did. When their pack first started out it was new, so young. Not many were _recognized_; none but Shuichi was with child. Everything seemed simpler—survival was difficult at first but doable. Their new life in this strange land was frightening but exciting because they were escaping his father's tyranny. They were creating a new way, a new freedom. He understood now a little of the stress his father and the sub-tribe chiefs felt, and their responsibilities greatly outweighed his own—their numbers much greater.

He knew he was feeling helpless right now with his bearer—more than that he didn't like the uncertainty of his dream—and his frustration was manifesting into dark thoughts of overwhelming responsibility.

Through this sea of uncertainty one thing was clear. He could not leave. Not even for a moment. And the decision, just making a final decision, brought him a small amount of peace.

He prayed to the gods that his bearer was safe and unharmed. That it was just a nightmare. He hoped it was enough.

* * *

Ritsuka sat up in bed with a sharp whimper. Next to him Darcia stirred and Kiba's brow furrowed in his sleep almost in empathy for his brother's pain. The pup put a hand over his mouth and one over his belly. There was pain everywhere. Everything was so sensitive. The itchy furs were agonizing against his skin, his very clothes, though normally soft, were unbearable.

_Hot._

There was _heat _everywhere. He felt like he was burning up but he did not sweat. He couldn't see how Kiba could stand it but his brother and his mate slept on. So, then it was just him. Something was wrong with _him_. Then pain wracked up his spine. He knew it as the pain of his unconsummated _recognition_. He scrambled over to his small bag and dug through clothes to find the bottle. He emptied a dry sage leaf onto his palm and popped it into his mouth. He waited.

And waited.

The pain only grew so he took another. He whimpered. It wasn't working. Tachibana said that it would help for about two months. It hadn't even been a month. He hugged himself, doubled over on his knees. A low keening moan escaped his lips before he could stop it and Kiba jerked awake immediately followed by Darcia.

"Ritsuka?" Kiba barked smelling the air and listening for trouble. It did not take but a moment to find that everything was as it should be. From the corner of the room he heard his brother gasp and then run out of the hut.

"Ritsuka," he called after him and struggled out from underneath the furs to hurry after him. Standing outside his brother was nowhere in sight. However, his scent clearly led off toward the river. Darcia was at his side and grabbed his arm to stop him when he started after his brother. Kiba tried to jerk away but his mate's grip held fast.

"Get off me," he growled dangerously, but Darcia remained calm and unmoving. His golden eye shone in the early dawn with an eerie yet alluring light. "Something is wrong with Ritsuka." Kiba tried again to escape his mate perfectly willing to fight him in order to reach and protect his brother.

"Smell," Darcia ordered. His face remained emotionless, hard as his grip on Kiba's arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kiba struggled again. He almost twisted free with a hard punch to his seme's jaw. That is when Darcia hauled him up, carried him into their hut and slammed him onto their bed of furs his body pinning his uke beneath him. Kiba stiffened with fear as the effects of his mate's growl washed over him with paralyzing efficiency. Darcia could feel his mate trembling against him, the stormy eyes closed in an unavoidable fear. The dark seme's face finally softened.

He nuzzled his nose and cheek against the side of his mate's face listening to the struggle of shuddering breaths. Kiba was trying to calm himself down. They both knew Darcia would never harm him, but sometimes it was difficult to keep that rational mindset when his body shook like this. The seme growl had absolute control forcing ukes into submission when they would not have submitted. Kiba silently cursed his mate for using it, but knew there must be something important his mate wanted him to hear.

Callused fingers brushed lightly through his hair, a soft kiss touched against his lips. Apologies. They served to calm him.

When he finally opened his eyes he saw only his mate. The calm, hard expression that Kiba admitted he depended on as a pillar of strength. His eyes, softened with love, one cool blue and the other dark yellow, watched him closely(1).

"Smell," his seme said again.

Kiba sniffed and frowned, he did not know what Darcia wanted him to smell. He could smell his mate and himself strongly and the scent of their sex the night before Ritsuka began staying with them more permanently. With Sariel pregnant and Haji sick they were trying to keep Ritsuka ignorant about Haji and out of the way. He smelled the scent of every one of their pack brothers who had ever entered their home. He smelled the furs and the smallest hint of blood that identified them as the beasts they once were. The dirt, the cold morning's dew icing over outside with the approach of winter.

"Smell Ritsuka," the soft order permeated his senses.

Kiba sifted through all the scents and locked onto his little brother.

"Oh, gods," Kiba shuddered. He looked up at his mate in confusion. "How? How could this…"

Darcia caressed a thumb over his mate's chin.

"I will inform him(2)," he said. "Stay here."

Kiba nodded and his mate eased away from him. In a small panicked realization, Kiba grabbed him around the neck and pulled him back for a deep searing kiss. His tongue begged for entry and Darcia obliged for only a moment, allowing his mate the taste he wanted before forcing his own slick muscle into the uke's mouth. Then reluctantly he pulled away and reluctantly Kiba let him, watching him disappear out the door.

He fell back against the furs. What the hell happened? Ritsuka couldn't possibly—he wasn't _recognized_. He wasn't even of age to _recognize_. They would have smelled the _recognition_ if it had been consummated. Ritsuka's scent would have changed as they all did when they mated. He would still smell like Ritsuka but there would always be an underlying scent of his seme. It told other wolves that he was taken. But there was none of that.

_How_ could Ritsuka be in _heat_?

His arm fell across his eyes and he groaned. Beele was not going to be happy. Kiba did not wish to be in his mate's shoes right now for all the world. The human saying, _don't kill the bearer of bad news_ didn't hold much ground around here because Beele might do just that.

* * *

Duo stirred awake. He looked out the window to see the dark shadows before the sun. This certainly was not the first time he'd woken so early. He lifted his head to look over at the beautiful cradle Ritsuka and Soubi made for his pups. At least he tried to. His braid was stuck and he couldn't lift his head. He turned to see that Heero was still asleep and his hands clutched tightly to the long plaited hair.

Duo could not help but chuckle. His mate looked adorable holding his hair like a teddy bear or something. With a little difficulty he was able to untangle fingers from him and then slid out of bed.

He peered over the side of the cradle to see little Wufei growling and struggling in the blanket wrapped around him. Next to him Trowa peeked an eye open to look at his brother in what could be nothing but annoyance. Duo smiled as he lifted the feisty pup into his arms. The pup continued to struggle, his growling increasing now that he knew he had his bearer's attention. The sound was so small and precious. Heero nearly fell out of his chair with laughter the first time he heard it.

Duo had been feeding the little tyke, but when it came time to feed Trowa, Wufei wouldn't let go of his bearer's braid. When Heero tried to pry the pup away from Duo the little mouth latched onto his finger with a snarling growl that put a priceless look of shock on both parents' faces. Ever since then Wufei had become quite verbal about everything he didn't like.

It was the growling that had awakened Duo this time and the current enemy was apparently a soft baby blanket. When Duo gently unwrapped the blanket freeing the pup's arms and legs Wufei's scrunched face relaxed and midnight blue eyes(3) looked up at him.

"Good morning," Duo whispered and touched his pup's nose. A small flailing arm attempted to grab the offending finger but was too slow, so he growled again. Duo checked on Trowa but the pup was asleep again. He looked over and Heero continued to snore softly. Everything was perfect.

He held his pup close and moved quietly downstairs. He curled up in his favorite soft chair facing the window so he could watch the sunrise. With the pups there now he'd been doing it a lot lately and found that he enjoyed it. Opening his shirt he settled his pup against his chest and smiled when the gummy mouth latched on and drank with a series of growling and suckling noises.

He cooed softly to his pup and then rested his head back feeling quite content with the world.

That was when he heard it.

Someone or something running down the dirt lane. His sharp ears picked up the sound long before it reached his hut.

Ritsuka ran by. Actually a staggered run was more like it. Something was wrong with the little prince. He passed their hut and continued on without hesitation, which meant he had a destination.

Duo frowned. He hoped Ritsuka was all right. Perhaps he was just upset with Beele like he usually seemed to be—no matter that is was so early, Beele had managed such things before. Smacking someone or saying something obnoxious in his sleep. Duo learned these were quite common for their alpha.

He decided once his pups were fed he would wake Heero to go ask Beele about it.

* * *

Beele's vision blurred, though it was from rage just as much as from the transformation. When Darcia told him he did not remember giving into the beast but that is what happened.

"Beele," Sariel gasped and held onto him as he changed. The seme continued to growl as hair sprouted from his skin and his teeth lengthened to sharp fangs. Sariel pressed his cheek against the wolf's bowed head, soft lips pleading in a pointed wolf ear.

"Beele," he said a little anxiously. "Don't do anything you will regret."

At his words the growling stopped, the last snapping and twisting of bones locked into place completing the change. Sariel rested his head on the great beast's shoulder, his arms around the vast furry neck. The wolf made a gruff _whuf_ noise and Sariel realized his mate wanted to be let go but he was not going to force his way, not with his precious mate in the state he was.

Hesitantly Sariel pulled his arms back and shifted away. The large head swung around, dark brown eyes looking into his. Then in a rush of brown fur and the flapping of the door skin he was gone.

Sariel closed his eyes and shuddered in the cold left by his mate's departure. He didn't know what Beele would do—didn't know if Beele even knew. He felt helpless.

Quiet footsteps reminded him of his company. He looked up at Darcia as the seme crouched beside him. With his gentle help Sariel was curled back up in the warm furs, and his temporary guardian settled to keep watch over the alpha-mate. Sariel prayed for…he didn't know what exactly, just prayed as his exhaustion pulled him in for the third time that night.

* * *

Ritsuka could see the tree house now and nearly collapsed in relief. He didn't see any lights on, but that didn't mean anything. Soubi liked to meditate in the early morning. Even if not, Ritsuka would not feel the least bit guilty for waking him.

When he entered the house he headed straight for the second floor. He shoved the door up and rushed in.

"Soubi," he gasped.

The blonde was sitting on the balcony and looked up in surprise. Instantly he was on his feet and stepped into the workshop. When he did he smelled the problem.

He looked into Ritsuka's wide eyes with fear in his own.

"Oh, gods," he whispered and inwardly groaned. Ritsuka's scent was maddening. He wanted his uke _now_.

Ritsuka whimpered and before he knew it he was crushed in Soubi's warm embrace. The uke gripped his seme in return. Being close to Soubi made it feel a little better.

"What are we going to do?" Ritsuka asked, his voice small.

"I don't know," Soubi said fighting back the heated carnal urge. Taking Ritsuka now was a death sentence. "But we will think of something," he whispered and Ritsuka nodded.

Unfortunately they didn't get the chance.

They did not hear the great wolf until it was there. The beast himself hadn't made a sound but the night creatures had gone suddenly silent and it was the silence that they heard loud and clear. Ritsuka's body trembled in Soubi's arms. He knew the wolf's eyes were watching him from behind, felt the intensity of them raking down his spine. He turned slowly to see his brother changing back into his human form. Before long their alpha stood up from his crouch, the dark morning casting silky shadows over his naked form. The look in Beele's eyes rocked the young uke with terror, not for himself but for Soubi.

"Brother," he pleaded and the alpha's dangerous glare turned to him. All right, some of his fear was for himself. But the fear was nothing compared to the guilt he felt at the look of betrayal that passed over his brother's face.

"Brother, please, we didn't—"

"Why did you not tell me, Ritsuka?" Beele asked.

"Beele, I—" Ritsuka tried to step toward him, but Soubi wouldn't let him go. Beele was like a wild animal, no knowing what he would do.

They faced each other like that for many long minutes. Soubi tried to control and maintain what courage he could muster while staring death in the face—watching the bestial lust for blood raging in the wild, dark eyes. He could only hold Ritsuka's quaking form against him, waiting, knowing that the uke was suffering not only with heat but also with guilt, knowing that their alpha could lose his battle over the wolf and tear them to bloody ribbons ending it all for them.

Then the tension in the air began to dissipate, dissolving as the trembling rage rippling under the great wolf's skin withdrew.

Beele looked only at Ritsuka. Unable to help but feel a wretched betrayal on some level, he couldn't keep the angry hurt out of his voice.

"Do you think me so cruel?"

The question hit the youngest prince like a rolling boulder to the chest. The realization of how his brother interpreted their behavior was a painful shock, though he should have known. Beele was every bit as strong and terrifying as their father, but he was just, compassionate, and even ridiculously, lovingly proud of his pack. But they had distrusted him in their time of confusion and uncertainty; they naively expected the tyrant of their alpha king to come out in his son, their chief alpha.

"Beele, I—" Ritsuka began.

"That my beloved brother would believe me so cruel…well," he said quietly, his voice disbelieving, "it must be so. You believe I would punish you for something out of your control? I would fear me as well." He turned away from them and stopped. Listening to Ritsuka's sorrowful tears choked him and he wanted to take him up in his arms as he used to when the youth was very young, before Ritsuka began demanding his independence. But he stayed himself. Turning his head to the side, but not looking back at them, he said, "You must do what you must." He paused. "Soubi, ease my brother's pain."

Then he was gone and Ritsuka fell to his knees with a choked sob.

"Soubi, I didn't mean it," he cried. "He—"

"Shh," Soubi soothed holding him close. "He knows you did not mean for that. He will understand. He knows you love him." The artist spoke from the heart, but couldn't help but feel his words were worthless. They could not help, not when his beloved uke was so broken. In time he knew they could work it all out, but right now his uke's physical pain was most vital. "Come," he said and pulled him to his feet. Ritsuka leaned against his side as they moved up the stairs to the third level where Soubi's bed was.

Ritsuka knew he needed to consummate with Soubi, and he wanted to, but he felt that now was not the time. He needed to go after his brother; needed to apologize. He couldn't leave things like this. Then he saw the beautiful bed his soon-to-be mate had crafted with his own hands. He had avoided it like a disease before, trying with all his might not to tempt Soubi, or himself, into activities that would have been disastrous by sitting on it when they were together. Now it looked so inviting, so comfortable and he was suddenly so weary of being strong and depriving himself of his seme. Beele knew. He even gave Soubi his permission. There was nothing to hide from anymore, nothing to fear. Except—Ritsuka collapsed on the bed and rolled onto his back staring up at the canopy billowing in the breeze from the window—except that his brother probably hated him now.

Soubi crawled over him and kissed his neck. Ritsuka closed his eyes. He would make it right, but now—he groaned when sharp teeth bit into the juncture of neck and shoulder—now he didn't want to think about anything. He wrapped his arms around his mate's neck pulling him closer.

He didn't want to think at all. ((this is where it ended last time))

When Soubi's mouth pulled away Ritsuka felt a searing burning in his neck where the marking was laid. His blood heated like fire and his pulse raced. He was Soubi's—the seme turned his head and Ritsuka's mouth found the soft juncture with instinctual ease—and now—he bit into the soft flesh, felt blood rush through his teeth and over his tongue—now Soubi was his.

Soubi groaned and Ritsuka felt the deep resonance in the seme's chest. Carnal heat flooded to his groin and he gasped before licking the wound closed. He never knew such a sound could come from the composed artist, or that a single sound could double his need for his seme.

"Soubi," he whimpered over trembling lips. "Please, don't wait anymore. I need—"

"I know," Soubi spoke against his ear. "Ritsuka…are you ready…for this?"

"Soubi, damn it," Ritsuka growled turning his head to search out his lover's lips. After a quick kiss with a bruising nip of teeth for his seme's wavering, he smiled up at the blue eyes. "No preparation, just take me. Please. We've waited too long as it is."

Soubi brushed his long fingers through the dark chocolate strands and smiled kindly. "As you wish," he said and kissed him much slower, savoring the taste of his uke, the stubborn little uke that was finally his.

Sitting back on his heels Soubi pulled the lacing of his white shirt loose and slipped it over his head tossing it aside. When he looked at Ritsuka the uke had already, more hastily, discarded his own. After a quick struggle out of their pants, Ritsuka pulled his legs up, his feet resting flat against the bed. Soubi slid his hands up the lean thighs to rest on his uke's knees and gently parted them wide to get a good look at his beloved mate for the first time. Ritsuka's small chest was almost heaving with his increased need for air. The pale cheeks were flushed, mouth open only just with each breath, eye lids drooped in a lover's gaze.

"Oh, Ritsuka," Soubi uttered before dipping his hands into the v-line of his lover's small pelvis, rubbing lightly at first then more deeply when the sensitive flesh twitched beneath his fingers.

"That tickles," Ritsuka complained in a small voice and Soubi chuckled deeply in his chest.

"Forgive me, Ritsuka," he said before leaning down to take his lover in his mouth. Ritsuka's head snapped back in ecstasy, his hands flying to tangle in long, silky strands of blonde hair.

"_Anh_, Soubi," he gasped. Returning to himself he looked down to watch as his lover's head bobbed up and down slowly. The sight of that beautiful mouth wrapped around his member, the gentle suck, the warmth of that velvety tongue. "Nnnh…_ah_! Please, stop, Soubi. I'm gonna…if you don't…_ha_…"

Soubi took one more lasting suck before pulling away, a line of saliva connecting his wet lips to Ritsuka's throbbing head. He looked up at his uke and Ritsuka burned beneath that sultry gaze. Soubi slid his hand up his lover's body to caress his cheek.

"Do you want my pup, Ritsuka?" he asked softly.

Ritsuka's chest tightened a little at this. He hadn't thought about it. But, looking into that amatory gaze, Ritsuka knew what he wanted to do.

He drew his mate up for a loving kiss. "Fate has been in control with us from the beginning," Ritsuka said. "So," he blushed and looked away a little. "Let's see what happens."

Soubi smiled down at him, then moved into position. But before he moved he used his finger to lift his uke's chin. Meeting that burgundy gaze, he said, "You don't ever have to be embarrassed to tell me what you're thinking, my love."

Ritsuka nodded and Soubi kissed him deeply. While his uke was lost in the distraction, Soubi nudged against his opening, then pushed past the tight ring for the first time. Ritsuka gasped against the kiss and his lover's tongue didn't falter in its exploration of his mouth. The little uke felt the discomfort, but it felt good, too. He sucked on his seme's tongue, drawing it into his mouth even as his body drew his lover into him.

"_Nuh_, Ritsuka," Soubi groaned. His mate was so tight, his heat delicious. He moved slowly not only for his uke's sake but for his own need to make this first time last as long as possible. Slender arms wrapped around his shoulders and small hands buried in the hair at the back of his head. Soubi buried his face in his uke's neck and teased the mating mark. He smirked when the little fingers clutched more tightly in his hair against his scalp. He listened to Ritsuka's moans as each panting breath brushed over his left ear.

He could feel the rise of pleasure and knew Ritsuka was rising with him. He changed his angle a little and quickened his pace with shorter thrusts. Ritsuka's cries ended in little whimpers that endeared his little uke even further to his heart.

"Soubi," Ritsuka moaned. "Please…_hanh_…" Soubi slid a hand down between their heated bodies, sticking a little on the way down in the dampness of sweat. He took Ritsuka's weeping member in his hand and gently squeezed. It proved too much for the virgin uke. Ritsuka cried out in pleasured relief. He hugged his seme to him, bewildered at the extreme delectation that burst through him as his essence shot out between their stomachs. Soubi grunted with the effort as his body began to weaken with the exertion, but with one last, deep thrust he buried himself in his lover gasping and moaning with his own relief.

Soubi pulled out of his uke but Ritsuka continued to hold him flush against his heaving chest. It felt so good to lie with his mate like this he wanted it to go on forever. Now he understood why his brother always wanted to sleep in with Sariel in his arms. Ritsuka always thought he was just being typically lazy. But now—he slid his fingers through silky tendrils of blonde hair—now he certainly understood. He pressed his lips to the top of his seme's head then rubbed his cheek against him.

_Beele_. Would he ever forgive him?

"Do you think we made our pup tonight?" Soubi spoke up softly. When he received no answer he lifted his head to look at his mate. Ritsuka looked a little sad, but then he smiled tenderly.

"I hope so," he said, and blushed when Soubi flashed him a beaming smile.

"Oh, Ritsuka," Soubi said in an excited, hushed voice that Ritsuka had never heard from him before. He pushed himself up and to the side enough so that he could rub a hand over his uke's belly. "You would be stunningly beautiful; your belly rounded with child."

Ritsuka scoffed and rolled his eyes. "One step at a time, Soubi," he said.

"Very well, my love," Soubi said slipping back into his uke's embrace. "Very well."

* * *

Please Read and Review

* * *

Footnotes:

1 If I remember correctly, and it's been a long time, Darcia keeps his left eye covered with a patch to hide his yellow wolf eye from people. If I'm wrong, or the color is wrong feel free to enlighten me.

2 One guess as to whom this "him" is….

3 Um, again with the disagreements on eye color. Images portray Heero with very dark blue eyes and sometimes with a dark brown (which seems more probable). But I'm going with the dark blue…which means this little pup got his da's eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters, character names, worlds, and world names belong to their respected companies, authors, producers, etc. I do not benefit money from writing this story. I do not own any of the characters or places. **

**Warning:** Yaoi and mpreg.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took forever. I was busy. But I've decided to bring in some new characters. Everyone say hello to **Emba** and **Yuuen** from the beautiful manga, _Wildrock_.

Chapter 8

The evening air was cold and crisp. Mist swirled around the old mother's ankles as she scuffled around in the back yard gathering sticks and small logs from the woodpile into her arms. Kirlsa was warmer, sunnier, than the heart of the Airyglyph kingdom, but now that summer sun was disappearing behind clouds of winter. Her youngest son brought her wood and chopped it for her because her shaky hands could no longer wield the weight of an axe. He would do more for her, but she refused it. She liked her independence.

When she turned, she nearly dropped her small burden.

"Ah, dear child, you startled me," she chuckled warmly. The skinny thing was leaning heavily against her small fence, his horse nibbling on what dry patches of yellow grass were left. In addition to the dirt and grime of highway travel, he looked worn, and pale, like the burden of countless, woeful troubles rest on his drooping shoulders. Despite all this, there was an ever so small smile on his lips, and an innocent charm in his eyes when he looked at her.

"Bless me, you look like you've been through dragon's fire and back," she said, looking him over again unaware of how close to the truth she was. "Well, come on, then. Can't leave you out in the cold, can I?" That said, she went back inside and left the door open feeling confident that the boy would follow after. She set to work building the small fire back up, then stirred the stew in the pot hanging above the flames. With a sniff and a satisfied 'humph' she turned back to the poor thing standing in her doorway.

"Come in, come in," she waved him over. "You're letting out all the heat." The boy quickly closed the door and sat in the wooden chair the old mother pulled over to the hearth for him. "Now what's your name, boy?"

The youth gave her a sad smile and lightly touched the dirty wrap around his neck. It was then, to her horror, that she realized it wasn't just dirt, but brown from old, dried blood.

"By the gods, child," she knelt in front of him and reached up, then paused. "Unwrap that, I'll get my herbs. You're lucky I'm a Healer, boy. What would you have done otherwise?"

The blonde youth said nothing, but gave her a smile that seemed to say, _I know. That's why I came to you, old mother_.

The boy sat quietly, perfectly still as the old mother set about mixing herbs into healing potions and salves. Despite her age she worked quickly—the healing art as natural to her as breathing after a lifetime devoted to it.

"I have bottled potions for you to take with you, but this," she said raising the wooden bowl she was currently mixing. "Fresh is always better, stronger. Now, let me see it—all of it," she chided when the youth hesitated to pull the wrap away completely. When he finally did, she understood his fear. The throat had been torn to jagged shreds. The wound was fatal. This boy should not have lived past the moment he received the injury, let alone the weeks she guessed he'd wandered with it. By the smell she knew rot had settled into the flesh long ago, tainting the blood and souring the inflamed infection with foul, seeping puss. Even in this bad state, the infection should have been a lot worse, devouring and rotting the living flesh around it. As it was, something was keeping the infection contained. Just who is this boy?

"How? How are you still living, child?" she muttered. Then she rubbed the thick salve generously into every opening and crevice of the wound. There was no point in being careful, she knew it would hurt and the only merciful thing to do was to do it quickly and thoroughly. However the boy bore it with nothing more than a small knit in his brow, his innocent blue eyes closed. Then the Healer's old, fragile fingers pressed over the injury and a power flowed through them that defied her weakened, aged body. The salve inside the wound glowed with a healing light, burning and purging as it seeped into the infection. The boy had no voice to scream with, but his breath was ragged and terrible. Sweat beaded down his forehead, over his temples and down his cheeks. The old mother's jaw set in a grim line. _Hold on, child_.

When that was finished, the salve had burned away, the decay with it, and the wound flowed with fresh, clean blood. Now, to close it. The old mother exerted her power to its exhaustion. Willing the boy's body to accelerate its own natural healing, she felt the muscles, and torn skin knitting back together in an intricate weave. Veins and critical arteries reattached and she willed the blood flow back into them to give them life again, speeding his heart to quickly produce the needed blood and replenish blood cells. Cartilage and bone in the trachea were severed in two places, and she fit them back together like a jagged puzzle. Only dragon claws were sharp enough to slice so cleanly through bone without chipping or fragmenting it.

_You really did come through dragon's fire to get here_, she thought in wonder.

When she moved to the damaged larynx she found that the claw must have been hooked because this claw's cut was ragged and torn. Parts of the cartilage and fine muscles were missing. Only a dragon of Airyglyph's Dragon Brigade would have such a claw. The riders often filed the foreclaws(1**)** on their dragons into jagged, hooked designs, sometimes for the appearance, but ultimately it was done with the intention to hook and tear inside the flesh of its victims so that the damage was far more difficult for Healers to mend—if they survived such an attack at all. The result was most often a painful, lingering death as decay festered and the good intentions of Healers kept the victim in a hopeless state of regeneration and deterioration until the rot won and the Healer had to release their patient from life. The old mother had seen many of Aquaria's soldiers on past battlefields speared through the heart by their own comrades in order to spare their friends the agony of such a death because Aquaria Healers were too few or unskilled for such challenges.

Those were dark days she did not wish to revisit. She was not proud of what her own people did to ensure that such suffering be left on the battlefield—could not forget the suffering in the eyes of those Aquarian men and women dealing out mercy to their begging brothers and sisters, knowing that she had the power they needed. That strength was gone from her now, though, and she knew she no longer possessed the power to re-grow what was gone from this boy. Such a terrible, painful irony that so few of her own people had ever needed such powerful healing when she had it. And now, no matter how desperately she wanted to make this boy whole, she could not. With angry, bitter tears she silently begged his forgiveness and closed it up, knitting pieces together that didn't fit right, leaving thick scars behind.

Finally, she pulled her hands away and slumped, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

"I am sorry, child," she whispered. "I can do no more. Years have stolen my strength just as they've stolen my youth." She looked up at him with remorseful eyes. "I can do no more."

The boy reached up to feel the new scars that ran in a slant across his throat. The top of these was thicker, more ugly than the fine neatness of the other three. He knew the damage there was worse and that this was where the old mother's grief stemmed from. He did not understand what was unfixable, but…what she did was more than he could have even hoped for. She'd saved his life for certain. Whatever she could not heal was nonessential.

He smiled down at her and took her hand into his for a thankful kiss. Then he stood to help her into his chair. Collapsing heavily she thanked him and rested her head back, closing her eyes.

"Eat, child," she said without opening her eyes again. "You must be starving."

She felt something press against her palm and she looked into the earnest eyes. A soft pouch full to the draw strings with coins rested between their hands.

"No, I cannot take this, child," she said. "I don't charge for helping those in real need." But the boy looked distressed at her words. _Please_, those expressive eyes seemed to say. She shook her head. "I cannot."

Reluctantly the boy put the heavy pouch back in his tunic. He jumped up and dished out a heaping mound of stew into a bowl and set it on the small table beside the chair. Then he removed the pot and set it aside to keep the rest from burning. The old mother smiled when the boy placed a spoon in her hand and with his eyes begged her to eat instead.

"Such a kind boy," she said, her eyes drooping closed in sleep. "Like my sons."

It was early morning before the old mother woke. The fire had died down, but the embers were still glowing. The quilt from her bed had been laid over her to keep her warm. She did not need to look to know the boy was long gone, but a second dish of stew sat empty, licked clean, and there was a pile of wood stacked next to the fire in easy reach. _Bless you, child_, she thought. Getting up she placed a few logs over the embers and coaxed them back to life. When she reached for her bowl of stew that had long gone cold her hand froze. On the table next to it lay the money pouch. She reached for it and opened the string, shaking out gold coin after gold coin onto the table. The amount equaling a sizeable fortune, enough to provide for herself and her sons and their families for a long time. Tears slid down her face and she rested her hand against her heart.

_Boy, I can never repay this kindness_, thinking back to all those she was on the wrong side to help, she added, _nor do I deserve it_. She looked out the window sadly. _Something tells me you needed this far more than I_.(2)

* * *

Susugi bent over again clutching his chest in pain. With the pain came the vision again. They were happening more and more frequently.

"Are you all right, Susu?" Dark asked from beside him.

Susugi nodded, ignoring the disliked shortening of his name. Dark had a habit of coming up with nicknames for everyone—not necessarily on purpose, that's just the way he was. "I think…I think he's near," Susugi said, breathing normally again.

It had taken Susugi about a week to reach the border and then hunt down the border guard. Sephiroth, he was a little surprised and relieved to find, believed him and his vision. He told Susugi that such premonition talents amongst their people were not entirely rare, and that his abilities as a member of the welf race must be awakening. So he'd sent Dark with him. The two of them reached the Bequeral Mountain Path a few days ago and had set up camp to wait.

Dark looked up toward the pass that went over the Mountains of Barr, the most treacherous land on the continent—dragon territory. They certainly didn't dare to camp in the pass let alone further in the labyrinthine cliffs and canyons. Even where they were now was dangerous and too close for comfort.

Just then they heard a dragon's angry roar in the distance. A scattered cloud of birds took startled flight to the sky up the pass where the disturbance occurred.

"Dark," Susugi began.

"Yeah," Dark said standing. "Let's go."

Susugi grasped the hilt of his sword for reassurance, but left it in its scabbard as he hurried off after the other wolf. It was slow going up the pass. They had to watch every crack and crevice, every shadow and hole on all sides and above them in the canyon walls. Dragons were not always individual hunters. Often they stalked their prey in groups, keeping their distance until escape was cut off and impossible. With that in mind, Susugi spent more time watching their backs than their fronts. It was hard on the nerves. Every crack could hold dozens of babies, their overwhelming swarms just as dangerous as one of the large ones.

About a quarter of a mile up the pass Dark signaled him to stop. Just ahead of them the canyon walls widened branching off in several directions. In the middle of it all, on a pile of rubble and rock was a large Brass dragon, basking its cold scales in the sun. The air practically vibrated with the deep, rumbling breaths as the beast slept. The bloody remains of some poor creature lay in a heap at the base of the rocks. That must have been the cause for the roar—a hunting cry. From what Susugi knew, after meals dragons tended to get drowsy. The wolves were just grateful to have missed it all.

As they were trying to decide the best way past the beast, Susugi caught a small movement in the shadows about thirty feet up a smaller passage that branched off from theirs, slanting out slightly to their right. He touched Dark's sleeve and pointed. It was the same blonde youth he saw in the visions. The man was slumped against the canyon wall, exhaustion written in his face and the erratic rise and fall of his chest. Susugi's sharp eyes could see the pain in the other's eyes when they looked up at them. A trembling hand lifted toward them beseeching their help before falling weakly to the ground.

"We've got to get him out of here," Dark whispered to him.

"Is he really one of us?" Susugi asked.

Dark looked him in the eye. "Does it matter?"

Susugi looked at the sleeping dragon, and the gruesome, stomach-turning gore of what must have been a horse, then the wounded young man. They couldn't leave anyone to such a fate, no matter who they were.

"No," he shook his head. "Of course you're right."

Taking the distance with an agonizing slowness they reached the other within a matter of minutes—the longest minutes of Susugi's life. Long before they'd reached him though, the young man's scent answered Susugi's question. The blonde was definitely a wolf. A uke Dark had never seen before in Greeton amongst the king's pack. Which was strange since, judging by his age, the uke was certainly old enough that Dark would have met him before coming across the sea with Beele little over five years ago.

The only possible answer to that would be if other wolves had followed Beele's example and come across on their own—no, that still didn't explain why he'd never met this one. Then it came to him. Exiles? The offspring of exiles. Beele of course knew that over the recent years there were possibly dozens of exiles—'criminals' sent out to sea on little more than rafts—sent to their deaths due to his father's growing cruelty. Beele had even set up his own ship in the Queen's harbor north of Aquios to sail out as often as was possible in hopes of finding any exiled pack brothers amongst the endless waves. That was how they'd found Itachi, and then Walter and his mate Leon. Thank the gods Treize, the ship's captain, had the eyes of a hawk and better.

But this…this one was at least the age of _recognition_ if not older. The king's punishments of exile began when Beele defied him and left the pack(3). Or, at least that is when they thought it began. He could imagine their king giving the exiles that small hope—that if they survived the hazards of the unpredictable seas than they would be allowed to live in peace amongst his traitor son's pack, knowing that there was little chance of that, if at all.

Dark crouched down in front of the exhausted uke and smiled. The bright blue eyes looked at him and he felt a small ache in his chest at the flawless beauty.

"My name's Dark, this is Susugi," he whispered. "What's your name, beautiful?"

The uke gave him a kind smile. His lips parted to speak but no sound escaped. The uke tapped his throat and shook his head. But when he'd opened his mouth Dark heard a single word echo in his mind.

"Link?" he whispered to himself in confusion, wondering why that word came to him so suddenly. The uke perked up and nodded his head. "Link. That's your name?" He received another affirmative.

"How did you know that?" Susugi looked as confused as he felt.

"I don't know," Dark said reaching for the uke. "Let's get you out of here."

When Dark reached to pull the uke into his arms, their eyes met again and a searing pain lanced down his spine, arcing his back and startling a sharp cry past his lips. Link had tensed in his arms at the same moment, a ragged gasp escaping his lungs.

A look of shocked horror crossed Dark's face as he looked up at Susugi's equally surprised face. No sooner had he uttered the cry than the dragon roused from his afternoon sleep with an angry grunt.

"Oh, shit," Dark whispered, wide eyes staring into the wide blue of his uke's. He looked over his shoulder just as the large dragon head whipped in their direction and golden serpentine eyes pinned the trio with a paralyzing stare. The head reared back and it's wide chest expanded as the beast drew in a long breath.

"_Shit_," Dark said again. "Run!" he yelled at Susugi and jumped to his feet, the uke clutched tightly in his arms.

They dodged behind a large outcropping of rock just as the dragon's breath crashed over it. The lightning crackled around them, the static heat raising the hair on their skin. A dancing tendril struck Dark from behind in his left shoulder. He screamed, falling forward onto his knees. He silently cursed that he wasn't fast enough or that their shelter wasn't sufficient enough, but at least Link and Susugi were safe. He buried his face in the uke's neck with a deep groan gasping heavily against the blistering burn sizzling across his shoulder blade. He felt gentle fingers run through his hair, their touch soothing. He looked up into kind blue eyes and shuddered again under a wave of _recognition_.

"Susugi," he rasped without looking away from his unexpected uke.

"Dark, are you all right?" Susugi dragged him by his good arm further into the rock cover, trying to ignore the lack of the playful 'Susu'.

Dark shrugged him off and handed Link over to him. They had no time, he could hear the beast coming after them.

"I'll distract him," Dark said quickly. "You two get the hell out of here."

Before Susugi could protest Dark had drawn his sword and charged out across the canyon floor. They heard the shrieking roar as the dragon charged after him. Dark drew the beast further up the main canyon deeper into dragon territory. Susugi watched him go with a deep ache in his chest, feeling like it was the last time he'd see him. He hoped his friend knew what he was doing. He hoisted the uke into his arms. The poor thing was trembling from his previous ailments and now _recognition_ on top of it. As he carried him away he couldn't imagine being under the pain of a _recognition_ and not being able to make a sound. Remembering his own, and not knowing what it was had been a terrible experience. Though, it turned out to be the best and most pleasurable thing to ever happen to him. Thinking of his Jirou brought a sudden pang to his chest. He hoped for Link's sake that Dark came back down that mountain in one piece, and he hoped that the way they'd come wasn't swarming with dragons now.

* * *

Dark scrambled out of the way of another sizzling burst of dragon's breath. The electric popping sounded loud in his ears as he tucked behind a small boulder. He could possibly slay a dragon if he needed to, but he _really_ didn't want to. At the moment, though, he wasn't seeing a whole lot of options.

Now, how to do it…

He didn't get the chance to think. The dragon had moved forward while it blew its dangerous breath and stood with its front claws gripping the stone he was hiding behind. Looking up he stared directly into the beast's gaping maw as it shot down to bite him across the middle. A lethal bite to sever his spinal chord. Dark rolled out of the way and winced at the sound of the beast's jaws cracking against the canyon floor. But the beast only shook its head a moment before looking up at Dark who was scrambling to his feet with his sword in hand. The dragon crouched low over his previous rock shelter positioning its powerful hind legs against the boulder to use as a jump off.

Dark cursed. No time to run or dodge. This time when the beast sprang there would be no time for anything.

He was right.

The dragon kicked off, mouth wide in a terrible roar, dagger-like teeth glinting with saliva. Dark saw his death, but the wolf instinct in him took over and the world around him seemed to slow. He stepped to the side and just as the beast's head passed by his shoulder his sword arm was already striking down, severing the beast's head.

Dark stood panting as the adrenaline deserted his body leaving him shaking. A chorus of dragon calls approaching fast brought him back to himself and he ran for his life back down the canyon. When he looked over his shoulder he saw a swarm of the beasts in all sizes and kinds descending on the carcass. No meat went uneaten in these mountains, even their own kind was a fair meal. Dark ran faster. He really didn't want to be next.

* * *

Susugi sat with Link in a small crevice beyond the canyon. They'd been lucky and only ran into a small group of red dragons which were disturbed from their holes by the ruckus. The damned little things had taken a few nibbles out of his legs, but otherwise they were unscathed. The uke next to him seemed reasonably unharmed. Exhausted, yes, and weak from hunger and blood loss if the recently healed scars on his throat were anything to go by. Now _recognition_ shuddered through the lithe boy's frame like terrible tremors.

Susugi put his arm around the shaking shoulders and held him close for comfort. Together they watched the growing shadows spreading across the width of the canyon floor hoping to see Dark running out to them.

Time did not mean a whole lot to them, what was only a few minutes felt like hours as they waited. Their patience was soon rewarded with the sound of a startled yelp close by. Susugi smiled when Dark broke out from the canyon in a stumbling run. Next to him he felt the sigh of utter relief from the uke. Turning, there was no mistaking the relieved admiration in Link's eyes.

As he ran Dark kept looking behind him. Susugi tensed, hoping with a sinking dread that the dragon wasn't going to come tearing out after his friend. To his relief it was only a red dragon no bigger than a small cat. The sight of his friend chased out of dragon territory in such a way brought a sudden laugh to his lips. Dark turned and kicked at the creature, but it only hunched back a little way with a hiss. Entirely unperturbed, the little dragon gave chase again the moment Dark turned away from it.

Dark smiled when he saw them and collapsed when he reached them, his breath coming in heavy pants.

"Damned thing bit my finger," he said between gasps holding up his right hand and showing the blood that covered the entirety of his pinky finger. He chuckled when he glared at the red dragon and it halted again a few feet away, hunger and curiosity warring in its intelligent little face.

"Is that what that undignified yelp was for?" Susugi gave his friend a wry grin.

"Hey," Dark said in a manner that revealed he was perfectly willing to argue for his honor's sake. "In my defense, I had bigger lizards to worry about and this one flew at me from nowhere."

A shudder ran through him and he sat up with a groan. Then he looked at Link. "How are you, beautiful?" He reached up to run his fingers over the uke's cheek and Link instinctively leaned in to the touch. "You all right?"

Link smiled and nodded. Dark cursed when another tremor hit him and he struggled to his feet.

"Well, we'd better find us some _sage_ then," he said, helping the uke to his feet.

"But your shoulder—" Susugi began.

"We'll look at it after we find the sage and_ after_ we've gotten away from this damned mountain." Dark slid an arm around his uke's slender waist and the three of them made their way back down the pass toward the Arias plains and deeper Aquaria territory. None of them noticing until much later that a tiny red dragon followed after them.

* * *

Akira sat at the window gazing out at the dark land covered in white. He wondered if these skies were ever blue, if the thousands of rooftops far below him ever saw the sun. A chill ran up his spine. He clutched the thin blanket draped over his naked shoulders closer for warmth. Soon after Kagekiyo brought him to his tower chambers Akira discovered the drafty castle was little warmer than the dungeons if the fires ever died down. Now the fire crackled in its soothing way behind him. Kagekiyo always made certain that it was kept bright and warm. Servants were always bustling in with more wood and kindling, muttering that not even the king demanded such a well-kept fire in his chambers. This only brought a small smile to the uke's face, knowing that Kagekiyo did it for his comfort.

Despite his insistence that his emotions had been repressed by centuries of disuse, Akira knew there was a kindness in the powerful wolf. He'd kept Akira alive, took him from the dungeons when he thought he could not survive any longer. Of course, it was true that Kagekiyo was the one who put him there to begin with, but as far as Akira could tell and from what his small, persistent questions could gather from the seme, there was no other reason for being brought out of that nightmarish death-cell other than that Kagekiyo had compassion left in him.

Or mercy. Or pity. Whatever it was, no one forced the great black wolf to care for him in his illness. He was only now recovering from it, feeling stronger every day with the warmth and good food.

The green-eyed uke leaned his head back against the stone wall. Lord Kagekiyo was away now as he often was, meeting with the king or doing some other such thing. If Akira was honest with himself he would admit that he missed him when he was left alone. When he was alone his mind had nothing to think on but the massacre of his village. His heart wrenching at the thought of his brother struggling to survive out there.

His fingers touched the frozen panes of glass, a tear sliding unbidden down his cheek.

Was he already dead?

A cold hand slid up his arm to rest on his shoulder. He blinked in mild surprise, then sighed under its weight. He hadn't heard the other enter, but Akira hadn't noticed his scent either, perhaps because his sinuses were still recovering. He needed to stop letting his guard down. It wasn't a good habit to fall into.

"How are you feeling?" the deep voice asked.

Akira wiped his eyes before turning to face the otherwise intimidating lord.

"Better," he said with a small smile.

Kagekiyo frowned as he wiped a missed trail of wetness from the uke's cheek with his thumb. Akira looked down, ashamed to have been caught in such a weakness in front of his captor. A hand lifted his chin and he looked into the dark eyes. The other hand brushed through his green hair and his eyes fluttered closed at the gentle touch.

Then Kagekiyo turned away.

"You should sleep today," he said moving to the center of the room. "I have a feeling that tonight will be…very busy."

Akira frowned and stood from the window seat. Since he was brought here he'd never set foot out of these chambers with Kagekiyo or otherwise.

The seme turned to him. "I've made preparations to leave the city tonight," he continued. "Circumstances will make a quick departure necessary. You should be well rested when the time comes."

Akira didn't understand what circumstances he was speaking of, but of the two of them, it was Kagekiyo who looked to be the most in need of rest. Confident that he could persuade the seme to sleep, Akira moved to the center of the bed of blankets in front of the fire.

He did not fully understand why, but he remembered his bearer was always able to calm his sire whenever he was angered or agitated, and for some reason it seemed it was the same with himself and Kagekiyo.

He dropped the blanket from his shoulders, felt it glide over his naked skin in its descent. He held his hand out to the seme.

"Lie with me?" he asked softly.

For a moment Kagekiyo watched him in silence as the firelight danced over the uke's flawless skin. Akira wondered if he was weighing all the pros and cons of doing such a thing. Then, slowly, the seme removed his own clothing and together they curled up in the warm blankets.

Akira brushed his slender fingers once through the long black hair that shone like silk. The uke loved how soft it was and in moments like this, couldn't help but touch it. Then he offered a gentle smile to the frowning face before closing his eyes.

Kagekiyo shifted to hold Akira closer to him, chest to chest, then closed his eyes not really intending to sleep. He would wait for the uke to succumb then get up and finish whatever preparations he might have missed. But it seemed he underestimated how tired he was from all the power he was using to help Airyglyph in his territory expansion. He found his eyes growing heavier and heavier.

Akira waited for the sound of the seme's breathing to even out and deepen in sleep. When it did he opened his eyes and looked at the handsome face so close to his. He didn't understand his feelings for the other wolf. Perhaps because this was the only seme he'd ever known aside from his own sire. Whatever it was, he knew Kagekiyo would never harm him.

He ran his finger down the other's cheek and smiled when the strong arms instinctively tightened around his waist. They were leaving the city. He would take the opportunity to search for his brother. Maybe Link was still alive, and just maybe he could find his trail. This was probably his only chance. He'd been in the dungeon a week, and spent almost three weeks since recovering. If Link was still alive, Akira could not see how he could be for much longer.

He never told Kagekiyo about Link, but that might have to change. He did not believe the seme would just let him go. In a way, he didn't want to leave either. So he would need Kagekiyo's help to find his little brother, the last member of his family.

Akira shifted even closer to the other's warmth. He wasn't tired so he spent the hours watching over the seme as he slept, knowing that Kagekiyo needed it far more than he would admit. Brushing his fingers over the muscles of the seme's strong back and shoulders he wondered what it might be like to _recognize_—what it might be like to _recognize_ with Kagekiyo. His bearer had only spoken of _recognition_ once before he died giving birth to Link. Akira was so young. All he could remember was how much his da and dadda meant to each other. A love so encompassing that— He knew now what his sire did. After locating a Sanmite humanoid tribe that shared similar ear and tail features, he'd left them. He told Akira to never transform; keep his wolf ears and tail at all times for his own safety. Link was far too young for transformation, and it was a strain for his adoptive parents to cover up the missing ears and tail. But they did it—kept the wolf pups safe because they loved them like the children they themselves couldn't have since their adoptive mother was barren.

Akira knew his sire loved them. He held no bitterness toward the man. The idea of living without his mate was simply impossible. Even at such a young age, Akira had seen it in his da's eyes—their bearer's death had broken him. Though his understanding of life and death was limited as a child, somehow he knew that his sire took his own life the moment he found someplace safe to do so—somewhere his body would not be discovered.

Though he'd seen _recognition_ in its working it was still something he could not fathom—something he was even a little afraid of.

These thoughts accompanied him into slumber as the day waned on too long and he finally grew weary of waiting for night to come(4).

* * *

Albel the Wicked sat in the mess hall in the farthest corner from the other generals. Men from his own Black Brigade sat around him eating their dinner meals and laughing, having loud conversation that he mostly ignored. He found himself more and more withdrawing from the other officers in the Airyglyph army, sitting down with them only in the formal setting of their strategy meetings. The loyalty of his men was what he trusted now—perhaps the only thing he trusted. He saw Lord Vox glance his way. When their eyes met, Vox smirked. Albel's blood-red eyes darkened.

That man was a snake in the king's bed and his majesty was so damned blind. Airyglyph XIII had no heir. If anything happened to him the people would look to the Three Generals. Walter was aged, and the people feared the son of Nox. The only people who fully trusted him were the ones who fought under his military leadership. Vox would be only too happy to step in and charm the people with his poisonous smile and words that would lead them to unnecessary war against the entire continent, perhaps the world. The man's voracious appetite for power would never be satisfied. The very sight of the man sickened him.

Albel stood from the table and every one of his men immediately stopped what they were doing and jumped to their feet to silently salute his departure. Albel nodded to them and moved away.

"Good night, General," a young, eager voice piped up from the table. Albel turned in time to see Yuuen, his youngest recruit, blush a little as another soldier, Emba, elbowed him for speaking so freely. Albel found the two of them in the Granah Hills over a year ago and had trained and turned them into deadly weapons. Emba was nearly unmatched in battle, but it was Yuuen who intrigued him. Such innocence—when Albel stared him in the eye that very first time he was taken aback by the purity he found there. However, that look had turned to murderous flame the moment Albel made a move toward the wounded Emba. The Black Brigade general almost lost a hand that day—he'd liked the young fighter ever since.

Albel walked slowly back to the table, hiding a smile at the way Yuuen's eyes darted to his comrades for help.

Albel stopped and stood directly in front of the youth. Yuuen squirmed visibly in his seat under his terrifying general's gaze—their _terrifying_ general that any one of them would give their lives for.

Albel let him worry a little longer before smirking.

In a low, smooth voice that held no humor and sounded of his typical, sneering sarcasm, he said, "Thank you, Yuuen." His other men appeared visibly stunned. This wasn't quite the reaction they were expecting, and so now had no idea what to expect. Albel looked down both sides of the long table. "Why don't any of _you_ ladies ever tuck me in at night?"

The table erupted in laughter and Albel grinned, his white teeth showing on one side of his mouth. The soldier on the other side of Yuuen punched him playfully in the arm, and ruffled his hair. The young soldier smiled at their general, completely relieved that Lord Nox had broken the ice by turning it into a joke—a joke he could handle being harassed by the other soldiers about. Just before Albel turned away, Yuuen caught the small wink meant for him. He blushed again as he watched the general leave the hall.

Just before Albel disappeared through the large double doors, Yuuen saw his general look to the far end of the hall. He followed the gaze to see Lord Vox give his general a look.

Yuuen didn't like that look at all.

When he looked back to the door, Lord Nox was already gone. He turned his blonde head to look at Emba. There was a dark look in the other's eyes as he watched the officers' table. Yuuen reached under the table and was relieved to feel Emba's strong hand already wrapping around his slender fingers. Emba looked into the large blue eyes of his companion, then ducked his head to speak in his ear.

"Something is going on tonight," he said simply. Yuuen nodded his head once in quick agreement.

"There is definitely something darker about his—"

"Here now, what's all this secrecy?" Drake Nyor(5) demanded of them from down the table. Yuuen looked up at the senior officer of their Brigade who stood with a mug of sloshing ale in one hand and a bread roll in the other. His bearded cheeks were perhaps a little too flushed to be blamed entirely on the laughing camaraderie running along the table.

It was no secret among the Brigade that Emba and Yuuen were lovers, and the officer had wanted to cause them to blush by drawing attention to them. However, the solemnity of their eyes when they met his told him their whispers were of a more serious nature. Sobering up immediately he began passing the word along to the other officers that they would meet before dinner was done.

* * *

Albel walked down the chilly stone corridors, passing very few guards along the way. It was strange to see the castle so empty. Most of the soldiers now were protecting the borders between their country and the Sanmite. The rest blocked and patrolled all roads to the Capitol city from the west separating the east side of the country from the towns and cities that spread in that direction. It made Albel believe the king felt those places were expendable. It angered him because the farthest western city, Kirlsa, was the base Headquarters for his Black Brigade, it was home to all his men—as close to a home as any of them had. None of them had ties to family, they were all renegades, orphans, ex-criminals, vagabonds. Each one carefully hand-picked, or discovered, and trained by Albel himself. That was why he and his men were the most feared. Men with nothing to lose, no one to miss them when they were gone, made for terrifying warriors on the battlefield. Still, his men lived in and loved the city of Kirlsa, that city, more than the rest of the Airyglyph country was a place his men would happily give their lives to protect. Now, it had all but been abandoned by the Airyglyph armies. All three brigades were busy with their secret attacks on the Sanmite tribes while the rest of the regular army protected his majesty's cities. He knew it was wise to protect the northeast in case the Sanmite Republic caught on to their slow expansion into their country, but to abandon the west and leave it vulnerable to Aquios enraged him. It was undoubtedly Lord Vox's influence over his majesty. The king no longer heeded the wise words of Walter or his other officers who would have him see some reason. His majesty kept finding ways to put their arguments aside and concentrate on what Vox said was best. Of course, Vox wasn't without his many supporters in the officer ranks. Their numbers only strengthened his majesty's resolve in this careless madness. If this expansion continued as it was now, with Vox behind the reins, his majesty would soon find he'd stretched himself too thin to hold on to any of it, his land or his power.

Albel's mood smoldered as he walked. It was late, he was tired, and Tifa had left that morning to return to Kirlsa since they feared the next step would be to cut off travel between the eastern and western cities. His mood darkened further. He would have liked to spend this night with her to release some of his tension.

The Black general reached his door and stilled. His sharp eyes searching out and finding the fine blonde hair he'd stuck in the door where it had fallen. Someone had been in his room—or was possibly still there. He knew it was coming; his men knew it was coming. They had wanted to set up watches over his room and accompany him everywhere he went, but he berated them for it—demanded to know if they had any doubt that he could handle whatever assassins the king might send. But that wasn't it at all. He knew, and so did they, that wasn't the reason. The truth was his men would sooner kill themselves than fight under anyone else. They didn't want to take the risk—didn't want to lose their general to a dirty, underhanded knife in the dark. Albel the Wicked deserved better. A fair fight, and a noble death in battle against a worthy foe.

Albel had to admit he felt a little pride in knowing his men felt that way. Lord Vox certainly didn't have such loyalty from his brigade. Other than his officers, Vox didn't even know the names or most of the faces of the men who fought for him. Albel could tell the color of every one of his men's eyes if asked, he'd looked into them so often when he personally trained with them one on one. Years of that kind of intimacy—knowing their general valued their lives when no one else did—made them devoted to Albel and each other, no one else.

Albel stood there outside his closed door. He briefly considered returning to the mess hall. But why? Why involve his men in this when there could only be a few of them at most. Walking away now would make him feel a coward, and he was not a coward.

He lifted the handle and opened the door. The outer chamber was lit as he'd left it, and empty. Without hesitation he went to and opened the second door. The bedroom was dark aside from a small strip of moonlight cast across his bed. It had been a while since the clouds parted enough for any light and he cursed his luck. That single strip of light made the rest of the room darker to his eyes, he could barely make out anything.

He closed the door behind him and locked it acting as though he suspected nothing. He walked to his weapons rack and set his katanas in their horizontal settings, then moved for the bed. That was when they struck. He saw the movement out of the corner of his eye—saw the black shadow melt away from the shadows around it. Most people would think it was a trick of the eye—darkness did that when you tried to focus on something. That's why you had to look past what you wanted to see. He saw the arm raise. Faster than one could draw breath Albel slipped the dagger from its sheath that lay flat against his naked thigh and brought the blade up in time to deflect the blow. The other hand swung up at his face and he jumped back. He couldn't see how close that second blade had been to disfiguring him, but he heard the whistle of air as it swiped in its arc directly in front of his nose.

His attacker didn't give him time to recover from his dodge and leapt after him, the first blade already swinging for him again with deadly force. Albel blocked it again with his blade and caught the wrist of his attacker as the second swung in low to eviscerate him. In their locked struggle the assassin kicked him in the gut sending him back against the wall next to his weapons rack. Albel the Wicked smiled and grabbed a second dagger of his own. Now it was getting fun.

Albel launched back into the fight. Blades crashed together over and over, their speed matched pace for pace. Albel spun, twisted, ducked and parried in fluid motion. One on one combat is where his skill thrived, not the cowardly slaughter his majesty demanded from his brigades. These dances of death came naturally to Albel. And there was something familiar about this assassin. Something that reminded the Black general of himself. The fighting style the assassin used was his own, he realized. Could it be that the king enlisted one of his own men to kill him? If so, which one? Which one dared to betray him?

The very thought enraged him. He'd been taking it easy on the assassin, enjoying the fight at what he would call a leisurely pace. But no more. He was finished with this.

Albel feinted left and knew instantly the assassin was less knowledgeable when they fell for it. Coming in from the right Albel easily ducked under the high, wild swing when the assassin realized their error. Going low, Albel slashed his blade across the other's middle and, coming up with the other, effortlessly gutted them like a fish.

The only sound the assassin made was a gurgle as blood filled their mouth. He fell back onto the bed and Albel froze. The moonlight shone on a slender figure and he realized it was a woman. Small breasts mounded beneath the tight black material.

Not one of his men! _Not_…

He ripped the hooded mask away and long black hair spilled out over his blankets.

"_Tifa_," he whispered in tormented disbelief. Even now as she looked up at him he could see love in her eyes. Red flooded around his vision. Was that love? Or had he been fooled all these years thinking that look meant something it didn't?

Her lips moved, mouthed one word to him, then another. Then her eyes slid closed forever.

Silence filled his ears, numbed his mind with a deafening ringing. With Tifa's last words whispering through his mind, he did the only thing he knew how to do. Standing he wiped his bloody blades off on his bedcovers and sheathed them on his thighs. Then he strapped his Katanas to his hips and left his room. He took nothing else though he did not plan on ever returning. Anything else was unimportant now—anything else would only weigh him down.

* * *

Albel moved swiftly and silently through the corridors. If it were not for a lifetime of discipline he might have been in a rage by the time he reached the chambers of the Dragon general. He bypassed the posted guards, ignoring their protests and barged inside. A lifetime of strict discipline, and it was almost thrown out the window the moment he saw the smug look on the bastard's face.

The general sat rather leisurely in an overstuffed chair across the large bedroom. The fact that Vox did not appear surprised at all to see a murderous Black general at his door was all the proof Albel needed.

"Ah," Vox said, pleasantly. "I see the little _bitch_ fail—"

A growl of fury escaped Albel's throat as, with both blades drawn, he charged the other man. It was a battle long in the making. Both men hating each other from the moment they met, seeing the other as despicable competition. Vox had always mocked and looked down on the Nox family. Said their family were second-hand nobles—not nobles by honorary birth or blood, but by charity. Albel's father was granted nobility from King Airyglyph XII, his majesty's father, for his sacrifice and noble deeds, for rising through the ranks on his own fierce skill and merit(6). Vox saw no value in any of it. Albel's hatred for the man only grew when at the age of fifteen Albel attempted and failed to become part of the Dragon Brigade. The Ascension of the Flame(7) ceremony many knights attempt for the honor of being part of the highest Brigade went badly for Albel when he could not commune with the air dragon's spirit and was therefore found unworthy. That day—Albel would never forget it. He lost more than he bargained for and Vox never let an opportunity slip without grinding the figurative blade in old wounds.

Now, Vox was ready for him, and Albel sure as hell was more than ready for this. Lord Vox brought his own sword up to meet the charging dual blades with a teeth-jarring force. Locked together in that death embrace, the large man then kicked Albel away with a heavy boot to the chest. Albel managed to keep his feet, but stopped in a slight crouch several yards away, glaring at his enemy. His chest burned with every breath and he knew ribs were broken or at the very least, cracked.

Vox watched him, a look of vaunted arrogance written all over his face, and in the way he stood, in the way his mouth quirked into a wicked grin. It made Albel sick. Vox chuckled then. Albel didn't know what silky threats slithered past the man's lips—what lies he told to cause Tifa to betray him. General Vox was a man of words. He used them to stir doubt, hatred, and anything else to ensure he got his way. He opened his cocky, sick mouth now to use cruel words to blind Albel into a bloodlust rage—to gloat at how he seduced the only woman Albel ever loved to his side.

Albel didn't give him the chance. He didn't want to hear a damn word the maggot had to say.

He dropped his katanas, pulled his daggers and rushed the Dragon general in a swift zig-zag charge. Vox grinned and turned to meet his strike, but Albel had already changed direction. Coming in low on Vox's unprotected side, he drove the blades deep into the man's gut. Vox only had time to look at him in shock before Albel rent the daggers in opposite directions splitting the man wide open.

Albel the Wicked watched with icy calm as the man's bloody intestines spilled over hands limply attempting to hold them in.

_You will never be king_.

* * *

Albel didn't stay long enough to make sure his enemy died. The lowly maggot hadn't earned the honor. He sheathed his weapons and turned his back on him, leaving him to die alone, wallowing in his own contemptuous blood.

Akira felt gentle fingers shifting through his hair. It felt good. He didn't want to wake because then he knew those comforting fingers would stop.

"Wake up," Kagekiyo said softly against his ear. "It is time we were moving."

Akira blinked up at the large wolf and then sat up quickly. Kagekiyo was dressed warmly and stood to open up a fur-lined cloak for Akira to step into.

"Please," Akira said softly as he turned around to allow Kagekiyo to place the cloak over his thin shoulders. "Where are we going? Why do you have to leave?" Akira didn't care that they were leaving—he wanted desperately to be gone from here. But… He turned to look the other in the eye. "Are you in danger?"

Kagekiyo's emotionless face gave him no signs to read. Akira reached a hand up to his strong face to offer tender comfort, but Kagekiyo held his hand a moment and then released it.

"Stay here a moment longer," Kagekiyo said. "There is something I must do before we leave." He turned to the door and Akira had a moment of panic. He lunged for him and hugged him fiercely from behind.

"Please, do not leave me," he begged. "You must come back for me." He could think of nothing worse than the dark wolf stealing away into the night without him; deciding it would be more trouble than it was worth to drag him with him. In fact, the thought terrified him. Kagekiyo turned in his desperate embrace. "Please," he looked up into the other's face. He couldn't stop, or take time to be ashamed of, the tears that burst from him. "You must promise to come back for me. Don't leave me behi—"

Kagekiyo kissed him then. Silenced him with soft lips and a firm grip. It was short and bittersweet, and Akira could only stare up at him afterward. The beautiful black wolf did not speak a word of promise, but his eyes spoke more truth and promise to him than any word could have. Before Akira could react or discern how he felt about the kiss, the wolf was gone, the door locked behind him.

* * *

Out in the corridor the guards stared at Albel Nox in horror, but neither moved against the infamous Black general. It suited him just fine. He turned the corner in the corridor and came face to face with his own officers and several of his men, Emba and Yuuen among them, dressed and armed to the teeth. They had packs on their backs, some of them, and fur cloaks to weather the snowstorm raging outside.

"General," Drake Nyor nodded to him and passed him a heavy fur cloak.

"What's this?" Albel scowled at them, though he knew he should have known better.

"It seems to me that you're now a wanted man," Drake said quietly as the group moved quickly down the dark corridor toward the stairway that would take them to the ground level. "You will have to flee the country, and we are going with you."

Albel smirked. "Are you now?" Drake did not answer him. They all knew that if Albel was gone the rest of his men had no desire to stay and serve a country that would rather lock them in the deepest, darkest dungeon than try to control such a dangerous and wild group of men. Only Albel had their respect and held that kind of power over them.

As the small group descended, Drake glanced sideways at his general. "We saw your woman," he said gruffly under his breath, knowing the man was hurting though he showed no sign. Albel only nodded stiffly and continued quickly down the stairs. "The rest of the men are gathered in the dungeon already," Drake continued. "We're going through the aqueducts. The way's dangerous, but no one will follow after us that way."

Albel nodded, satisfied. In truth, he was glad for the company and loyalty of his men. Now that Tifa was gone they were all he could count on, possibly all he could ever count on. Perhaps Tifa was a sad mistake on his part.

…but her face was in his eyes everywhere he looked.

…_Love_… she'd said, and that look he knew to be her love for him was in her eyes, in her voice.

…_Vox_…she spoke with hatred past the gurgling blood in her throat.

He pressed a palm hard and briefly into his eye to stop the threat of emotion. He could not judge her, he decided, and the conclusion gave him small relief. He did not know what horrors Vox threatened her with. He also realized that Tifa could not have expected to win against him, but she faced him anyway. What thoughts swirled in her mind as she waited for him, crouched in darkness, knowing she would die? Did she think her death would be a fair warning to him of Vox's movements against him? If so, why couldn't she have just come to him and told him?

Before the question was even finished in his mind he knew the answer. Even if she'd warned him that Vox had tried turning her to his side to assassinate him, she knew Albel would never run away from it. In her mind, sacrificing herself was perhaps the only way she could think to make Albel finally flee to save his life. Whatever she'd thought, whatever the plan, it seemed to have worked. Albel killed one of the Three Generals. He had to leave, or he would be arrested and executed. King Airyglyph XIII would not be surprised, but would feign ignorance and outrage. Albel knew before Lord Kagekiyo had even confirmed it for him, that his majesty had ordered assassins after him. Of course it should not have surprised him that Airyglyph would give the task of hiring those assassins to General Vox. But his majesty would certainly have it out for him openly now, and he needed to leave immediately.

Even as they entered the courtyard on the ground floor they could hear voices crying out through the castle. The guard was being raised, Healers were undoubtedly being called to Vox's chambers, but Albel knew the man was dead. Even the greatest of Healers could not raise the dead.

The cold of the dungeon stairs seemed to penetrate the furs and seep through Albel's flesh to freeze his bones. With dazed eyes he looked at his men. They all seemed to be unbothered—perhaps they were not as cold as he. The cold of blood and death was on _his_ hands. The emptiness was in _his_ heart, not theirs. Out of nowhere it seemed a hand slipped over his forearm. He looked up to see Yuuen at his side. Those large blue eyes telling him that of all his men, this young one understood his pain more than the others could. After all, the youth was on the verge of losing Emba to his injuries when Albel found them. But Yuuen had fought so fiercely for his lover. Perhaps if Albel had not been so blind, his love would still be there.

He looked away from the fair youth and stepped into the dungeon corridor after Drake. His army of men was already diminished to only a couple scores who stood guard in front of the vents that lead into the icy caverns of the mountain kingdom. Each one was large enough for only one man to pass through at a time on his belly, so it was wise of them to pass the vast majority of their number through before their Black general arrived.

Albel looked at their determined faces. They were his men to the end, whatever end that might be. He knew every one of them and, as he walked into their throng, he wouldn't wish to face that end with anyone else.

* * *

King Airyglyph XIII paced restlessly inside his bedchambers. Guards were posted en masse outside his doors to ensure that the traitorous Albel Nox would not even consider trying to assassinate the king as he did General Vox. Still, the king was nervous. He knew Albel was a formidable foe to anyone alive. Yet, General Vox had seemed so confident that he could find the perfect assassin. One that Albel would not be able to dispatch. Airyglyph XIII had trusted him. But now it seemed that Albel had not only killed the assassin, but had disposed of Vox in retribution. If the Black general had discovered that Vox was behind the hired assassin, it certainly wouldn't be difficult to come to the conclusion that the king was behind Vox.

He feared Albel the Wicked would live up to his name and come for him. The waiting, the anxiety, jumping at every flickering shadow cast by the fire in the hearth. It was all becoming too much for him.

Then he was there, only it wasn't who he was expecting. Slipping out of the shadows from the windowsill, past billowing curtains like a demon. King Airyglyph cursed vehemently under his breath.

"Damn it, Lord Kagekiyo," he snarled. "You frightened me. What are you doing entering my chambers in such a way?" But just as the king voiced the question a cold dread crept up into his chest. There was a look in the sorcerer's eyes, a dark confidence in his stance. He didn't know why, but somehow, in the back of his mind, he knew this day was coming. He gathered what courage he had and stood up straight. In a sour, bitter voice, he said, "So the wild dog bites the hand that feeds him, eh?"

Kagekiyo bowed his head to the king. "His majesty should learn the difference between a dog and wolf, then, if he is foolish enough to think their bites are the same."

"What about our deal?" Airyglyph demanded. "You serve me, I keep your secret. Have I not kept _my_ end of the bargain? Where is your honor?"

"You knew what I was when you made the bargain," Kagekiyo said coolly, "and a wolf desires nothing if not freedom. As for honor," Kagekiyo looked up at him, his head still bowed, his black eyes glinting like liquid steel in the firelight. "There is no honor lost between us, your majesty. You captured me in my weakest moment. Now I will kill you in yours."

The King of Airyglyph did not have time to scream.

* * *

Akira sat dressed and ready in front of the fire, staring into its mesmerizing dance. He had no personal possessions to take with him, but Kagekiyo had assembled a pack for him with a waterskin, dried fruits, jerky, nuts, a bed roll, clothes that fit him perfectly, and some other essential items. He took whatever comfort he could out of that. Why would Kagekiyo go through the trouble of packing for him if he was not coming back for him?

And then there was the kiss. At the time he felt no doubt whatsoever that Kagekiyo had meant it as a promise. But now, as the minutes passed, turning into an hour, Akira began to feel very alone and abandoned. He wiped at a tear angrily and curled up on his side atop the blankets and squeezed his eyes tightly against the welling tears. Why did he care? With Kagekiyo gone he could find his own escape from the castle and search for his little brother however he wanted. He wouldn't have to answer to anyone. Just the way he liked it.

Then why did his heart ache? Had he really found comfort in the seme's presence?

Yes, of course he had. Kagekiyo was the only one he knew, the only friend he had in this strange kingdom. And he wanted him to come back for him. It hurt to think that Kagekiyo could just leave him without any remorse.

"What are you doing? Are you sleeping?"

Akira sat up quickly. There in the dark doorway stood Kagekiyo. Akira laughed a little to keep from crying, but the tears were there anyway and he wiped them away quickly as he stood. Kagekiyo helped him with his pack, and then at the doorway, he looked down into the face of the smiling, relieved uke. Akira looked right back at him. Kagekiyo smiled and it startled Akira. This may have been the first smile he'd ever seen from the seme.

Kagekiyo used his thumb to wipe away a tear track on Akira's cheek, and huffed.

"Silly pup," he said gruffly, but Akira could hear the fondness in his voice. Then they hurried out into the corridor and down a dark back stairwell. Akira felt his heart race as they dodged and hid from the castle guards who seemed very busy for this late hour. He did not question why the great Lord Kagekiyo was stalking the darkness like a fugitive in the very kingdom that had followed his every order. Akira knew the seme would tell him if he wanted to later. Right now all he cared about was that he was finally out of here, or at least, he would be soon. With Kagekiyo leading the way he did not doubt for a moment that they would be beyond the city walls before anyone realized they were gone.

* * *

**Please read and review!** Well, there's Chapter 8 finally. Sorry there's no real yaoi in there, but I needed some plot to get underway.

* * *

Footnotes:

1 Foreclaw—I don't know what the term would be on a dragon (since they don't exist), but my dragons have four long claws in front and a fifth that comes down the back (like a thumb—hold your hand as if you're showing someone four fingers, now hold your hand upside down and pull your thumb away from you palm…that's how their feet look. That was totally unnecessary, but I felt like telling you ^.^) The foreclaw would be the same as a human's forefinger, or pointer finger.

2 The old mother is a character of my own making.

3 The pack is a single unit-members of the pack may die or be killed, but casting a member out is almost unheard of, and is the ultimate shame to a welf. A wolf is not a wolf w/o his pack. As a race they know that their survival lies in staying together and so exile would only be sentenced for an unspeakable criminal or traitorous act, and even then is used only as a last resort. No one of the younger generations knew of any other exiles ever occurring under Laures' rule before Beele broke away. That is why Dark is having such a hard time wrapping his mind around the idea of other exiles before Beele left.

4 You've all heard of Stockholm Syndrome, right? If you don't know what it is, look it up. There's a little bit of that going on here with Akira and Kagekiyo. But also, maybe perhaps there are some real feelings as well…?

5 Drake Nyor is a character of my own making.

6 I made up this background story of how the Nox family became noble. I don't know much about their real background.

7 "A ceremony in the military superpower of Airyglyph that marks a covenant with the air dragons that are such a vitally important part of the Glyphian military. The ceremony is essentially a proposal from knight to dragon to join forces and fight together. Attempting a covenant with a powerful air dragon is an extremely dangerous act, and the success rate of such ceremonies is said to be less than 30%. Of course, the more powerful the partner, the more dangerous the fight needed to complete this ceremony. It is not uncommon for knights with the hubris of exaggerating their own prowess to pay with their lives." —Star Ocean Wikia


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characters, character names, worlds, and world names belong to their respected companies, authors, producers, etc. I do not benefit money from writing this story. I do not own any of the characters or places. **

**Warning:** Yaoi and mpreg.

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas, everyone! I was hoping to have a Christmas posting, but I just missed it. oh, well. It's finally up and I hope you enjoy it. I know some you think I'm going to give up on this fic but I have no intention of doing that. Everyone say hello to Koumei and Rikuson! Please let me know your thoughts and enjoy! ~~~~~Look me up on LiveJournal for other fics and pics of couples from this story. My name there is **fallindeath**.

Chapter 9

Seifer ducked his head back from around the corner. The snow in the narrow alley was past his knees. On Nel it came to her mid-thigh. He sighed and a long stream of visible breath flowed past his lips. He rubbed his arms for heat. This was ridiculous.

He looked to his side at Shiki, wondering how the wolf ever kept warm. He was so _thin_. But the other seemed completely undisturbed by the cold.

"What'd you see?" Nel asked him, giving him a sidelong look and a smirk.

The blonde huffed. "Guards. Soldiers. _Every_where. Every _damn_ road to the capital—barricaded and patrolled by small armies. You were right."

Shiki watched as the other seme went through his small tirade before returning his cool eyes to Nel.

"I'm always right. It's my job to be," she said, but there wasn't any arrogance behind her words, only weary truth.

"So what do we do now?" Seifer asked looking at his dark companion. "All roads are blocked and guarded like this, and the Dragon Brigade circles the skies over the wilderness."

"We almost have our answer in that alone," Shiki said. "Airyglyph is certainly up to something huge to protect all passages to his city like this—to cut off this entire side of his country."

Seifer agreed, but that wasn't a solid enough answer to return to their chief with. As much as he longed to see Squall, to know that his uke and their pup were all right, he had to accomplish their task before he could feel right about returning.

"We'll keep an eye out for a weakness in their patrol today, then head out through the forest as wolves(1) under the cover of night. We are close enough, if what Nel says is right, we'll be there by morning," Seifer said. Shiki nodded his agreement.

"You are forgetting my network of informants," Nel spoke up. "I have spies in this city looking for the same answers as you. You should keep a low profile. I will let you know what passage may be safest through the wilderness."

Seifer pursed his lips. Of course Nel's group, the Crimson Blade, would be investigating for her majesty, Queen Romeria(2). Airyglyph and Aquaria were on eggshells with their call for truce anyway. Any news of such disturbing activity like this would be in their best interest to try to uncover. Chief Beele had an unofficial alliance with the queen that their pack would protect the country, but her majesty certainly did not expect them to do everything. She had her own ways of protecting her lands and its people as she had done before the welves arrived on this continent.

"Nel is right," Shiki said. "A big, dumb blonde walking around _is _drawing attention."

Seifer shot him a glare. "Oh, and the prince of darkness over here doesn't attract any at all," he said indicating Shiki's black leather outfit from head to toe. Shiki smiled at him, his tongue running along the bottom of his top teeth in a small, quick swipe. Nel chuckled behind her hand.

"Just remember," she said turning to leave. "My husband is one of those 'big, dumb blondes'. I'll come to your room before dark." Then she was gone, slipping from the alley and vanishing instantly in the crowd.

Seifer stared after her for a moment before turning and retracing their footsteps back to the inn they stayed in when they arrived in the city the night before.

"Damn it," he muttered. "After we've come so far in…Well, I guess I knew nothing would be so simple."

Shiki followed quietly behind. He understood Seifer's frustration. He did not like the idea of sitting and waiting for an entire day while someone else did their scouting for them. But amidst their enemy like this, he knew Nel and her people would be better to do it. They had little choice now. They were now so deep in their enemy's territory all they could do was keep going till they found what they needed. He just hoped it was soon. He had an uneasy feeling. He was an excellent fighter with the blade, Seifer was as well, but they wouldn't have the help or the strength of their pack behind them if anything went wrong. He didn't like that at all.

* * *

General Albel Nox kept a quick pace through the labyrinthine ice caves. His soldiers kept up with him without complaint though the way was slow and treacherous with ice, drop-offs, and fierce, cave-dwelling beasts. They were traveling light with nothing more than their lighter leather armor, small packs with basic provisions, their weapons, and furred cloaks for warmth. No one had ever ventured to map out the twisting tunnels of the aqueducts and so they followed what appeared to be the main tunnel. Every time a path or tunnel intersected theirs or veered off their current path, he would send Emba and Yuuen to scout it out. Those two were the best trackers he'd ever known, and he thanked the gods almost every day that he'd found them. Their sharp eyes and incredible senses of smell and hearing had almost miraculously kept their brigade from harm and disaster on many occasions.

He never questioned their skills, and now was no exception. When they came back to the group claiming that a tunnel led to lurking beasts or deeper, darker pathways he simply nodded and continued down the tunnel they said led to fresh air. He didn't know how they did it. All he could smell was the foul, stagnant, cold air of the tunnels. But he trusted them.

Yuuen was approaching him now from the dark cavern ahead of them. Albel didn't hear a sound as his tracker moved even though he was moving very quickly.

"There is something potentially very dangerous ahead," Yuuen whispered to his General. Then, before Albel asked, he continued, "And this is the only way that continues to lead outside that we've found."

Albel nodded.

"What is it?" Captain Drake Nyor whispered next to them.

The slender youth glanced at the Captain then smirked at his General. "Something rather surprising," the blonde said cryptically. He gave his General a look. "I think you might already know, sir."

Albel's face showed no sign of any emotion. He was a little annoyed with his young tracker, and a bit curious. But he knew Yuuen would never waste his time with guessing games. He was giving him a chance to decide what was best without the influence of his men. Suddenly Albel knew.

Nodding to Yuuen, he said, "I will speak with him alone."

"Of course, General," Yuuen bowed his head. "There is another as well," he warned. "One I have never met before." Albel noticed the look of concern in Yuuen's eyes. But as he thought about it walking purposefully without stealth into the dark tunnel, he began to think it was more of a look of utter confusion. However, he didn't think on it too long, writing it off as frustration at not knowing the identity of the other one.

After quite a walk he came upon a bend in the tunnel where it curved around to the left and widened into a larger cavern. Crouched there behind a frozen rock was Emba. Albel walked up to him and stopped. His eyes were sharper than most, but even he could not see what his tracker could in the pitch black ahead.

Without taking his eyes off the targets, Emba whispered very softly. "The other is not as powerful, but he is no less a threat. Be careful, General." Then he slipped away like a shadow slinking away from the sun and was gone.

Albel put on his signature smirk and moved into the open cavern and stopped, his hands held out at his sides away from his weapons. His eyes strained against the darkness, but still could not see them until one moved to approach him.

"It's about time you caught up, General Nox."

"I didn't expect to run into you in here," Albel said, his tone guarded. "Lord Kagekiyo."

There was a spark of light, then a crackling flare as a bright flame danced from the sorcerer's palm and rose to hang in the air above them. Albel immediately took in the travel clothing and packs. He studied Kagekiyo's companion. Yuuen was right. He'd never seen him before either. He was beautiful, though, no doubt about it. Like Emba and Yuuen were beautiful. It was a fierce, tribal, almost animalistic beauty. There was also a strange scent radiating off the other—sweet and alluring, not unlike Yuuen's scent. It was so strange that no one else ever seemed to notice it, other than Emba perhaps.

He smirked at the young green-haired thing before looking at Kagekiyo.

"One of your _harem_, Lord Kagekiyo?" he said lewdly.

The lord's face darkened. "I'm flattered you think his majesty held me in such favor," he said. "But, no. This is Akira of the Sanmite Republic. More specifically, the only survivor of that first humanoid village."

Albel blinked and stared at the beautiful youth. Finally, he said, "He looks Human."

"Yes, he does," Kagekiyo said. "_Now_, anyway." The lord waved it off. "That is not your concern. What is, is that you've killed General Vox and are now a fugitive to the entire country." The dark man smiled. "Like me."

Albel's eyes narrowed. "What have you done?" he demanded. If Kagekiyo had anything to do with what happened to Tifa, he would slaughter him then and there—sorcerer be damned.

Without any hesitation, Kagekiyo said, "I killed Airyglyph."

The boy, Akira, looked at the lord in surprise, Albel noticed. So, he kept it hidden from his companion. Albel stood trying to figure out the man's motives. He was not proud, or boastful as Albel would have expected from any other man. He was simply unmoved by any emotion, simply stating a fact. It unnerved Albel a little. Not that Kagekiyo killed the king, but his own complete inability to understand this man was a little frightening.

"I cannot say I am sorry," Albel said finally with a glint in his eye. It was well known that Albel, like his father before him, had always clashed with the king. Their ideas too different, yet the skills of the noble Nox family(3) were never wasted despite those many differences. His majesty was always very good at exploiting his every resource—using every person, every weapon until their usefulness ran out.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. Kagekiyo was too clever to be seen, which meant...

"How did you—"

"They will believe it was you," Kagekiyo interrupted with a nod, again without any guilt or remorse. Just honest and straightforward as though he'd commented on the weather rather than informing Albel he'd framed him for regicide. After killing Vox, there would be no question in anyone's mind that Albel then murdered the king.

Albel nodded slowly. It was strange, but it did not really bother him, that Kagekiyo did this. Not at all. He only wished he'd had the personal pleasure of killing the royal maggot himself if he was going to be blamed for it anyway.

"I suppose you have a reason for that," Albel said, not really expecting the lord to tell him.

Kagekiyo smiled, however it seemed more like a baring of teeth than a smile. Albel couldn't help but notice how abnormally sharp the man's incisors were.

"I grew tired of Airyglyph's frosty prison," was all he said. There was a pause of silence before Albel broke it. He had to know one last detail.

"Did you…?" he began, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"No," Kagekiyo said softly. "I should have suspected, but didn't know Vox and his majesty would stoop so low as to use Tifa." Albel looked sharply away with a quick nod of his head. "I _am_ sorry for that." It was nearly a whisper.

Akira looked between them confused, but knew these were important matters being discussed. People had died. The king—though Akira could not make himself feel any remorse for that lost life—and it sounded like this Tifa woman. She must have been something special to this man. He looked at Albel. The man smelled strange. Not like other humans, but not quite like Kagekiyo, either, though the man was obviously an alpha among men. What bothered him most was Kagikiyo's admission to killing the king. The seme had been very adamant when he told Akira he'd never personally killed a man. What did King Airyglyph do to make Kagekiyo break his own self-appointed rules?(4)

"Where are you going, then?" Kagekiyo asked, and Akira was pulled from his confusion.

Albel looked him in the eye again.

"Aquaria," he said. "They won't like the idea of the entire Black Brigade marching into their territory, but word of Airyglyph's death and my hand in it will travel quickly. Hopefully, we will speak to someone with some sense when we reach their borders."

Kagekiyo nodded. "I knew you would. They are the only ones with an army large enough to harbor a small army of traitors." The lord smirked. "You might as well summon your men, we must hurry if we want to leave the protection of the caves under the cover of night."

"You intend to join my ranks?" Albel was, to say the least, a little surprised.

"At your leave, of course," Kagekiyo bowed with an amused smirk. Both knowing that it was the lord who would win if Albel refused.

"Fine," Albel growled and turned away to find Emba whom he knew would never leave him alone entirely.

"And Albel," Kagekiyo spoke up behind him. Albel stopped but didn't turn. "There are a few in your ranks who interest me greatly. I wonder if I might speak with them more privately."

Albel believed he knew exactly who these individuals were. "There will be plenty of time for that after we escape the caverns," he said with a disinterested air before disappearing down the dark tunnel.

He smirked to see he was right. Emba was not far at all from the large cavern where Albel and Kagekiyo spoke. By the sweet vanilla scent in the air he knew Yuuen was with him. Undoubtedly they heard everything.

"General," they said and snapped to attention at his approach. Albel could just barely make out their silhouettes in the dark with the light from Kagekiyo's flame so far away.

"Lord Kagekiyo and his companion will be traveling with us," Albel said, and they nodded. "You heard, no doubt." They nodded again. "Stay here, I will speak with Captain Nyor." They bowed as their general walked past them.

"Emba."

The brunette looked up and caught the eye of his general. Albel glanced at Yuuen with a subconscious smile before looking back to Emba.

"Don't let our _lord_ get too close to Yuuen," he said quietly. Then the trackers saw their Black General do something they did not see often. He frowned. "I don't know, or understand why…just don't let him." Then, he walked away, his footsteps growing more distant with every step.

Once he was gone Emba looked down at his lithe companion. Yuuen stepped closer to him and immediately Emba's strong arms were wrapped securely around him.

"Do not worry, my love," Emba said, caressing his thumb over his uke's soft cheek. "As powerful as Lord Kagekiyo is, if he has any humanity left, or respect for the way of the Ancient pack, he will not try to take you from me."(5)

Yuuen looked up at him. His large blue eyes misty.

"What if he does?" the youth's soft, sweet voice filtered up to him.

Emba leaned down and kissed his beautiful mate. Both of them knew Emba could not stop a wolf as powerful as this Kagekiyo who smelled so much like their king—the king who exiled them not so very long ago. They didn't understand who Kagekiyo was, only that he was dangerous, an extremely old and strong seme.

"I will die before I let him touch you," Emba whispered fiercely against his lover's mouth.

Yuuen whimpered softly. The truth, it wasn't a comfort. Emba would fight Kagekiyo if the seme had any intention of taking what rightfully belonged to him. He would fight, and he would lose.

* * *

Shiki ducked back down the dark alley between the castle wall and the closely surrounding city. Melting into the shadows like black ink in a moon-lit lake, he moved swiftly and silently back the way he'd come. It was two weeks since he'd last seen Nel. They arrived in the capital city about a week ago and had been trying to find what they needed ever since. He held his black hood in place when a gust of wind snapped at him, but kept moving. If what he heard the old general say was true, his and Seifer's work here in Airyglyph was done. Seifer would be relieved. After five long weeks they could return to their pack and Seifer to his heavily pregnant (by now) mate. Besides, the white-haired general had no reason to lie. It seems only those within the castle walls and the Dragon and Storm Brigades were aware of what had transpired. A secret that big could not be a lie, and in that case, there was no longer a reason to fear what Airyglyph was doing.

Shiki slithered amongst the shadows and through the evening crowded streets without attracting a single gaze from a single soul. He quickly made his way to the large inn in the center of the city. The place was busy with all the locals since no one was allowed entry into the city, the rooms full of mercenaries. The music was loud, the drunken crowds obnoxious and boisterous. It was the perfect place to hide and blend in open sight of their enemy. When he slipped inside and removed his hood he saw Seifer had already returned from his own scouting and was holding a small table in a darker corner of the large, lively hall. Shiki made his way to him through dancing, drunken, brawling men without so much as being touched and sat down silently across from the other seme.

"You want one?" Seifer asked him. On the table in his hand he was nursing a hot mead. Shiki shook his head with the slightest hint of a scowl. He never touched the stuff. He watched Seifer take a drink in calm, patient silence. "Tell me you found something because the guards I trailed never even spoke more than direct orders to each other. Not a single word of typical guard gossip. I mean, what the hell?"

At this Shiki smiled that half smile of his that normally pissed Seifer off. However, this time he hoped it meant the swordsman had found something useful.

"I have what we need and more," Shiki said fluidly. He leaned forward and Seifer did the same. "Apparently, Walter and the others heard right. The king was expanding into the Sanmite. But I'm certain that idea is moot now."

Seifer frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The Black Brigade general killed King Airyglyph and now his entire regiment is on the run, toward Aquaria, I would guess. It is likely that the white general, Walter, I believe is his name, will take over until a better solution is found— Where are you going?"

The blonde had drained his mug, laid coins on the table and was already headed away from the table before Shiki finished speaking.

Seifer turned back to him with a cheeky grin. "I'm going home, damn it."

"Now?" Shiki was a little surprised. It was dark now and freezing outside.

But Seifer was already half way to the door and Shiki had no choice but to follow quickly in his wake, avoiding sprawled limbs of drunken patrons pushed out of the blonde's way.

They decided on a westerly route out of the city, over the Bequerel Mountains to avoid the danger of being caught or sighted by the Dragon Brigade. Though the mountains could be treacherous, crawling with wild dragons, it was still safer than running into armed and angry soldiers riding dragons that were trained to kill first, ask questions later.

A few miles outside of the city walls Shiki held his black wolf head high as he sniffed the air. There was something—_there_. He trotted over to a recently man-made path and sniffed around. His blonde wolf companion joined him and together they sniffed the trail, mapping out in their minds each individual's scent and how many had passed by here. The black wolf turned cold red eyes to the other. This was the path the Black Brigade had taken to escape. But there was something even more extraordinary. There had been wolves among them. There was one scent of a uke they'd never smelled before that was older than all the others. Then one of a seme they did not recognize but it felt so familiar. Seifer barked happily when he caught the scent of two others they both knew very well. But there was a fifth, a uke. His scent tickled, teased and kissed Shiki's senses; sent blood pooling to his groin and made his skin prickle with warm energy. He had to meet this one, this wolf whose scent made his head dizzy and drowned his senses in warm delirium.

At once the two large wolves sped off through the snow and rocky terrain. Racing each other in instinctual sport, chasing the scents of new wolves and old companions.

* * *

Akira walked beside Lord Kagekiyo during their arduous marches each day. Never did the great seme let him stray far from his side—when they stopped, when they ate, slept, attended personal business, kept watch, Kagekiyo was never more than a few feet away. They had emerged from the maze of the aqueduct caverns two weeks ago. The sight of fresh snow, even in grayed, overcast daylight was a relief to all of them. He could smell the anxiety slip from the human men in waves when they emerged and breathed in fresh air. It was a great relief to him as well. He was a wolf after all. There was nothing he'd longed for more while in Airyglyph castle than to be outside in the fresh air, even if breathing it in froze his nose and chilled his lungs.

Akira might have been able to enjoy it more if it were not for the fact that Kagekiyo seemed…quiet. There was no other word for it. The lord spoke only when he needed to, but never to Akira. He conveyed his orders to the uke with simple gestures and looks ever since they entered the caves. Akira grew timid over the weeks just waiting for the silence to end because he did not know if Kagekiyo's _quiet_ was the repressed-till-something-set-it-off exploding kind of quiet. Especially since he didn't know the cause of the lord's silence. He began to wonder if Kagekiyo smelled his brother's scent. It had been faint, often covered and smothered by the scents of other beasts that lurked within the caverns, but Akira knew his little brother's scent better than his own and never lost track of it as they made their way to the exit near the Bequeral Mountain range. Had Kagekiyo smelled Link as well? Could he smell the blood link in the scent that told of Akira's and Link's relation? Did he know Akira was trying to keep that information from him? If so, that could explain why the seme was giving him the silent treatment. The thing was, though, that Akira couldn't tell if the lord was angry.

He sighed quietly as they walked, his arm tingled as it brushed against the powerful seme. He didn't really know for certain that Kagekiyo knew. But one thing that made him happy was that so far they were following the path his younger brother had traveled before them. Akira found himself thanking the gods each and every mile they traversed that his brother's scent continued. At least that meant Link was alive…weeks and weeks ago, anyway.

Akira sighed again and lowered his gaze to watch his weary feet. He looked up when he felt a hand on his head and was surprised to see Kagekiyo looking down at him.

"What distresses you, young one?" he asked.

Akira swallowed and was annoyed to find that his cheeks heated so easily with only a simple question from the seme. The warmth he felt frustrated him, it's not as though the seme really cared about him, right?

Akira looked back down at the ground. "It is nothing," he said softly, but firmly and was surprised when the seme simply nodded and did not press the issue.

Soon after he turned his attention to the other two that were like him and Kagekiyo. Emba and Yuuen, he heard them called by the other men. With Kagekiyo's silent orders to stay by his side he did not get the chance to so much as speak to them, but he liked them. Yuuen was extremely beautiful, he thought. Hair so fair it was almost silvery, and eyes bluer than the skies before a storm. The other uke was thin and delicate, but also strong and fierce as Akira had witnessed when Yuuen chased down and killed a stag for their dinner a couple nights back with nothing more than a small bone blade. Akira could only imagine that Yuuen must also be an excellent fighter considering he and his mate were valued members of the infamous Black Brigade. Emba was a handsome seme; a seme Akira would have been more than happy to _recognize_ with…that is before he met Kagekiyo. Emba was tall and broad-shouldered, strong and powerful. But his power seemed insignificant when compared to Lord Kagekiyo(6). However, Akira believed that if Emba were as old as Kagekiyo then it was very possible that his power might be able to rival Kagekiyo's.

He watched the pair as they trotted back to the marching army to report to their general. The man, Albel, called a halt for the night since the way ahead was too treacherous to maneuver in the dark. When the mated pair felt no one was looking they stole quick kisses and light, gentle touches that always seemed to make Yuuen blush beautifully. It made Akira smile and wish…wish that he had someone who made him feel that way all the time no matter how long they were together. He glanced at Kagekiyo. It wasn't like he was hoping to _recognize_ with Kagekiyo. After all, with the appearance of Emba and Yuuen there must be others out there, but Kagekiyo was definitely a mate a uke would be proud to call their seme.

It wasn't long before camp was set and dinner was distributed. Akira nibbled at a piece of dry meat before tossing it aside. This was not food. It was a mockery of food. Kagekiyo watched him quietly for a moment from atop his sleeping furs. He was used to the way humans ate their food on the run. If it was just he and Akira they would transform and hunt fresh meat. But it seemed the uke had no experience with the tortured pieces of dry, hard meat. Kagekiyo thought the uke was looking thinner. He wasn't eating his fair share. Kagekiyo stood and began to transform. Shouts rang out from among Albel's men, but other than watching warily with their hands on the hilts of their swords, none of them panicked or moved against him. By the time Albel emerged at the front of the assembled crowd, Kagekiyo stood before them in his enormous black wolf form.

Albel chuckled suddenly and his men stared at him bewildered. Emba and Yuuen frowned. They did not understand what the lord was doing. They worried how the Black General was going to react. The fact that he was laughing was not any real indication. The wolf was massive. His shoulders loomed above Albel's head by several inches, his width was three times that of the thin general, yet he was laughing.

Finally, Albel smirked up into the wolf's face that was so close to his.

"I knew it," he said. "I knew there was something about you. I'm glad to find out I was right." The wolf seemed to smile at him before it turned and ran from the camp into the darkness beyond the few small fires they dared to build. Akira sat there in shock watching Kagekiyo long after he'd disappeared from his sight. Was the seme leaving him?

"I suppose you're just like him, eh?" Albel said, and Akira jumped nearly out of his skin. He hadn't noticed the general move let alone crouch directly in front of him. Akira swallowed and just stared at him in silence. He didn't know what this man would do to him if he found out he was a wolf. His da always told him humans would kill him if they ever found out. Albel didn't do anything to Kagekiyo, but the lord was so powerful this entire brigade would not have been able to stop him. But Akira was not as strong as the seme.

He jumped when he felt a thin arm slip around his shoulders and looked to find Yuuen sitting next to him. Emba stood just behind them.

"We are all like him," Yuuen said without any fear, looking his general in the eye.

Akira was surprised when all Albel did was smirk.

"I knew you two were too skilled to be human," he said. "You smell different."

Emba frowned at that statement, but did not say anything. However, nothing else needed to be said for Kagekiyo returned at that very moment with a giant saber tiger dangling by its neck from his teeth. Well, giant compared to the humans. The dead beast looked like a play thing in the wolf's mouth. Kagekiyo dropped his kill in front of Akira and began to transform again. The lord crouched naked behind the dead saber once his change was finished. Then he looked up at the uke and smiled. Akira was stunned. Kagekiyo brought him dinner. In a nutshell, that was what this was all about. He risked exposure as a wolf to this small army of men and brought him dinner.

Akira's breath escaped in a rush and he smiled ear to ear at the seme. Kagekiyo winked at him, then stood unashamed of his nudity and sat next to Akira on their furs. Akira raised a fur and wrapped it over the seme and almost squeaked when Kagekiyo pulled him close against his naked side. Yuuen smiled at him and Akira felt his cheeks flush. Emba made a silent inquiry of the lord and Kagekiyo nodded his assent.

"Just make sure this pup gets a large chunk of shoulder," Kagekiyo said squeezing Akira a little. "He's been starving himself." Emba nodded and began skinning the beast with quick ease. Yuuen spared Akira a quick look of sympathy before helping his mate with swift, nimble hands. Soon the beast was sliced up and cooking over the fires much to the delight of everyone in the fugitive group. Akira ate his large helping with eager hunger, aware that Kagekiyo watched him. Perhaps he was making sure that he ate it all, but for once Akira did not mind the seme's attention. He spoke with Yuuen and Emba while they ate. He learned of the Ancient pack which he'd carried a child-like curiosity about since he was a young pup at his dadda's knee before his bearer died. He always wanted to take his brother and go there some day; be with their own kind. So he could not help his need to know. The two only laughed at his insatiable curiosity and did their best to answer his questions.

When he asked why they would leave the pack and come to this continent, the mated couple grew quiet and their eyes were unbearably sad though they tried to hide it. To that, Emba would only say that they had lost favor with the Alpha Chief and had to leave. Akira did not press the issue though he had a million questions: like, what could these two have possibly done to lose favor? They were so kind and honest. But he could not stand the pained look in Yuuen's beautiful face and so quickly turned his line of questioning to lighter topics. Akira even began to like the human general, Albel. He was crude, extremely rude at times, and dangerous in words and deeds, but he could sense there was honor and honesty to be found in this man. That was evident in the way he treated his men and valued not only their skills and their lives, but each of them as individuals. He liked that. He still could not believe the humans had accepted them as wolves so easily. But then, there was something different about all these men, and especially their general. They seemed to welcome those who were different rather than fear them.

Afterward, Kagekiyo laid under the furs and held them open in invitation to Akira. The uke only hesitated a moment before climbing in with him, scooting so his back was pressed against the lord's chest. The lord was no longer naked, only a fool would sleep in Airyglyph wilderness without clothes, but Akira still blushed and chided himself. It wasn't as though he had not bathed and slept naked with the seme the entire time he'd been in Kagekiyo's rooms. Maybe it was because now there were other people around—people that kept sending him knowing looks and smirks. It was embarrassing. The men did the same to Emba and Yuuen, but they seemed immune to it.

Akira felt Kagekiyo's arm slip around his waist and the wolf's nose nuzzle into his hair just behind his ear.

Then, just as though he were saying 'good morning', he said, "I know about your brother."

Akira froze. He didn't know what to do. Was the seme angry? Would he hurt Link if they found him? Take him…prisoner? Yes, Akira was still a prisoner as far as he knew. He didn't think Kagekiyo would let him leave. All this time marching the seme never let Akira out of his sight. He was not tied to the man, but captive by him nonetheless.

"Do not worry, pup," Kagekiyo said and breathed in his scent again. "I know he is hurt. We will find him if we can."

Akira choked back a sudden sob that came from nowhere. He turned to face the lord and stared into his eyes to see if he could detect a hint of a lie in them. There was none. He began to shake, and before he knew it tears were sliding down his cheeks. Kagekiyo pulled him closer.

"This is what you worried over in my rooms when I was away," the seme murmured more as a confirmation to himself than looking for a response from Akira. Which was good because Akira didn't think he could have answered him. The release of built up torment and worry and fear for his younger brother was so startlingly overwhelming. He hadn't realized the weight his shoulders were bearing until Kagekiyo in a single moment, with a single promise, relieved him of it. Now all they had to do was catch up to Link; find him…find him alive.

Kagekiyo did nothing but hold him for warmth and for comfort until the uke fell to sleep. He brushed his fingers over the smooth skin of his cheek, noting that the pained worry lines no longer marred his pretty face. Then he followed him into needed rest.

* * *

Emba jerked awake with a start. Beside him Yuuen stirred and mumbled something in his sleep, something along the lines of, _come back to bed, you idiot, you're letting in the cold_. Emba smiled and shook his lover awake.

"What?" Yuuen blinked up at him.

Emba held a finger to his lips. Yuuen watched him, listening. Their ears twitched at the sound when it came again. A long, lowly howl in the distance. Yuuen sat up and looked back the way they came, to the southeast.

"More wolves?" he asked incredulously to Emba. His mate nodded and shrugged. Seemingly there were many exiled from the Ancient pack in Greeton.

The couple stood and moved to wake Albel and lord Kagekiyo. Then they moved to the sentry's on watch and told them to stand down, but be ready for anything. Within minutes nearly the entire camp was awake and waiting when the two wolves reached them over the rocky ground. One blonde and one black. They were both large, but the blonde was certainly larger than the sleeker, faster black. The wolves halted their dead run a hundred yards from the camp and changed. A murmur rose in the camp, but the men were still not afraid, only amused and respectfully amazed even though these strange, new beasts seemed to be far more common than they ever would have thought. Only Albel expressed what they were all feeling.

"Good hell," he said. "You're all sprouting out of the ground now, aren't you? Just how many of you are there?" However, his tone was good-natured and so Emba did not try to answer him. He didn't even know what was going on.

The wolves were dressed when they drew near the Black Brigade. Emba smirked. Not every welf mastered the transformation with their clothes intact. Usually they were ripped off with the sudden growth, but it was possible to meld the clothing with their skin when they transformed so that it became a part of them and was therefore changeable. He was certainly glad these two could do it because he knew one of them would have been very uncomfortable approaching a human army in nothing but his birthing suit.

"Shiki," he laughed out in greeting.

"Shiki," Yuuen echoed in disbelief. "Seifer?" The blonde grinned happily. "Seifer!" Yuuen darted out to them and nearly tackled his cousin in his haste to reach him(7). Seifer laughed as he lifted the young uke into the air and spun around in a circle before setting him on his feet.

"Gods, it's been ages," Seifer said and ruffled Yuuen's hair. "Emba." The blonde embraced his cousin's mate when he approached. Then the Yuuen turned on Shiki and gave him the same treatment, though the seme was a little more reserved. Then Shiki embraced the member of his uncle's sub-tribe. Emba was never a close friend, but there was nothing they wouldn't have done for the other—a pack was a family.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Seifer demanded suddenly angry.

Yuuen flinched. He looked over his shoulder at his general, then to Kagekiyo and Akira. Shiki followed his gaze and his eyes locked on the beautiful green-haired uke whose scent had tortured him all day and night. He was thin, but strong and meek and sexy as hell. The only thing…the extremely powerful seme who stood at the uke's side. He almost growled at the other seme, and was surprised at his sudden rage of territorial protectiveness. That uke was _his_. They were not even _recognized_, but that uke needed to be his. The only consolation was that he did not smell the seme in the uke's scent, so he was unclaimed, un_recognized_. Shiki smirked at the uke and noticed the beauty lean slightly closer to the other seme.

_Excellent_.

"Oh, Seifer," Yuuen spoke up and the remorse was obvious in his voice as he answered his cousin. "There is so much we need to tell you."

* * *

The sky all around them was dark with stormy clouds. The rain had been falling all day, a blessed relief from the scorching sun and the burn of salt water drying on their skin. However, that relief was quickly squashed as the seas became wilder beneath their pathetic raft.

Koumei Shoukatsuryou wiped the water from his silver eyes for the hundredth time as he looked into the slanting rain. The worst of the storm was quickly developing behind them to the north toward Greeton shores. He could not be more grateful that the eye of the storm had avoided them. His slightly changing of the winds may have helped, but he knew that if the storm had meant to rage directly on top of them there was nothing all his power could have done to stop it. He turned to the south and willed for the dark shadow of land to appear, but it was useless.

Even with his makeshift sail and his use of the wind—altering it to work in their favor—the journey had taken weeks. With no land in sight he knew it could be weeks still before this nightmare was over.

They were running out of time.

Koumei had been, until a few weeks ago, King Laures' most trusted advisor and sorcerous servant. But he should have seen this coming—should have known that ever since _he_(8) came along no one would be safe. He most certainly should not have been so confident in his position as to believe he was immune to his majesty's unpredictable wrath. But no, even now he knew it was not truly King Laures who had turned against him—it was _him_. That man was a constant shadow over the king and his throne now. Koumei tried to remember where _he_ had come from, but his head ached when he tried for that memory. It was as if the man had just appeared one day, but at the same time Koumei's mind told him that he'd been there all along. It was baffling—and aggravating as hell.

Koumei set the small sail. King Laures of course did not give the pathetic planks of wood he called rafts any such rigging. But Koumei had always been particularly good with calling items to him using only his mind. When Laures sentenced him to exile he called rope, half sails and planking for a mast to him from surrounding ships in the harbor after they had drifted far enough away from sight. That was also how he had provided food and fresh water for them over the long weeks of exile on the rough seas.

He had also built a small tent shelter out of the remaining canvas for sleeping and relief from direct sunlight. He heard a small groan and looked worriedly to the flap opening. He cast a spell for a southern wind and the thick canvas cracked loudly as it pillowed out. The raft instantly began moving away from the storm. He knew they were moving swiftly but it felt, with the gigantic, roiling waves, that they were barely moving—even moving backwards at times. Satisfied that everything was in order he stooped down on his haunches and lifted the flap to look inside.

This was the reason he needed to reach land. Now. Curled up on his side, legs drawn up as far as they could be, lay his nearly four month pregnant mate. Laures no longer punished just the "guilty", but their mates, sometimes friends, and now even their children. Koumei was not guilty of the accusations thrown at him but Laures had believed them instantly and sentenced him to exile with a sickly amused smile on his lips. It was painful to leave his home. His sire and bearer had been killed, but to leave his beloved little brothers, his friends, the pack he loved... It ached so much more to know that his cherished mate had to suffer along with him. The separation would have been unbearable, but at least Rikuson and their unborn pup would have been safe. And then when Beele sailed to Greeton for the Hopeful festival Koumei would have come for him. But Laures then sent Rikuson into exile along with him, the intention being (he could only imagine), that they would both die before they ever reached land—or more specifically, that Rikuson would die giving birth and Koumei would be helpless to do anything but watch.

Koumei had been Laures' advisor and friend for over three centuries. The man he knew would have never passed such a despicable sentence nor done it with such amused sadism.

He crawled into the small shelter and knelt beside his mate. His slender fingers brushed the rich chocolate hair out of the uke's face. Rikuson was so young. Barely into his forties. Koumei had waited centuries for him. He couldn't bare it if anything tore them apart now. The weeks on the rough sea were hard on Rikuson, though he never complained, and the nearing birth only made his condition worse. Koumei had only been able to harvest precious little water from the sea and so both bearer and pup were suffering from dehydration among everything else. But thanks to the storm Koumei was able to collect several gallons worth in the large water skins he'd made out of the extra sails and magicked to be water proof.

Koumei pulled his personal water skin from his side and touched the tip to his mate's lightly chapped lips. Rikuson's chocolate brown eyes blinked wearily up at him, and when he smelled the presence of fresh water, he struggled to rise to drink. Koumei moved to support his slighter mate against him and let him drink to his heart's content. When he was finished he helped him lie back down.

Then Rikuson smiled up at him. The kind love in his eyes and his youthful charm was always disarming. Koumei knew he would never be impervious to that smile's effects. He smiled back at his uke and trailed his fingertips down the side of his face, and along his slender jaw line.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Rikuson kept his smile in place. He felt drained, sick, and his aches and pains were slowly increasing becoming more and more difficult for him to hide. But he tried with all his strength. He knew his mate blamed himself for what happened even though there was no avoiding the king's disfavor these days and nothing could have been done to avoid this.

"I'm all right." He reached for his lover's wet hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Koumei returned the affection. Then he tied back the flaps so that the cool, salty breeze flooded the little shelter. The rain continued around them—lessening as they sailed further from the storm. Rikuson blinked and sighed, his chocolaty gaze falling on the horizon and the purple-gray skies rolling and thundering in the distance behind them. Koumei smiled. His lover looked so serene one would never guess the severity of their situation.

Koumei stripped of his soaked clothes and settled behind his mate. After a shiver from Rikuson he pulled his long discarded advisor's robes over his mate's lithe frame to keep him warm. His arm snaked around Rikuson's swollen belly and held him close.

After a while he felt a single, quick thump against the palm of his hand as if his son had known where it was resting and aimed for it to get his attention. Koumei rose up on his elbow to look down at his mate's belly and Rikuson chuckled softly at the look of amusement on his seme's face.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten you, little one," Koumei smiled, rubbing the soft belly in a gentle circle. In response to his sire's voice, the pup kicked again and Rikuson gasped.

"You always get him so riled up," Rikuson complained, his loving mirth evident in his tone. Koumei's response was a soft kiss to his mate's lips. Rikuson laughed into the kiss when their pup kicked again. Koumei leaned close to the swelled bundle.

"You can't stand it when our attention drifts from you, can you, dear one?" He laughed softly when the pup kicked again and kissed the soft flesh slowly, lovingly over and over until his pup quieted his restless movements. Then Koumei kissed a trailing path over the mound to his lover's chest. Past the tender nubs of his nipples, he suckled against his mate's throat gently teasing the mark he'd placed there when Rikuson became his.

His smaller mate hummed softly in contentment as he worked his mouth against Rikuson's throat. Rikuson relaxed into the sensations rippling in soothing waves through his body. It took his mind off the aching discomforts he'd come so acquainted with over the last weeks—reminded him of home, lying with Koumei in the tall grasses at the bottom of the hill by the lake near their home. Every evening since their _recognition _they would meet there and make love to the chorus of evening-time crickets and calm, lapping water. Rikuson's back nestled perfectly in a small groove in the earth at the hill's base, as if it were meant just for him, and Koumei loved him there. Relieving stress and worries from his seme lover was as easy as his willing and eager submission in the tall grass…always in the tall grass, where flowers perfumed the air around them and granted them small privacy while adding the thrill of vulnerability.

Gods, Rikuson missed those days. They seemed an eternity away. Everything started going badly when _he_ found them. Though, Rikuson personally felt the man had been spying on them and did not simply stumble upon them accidentally, as he claimed. _Just taking a walk, my ass, _Rikuson thought. He thought it at the time, too.

Rikuson didn't like _him_ at all. Always lurking in the shadows of the king's throne room, always watching Koumei and his every move when around Laures performing his duties. Was it really so farfetched to believe the man had also watched Koumei when he left the palace to return home in the evenings? Was it so hard to believe that _he_ would stoop to following Koumei when he went to Rikuson by the lake near their home? Watched them make love night after night until he could not stand it any longer? But even as much as Rikuson disliked the man, none of it compared to how he hated the way the man would look at him. When _he_ believed no one was looking those eyes would rake over every contour of Rikuson's body with lecherous intensity and much eviler thoughts.

Rikuson shuddered at the memories. Koumei mistook it for a reaction to his beautiful mouth and smiled against his sweetly abused mark.

Rikuson knew that man was the reason for Koumei's exile. _He_ was behind a lot of what was wrong in the Ancient pack. He knew it. He just couldn't prove it. Anytime he tried to think about it too much or too often he got terrible headaches—headaches that made him forget what he was thinking before, made him lose his grasp on those important details he was trying to piece together. Koumei said it was the same for him. Something wasn't right about that.

He also could not forget that the morning of Koumei's exile was a little strange. When King Laures read Koumei's sentence, he had that cruel smirk on his face—the one that everyone in the pack now knew meant bad news. Then when he'd turned to look at Rikuson his features had become serious. He was calm, collected, and stern. For that moment he was the king they knew. The one they had followed without question for hundreds of years. When he decreed that Rikuson was to join his mate in exile, Rikuson could not help but notice the outrage written all over _his_ expression.

That man had wanted him; lusted after him. Rikuson was certain of that, and the decision was obviously one _he_ had not been privy to.

Given that, Rikuson could not help but believe Laures had meant to save him by sending him off with his mate. Rikuson was grateful for that at least. He would not survive without Koumei—certainly not when a certain despicable creature hungered for him and had gone so far as to design a way to catch him alone and vulnerable. At least there was a chance at survival if they could just reach the shores of Aquaria. If they couldn't, then at least they were together.

If Laures really did send him away against his _new_ advisor's wishes, then maybe there was hope yet for their king and his pack.

"What are you thinking about?"

Rikuson blinked and realized his mate was looking down at him. He smiled.

"Nothing," he said.

"Nothing?" Koumei touched the center of his brow. "'Nothing' doesn't put these worry lines here."

Rikuson pulled him down for a kiss. "I was just missing some things," he said with a dreamy smile. "The lake, and tall grass…" A look of sorrow passed over Koumei's face.

"I am sorry, beloved(9)," Koumei whispered. "I've taken you from everything you loved."

Rikuson shook his head. "I miss them because they were good." He looked out to the south over the sea. "But there, things will be even better. I know they will." He turned back to his lover. "You did nothing wrong. _He_ needed you out of the way to get to Laures…and I for one am not sorry to be away from _his_ gaze."

At this, Koumei could not stop a low growling deep in his throat. He kissed his mate firmly, possessively before pulling him to him tightly.

"I would have killed _him_ if _he_ ever touched you," he said with a dark tenderness.

Rikuson shivered against him, melting in the carnal sensuality of being so avidly possessed and protected, dominated and loved.

"I know," Rikuson whispered with a calming kiss to his angered mate's frowning lips. The uke pulled his mate into his arms and held him. Resting his cheek against Koumei's soft hair, he said, "Beele is the only one who can do anything now. We have to find him."

Koumei nodded his head and closed his eyes. He was tired, and now that the storm was no longer a threat, he wanted to sleep. With his pup safely nestled between them he rubbed his thumb gently over the precious mound until sleep took him.

* * *

Squall turned over for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He was two months, two weeks, and six days pregnant now. Tomorrow it would be two months, three weeks. He was counting every second now because there wasn't much else for him to do. He was showing quite largely now that he was more than half way through with his pregnancy, and the bump made it nearly impossible to sleep. He looked out the window of the Mink cabin watching the tired trees swaying in the wintry moonlight. Seifer had been gone a little over a month now, and that was about the time his trouble sleeping began.

He blamed it on the pup, and a lot of it was the pup—his constant aches and pains, his discomforts no matter what position he was in. But he knew a lot of it was due to Seifer's absence. He wanted the dumb ass back at his side more than ever. He'd hoped his mate would finish his mission quickly and be back by now. The fact that he wasn't—did that mean he and Shiki were in trouble?

He rubbed his rounded belly and sighed.

His skin twitched when a very large, soft hand slipped around his slender waist and soothed over his belly. He closed his eyes when he felt a soft kiss settle on the edge of his brow.

"You cannot sleep again?" the deep, voice of Iason Mink brushed against his ear.

Squall shook his head and rolled over onto his aching back to look the blonde seme in the eye.

He hadn't wanted to wake his cousin or his mate. He hated feeling so weak in front of them, but there was no one else to confide in. Lately, he found himself more and more drawn to the powerful blonde. Nothing he would be ashamed to tell his own mate about when he returned, just the intimacy of the pack that he hadn't let himself really enjoy since his _recognition_ with Seifer. Though, truthfully, he'd never really felt comfortable in the pack's intimacy before Seifer, either.

"Are you hurting, pretty one?" Iason asked him. Squall nodded, his face pinched slightly with discomfort. His lower back ached so terribly. His hips felt out of place and hurt no matter what position he tried. Then, because his back and hips hurt, his thighs ached. Apparently his body was not taking to the natural widening of his pelvis very well.

At Iason's kind words the dam broke and two single tears slid down his pained face. He couldn't take this anymore. He wanted his mate.

Iason threw the furs away from his naked body and untangled himself from his still sleeping mate behind him. Crawling over Riki surely would have woken the uke, but his soft snores continued as the large blonde escaped the bed and came over to Squall's side. He brushed his fingers through the brunette's hair and kissed his forehead.

"I will be back," he promised softly.

Squall watched the seme disappear into the bedroom bath and close the door. Soon the sound of running water could be heard and he melted. A hot bath sounded wonderful. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

A few minutes later Iason returned and bent to pick of the pregnant uke. Squall couldn't stop the whimper that escaped past his lips at the movement though Iason was as careful as he could be. Resting his head against the seme's chest he closed his eyes and looked forward to the hot, soothing water.

Iason closed the bathroom door with his hip after he passed and went straight to the stone steps that led down into the steaming water. Squall was nude, like the large seme, like his cousin. Riki told him the first night that only 'naked asses' were allowed in their bed. That comment got Riki his first of many bruises. Squall couldn't help if he was violent when he was annoyed. He was wary at first of sleeping naked with other wolves that were not his mate, even if one of them was of blood relation. But his uncomfortable pregnancy helped him through that shyness rather quickly. Now he only put on clothes when he had to, which was usually only to go to his cave…where he would promptly take them off again. They were too itchy, too constricting against his now incredibly sensitive flesh.

Iason lowered him into the water and onto the low shelf that lined the bottom of the bath. Squall couldn't help but think how much the blonde seme sometimes reminded him of Seifer. They didn't look alike really, or act alike. It was in his touch. Sometimes Iason's hands felt like Seifer's hands. Sometimes his gentle murmurs in the middle of the night, asking if Squall was all right brought an ache to his heart.

He winced at a twinge in his lower back when Iason situated him on his knees on the shelf, facing the wall of the large tub, and he let out a low growl(10). Iason quickly pulled his hands away from the uke's submerged hips. Resting his arms on the floor that circled the tub, Squall dropped his face to his forearms.

"No," he sighed in apology for growling. "It's not you." Silently, he added, _it's everything_.

Iason's hands slowly returned to the pregnant uke's hips, rubbing and soothing the aching bones and flesh. Squall rested his heated cheek against the cold tile and let his eyes drift closed. Iason's hands under the heat of the water massaged and soothed his hurting hips. Their gentle firmness smoothed over his back, hips, butt, and thighs leaving warm, tingling comfort behind. Riki was absolutely a genius with his hands, Iason could testify to that. But the large seme wasn't too far behind in skill. Soon, a low purring-like sound vibrated softly in the contented uke's throat. Iason smiled with a knowing smirk as the uke began drifting to sleep.

Squall let his troubled mind ease, letting go of one worry after another just as Iason eased one ache or pain after the other. He let the gentle trickle of water as Iason moved behind him be his lullaby. He nearly wept each time a tight muscle gave in and went slack beneath Iason's strong fingers, taking with it weeks worth of pain, worry, and stress. Somewhere in his incoherent, tired relief he heard his cousin chuckle from the doorway. But he was so relaxed he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed and he fell asleep.

Iason smiled up at his naked lover leaning with his arms crossed against the door. Riki watched his sleeping cousin a moment longer before walking over and sitting next to him on the side of the tub. With a small hesitation at the temperature of the bath he let his feet dangle into the water.

"You put him to sleep," Riki said softly, his dark eyes watching his mate's hands knead his cousin's flesh. Iason smiled at him.

"I learned from the best," he said and Riki leaned over to kiss him.

Looking at Squall's sleeping face again Riki brushed the chocolate-colored hair out of his cousin's face with a gentle hand.

"He would never let me help him the way he lets you," he said softly, and Iason was surprised to see his mate's face pinched in what he could only think was regret, perhaps a little insecurity.

"If only you did not seek to aggravate him," Iason said gently with a light chuckle, trying to lighten Riki's mood.

Riki didn't say anything. Finally, Iason smoothed his palm over Squall's side in a gentle caress and pulled his hands away. Looking at his smaller lover, he asked, "Help me put him to bed?"

Minutes later found the couple lying on a soft furred blanket under the stars outside their home. Curled in each other's heated embrace they mated in the frozen chill of settling winter. With Squall sleeping in well-deserved and hard-earned peace, they did not wish to disturb him.

"Nnng," Riki, lying on his stomach, groaned beneath his larger, beautiful mate. He rubbed his cheek into the soft fur beneath him and concentrated on breathing deeply. Behind him Iason sat atop his thighs, holding them closed between his own knees. This was Iason's favorite position to take his uke, at least for the first time in their often long sessions of love-making. Though Riki was not fond of this position, for it made him tighter and caused him more pain, he never refused his seme this favored pleasure. At least he could take comfort in that Iason took great care in slicking a generous amount of salve over his massive manhood.

When he felt his lover slide past his cheeks he moaned again in anticipation of the pain to come. Iason was so large that he didn't think he could ever really become adapted to his mass.

Iason pressed against his tiny nub of an opening, stretching it gently. Riki groaned again, sucked in a sharp breath which ended in a small, soft whimper.

"You're so big," he muttered, pressing his brow into the fur. He felt Iason's hand massage over one ass cheek before slipping between and rubbing around his tight ring as it stretched beyond its limits to encircle the head. He moaned again.

Iason nuzzled into his neck, kissing the sensitive flesh and whispered into his ear. "I know, pet. And you're always so deliciously tight for me." Another kiss. Then a whispered, "I love you."

Riki could only moan in response.

Iason pushed further into his panting lover. When a pained, keening sound escaped Riki's lips Iason pulled his mate's hips up a little with one hand. Snaking the same hand around to Riki's wilting erection, he made a _V_ with his fingers and slid them around either side of the base; feeling the dark musky curls running beneath his fingers as he rubbed. Riki hummed an approval and Iason could feel him hardening again.

Riki's silky muscles squeezed around Iason's cock, attempting to suck him deeper even as he pulled out to push back in.

Iason groaned and the sound reverberated deep in his chest as he buried his face in his mate's neck. Inhaling deeply he further aroused himself with the familiar and intoxicating scent of his mate. To him Riki smelled of campfires and lightly sweetened cream, the combination of which bewitched him, caused him to lose himself when he buried his senses in the forbidden pleasures that his mate embodied.

The large seme took it slowly at first for the sake of his beloved, and much smaller uke, but before long he could no longer reign in his desire. Riki was so deliciously tight. His inner walls gripped him and slid around him exquisitely.

"Oh, Riki," his voice husked in his mate's ear.

Riki groaned beneath him and his cock twitched between Iason's fingers at the sound of his seme's voice in pleasure.

"You take me, all of me, so beautifully," Iason continued as his mouth roamed and nibbled over the sensitive flesh directly behind his uke's ear. He smiled when Riki drew in a shuddering breath. Leaning over further, Iason captured those trembling lips in a deep, languid kiss. Sucking his lover's breath into him he savored the taste that addicted him.

"_Nnngh_, fuck," Riki mumbled against Iason's mouth when his lover struck the bundle of nerves that nearly always made him cum. "_Iason_," he gasped when it was struck again.

Iason smirked.

"You like that?" he asked with a knowing, wicked smile. Riki could only hum his submissive approval.

Iason nuzzled his nose into his mate's hair, inhaling deeply.

"I think I'll cum inside you tonight, pet," he said quietly.

Riki froze beneath him.

Iason slowed his movements, but didn't quite stop—awaiting his love's answer.

"I—But I thought you didn't want pups," Riki's hesitant whisper brushed over their fingers where they rested entwined near his face atop the fur blanket.

Riki waited in agonizing silence barely daring to breathe in fear that when he did he might miss the answer; that Iason would never feel this way again.

Iason pulled out of his lover carefully and rolled Riki over to face him.

"My feelings on the issue have…_altered_, yes," the large seme conceded. When he saw the emotions play across his uke's face, ranging from joy and relief to uncertainty and disbelief, he kissed the tremors away—felt his lover crumble and relax with the loving distraction.

"I see the way you look at Squall," Iason said looking his uke in the eye. "You are happy for him, but you are jealous of him." When Riki opened his mouth to argue, Iason continued, "You want what he has, I see it in your face more and more every day."

Iason brushed his lips against his mate's and breathed him in. When Riki parted his lips to accept his kiss, Iason's tongue dipped into the sweet, silky mouth with more than love, more than need. But with also perfect understanding, perfect completion, as when two parts of the same soul come together again after centuries of comfortless separation.

They knew each other's heart more than they knew their own.

"You were patient," Iason said. "You argued, but did not press because you were more willing to sacrifice your own desires to satisfy mine." He smiled down at his now speechless mate—a rare thing. "You are more mature than you let the others believe." He raised his hand to his uke's cheek.

"I would like to give you what you want," he said.

Riki stared at him a moment. Perhaps trying to decide if he'd heard wrong. Then his arms wrapped his seme in a tight embrace and he was kissing him strongly, roughly, deeply. Caught up in the reignited passion he spread his legs for his lover and hummed sharply when his mate reentered. _Gods_, he would never get used to his girth.

"Mmnh, Iason!" Riki panted. His mate's thickness gliding in and out of his bruising but willing sheath was becoming unbearable. He needed just a little—

"_Aaaaah_," Riki cried out his release when Iason's fingers stroked the tip of his erection; gently easing the strained organ into an explosive surrender. Hot, syrupy streams jetted out across Iason's stomach before falling back across his own heated flesh. The essence began drying quickly in the cold air and their skin became sticky as Iason continued to move deep within him.

Iason watched with a profound satisfaction as Riki collapsed with dreamy enervation beneath him. Looking into that shrouded, love-hazy gaze he became imprisoned by the enrapturing need to kiss his uke until all time in the world ran out. He kissed him until his own strong release seized him. He felt his uke's inner muscles milk his seed from him as if drawing it in, taking it eagerly to where it would serve it's miraculous purpose.

With his beloved mate warm and soft in his arms, it took some time before the frosty cold permeated the waning heat of their love. Riki shivered first and Iason grinned against his cheek.

"Perhaps we should return inside before we freeze," he suggested lazily. A slight tremor caused by the cold made his voice hitch.

"He—ell, yes," Riki shivered. Together they pulled up the fur blanket and returned to their bed. Careful not to wake the deeply sleeping uke, the couple tangled up in each other's embrace and drifted to sleep in the warmth of cozy blankets and soft furs.

* * *

Nishi woke to darkness inside the hut he and his mate shared. By the smell of the frosty air outside he guessed it must be the fifth hour of the morning—the slumbering sun would not start to wake for another hour or two.

He glanced down at the dark head resting on his chest just under his chin. Haji had been getting better for a while, stronger. Enough that he was able to continue to convince Nishi not to get the Healer and their chief involved. Also, Haji had even gained a little weight in the belly area over the last two weeks, which Haji contributed to lying in bed so much. Nishi couldn't help but wonder, though. Something else was going on. Two nights ago Haji's illness worsened again, so much that he could not get out of bed for anything. Beele, bless him, had not noticed the strange solitude of his younger brother because it was in Haji's nature to seclude himself. Then recently Sariel came down with a light fever. The chief now never left his mate's side for a minute. Both were terrified the illness might kill their weakly growing pup. Much of Seiji's time was devoted to Sariel's care, and Nishi nor anyone else could begrudge them that. Shuichi's general health was progressing slowly but well. Seiji's own mate, Ryo, and Ryuho were having no difficulties so far with their pregnancies. Only Squall seemed to be feeling discomforts as he continued to progress—Seifer's absence having an obvious negative effect on the uke.

Otherwise, everyone else's seasonal illnesses went to Tachibana, so Seiji could aid Sariel.

But now, Nishi was through placating his mate. Through pretending and hoping that Haji was right and everything would be well; that there was no need to bother Beele when their chief's mind was already worrying over so many other issues.

He kissed the top of his love's head and carefully pulled away from him. Haji stirred and looked up at him bleary eyed and confused as Nishi dressed.

"Where are you going?"

Nishi turned his head away to hide the wince at hearing his mate so weak. He didn't answer.

"Nishi." Haji struggled to sound stronger than he felt. Nishi reached for his heavy fur coat and put it on. "Nishi? What are you doing? Answer me," his mate said in a pleading whisper.

Now he looked at his mate.

"Something I should have done from the very beginning." Then he walked out into the morning disappearing beyond the darkness, ignoring his beloved's voice when he called to him so weakly. Haji might not forgive him, but could he forgive himself if something terrible was happening and they continued to ignore it?

The answer was irrefutably, no.

* * *

Sariel was having an unpleasant dream when he woke. One he's had more and more frequently ever since Seiji told him he was pregnant. They were all the same. How it happened was always different, sometimes natural, other times disturbingly creative, but the end was always the same…

…his pup died(11).

Without opening his eyes he rolled from his side onto his back and groaned.

Immediately he heard Beele ask, "What's wrong?"

Despite the dark mood the dream usually put him in an amused sound hummed past his lips.

"Well, for one," he said, his voice sleep-laden. "My legs are hurting. And two, your face is hovering two inches from my own." He felt his mate's breath on his lips when the seme chuckled, and he knew he was exactly right. Sariel opened his eyes and looked into Beele's handsome, worry-lined face. "You did not sleep at all, did you?" he asked softly, reaching up to brush his lover's long hair from his face.

Beele gave a non-committal grunt in answer before sitting up and moving down to uncover his mate's naked legs. Sariel shivered at the cold. Without more than a glance at the dark logs in the fireplace he gave the old, dead coals life with his magical energy. Soon their hut would warm for his lover to lie naked for his viewing pleasure in comfort.

Pulling one of Sariel's legs into his lap Beele smoothed his hands over the lean, muscled flesh before delving into the routine of helping his mate to stretch. Sariel relaxed into the furs trying not to help and let his mate do all the work as Seiji instructed. Sometimes it was difficult. Sometimes he just wanted to jump up and run around with the pack, dancing, hunting, anything. But the end result was more than worth _any_ discomfort. He knew that. More than anyone, he knew that. Beele lifted his leg high and went into easy leg bends, then tucked his knee and moved it in small circles, first one way then the other. It helped to ease the painful ache in Sariel's hips. These types of exercises were all they could do. Seiji still thought it was too dangerous for Sariel to exert himself in anyway.

Beele watched his lover's frowns of discomfort and listened to his gasps of pain—it helped him to figure out where Sariel needed the most relief. Before long with the help of his skilled, massaging hands Sariel's face turned to a relieved smile, and his heart slowed as he timed his breathing to the relaxing stretches.

A soft hum escaped him and Beele smiled down at him as he changed sides to work on the other leg. Once it was soothed and Sariel's gentle moans elicited a reaction from him that was bittersweet, he laughed. Sariel sent him a questioning look.

"You make sounds like sex, when we do this," he said, enjoying how his blonde mate blushed. "Can you even fathom how much I desire you?" Beele lowered Sariel's leg and slid his palm up his lover's thigh toward his swollen belly.

Sariel pretended to think it over, then said, "About as much as I desire you?"

Beele chuckled. "I can only hope," he said. "I doubt very much that I was deserving of _recognizing_ with you." Sariel closed his eyes in contentment, enjoying the feel of his seme's strong hands on his skin. Over the last couple weeks smooth, hard muscle had given way to a beautiful, soft mound of flesh wherein their weak and struggling pup rested warm and protected. There was no feeling better than this. Beele leaned down and kissed over his uke's bellybutton, smiling since the birth scar had started to poke out and he loved it—loved all of it. They were finally going to have a pup of their own—maybe their last and only chance, Seiji had told them. All this, and all Beele could think of was how truly amazing his mate was. He whispered as much as he kissed, licked, and suckled over the precious flesh. Nuzzling his nose into the body he loved and worshipped, he treasured the scent of his mate. The smell of a spring rain and sunshine on a cloudy day. Humans did not know that sunshine had a scent on _any_ day—_oh, but it did_. It was warm, and sweet, and soothing. It was his mate.

There was the sound of approaching footsteps and then a soft knock on the doorframe.

"Enter," Beele called out and covered his beloved with a heavy fur. Walter, Hiei, and Tetsuya entered their hut and stood quietly waiting for their chief to acknowledge them. Beele fussed a little more over his mate, kissed his forehead, for which he received a patient but loving smile, then turned to face his pack brothers. The three men knelt down and turned their heads to the side in submission. When Beele told them to stand, they stood.

"We have come to report the first complete freeze of the season, Alpha Beele," Walter said after nodding and returning a smile to his alpha's lovely mate. "The crops have frozen and we will get nothing more from them until spring."

Beele nodded.

"Very well," he said. "You three are relieved of harvest duty. Let the lesson be learned and cause us(12) no more trouble with this. Know your place under me and within this pack and we will be at peace." The humbled wolves nodded. Satisfied Beele moved his hand to dismiss them when he heard another frantic knocking at his door. "Enter," he said.

He was surprised to find Nishi approach him nervously, but what worried him the most was the dark pain lining his brother-in-law's face.

Nishi knelt his submission, then looking up into his Beele's face, he begged, "There is something I must tell you, my alpha." Beele's brow furrowed and he nodded. "It's Haji," Nishi continued, then he lost it. Tears brightened his eyes and his kneeling form shook. "I think he's dying."

* * *

Endnotes:

1 Remember in one of the earlier chpts that Beele said there were humans who knew about what they are? Nel is one of them, so they don't worry about what they say around her.

2 I think the queen's name is Romeria Zin Emurille. It's been a long time.

3 I don't know if the Nox family were nobles in the game. I assume they were because of Albel's grand family estate in Kirlsa. Either way, for purposes of the story they are nobles.

4 Have any of you read the Coldfire trilogy by C.S. Friedman? The character Gerald Tarrent, who becomes the very symbol of fallen evil when he strikes a deal with an ancient evil to gain eternal life, so to speak, sets up certain rules for himself. The priest, Damien, comes to believe that Gerald did this in order to hold on to his humanity, or human soul in whatever small measure. It doesn't lessen the horrors of Gerald's evil acts, but it allows Damien to think that there may be some hope for the fallen man. Although this concept is not quite so deep and complex in _my_ story, Kagekiyo has also created certain rules for himself in an attempt to keep the _beast_ in him from completely overtaking him. It is possible for a wolf, without his pack, to lose his human side completely to the madness, and animal instinct of their wolf sides. It is a terrifying thought to all Welves to lose everything that makes them human. That is why exile was such a devastating punishment and so rarely used…that is, until now.

5 Again going back to carnal law. The largest and strongest male gets the female, blah, blah. Welves usually never have to worry about this, though because they have _recognized_ mates. This carnal side only comes out when the welf has lost touch with his human side (let the wolf take over completely, which rarely happens), or in some other rare cases, if a seme loses hope of ever _recognizing_ he might revert to the ways of the beast to acquire a mate. Emba fears that Kagekiyo may have become more wolf than man since he has no pack of his own or rules to follow.

6 In a wolf pack top females choose the strongest male to mate with. With welves it is hard sometimes to ignore the instincts of their wolf halves, and so the urge to find the strongest seme is there even though they might not _recognize_ with the strongest. However, who they _recognize_ with is believed to be the one they are most compatible with.

7 Though Albel and his men left earlier than Seifer and Shiki, the two as wolves traveled the entire distance in a single day and night because an army of men in the wilderness travel so much more slowly.

8 Don't wrack your brain over this mysterious "he"—you haven't met him yet. And I'm going to italicize it because I don't have his name yet/haven't decided who the perfect bad guy is.

9 Koumei calls Rikuson "Beloved" more than once in the anime, so there you go.

10 Squall growls on instinct. Just like injured wolves in the wild will growl ferociously to ward off potential danger (to cover up the fact that they are weak and now easy prey), Squall reacts to the sudden pain without thinking. Iason pulls away quickly because 1: he doesn't want to hurt the uke, and 2: there's nothing more dangerous than an angry, pregnant uke.

11 As disturbing and unpleasant as this is, many mothers have a dream like this at least once while pregnant.

12 By 'us' he means the entire pack.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All characters, character names, worlds, and world names belong to their respected companies, authors, producers, etc. I do not benefit money from writing this story. I do not own any of the characters or places.**

**Warning:** Yaoi and mpreg.

Author's note: Well...here it is. I hope it's not too much of a disappointment. As always, please let me know what you think, how you're liking it; is everything making sense?...etc.

Chapter 10

**Last time…**

_Nishi knelt his submission, then looking up into his chief's face, he begged, "There is something I must tell you, my chief." Beele's brow furrowed and he nodded. "It's Haji," Nishi continued, then he lost it. Tears brightened his eyes and his kneeling form shook. "I think he's dying."_

Beele stared at his brother's mate with absolute incomprehension. Surely he'd heard wrong. There was a loud ringing in his ears as he broke his gaze away from Nishi and looked at Walter. The large red head blinked back at him, his lips turned down in a concerned and equally confused frown. No. _Surely_… He glanced at his lover who had placed his fingers over his mouth.

_No! Damn it. _He heard _wrong_. What the _fuck_ was wrong with everyone? Why? Couldn't they all see he needed a break from all these nasty surprises?

"What?"

He'd meant to be demanding, strike fear in those who followed him, but all that came out was a desperate whisper.

Nishi lowered his tearful gaze and met Sariel's, then looked down further still to the floor. It sounded so very foolish in his head—would sound even worse, he knew, the moment he spoke. But, Haji…gods be damned! If his chief killed him for this, it would be nothing less than he deserved for allowing his mate's pride and persuasion to keep him quiet about something potentially deadly for so long. Nothing was to be kept from the chief. _Nothing_. And yet it was happening more and more. Walter, Tetsuya, and Hiei acting on their own. Zack and Cloud. Soubi and Ritsuka. Susugi hadn't returned when he was supposed to, and the whereabouts and fates of Seifer and Shiki were unknown. Now this…

His chief would never forgive him. He would never forgive himself.

"Haji," he said, glancing up at his chief then away again, "became ill weeks ago. We thought it was nothing. It started as a seasonal cold. But—" He looked up at the alpha male and spoke quickly. "It hasn't gone away, and Haji's gotten worse now. So much worse I fear for his life. He cannot rise from our bed and he burns with fever."

Beele watched the tears slide down the face of his brother's mate. The agony there spoke the truth—robbed him the bliss of denial.

"Beele."

The dulcet tone of his mate pulled him from the instant chaos in his head at the thought of losing his brother. He clung to it like a drowning man clung to driftwood. With the silent strength of his mate backing him up, he composed himself, set his face in stone. Turning, he looked at Walter.

"Watch over my beloved," he commanded.

Walter bowed his head, "Of course."

"Hiei."

The short wolf's cold, dark eyes flicked to his chief.

"Rouse Seiji, quickly."

With a quick nod the smaller wolf's speed had him out the door before the others blinked.

"Tetsuya…"

"My lord?"

"…return to your mate and new cub. I don't think Kaoru will forgive me for keeping you from him even after your return from border duty."

One side of Tetsuya's mouth lifted in a small grin. An amusing snide remark came to mind, but he felt it most unwise to try to lighten the current mood.

"My mate and I thank you for your kindness," he said instead with more than a little relief. It had been rough on Kaoru, only having his mate to help him with their pup at night because of his all-day sentence to work in the fields.

Without another word Beele turned and hauled Nishi to his feet and together they entered the winter's night.

Soon left alone Sariel looked up at the large seme charged with his 'protection'. He forced a smile to ward away the tightening dread in his chest. He watched as the other lowered himself to sit on the floor at the bed's edge.

"I must beg your forgiveness, Walter," he said, "for it seems you spend more time with me than with Leon these days."

The large man smiled, white teeth shining in the fire light.

"It is my pleasure," he said, his deep voice soothing in the stillness. "And actually, were he present, Leon might thank you for occupying my time. Apparently my presence drives him to anger more often than not."

They both laughed at this. Neither one forgetting just how Walter had been greeted when he returned from patrol duty over a month and a half ago.

"Tell him the next time you annoy him, he should send you here. I have plenty of chores to keep you busy."

Walter chuckled, the sound resonating deep in his broad chest. "I think that is a message I will _not_ pass along, thank you," he said.

Sariel laughed when the seme winked at him.

"Why not?" he asked, playing along and glad for the distraction from worrying and waiting to hear about Haji.

"Well, you see, I've found that I thoroughly enjoy my mate when he is annoyed. And _especially_ when he is annoyed with _me_. The possibilities." The golden eyes were alight with mischief and mirth, and Sariel laughed again.

* * *

Haji was angry. Angry that his mate would go against his wishes. But angrier at himself for being stubborn. He was in pain. He was ill, nauseous all the time, and burning with a fever so high that his body thought it was freezing to death1. It hadn't been a big deal…not in the beginning. That's why he refused to let Nishi make a fuss about it to anyone. He disliked attention—very much liking to keep to himself. But then it got worse. The fever and aching pain, and nausea increased over the weeks. With it, Haji's stubbornness increased. The more Nishi insisted that he go to see Seiji, the more Haji refused to believe he was in need of care—the more he resented his mate's hovering attention.

He frowned as he turned and pressed the side of his face into the cool pillow. He could not blame Nishi. He knew that. In a way, he was a bit relieved. Never before had he let his pride or stubbornness bring so much contention between himself and his mate. He did not fully understand why he had fought Nishi on this matter so much this time. He just…didn't want to cause his eldest brother more worry than he already had. He knew Beele was heavily burdened with worry over his own mate, and Seifer and Shiki's continued absence, and so many other things. And Seiji was so busy with the health of the bearing ukes.

But it had been for naught. Now, of course…

"Haji!"

…Beele knew.

"Foolish pup!" his brother growled fiercely from the outer room.

His brother was furious, he knew, but he could hear the fear and concern in his voice as well. He sighed as he rolled over onto his back. Time to face the music.

* * *

Beele could smell his younger brother's sickness on the air before he even reached the door. How could he have missed this2? According to Nishi this had been going on for weeks. Self-loathing washed through him as he realized that it was partially his own fault. Beele was so busy with everything else going on that he didn't even have time to notice that his own brothers were struggling with such serious problems. Ritsuka. Haji. He growled under his breath.

_I swear by the gods, if Kiba comes to me with so much as an infected _splinter_, I'll kill them all, _he thought. He threw open the furs and barged into the hut.

"Haji!" he bellowed out his frustration. "Foolish pup!"

With Nishi right behind him, Beele stormed into the back bedroom and almost stopped in his tracks at the sight of his brother so thin and frail looking.

Haji attempted a smile for his brother's sake, and Beele growled in his throat as he dropped to his knees beside him. His large, but gentle hand went to the uke's burning forehead.

"Damn you," he said capturing Haji's gaze with his, the growling in his throat never ceasing. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Haji swallowed. His throat was so dry. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Forgive me, brother. I didn't know…"

Beele forced the knot in his stomach away. He'd never seen his younger brother so weak. Even when they were younger and Haji had fallen deathly ill with an advanced, and mutated form of the human illness known as influenza, he'd never seemed so frail. At least that's what Beele's frightened mind was telling him. But surely this could not be as bad as that. After all, Haji had nearly died from that flu, this…this was not _that_. Beele could not allow himself to succumb to his dread and believe it was that serious.

Beele's voice softened at the sound of Haji's faint plea.

"Well," his voice was gruff, "you'll have centuries to make it up to me."

Haji opened his eyes and managed a small smile before his teeth began chattering again. Damn this fever. He was _freezing_.

Nishi knelt down on the other side and brushed his fingers gently through his lover's hair. Haji looked into his mate's eyes and was instantly ashamed of his behavior. Nishi's eyes were exhausted, lined with dark shadows of worry, fear, and pain. He hadn't really noticed before just how much damage his illness was doing to his seme.

Haji leaned into his touch and whispered a sincere apology.

Nishi only swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Seiji will be here soon," he said. "Just rest."

Haji closed his eyes.

* * *

Ryo left his lover on their bed of furs and shuffled his way into the kitchen to boil some water. He was a little over a month and a half along now and his first trimester was behind him, thankfully. He had not enjoyed the vomiting and extreme, nearly constant nausea at all3. During that time he'd developed the habit of boiling water every couple of hours and adding honey and lemon juice to it to settle his stomach. Especially at night when the unpleasant symptoms were at their worst. Now that he no longer needed it he still found himself waking in the middle of the night to drink the little concoction simply for the familiar comfort he found in sitting in his favorite chair sipping at the hot drink.

He was cutting up the small lemons when he heard the heavy fur over the front door flap and felt a bitter cold draft caress his bare flesh. Ryo glanced over his shoulder and gasped, dropping the knife to the wood floor.

"By the gods, Hiei," he groused, with a hand over his thumping heart. "You're just creepy as ever."

The short, dark seme only blinked at him from where he stood in front of the door in his black clothes, easily blending into the deep shadows of the room.

Oblivious to his own nudity, Ryo tried to bend to pick up the knife and was more than just a little frustrated to find that with the small swell of his belly, such things were becoming more and more difficult in rather humiliating ways. Hiei detached himself from the shadows and picked it up for him, handing it to him without a word.

Ryo took it back with a nod of thanks.

"What do you need, Hiei?" he asked, returning to his task.

"Seiji is needed," the seme said. "It's urgent."

Ryo almost dropped the knife again.

"Urgent?—_Seiji_," he yelled to the bedroom before turning back to Hiei. "What do you mean 'urgent'? What's happened?" He could hear his mate rising from bed. Then an aching fear gripped his heart. "Not Sariel…" The words were merely a dreaded whisper.

Hiei shook his head and Ryo almost laughed with relief. But if not Sariel, then who?

Seiji emerged from the bedroom at that moment appearing a little haggard and more than hastily dressed.

"Where?" he demanded, rushing over to his bag on the low couch near the cold fireplace.

"Nishi's4," Hiei answered. "Something is wrong with Haji."

"Haji?" Ryo asked surprised, a deep frown in his brow.

"An illness. Apparently been going on for a while," Hiei continued as he watched the Healer finish his rushed preparations.

Ryo thought back over the last month and realized that he hadn't seen much of the reclusive uke. But it was so normal for Haji to keep to himself. Even at pack gatherings he rarely spoke. He was not rude or anything, just very quiet; perfectly content to share a comfortable silence with someone rather than a conversation. Really concentrating Ryo seemed to remember that Haji might have looked a bit ill the night the border guard returned, but…perhaps that was just his imagination adding false information to the memory.

"All right," Seiji said, standing in the middle of the room appearing a bit disheveled but ready to go. Ryo looked up at him with a worried frown. "Hiei," the Healer continued, "if you wouldn't mind fetching Tachibana…" The seme nodded and without a word he was gone. Seiji moved to follow after.

"Do you need me there?" Ryo asked suddenly. He usually accompanied his mate. Not because he really knew much about healing, but Seiji told him once that his presence calmed him, helped him to make the necessary decisions under stress.

The blonde turned to look at his mate. Ryo's teeth worried at his bottom lip, as they always did when he was scared or uncertain. A bit of the adrenaline rushing through Seiji's body disappeared in the presence of the need to comfort and protect his pregnant uke. He strode over quickly and took his mate in his arms. When he pulled away he stared into the bright blue eyes that stood out so stark against the uke's darker skin.

"No," he said gently. He rubbed his hands up and down Ryo's arms to bring heat to the skin prickling up from the cold. "Stay here and rest." After a pause, "I wish you would put something on, it's so cold in here."

Ryo smiled. "I've told you, everything irritates my skin. It itches," he pouted.

Seiji kissed the tip of his lover's nose.

"Please, for my sake," Seiji said. "Burrow down underneath the furs and keep yourself and our little one warm5. I will be back before you miss me."

With a nod Ryo gave in. "I promise." He looked back at the counter to the sliced lemons and quietly boiling water in the kettle over the stove. "After I finish this."

Seiji melted into his lover's quirky grin. With an affectionate caress to his uke's belly the Healer was gone.

* * *

When Seiji approached his destination he could smell the sickness on the frosty air.

"The gods forgive me," he whispered under his breath. "How could I have missed this?" The Healer tortured himself with guilt for being entirely oblivious to the suffering of one of his beloved pack brothers. With so many things going on he'd become less vigilant to those outside the small circle of bearing ukes. He prayed there was still time to make it right.

Without hesitation Seiji walked straight into the home and made his way to the bedroom Nishi shared with his mate. There he found their chief looming over his younger brother, obscuring him from the Healer's view. Nishi sat somber and silent off to the side. His gaze was distant, his mind was most certainly farther still. Beele whirled around at his entrance and Seiji got his first look at the sickly uke lying amongst the heavy furs. The Healer drew in a breath. He'd never seen such a frightening pallor. Haji looked to be just outside death's door. Seiji dropped to his knees beside him and pressed the backs of his fingers to the damp forehead.

Beele did not like the frown on the Healer's face. Not one bit. Nishi seemed to rouse from his private solitude and moved closer. The large chief could smell the worry and fear from his brother's mate—knew that he, too, must be emanating such a scent though the alpha tried to hide it.

"Haji?" Seiji spoke gently, but with a strong voice to assure his patient heard him. The uke stirred from his brief rest, but did not open his eyes. Seiji brushed long blonde hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear as he spoke the uke's name again.

Silver-gray eyes blinked open slowly and looked at him through heavy lids. Seiji glanced at the fire burning only feet from them, then back to Haji.

"Help me slide him," he said, shifting to grip the edge of the furs. The other two quickly moved to help and they carefully moved the feverish uke to the center of the large room where the air was cooler, but not cold due to the fire's constant presence. Then Seiji pulled the heavy furs away and piled them to the side. The dark-haired uke shivered as the air touched his bare skin. He hated that they were all there, staring at his naked body, seeing him in his weakest, and most despicably vulnerable state. But before his mind could travel too far down that path Haji scolded himself. He was very much to blame for the situation he was in.

While the Healer looked him over Haji felt his mate's caress in his dark hair. Nishi couldn't touch him while Seiji worked his prognosis, but he offered his mate some comfort in that gentle stroking. Haji closed his eyes and blocked out his shame by concentrating only on that loving touch. He felt so at peace in that moment that he almost fell to sleep. However, the sudden tensing of the Healer's hands on his bare stomach and Seiji's gasp of breath quickly roused him from any kind of peace.

"By the gods," was all the Healer managed. Haji felt a cold spike of dread shoot down the length of his body when he looked into Seiji's eyes. Shocked disbelief, worry, confusion…even fear. What was wrong with him to cause such distress in the normally composed Healer? But before he or his mate could voice their concerns, Beele did it for them.

"What the _fuck_ is going on, Seiji?" Beele growled, grabbing the much smaller Healer by the scruff of the neck with one large hand.

Seiji's pack instincts would have had him cowering before his alpha in any other situation. The menacing grip of that hand around his tender neck would have had _anyone_ cowering before their chief. But Seiji could clearly see that the anger was merely the product of his alpha's fear. Beele feared his failure as an alpha more than anything else. The possibility of his own brother dying while no one noticed put more fear in the great seme than Seiji had ever seen before. More than when they'd almost lost Shuichi, more than the threat of exposure…more, even, than the moment Beele had faced off against his own father. At least he could do something all those other times; prepare. With Shuichi's brush with death, everyone in the pack was doing everything they could to ensure the Healer had everything he needed. They had time to prepare for the possible loss. But this…Haji could have slipped from their grasps without them ever knowing.

Beele would have blamed himself every moment of every day till the end of his life for his negligence, his failure as Alpha and Chief—as an elder brother.

So the Healer merely shrugged out of the grip and reached for his bag.

"_Seiji_—" Beele barked, then halted as the Healer spoke.

"I've never seen this before," Seiji muttered, more to himself, but the others heard him without problem. "But I believe I can stop it."

"Stop what?" Beele demanded.

Nishi silently watched the Healer while his chief demanded the answers that he wanted to scream for. How he remained so quiet was a miracle for how much turmoil his emotions were in at the moment. The very thought of losing Haji was…

"Please," he breathed.

Seiji paused in his rummaging to look at him.

"There's no easy way to say this, and no point in beating around the bush." The Healer sighed heavily. "Haji," he looked the uke in the eye. "You're bearing a pup."

Nishi felt his breath leave him. Time stood still; sound left the room. He didn't hear Beele's exclamations, or his shocked mate's questions. For a brief moment he felt he was no longer a part of the living world. What should have been joy was washed out by dread; dread that now he had even more to lose.

When Seiji continued Nishi immediately returned from his detached state to listen.

"I am uncertain how this happened," Seiji began. "Normally a bearer's body goes through many changes to accommodate the pup. One of those changes being in their immune system. It lowers drastically, otherwise their body would treat the pup as any other disease or infection and expel it from the body."

He looked Nishi in the eye with an exasperated shake of his head.

"What's happening here is that, for some reason, Haji's immune system was _not_ suppressed like it was supposed to be, and so his body has been trying to get rid of the pup." There was a strangled noise from Haji and Nishi gripped his hand, but kept his attention on the Healer. "It's treating the fetus like a severe infection, that's why his fever is so dangerously high."

"The pup?" Haji whispered, fearing the answer.

"I cannot believe it, but your pup is still alive and fighting your body as much as your body is fighting his presence. He's one hell of a strong pup to have lasted this long. But any longer and…well," he brushed his fingers over the uke's tear-dampened cheek, "I'm going to stop this, don't you worry."

There were no medicines he could conjure for this. Haji's own body would provide the necessary cure if he could direct its functions without overstressing the uke's already weakened state. Seiji took a deep breath, held it, then released it slowly as he placed his hands over the uke's center where chest met abdomen. Letting his energies slip into the flesh, the bloodstream, the very cells themselves, Seiji relaxed into a Healer's trance. He sought out the body's cholesterol and sped up the processes it must go through in the adrenal glands to become cortisol, and eventually the vital, immunosuppressant, cortisone. With that important process carefully in the workings, he moved to the very area of the "infection" that Haji's body was so fiercely fighting against. The white blood cells were working like a maddened anthill to rid the body of the growing pup. He was astonished. It was as though Haji's body was at war with itself—one part fighting against the new development, the other fighting to keep the pup safely locked away in the womb. Seiji wasted no time intercepting the body's signals to the white blood cells, dispersing them, redirecting and reassigning them back to their normal patrols, willing the body to accept the pup as a part of the bearer.

It took time. So much that Seiji was stiff and aching from too long spent kneeling and unmoving in one position. But when he blinked out of his trance and looked at the sleeping uke he could see an undeniable improvement in Haji's color, and daylight streaming through the windows. His breathing was slowed and his face appeared painless and restful. Nishi had fallen asleep during the stressful vigil despite his best efforts to remain awake. After so many nights lying awake with his sick mate in his arms, not knowing what to do, worrying, he accepted that it was no longer in his hands. That it was up to the Healer to save his beloved, and so had finally surrendered to an exhausted sleep as the hours wore on and Seiji remained in his trance.

The moment Seiji pulled away, Nishi, without waking, moved to encompass his mate in his arms. By the achingly relieved sigh, Seiji knew the seme had been yearning to hold his uke in his arms for a long time.

The Healer looked out the window to the afternoon sunlight bathing the room. Beele sat a few feet away, his back against the wall. Sensing when his brother was no longer in danger, the chief had allowed himself some space from the others, but would not leave the room no matter how long the healing took. Seiji had a brief swelling of affection for Tachi, who slept curled into a ball next to Beele. His assistant had arrived to find that his attentions were not immediately needed for Haji, and since Seiji was already in his trance, Tachibana had little to do. But he stayed. He remained there to watch over Seiji and help if needed. Sometimes a Healer's trance could be very dangerous. Healers lost all sense of time and space while in a trance. During that time they were also disconnected from their own bodies, ignoring their needs, pains, thirsts. It was possible for Healers, intent on saving their patients, to succumb to death while in a trance due to neglect of their own needs. Tachi would have woken Seiji in another hour or so if he had not come out of it on his own, and the thought of the others' concern warmed Seiji.

Beele lifted his head, and after a brief stretch of his neck and back, he asked, "Are you all right?"

Seiji smiled and nodded. Then he winced when he tried to move. Aching, cramping muscles screamed at him when he stood. He swayed for a moment, but did not fear of falling since Beele was beside him in an instant to lend his support. Together they moved to the outer room, stretching muscles and suppressing groans along the way. Kiba and Darcia were waiting there, Ritsuka and Soubi as well.

The moment he saw them emerge, Kiba lurched away from his mate's arms and jumped to his feet. The other three were not far behind him.

"How is he?" Kiba rushed to them. His eyes pleading, his voice rough and desperate from too many hateful hours spent waiting.

Beele wrapped an arm around his younger brother and looked to Seiji for his confirmation rather than speak for him.

Seiji smiled for them, hoping to relieve their worries. "In time he will be just fine."

Kiba nearly collapsed with relief, a throaty whine escaping his lips. He would have been lost without his birthing brother. Soubi put his hand on Ritsuka's shoulder, and Darcia stepped forward to relieve his chief of his now silently weeping mate. Nothing against Beele—it's just that his uke was in need of comfort and he preferred to be the comforter; not some other seme6.

"He will need time to recover," Seiji continued. "His body needs to undergo many changes—changes that should have already occured. But with rest and time he'll be perfectly well again, I believe."

"Changes?" Kiba lifted his head from his mate's chest. "What changes should have happened?"

This time Beele did speak for the Healer. With a large grin on his face he announced the pregnancy, and then slid into detail about what had happened. While he spoke, Ryo snuck in and sidled, or waddled, mostly unnoticed to his mate's side.

Seiji gave him an exhausted smile before leaning against the offered warm side of his uke.

"Please excuse us, my lord," Ryo's quiet, soothing voice interrupted his chief. "But I need to get my mate home and put to bed. So if there is nothing else…"

"No, of course," Beele said with a small laugh. "You will check on him again? Make sure everything is well?"

"Yes," Seiji assured, recognizing that their chief needed the reassurance even though he knew the Healer would never neglect a patient. If it had been anyone else he might have taken offense, but not with Beele who's job as chief was to make certain of the health and happiness of his tribe.

Together they walked out into the cold afternoon. Faintly Seiji heard Beele excuse himself as well. He also had a mate who needed his attentions, and he'd already been gone a long time. He felt the awkward pause in his chief's footsteps toward the door; didn't need to be in the room to see it. Soubi and Ritsuka were standing near the door. Seiji mentally sighed to himself. Their chief and his youngest brother were still tip-toeing around each other. Ritsuka never met Beele's gaze directly and Beele, for the most part, pretended not to know Ritsuka was there. That rift needed to be mended soon, for both their sakes, and the good of the tribe. The Healer could see the heartache in the young uke whenever he was near his beloved elder brother. And Beele…he hid it well, as he was used to doing about all matters, but for those who knew him best—and that was nearly everyone in their tight-knit tribe—his pain was also fairly obvious.

Seiji listened as he and Ryo walked down the dirt path, hoping that he would hear words pass between the two. But then the footsteps moved on, and soon Beele was passing them on the path in his rush to return to Sariel.

Should he say something to them? Was it his place? He did not think Beele would listen to him. Beele felt betrayed by Ritsuka. Seiji knew that such a feeling did not just go away, but something needed to happen, and soon. The tribe was beginning to feel the strain. Anxiety and uncertainty amongst wolves was never a good thing.

However, at least for the day, for the moment, things were good. He wrapped his arm around his mate's waist and felt the swell of flesh that he adored.

With a kiss to Ryo's cheek, he asked, "Did you stay warm last night?"

Ryo scoffed.

"Yes," he said. "And I itched all night because of it. You owe me." He poked Seiji in the side.

Seiji gave a sly, side-long look.

"I will enjoy every moment of my owing you," he said with a smirk, thoughts of laving his tongue over every inch of the tanned flesh filling his mind. He could wait to sleep for a bit longer.

* * *

That night a strangled howl ripped through the stillness. Delicate flakes of snow floated slowly to the earth, but was not enough to cover the ground . It would still be weeks before the storms swirled in from the mountains in the south and covered the lands of Aquaria in winter's soft blanket. Sumiya stumbled through the trees toward the sandy banks of the river. In the distance to his left he could see the lights of Soubi's home that he shared now with his young mate, Ritsuka. The _recognition_ had been a shock to the entire pack, but was soon rejoiced and celebrated as a blessing for the seme and his uke.

But _this_…this was not a blessing. Sumiya cursed fiercely under his breath when he stumbled and fell to one knee amongst the pinecone and needle littered ground. A few more staggered steps and he was splashing through the icy waters knee-deep. The cold instantly seeped into his flesh to his very bones, but he did not stop. When the water rose to his hips he dove in and swam against the current to the far bank. He crawled on his hands and knees amongst the dead grass and dried reeds before collapsing on his stomach. His hips were still beneath the water, his cheek resting against the soft, wet sand. He closed his eyes to try and control the chattering of his teeth and the aching groan that threatened to tear from his throat.

He knew he could not stay like this. He would freeze to death. Even as he lay there he could practically feel the life slipping from his body; ebbing away with the lapping of the freezing waters. However, he could not summon the strength to care much. The only thing on his mind was how much he just wanted to be anywhere but here in this village. The gods had betrayed him, he was certain of it. First they cursed him with the life of a uke. The humiliation at the very thought of being forced to submit was sickening. He'd detested every interested look cast in his direction by the semes; every flirtatious word or stolen caress when he was younger. Finally, he started reacting violently to the semes who dared such dalliances. It was not long after several beatings that he gained a respectable reputation as the uke who would accept no seme.

And now _this_…

Sumiya groaned again as a painful shudder ran through his violently shivering body. He hurt and he was tired, and he just didn't want to care about anything; didn't want to think about anything for just a little while.

"Sumiya?"

_Damn_. He knew he could not escape for long. He heard the other's approach clearly through his right ear as the other was pressed against the silky sand. Sumiya watched him kneel with a meek hesitance that was so typical of the seme; slow and unsure, but close. Sumiya was mildly surprised. He would have thought that the timid seme would put some distance between them in case Sumiya lashed out at him as he was known to do.

A gentle, tentative hand reached for him.

"_Don't touch me_." Sumiya's voice was weak and hoarse. He'd tried to growl, sound threatening, but his strength had been sucked away by the river.

"Sumiya, I…"

The silver-haired7 uke glanced up into the soft brown eyes of Yuuki. They were big and innocent, gentle, like a doe's. Dark brown locks fell in his face as he leaned forward to rest a hand on Sumiya's shoulder despite his demand not to touch him. When Sumiya did nothing but attempt to glare at the seme, Yuuki moved his slender fingers to the uke's brow to brush wet hair from his eyes.

"Sumiya," he said softly again, and Sumiya cursed the flutter in his stomach at hearing his name from those lips. "I will apologize later if necessary, but I will not let you freeze to death in the river." When he finished speaking Yuuki rose and lifted the frozen uke into his arms and held him against his chest for whatever warmth Sumiya could find there. Sumiya, though he tried, could not physically resist the man no more than a new born babe could resist the arms that held it. Yuuki carried his dripping form along the river until he reached the wooden bridge that connected the banks near Soubi's home. When he'd seen Sumiya trudge into the river Yuuki thought he'd gone mad. Diving in the river with winter at their doorsteps—it was a death wish. His heart sank and his eyes grew sad at the thought that Sumiya would rather die than…

Yuuki swallowed hard, and was glad the uke could not possibly notice the reaction when they were now both shivering uncontrollably.

Sumiya tried to protest when he opened his eyes and realized he was being taken to Yuuki's home and not his own.

"N-No," he growled through chattering teeth. He started to struggle, but even he knew his efforts were weak.

"Shush, now," Yuuki gently chastised as he turned in to the small yard that was quaintly marked by a hip-high, picketed fence. Without a care as to how angry Sumiya would be he carried his charge through the heavy hide covered door and into his front room. There was a cold hearth to their right, and the kitchen directly across from them. To the left were the stairs leading to the second floor bedrooms, but Yuuki walked straight to the bathroom door next to them. Inside, the large bathtub was set in the far wall. A wide ledge allowed for a comfortable place to sit around the tub. Yuuki had asked for it specifically when the cabin had been built. It was a bit of nostalgia, perhaps, from his own childhood back when bath time was such a fun family time. He wanted children, lots of them, and the bathtub had been designed so that he and his _recognized_ mate could bathe their children easily. Such a silly sentiment. He knew that. But it would at least be useful this night.

He carefully placed Sumiya in the tub and sat on the wide bench with his legs inside. He didn't bother to try and remove the uke's wet clothing yet. Sumiya was drifting in and out of coherency and he did not have the time to deal with the struggle the leathers would give him. He quickly turned a valve and cold water spilled out of the faucet. Yuuki placed the plug and slowly turned the hot water valve to heat the water a little at a time so as to ease Sumiya's freezing flesh into the burn of warming temperatures. Only once the bath was half full did he then remove the uke's clothing, thankful that the task was made easier in the water.

When he removed Sumiya's shirt and jacket his breath caught in his throat as pale blue eyes opened to stare up at him. The beautiful gaze held him still for a time, and in that time the pain chose to emerge from wherever he'd stuffed it down when Sumiya's foolishness had demanded all his attention. Yuuki stifled a groan and looked away. He grabbed a small pitcher from the shelves next to the bath and filled it with water from the tub.

"Now," he said quietly, amusement in his tone. "Don't bite me." Yuuki tilted Sumiya's head up with one hand and then slowly poured the water over the uke's hair. He did this several times until the chill of the river was removed completely from the silver head. All the while Sumiya never spoke but watched him with tired eyes that threatened to droop closed at any moment.

When Yuuki was sufficiently satisfied that Sumiya was warmed inside and out he helped the uke to dry off and slipped him silently into a warm robe. By this time Sumiya's eyes could hardly remain open and any resistance he might have put up was long gone. Yuuki smiled to himself as he helped the uke into the warm furs of his bed.

"Good night, Sumiya," Yuuki said quietly. Sumiya blinked up at him, distrust trying to emerge in the pale depths. But the distrust melted into surprised confusion when Yuuki pulled away from the bed of furs by the fire and moved to the low couch against the wall. Pulling a fur from off the back of the couch, Yuuki lay down and curled up on the cushions.

Sumiya stared at him for another moment, fighting, struggling to stay awake. He tried to summon the strength or energy to get up and leave—return to his own cabin—but it would not come. He felt like sand, heavy and limp. He didn't quite understand what Yuuki was doing. They _recognized_. The seme could have strongly insisted, influenced, Sumiya into accepting the match and consummating it, but he didn't. So much he didn't understand, but right then he just really couldn't make himself think about it anymore.

Pale eyes drifted across the room to the gentle face of the seme—_his_ seme, if he wanted him. He was unaware of the small smile that relaxed his features as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Please R&R**

Endnotes:

1 A year ago I had a small infection that gave me a fever that lasted for 3 weeks and fluctuated anywhere from 104° to 105+°. When my fever was the hottest, I shook uncontrollably-teeth chattering, _freezing_ to death. It was VERY miserable to be so hot to the touch but feel like I'd just jumped in a frozen river.

2 Nishi's hut lies on the outer east rim of the village where there's not much foot traffic, so others would have to go out of their way to pass by to potentially sense Haji's illness. Thus, it remained secret.

3 Because their trimesters are so short, about 1½ months, the symptoms are often more serious, more uncomfortable, and nearly constant. Of course, the experience varies from uke to uke just as it does from woman to woman in real life. That is why Squall is in so much more pain with the swift changes his body is undergoing and someone like Duo (even though he is physically smaller) might not have suffered quite so much.

4 Since the seme is the head of household the home is never referred to as the uke's home. For example: it is always Nishi's hut, or the Yoshi hut/home…whatever. (Yoshi is Nishi's last name…I think….in case that confused you.)

5 Seiji and Ryo don't have a fireplace in their bedroom, so yeah.

6 Seme's can be very territorial. Even when their uke mate is with a seme that is their brother or Father, a seme may find the need to exert his "alpha, territorial-ness", sometimes violently. Though it usually doesn't come to that if the other seme who is "intruding" is _recognized_ as well, or if they are much stronger. In this case, Beele is much stronger, and so Darcia finds a subtle way to reclaim his uke from Beele's touch.

7 I believe Sumiya actually has brown hair. It's funny because in the colored photos he has a light brown color, but in the manga (which is black and white) his hair came off to me as being white or silver because the drawings left it as white rather than filling it in with gray or something to indicate that it was a darker color…so I went with how _I_ see him. I don't know why but even his name just makes me want to think of silver. It's silly, I know. I put way too much thought into this stuff…


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All characters, character names, worlds, and world names belong to their respected companies, authors, producers, etc. I do not benefit money from writing this story. I do not own any of the characters or places.**

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mpreg

Author's Note: Just to let you know, there was a death in my family in October of 2010. It took me a long time to feel up to writing again or even trying to write. Still, sometimes it is very difficult to concentrate due to numerous things. But as always, don't give up. I wish very much to finish this story.

Now, on a happier note! Chapter 11 is DONE! In this chapter we get to meet quite a few new people. A lot of them are people I've recently decided to add to the story. Let's see, we've got Light from Deathnote, Rayne from Neo Angelique, Luka and Yuki from Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru (Uraboku, for short), Allen and Kanda from D. Gray Man. I wanted to bring in Deidara from Naruto in this chapter but I REALLY just want to get this chapter posted right now! so here it is. Also, just FYI, we will be spending this chapter and the next 1 or 2 chapters in Greeton with members of the Ancient pack. So much story that needs to be told here, but don't worry we'll be back with Beele's pack soon!

We also get to meet *drum roll please* dun dun _dun_…the one I've chosen to be the ultimate villain of this tale. You'll have to read to find out who.

And I meant to put this little bit with Nishi and Haji at the end of the last chapter and forgot all about it. So here it is, and enjoy!

Chapter 11

Haji slept until early the next morning after Seiji woke from his Healer's trance. Kiba and Ritsuka both had been in to see him while he slept and stayed with him until late that night. Kiba might still be there watching over his birthing brother were it not for Darcia finally convincing him that Nishi needed his time alone with his mate. For that Nishi was grateful. He had so much needing to be dealt with now. Once he'd woken from his exhaustion-induced sleep the evening before he could not fall asleep again due to the turmoil of thoughts jumbling around in his head. Haji was going to get better now. Haji was with child. Those alone flooded his heart with an overwhelming joy. But when Haji blinked open his tired eyes Nishi swallowed back the tears that threatened.

It was as though he'd needed that confirmation above all others to convince him that his beloved mate was indeed all right. He needed him to wake and look at him with those beautiful silver eyes Nishi loved.

Nishi smiled down at him and reached to brush his knuckles over his lover's cheek. To his dismay Haji did not return the smile and turned his head away refusing to look at him. Little in the world hurt more than that simple rejection.

Nishi swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"Haji?" The urgent question in the form of his cherished uke's name came out as a harsh whisper.

A silence so painful the wolf inside Nishi whined with loneliness and longing, stretched between them.

Finally he heard a soft whimper from his mate. Unable to stand the separation any longer, or the thought that his mate might still be in pain, Nishi drew Haji's face toward him forcing him to look at him with a hand to his chin.

Haji was crying.

The pain in those soul-wrenching eyes was so strong that Nishi felt tears of his own slip down his cheeks.

"Love, please," Nishi whispered hoarsely. He felt helpless. He'd already failed to protect his mate as he should. The thought that Haji still suffered…whatever the cause, it did not matter, he could not endure it.

"Forgive me," Haji whispered, pleading with his mate. He could not lose Nishi. What must his seme think of him?

Nishi's heart broke. "Oh, love," he said. "For what?"

"I nearly killed our pup." Nishi watched his mate's face crumble with remorse and self-hatred.

Nishi sat up and gathered his uke in his arms, holding him fiercely against his chest, ignoring how frail his mate seemed. What Haji needed now was strength.

"Don't you _dare_," he growled. "You could not know." Nishi felt the hot tears dampening the front of his shirt. His mate's sadness and uncertainty attempting to rip him apart even as he struggled to hold them both together. "Don't you dare get it in your head that I do not love you anymore, or that you don't deserve me. You did not betray me. This situation has hurt us both, but not so much that I would _ever_ wish for you to be anywhere but right here, do you understand me?" He heard Haji sob against him. He shook his mate in his arms. "_Do you understand me_?" he roared, his voice echoing off their bedroom walls.

Haji nodded his head quickly and flung his arms around his seme clinging to him desperately.

Nishi shook with emotion. He didn't know which one. There was anger, relief, remorse, hurt. So many others conflicting inside his heart. He could feel the fear slowly slipping away as his mate clung to him seeking his comfort and protection. He could have lost Haji in a way that would have destroyed him. Haji blamed himself for everything that happened. Thought he had pushed Nishi away during his 'illness'-thought he'd damaged what they had together. He thought what he had done was unforgivable and that Nishi could not possibly love him anymore.

Nishi buried his face in his mate's dark hair and inhaled his scent, intent on banishing such thoughts for good.

"_I love you_," he rasped, one hand clenching against his uke's back while the other moved up to clutch roughly in Haji's long hair at the nape of his neck. "I love you."

Haji groaned into his seme's throat, and whispered,

"I love you, too."

* * *

Laures walked slowly toward the north wing wherein his bedchambers were located. It was late morning and a servant told him Tetius still had not stirred. It was unlike his mate to…_fuck!_

The king staggered and leaned against the wall to catch his balance. Yoshitsune rushed up to him.

"My lord," he said, but Laures waved him off.

Of course it was unlike his mate to sleep in so late. What the hell was he thinking? When his body is being so abused…_Tetius_. Laures cursed himself for being so weak. Weak enough that he could not even control his own thoughts. It felt like he was a completely different person—like he was sitting back in a corner of his mind watching as someone else moved with his body, and talked with his voice. But _that man _would _not_ stop him from this at least. Not now. He'd gone too far this time, and Laures could not let this continue. However, the closer he got to his chambers the heavier his steps became, the more difficult the struggle for each breath as he fought for control over his own muscles. And the pain in his head pulsed with growing intensity echoing _that man's _mounting displeasure.

"Yoshi," he rasped, squeezing his eyes shut.

"My lord?" Yoshitsune was quick to reply—always the loyal guardian.

"I must reach Tetius. No matter—" Each word was a harsh gasping for air. His tongue refused to form around the words without extreme effort. Every cell of his body was rebelling against him in this brief moment of freedom over his own mind. _He_ was always there. Always…always so hard to think.

Bless him, Yoshitsune did not need to understand everything to anticipate his lord's desire. He placed his arm through Laures' and helped him to hurry down the corridor, all the while keeping a sharp watch on every dark corner for trouble. The pain in his head never relented, but it was easier to deal with when another was doing the work of moving his body for him.

Before he even realized it Yoshitsune was helping him through the door of the first of two antechambers that lead to his quarters.

The first antechamber was a large room full of low, comfortable lounge couches. Though it was not used very often now, it used to be an inviting room full of luxuries to help welcome his pack to simple comforts while they waited to speak with him. There was a time when he would join them on the low couches in circles—on even grounding as an equal—and discuss important or personal matters as one would with friends. Now the king was paranoid of his tribe and distanced himself from them; used his guardian wolves to enforce his power in the tribe more and more. Yoshitsune thought it was all very strange. Laures was never like that before. What happened in the last ten, fifteen years to change his king so drastically. It was as though his lord had simply, slowly become someone else.

The second antechamber was a long, empty corridor. No columns or decoration—no place to hide. Laures said once that he thought the design was meant to separate the importance of one's tribe from one's family. Yoshitsune remembered his lord saying that it helped him to not let one cloud the decisions he made for the other.

With only a bit of a struggle, as the king's pain was immense, they reached the end of the empty hall and hurried into the chambers of the Alpha and his mate. The room was a large living area that the king and his family had shared. To the left and right were the bedrooms in which his sons had grown, learned, and lived. Little Ritsuka's bedroom—at times he saw Tetius venture into their youngest pup's old bedroom. The bearer missed them so terribly, he knew. It was nearly a physical ailment for a bearer to be so separated from their pups, especially one as young as Ritsuka.

"Do you need a Healer, my lord?" Yoshitsune asked him, his words breaking through Laures's heavy thoughts.

"No," Laures forced out quickly. _But Tetius_… "But Tetius might—_ah!_" The king grabbed his head and screamed as a sharp spike of pain lanced across his skull. Yoshitsune was at a loss of what to do for he did not understand what caused his alpha so much pain. So, it was maddening, but he stuck to the simple things he knew he _could_ do. He helped his lord quickly to the alpha's bedroom and then to the large bed raised on a dais in the center of the room. He held back the thick curtains to allow his lord to stumble onto the bed. Beyond the heavy curtain he caught only a glimpse of his lord's mate in the dark shadow that kept out the bright afternoon light.

"I will fetch a Healer, my lord," Yoshitsune said quickly before dashing out to call for a servant.

Laures struggled against the pain in his head and leaned over his naked mate. Tetius was lying amongst the haphazard sheets and pillows like a broken doll, abused and tossed aside. Trying to remember he didn't think Tetius had moved at all after…after he was done with him the night before.

"Tetius," he whispered pressing a kiss to his mate's temple. The uke's skin was hot to the touch. He placed his hand first to the temple and then to his lover's cheek. Tetius was burning with a dangerously high fever.

"Tetius, wake up, my love," he called again softly. The uke stirred with a quiet moan before blinking open his eyes. Laures could not help the relieved sigh that escaped his lungs at seeing those beautiful eyes open. Then his heart clenched at the fear and pain that clouded those cerulean depths the moment they turned to him.

"Laures, please," the uke whimpered. "I can't. No more. I'm ill—"

Laures ached to see his own mate begging him for mercy. It sickened him and filled him with such hate for the one responsible; hatred for himself. He brushed the silky blonde tresses from his mate's face and shushed him gently before kissing dry lips.

When he pulled away there was a brief look of disbelief in Tetius's face before he crumbled into tears. Lean arms reached for him and pulled him back down.

"Laures!" his mate sobbed. "Thank the gods." Then his mate was kissing him surprisingly hard and desperate for how ill he was. But it felt good. So damn good to be himself again if only for this brief reunion. Tetius did not know what was happening, but he knew that something certainly was. Laures could take great comfort in that his beloved did not yet hate him—had not yet given up on him.

"I love you, Tetius," Laures growled fiercely, deep in his throat to keep from weeping like a babe. "_Do not forget_."

Tetius nodded quickly with an escaped sob before his seme ravaged his mouth again, stealing his breath, heating his body and soul when he'd thought they'd gone cold long ago.

"Such a touching reunion."

Laures's head whipped away from his mate, a ferocious growl tearing from his throat as dark eyes sought out the intruder. With the heavy, dark curtains back in place there was only a sliver to see through to the room beyond, but Laures knew where the other was by scent and sound. The alpha's eyes followed the intruder's movement as he slowly circled the dais. Below him Tetius whimpered. A pale, weak hand grasped at Laures's shirt as though afraid he would abandon him at any moment. Laures immediately ducked his head and nuzzled into his mate's throat, his threatening growl transforming into a soothing, comforting purr-like rumble to ease his uke's fears. Tetius gazed up at his seme with tired eyes, but he would not sink back into the darkness of sleep. Though his body hurt and unconsciousness would be a blessing, he had his mate again. Finally, his lover, the one who cherished him and would never hurt him was back, but who knew for how long.

The intruder touched the tips of his fingers to the bed curtains near the headboard and Laures growled a vicious warning that promised the spilling of blood if the other dared come any closer to his wounded mate. The other wisely backed away with a low chuckle as he continued to circle.

"Such animosity, dear brother," the deep voice floated to them through the curtains. Laures' teeth were bared as he watched the man's shadow against the bed curtains when he passed in front of the large windows that overlooked the cliff and the ocean below.

Tetius looked up at his mate in uneasy confusion. _Brother_. But not Kagekiyo…It seemed he remembered another brother, yet his head hurt so much as he tried to remember that he had to give up. He lifted a hand to his forehead, gathering his strength, and then tried to rise. Laures stopped him gently with a firm hand on his naked chest.

"No brother of mine, _Genesis_1," Laures hissed.

The red-head laughed—a deep, sinister sound.

"But, brother," the other chuckled again, continuing to circle the dais but wisely keeping his distance. "We came from the same _bitch_."

Laures launched through the curtains with a roar, claws and teeth aimed straight for the other's throat. Tetius struggled to rise, fear gripping his heart at the sight of the smirk on Genesis' face. Then suddenly Laures was on the ground screaming, hands gripping the sides of his head. Genesis hadn't even touched him. Tetius whimpered at the sound of his alpha's terrible pain. The uke struggled to crawl to the corner of the bed. With both hands gripping the thick post to support him on his knees, he pleaded for his seme.

"Please," he begged weakly. Tears slid down his face at the cruelty in Genesis' eyes as he watched his own brother writhing at his feet. He didn't understand the power he was witnessing, but he knew Genesis was responsible. "Please don't do this."

Cold eyes snapped to him at the small sound of the uke's voice.

When Tetius saw he had the seme's attention he pleaded again.

"Please, don't hurt him." His small voice shook terribly.

Genesis walked slowly around his brother's form and moved to stand in front of the beautiful uke. Laures' screams died down to soft, involuntary moans behind him. Cold eyes glided over the uke's naked form and Tetius shivered. Then Genesis reached out and lifted the uke's chin in his palm—looked into the pained, fearful eyes of his brother's mate.

"Beg me again," he said quietly, cruelly.

Tetius closed his eyes and more tears escaped down his ivory cheeks. He could not bear to look into those eyes for long—so full of overwhelming intensity, malice…and often, madness.

"_Please_," he whispered with all his heart.

Silence followed his plea for what seemed an eternity. The only sounds were the harsh breaths of his beloved still on the floor barely a few feet away. Tetius wanted so desperately for Laures to stand up, to protect him. To be the invincible alpha he'd always been. At the same time, though, Tetius knew something was wrong. Genesis could not possibly be physically stronger than Laures. Something else was at play here, and that something was the cause for Laures' changing character and cruelty. He didn't know how, but Genesis was responsible for it—for it all. He _had_ to be.

The hand loosely gripping his chin tightened slightly. Tetius opened his eyes as the seme stroked the fingers of his other hand over the uke's wet cheek. The hand then traveled up into his silky blonde hair and around to the back of his head. Tetius gasped when the hand clutched painfully into his hair and yanked down hard to tilt his face up. Then suddenly Genesis' mouth was on his, forcing his lips apart and invading space that did not belong to him—that only Laures should ever claim. Tetius had only begun to struggle when the offending mouth was wrenched from his, the grip in his hair released in surprise. Laures' roar was deafening when his fist connected with Genesis' chest. The red-haired wolf flew across the massive bedroom and slammed into the stone wall with such force that any lesser being's skeletal structure would have shattered on impact.

Laures followed immediately after to finish the job, the scent of bloodlust was thick in the air. The ripping out of a throat never more deserving or satisfying than this would be. But Tetius watched as Genesis stood with no more than a limp to his step and a slight hunch in his shoulders. The most horrifying was the smile on his face that did not reach his eyes—eyes that seemed to crackle with lightning itself. Laures still charged. Tetius screamed a warning, but it was too late. A blinding light burst from Genesis in an explosion of what sounded like thunderclap. Tetius hid his face in the bedding, his eyes burning and watering with the pain from the light. He could feel the bed and floor beneath him, the walls around him trembling in a violent quake. He covered his ears against the noise when the pressure in the room threatened to rupture his eardrums. Tetius cried for his mate, tears soaking the blanket. He didn't know if Laures was safe and couldn't help him if he wasn't.

It seemed like hours before the rumbling finally stopped and an eerie quiet settled over the room. Tetius lifted his head blinking back the tears. The room looked as if nothing happened. No destruction other than the small pile of broken stone where Genesis's body had struck the wall. He didn't know what Genesis did, but all that mattered was Laures. Tetius climbed clumsily from the large bed uncaring for his nudity. He could feel the sticky seed from the night before rub between his thighs and felt more slip out of him as he struggled. He hated the way it had gotten there, but the man that did that was not Laures. If he understood nothing else about all this, he _knew_ that.

The moment he tried to put weight on his legs they wobbled and he fell. Then arms were suddenly there to catch him. Tetius felt a jolt of relief that was cut short the moment he looked up and Genesis smiled down at him.

"Don't touch me," Tetius struggled trying to loosen the arms around his naked waist. "Where's Laures?—Laures!"

"He is just fine, my dear," Genesis soothed, no more convincing than a hungry snake slithering through the bed sheets was innocent. Genesis turned and looked to the windows. "All is as it should be."

Laures stood at the window staring down at the ocean below. He was so calm. Just standing, staring, as though nothing were wrong.

"Laures," Tetius sobbed. "My love."

Laures, High Alpha, strongest wolf in all the ancient pack, turned to look at his mate. No emotion played across his features. No care, or rage that Genesis held his uke so intimately. Nothing at all.

"_Please_," Tetius cried and stepped toward his mate. Genesis released him and Tetius fell heavily to his hands and knees. Laures made no move to help him.

Just then Yoshitsune returned, Yuki one of the Healers from the temple, and his assistant, Light, were right behind him. The alpha's bodyguard looked confused for only a moment before his mask was slammed back down into place. Tetius was the only one to notice it. Hope fluttered in his broken heart. Yoshitsune knew something was not right as well, Tetius was certain of that.

"Yoshitsune," he called, trying to crawl toward the master swordsman. Yoshitsune started to take a step toward him when Genesis stepped in front of Tetius.

"Ah, Yoshitsune, good work," he said, and Tetius could feel the words tingling around in his head, urging him to believe nothing at all was wrong. He shook the feeling off.

"_Please_, Yoshitsune," Tetius tried again. "Something is wrong with Laures—"

"Yuki, Light," Genesis barked at the Healers. "His majesty's mate is unwell and the cold floor is certainly not the best place for him to be."

They both nodded and rushed to help the uke back into his bed.

"No," Tetius groaned, fresh tears flowing down his cheeks. It was like a bad dream where he knew something terrible was going to destroy all those he loved and no one would listen to him. "Please, Yoshitsune, something is wrong…"

Genesis frowned a fake concern in Tetius's direction before turning back to the bodyguard.

"The poor thing is delirious with fever," the red wolf said. "Yoshitsune, I trust you to watch over his recovery over the next few days."

Yoshitsune looked between Genesis and his alpha. The man standing at the window was far too calm to be the same man he'd helped just minutes before—who'd been in so much pain; who'd been so desperately concerned for his mate's wellbeing. The dark gaze that bore into him now was empty, impassive—uncaring of anything that mattered so much to him before their alpha began changing. Yoshitsune felt an uncomfortable twinge in his heart. For a moment he'd thought their old alpha was back. He'd hoped.

"My lord," Yoshitsune spoke up in a low voice, struggling to mask his concern and suspicion. "Are you all right?

"Our lord is fine," Genesis intervened. "Only tired from his responsibilities. He needs rest."

Yoshitsune glared at the red wolf before returning his gaze to his alpha.

"My lord?" he tried again.

"I told you, _nothing_ is wrong," Genesies growled fiercely as one losing his patience. Yoshitsune felt an overwhelming, confusing tingling in his mind, almost a physical numbing. It clouded his thoughts and caused his questions to slip away before he could form them in his head or articulate them into words.

At a loss, Yoshitsune's puzzled gaze was drawn to Genesis.

The red wolf smiled. His voice when he spoke was returned to the smooth, quiet tones that made the hair on the back of one's neck stand on end for it felt like a snake's hissing tongue against sensitive flesh.

"Now, I repeat, I trust you to watch over the alpha-mate's2 recovery for a few days."

Yoshitsune blinked slowly, feeling as though he were physically struggling against an invisible force. He was becoming a bit lethargic for no reason that he could see. It angered him that he was not in complete control of himself3.

"I only take orders from his lordship, Genesis," Yoshitsune managed to say slowly, calmly, but one could not mistake the stony edge in his eyes.

"Yoshitsune," Laures spoke up for the first time since the swordsman's arrival. Yoshitsune's eyes darted to his alpha, his shoulders straightening as he did so. "I trust you to watch over the alpha-mate's recovery for a few days."

Yoshitsune couldn't help frowning as Laures mirrored word for word, with the same inflection, what Genesis had just said. Genesis' lips turned up in a smirk. Yoshitsune did not like that at all. However, he returned his gaze to his alpha and bowed turning his head to the side in submission.

"I will protect him with my life," he said, and he meant it. He could still hear Tetius muttering from where he now lay on the bed that Genesis did something, that something was wrong with Laures. He could hear the Healers trying to soothe his distress, but Tetius wouldn't let up even though he was clearly exhausted and ill. He was desperate for someone to believe him, anyone.

"Come with me, my lord," Genesis spoke up. "There is much that needs doing. However, I think first a relaxing walk around your gardens will help to ease your tired mind." Laures nodded and walked out the door ahead of the red wolf. Yoshitsune's gaze followed them and so he did not miss the smirk Genesis cast over his shoulder. That look could be nothing less than triumphant.

_What did you do_? Yoshitsune stared at the closed door long after they had disappeared. When he was certain they were far enough away, he moved over to the bed and sat at Tetius's side.

"How is he?" he asked. Tetius's cerulean eyes snapped open and sought him out.

"Yoshitsune," he moaned, reaching for him. The swordsman caught the wandering hand in his own and held it to his lips. Staring into the alpha-mate's pleading eyes, he felt the guilt he'd been suppressing since Laures began…hurting the beautiful uke.

"Calm yourself, alpha-mate," he said gently.

Yuki and Light both looked at him with anger in their eyes.

"He is exhausted from our alpha's demands," Light growled.

"Laures is abusing his mate," Yuki said. "The pack will not stand for this, not for a moment."

Yoshitsune had a katana pointed at both Healers' throats before they could blink.

"You say nothing," he said in a cold voice that sent shivers down their spines. "You are from this very moment sworn to secrecy." He looked down at Tetius. "Something _is_ wrong, I believe you."

Tetius sobbed in relief. "Thank you."

Yoshitsune returned his gaze to the Healers. "Something we cannot understand and cannot fight is happening here. Saying anything against Laures or Genesis is only going to earn us death or exile, or worse. You know this." Light did not look happy but he nodded.

"We can't do _nothing_," Yuki argued but he looked defeated as he clasped Tetius' hand in his. Yoshitsune sheathed his blades.

"We wait," Yoshitsune said. "There is only one wolf I know who has a chance to stand against Laures." He looked Tetius in the eye and the blonde uke gave a small whine of understanding. "We wait," he repeated. "And right now, I want you to tell me what happened, quietly. Then never mention it again. No telling who can be trusted any more."

Tetius nodded, and Light and Yuki both agreed what was said would go with them to the grave. Yoshitsune hoped such an oath would not be necessary.

* * *

Yuki returned home late that afternoon. His heart was heavy over Tetius's situation. Yuki was the alpha-mate's personal Healer, had been for many years. He was there for Tetius for each of the births of his four pups. Laures had only ever been devoted and lovingly attentive to his mate during those laborious hours-all during Tetius's pregnancies. It was, needless to say, an uncomfortable shock to see Tetius in such a condition and know that Laures was the cause of it. Despite the increase of tyranny and malice in the Alpha's actions over the last two decades, seeing that…it didn't seem real.

He agreed with Yoshitsune. After hearing from Tetius what transpired in the Alpha's bedroom only moments before they arrived, there was no way to deny that something was at work here. Laures seemed less and less likely the one responsible for his actions.

_How did none of us notice before_? Yuki wondered as he slumped into a heavily padded armchair and stared out the window across from him. The more he contemplated the situation the more his head hurt. But he pushed through it, struggling against the pain, trying to force memories that were there, he thought, but he could not see them. They slipped away and when he tried to follow them all he met was blinding pain. He groaned as a particularly cruel throbbing intensified in his temple.

"Dadda?" a gentle voice floated to him through the haze.

Yuki blinked his eyes open and looked to the doorway.

"Rayne," he said, forcing a smile.

Rayne walked over and knelt in front of his bearer. Yuki's struggle to reassure him was marred by the pinched lines of pain in his brow and the tight line of his lips.

"Are you all right?" Rayne asked, reaching for him.

Yuki gripped the red-head's hand and squeezed it. "Yes, pup," he said. "Just a headache." He grimaced closing his eyes.

Rayne frowned. He'd sensed his bearer's pain while he was out in their personal garden doing his chores4. It distressed him; made him feel uneasy and protective. He didn't know what caused his bearer's pain, all he knew was that he wanted it to stop.

"Maybe you should lie down," Rayne urged.

Yuki smiled at his pup. He reached up and ran his fingers through the blood red hair, then lovingly fingered one of the three white locks. They were the result of the scariest moment in Yuki's life. When Rayne was a young pup, barely able to walk, he'd wandered away from Yuki and was attacked by a wild animal. Yuki never knew what. Luka had ripped it to unrecognizable pieces before it could do more than scratch the top of their pup's head. The three scars had turned the hair that grew back white. It was the most frightening moment of his life, and now those beautiful white locks forever reminded him just how precious his beautiful pup was.

"Lying down might be good," Yuki nodded. "Help me into the bedroom?"

Rayne jumped to his feet to lend his support and guided his bearer to the bed and helped him lay down.

"Do you need anything?' Rayne asked.

Yuki looked into the emerald depths of his pup's eyes. Such a breathtaking color. Yuki never did understand where the color came from. Luka's eyes were a steel gray, and his own were an olive green, neither of which should have produced such a vibrant color. But here he was.

_We did good_, he couldn't help but think with a soft smile.

"I'm all right," he assured. "Perhaps see if you can find your da for me? I have something I need to tell him."

Rayne nodded. Before he left he pressed a kiss to his bearer's brow.

Yuki awoke to a warm hand on his belly beneath his shirt and soft lips on his throat.

"Luka," he murmured with a smile. He felt hot breath puff against his neck as the other chuckled. Then those lips were on his. Yuki reached up and gripped his lover's hair behind his head, holding him in place as he responded to that delicious mouth.

When finally he needed breath he released his hold and his lover pulled away. Yuki blinked open his heavy eyes and stared tiredly into Luka's face. The sky had grown dark outside while he slept.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I must have fallen asleep."

Luka's features softened into a smile. He gently brushed strawberry colored hair out of his uke's face.

"You needed it," Luka said. Then, "Rayne said you had a headache." Yuki noted the stoic, business-like tone in his mate's voice. That was always a sure sign that Luka was worried.

"It's nothing," Yuki smiled that gentle smile that made Luka's heart ache. "It's mostly gone now." He paused. "Today was very…strange—enlightening in a disturbing way."

Luka frowned. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Yuki assured. "Just a little shaken." The uke sat up and folded his legs, resting his palms on his inner thighs. He looked his mate in the eye. "Luka, there's something I need to tell you, and you must swear to never tell anyone. Yoshitsune made us swear, but I can't keep something like this from you. Not when it's this important."

Luka watched his uke closely. He'd never seen Yuki look so disturbed and upset before. Not since their pup was attacked so many years ago. It wasn't like when he came home after a long day of healing. Yuki had seen horrors of the flesh before—wolves wounded terribly, or killed in every way imaginable. His beautiful, gentle mate had seen his share of blood, been soaked in it, and suffered his share of pain, but the look in his eyes now was haunted. He was afraid of something, but it seemed he did not know or understand what. That uncertainty increased Yuki's fear tenfold.

That fear made Luka uneasy in a very uncomfortable way. Something about the feeling he was getting from his uke told him he would not be able to solve this problem—might not even be able to protect his beloved mate this time.

"I'm listening," Luka said at last. He rubbed his hands up and down his mate's arms lending his silent support.

Yuki let out a deep breath. Encouraged by his mate's love and indefinable strength, Yuki began to tell him what he learned in the alpha's personal chambers.

* * *

Allen sighed heavily. He was sitting in the field behind his family's house watching the wheat swaying in the wind all around him5. It'd been weeks since Koumei's exile. He missed his eldest brother dearly, and could not believe the injustice against him and his mate, Rikuson. Allen felt his family growing smaller and smaller all around him and there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening. Their parents died two years ago when their fishing boat went down during a terrible storm at sea. Koumei had taken it upon himself to take care of Zero and Allen in their place. Even though Allen and certainly Zero were old enough to _recognize_ the brothers took great comfort in staying together. Especially now that times were so dangerous even within the pack. Now, without Koumei, it was just he and Zero. Zero of course had his mate, Kaname, Rikuson's eldest brother, but the three of them had watched each others' backs for so long Koumei's absence was like a gaping hole in his heart.

He felt lean, strong arms wrap around him from behind.

"Kanda," he sighed, leaning back against his mate's chest. The two young wolves _recognized_ only a few short months ago. Koumei had been so proud his baby brother had finally found his happiness. But Koumei wasn't there anymore to share in it. Rikuson was pregnant when they were exiled. Allen prayed and worried over them every moment of every day. Only Kanda could make him forget, or at least take a rest from the endless worry.

"Do not worry about them," Kanda6 spoke in his ear. "Koumei is resilient. He is strong enough to protect himself and Rikuson. They will make it to Aquaria."

Allen nodded, fighting back a twinge of sadness in his heart. Kanda was right. His brother was so smart. There was no way he would let this get the best of him. The small uke smiled.

"Of course you're right," Allen said softly turning his head to the side to accept a kiss.

When Kanda's lips left his Allen gasped to find them suckling at his mating mark. Each kneading rub of those soft lips sent tendrils of warm pleasure ghosting to his groin where they pooled into tingling arousal.

"Kanda," Allen tried to complain as his lover's deft fingers worked at the ties of his pants. "I came out here to think." He bit back a moan when his mate's fingers slipped inside and rubbed over his sensitive organ. "You're making it difficult to think."

"You think too much." Kanda's deep voice caressed his ear. "Thinking too much makes you sad, and I won't allow it."

Allen smiled even as his face flushed from his growing arousal. Kanda was his only source for distraction. Zero and Kaname were always around of course, but they were preoccupied with each other and…other things. A little while ago they'd thought Zero was pregnant. But he either lost the pup in the very early stage, or it had been a false alarm. They did not know which because it would cost too much and take too long to visit the nearest healer. Kaname was willing to make the journey to make certain his uke was all right, but Zero refused. Kaname had been furious—his fear for his mate's well-being obvious. He now nearly hovered over Zero, much to Zero's irritation, even though they weren't talking to each other at the moment.

Allen tried to stay out of their way as much as possible.

At first he didn't mind so much. He took long walks through the wheat fields and surrounding countryside. His parents had worked a generous amount of land away from the civilization of their sub-tribe. His parents were the overseers of the crops and so lived amongst the fields that supported their fellow pack members. Wolves traveled to their large home and stayed for weeks at a time to work the fields. Now that his parents were gone, Zero had taken over as overseer since Koumei worked at Laures' advisor in the capital city. But Allen began taking over more and more as Zero and Kaname needed time to recover from the disappointment and worry of having possibly lost a pup. Zero tried not to let it show, but Allen could see it. So could Kaname. Allen believed that Zero didn't want to see a Healer, used excuses not to, because without a Healer's confirmation Zero could make himself believe he had not been pregnant—had not lost a pup. That he had only been ill or had suffered from a false pregnancy7. However, now they were in the middle of a break between the departure of one group of workers and the arrival of another, and so Allen had little to do to preoccupy his troubled mind.

Kanda was a salvation in a sense. The seme always seemed to know when Allen needed him. He always arrived just in time to banish the dark thoughts and keep them from growing too severe.

Allen gasped as his lover wrapped his hand around him and pulled from base to weeping tip in a long, tight stroke.

"On your hands and knees," Kanda demanded, his voice husky with his own rising need.

Allen closed his eyes and moaned. He loved obeying that voice. Such strength, power, existed in his mate. It made him tremble—made him weak. Allen surged from his lover's arms, falling immediately to his hands and knees. He heard Kanda move close behind him, gave a startled, excited cry when his pants were ripped down his slender hips and left in a pool at his knees in the dirt.

Kanda removed his own shirt and unlaced his pants. But before he claimed his mate yet again, he paused to take in the youth's beauty. Allen had muscle but his body was slender, lithe and flawless. His skin light but creamy—a healthy color that flushed beautifully during times like this. His hair, pale and silver as the moon. Kanda trailed a hand over his mate's right flank earning an anticipating shiver. Then down it traveled over one slender hip and down the outside of a shivering thigh. His little mate was hard now, and needing. Kanda could smell his arousal, and could feel the tremors beneath his palm, but Allen didn't beg. Didn't try to hurry him, just enjoyed thoroughly everything Kanda did to him.

Kanda pushed his mate's shirt up toward his shoulders but didn't remove it, then rubbed his hands over his back and down his sides. He mapped every muscle with eyes closed. By now he knew his uke's body better than his own and he took advantage of every weak spot that made his mate gasp and tremble with increasing need. Finally, when he heard a near sob escape his beloved he let his fingers roam their way down Allen's spine, over the curve and between his cheeks.

Allen groaned as those beautiful fingers rubbed gentle, firm circles around his puckered opening. His body was open and more than willing to accept his seme into him again. He dropped his lower back, rolling his hips into an upward angle, encouraging, begging his mate to take full advantage of the invitation.

Kanda couldn't help the smirk that played across his lips. He palmed the perfect, round globes presented to him and squeezed just enough to make his mate moan again.

"That's it," Kanda encouraged. He leaned forward over Allen's back allowing his small mate to take his weight for a moment while he nuzzled into his neck. He sniffed out the darkened bundle of nerves of the mating mark he'd made not so long ago. It smelled of him—a little piece of himself that his beloved mate will always carry with him.

"Kanda," Allen moaned when his lover's mouth massaged the sensitive flesh. Tingling drizzles of arousal went straight to his already aching groin. He wanted his mate _inside_ him. Wanted him desperately. He could feel the stiff rod resting against his crease, could feel the heat of Kanda's arousal. He rolled his hips back into his seme's groin hoping to speed him along by reminding Kanda of his own need. Thankfully it seemed to work. He worked his hips, wriggled and rubbed. The movements were small but more than enough to draw a groan from his mate.

Allen was relieved when his seme stopped torturing his mark and lifted off his back to line himself up with the uke's entrance. But even then he teased. Allen thought he would scream as Kanda rubbed the head of his sex around the ring of overly sensitive nerves, wetting it with his pre-cum, pressing against the opening but not penetrating.

It wasn't until Kanda smelled the salt of tears drip into the soil and heard the harsh, near sobbing breaths that he had mercy on his beautiful lover. He hushed his mate with soft, soothing sounds. Rubbed along his flank with one hand as he pressed inside his uke's silky channel.

Allen sighed in relief as Kanda sank deep inside. Allen's body took Kanda's girth eagerly, swallowed him to the hilt. Kanda was big but Allen was too overwhelmed by everything that was his mate—his scent, his touch, his need, his sense of possession vibrating around them. His love. The submissive wolf in him rejoiced in the strength of Kanda's thrusts, understood why they _recognized_ each other. There could never be a better fit for them. They had been meant for each other and that was everything.

Kanda pushed his nose into his mate's neck. Breathed him in while he pushed into the welcoming heat over and over again. He lost himself to the rhythm, the scent of their sex, the sounds his uke uttered each time Kanda delved so deeply into his gripping, silken passage.

They rocked together amidst the wheat stalks. The breeze falling down from the surrounding mountains moved the fields in gently rolling waves and filled the air with their quiet rustling.

"I'm close," Allen whispered to his lover. Kanda angled his hips so with each forward rocking he caressed that smooth bundle of nerve that sent heady bursts of arousal through his already quivering mate.

"Come undone for me," Kanda urged, not quite an order as much as it was a desire. Then he bit into that delicious mark that held his own scent and tasted of his uke. Allen screamed. Ribbons of milky release gushed from him8. Kanda's hand wrapped around the ejaculating tip, moved to cup the flow and it soon filled to overflowing, the creamy essence leaking between his fingers and dripping to the dirt below. Kanda then held his cupped hand to Allen's trembling lips and offered the precious fluid. Allen, still gasping, swallowed once from the tilting hand. Kanda, when he drank, shuddered as the intoxicating sweetness passed over his tongue, burned like liquid passion down his throat to pool in his belly. He groaned through his own release deeply seated inside his slowly recovering mate.

Kanda kissed his lover's cheek affectionately.

"Nothing, if not mine," he said.

"Nothing, if not yours," Allen replied, finishing the sentiment9. He was nothing without Kanda, he knew. But that wasn't all. Kanda was nothing without him. It was so hard now to think of life before their _recognition_. It seemed so lonely to think of a time when Kanda was not his, though they'd only been _recognized_ a short time—though he knew he'd had his family and the pack. Now that he belonged to this seme the thought of ever being without him was too harsh and so bitterly unfathomable. When Kanda pulled him to his chest and carefully rolled them to the side to rest against the soft earth, Allen sighed, a sound most content.

* * *

**There it is! I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. I recently finished watching the first and second season of D. Gray Man...that's probably why Kanda and Allen got to have some loving ^.^ Anyway, hope to see you all next chapter!**

* * *

Endnotes

1 Yes, yes, the dangerously beautiful red head from FFVII: Crisis Core, and I believe he makes a small appearance at the end of FFVII: Advent Children. I love him. Don't think I could have picked more perfectly…or maybe that's just me…

2 alpha-mate: a simple honorific for an Alpha's mate….hmm, that sounded redundant.

3 A very aggravating experience for a swordsman as their life revolves around discipline, is structured by study both spiritual and intellectual, driven by unwavering duty, and governed by inner peace. Such turmoil is not a welcome thing for Yoshitsune.

4 As seen with Beele earlier in the story, pups have a connection with their bearers usually only felt when one or the other is in great pain or distress. That connection is greater with the firstborn pup, which is why Beele was so effected by what was happening with Tetius. His other brothers may or may not have felt anything.

5 Winters are not as harsh and do not last as long on the more tropical continent of Greeton. They have two monsoon seasons; one in the summer and one in winter. Snow is very rare as it rarely gets cold enough for such weather. However, the winter monsoon, though very short is very heavy and cold. Flash floods and landslides occur more commonly than in the summer. Since winter monsoon is rather short most of it is already over and spring is struggling into existence here where Allen lives, even though winter is finally just taking hold in Aquaria.

6 I know Kanda is his last name, but I didn't want to use 'Yu' since I now have a Yuki and a Yuuki. One more Yu sounding name would have driven me nuts. So, Yu will be his last name instead….I just realized that Heero's last name is Yuy! Good grief with the similar sounding names. I'm really not trying to confuse people. It's difficult enough, I know, for people to keep everyone straight. Besides, Kanda didn't like being called Yu in the anime, so it works!

7 False pregnancy, termed 'pseudocyesis' is basically when a person suffers the clinical signs and symptoms of pregnancy even though they aren't pregnant. The underlying cause of this is usually psychological. It's most common in dogs rather than humans, but since our characters here are also wolves, it unfortunately occurs more often with them.

8 While kissing, rubbing, licking, stimulating the mating mark in any way is pleasing and most sensually arousing, nothing compares to the embarrassingly adult-rated, erotically lust-filled pleasure of actually re-biting it.

9 Most wolves don't say this anymore. It's kind of a romantic tradition just like nowadays when a young man asks the father of the woman he intends to marry for his permission and blessing. It's romantic and sweet and something that used to be done all the time without fail, but is now something that people rarely do. "Nothing, if not mine" is the seme's way of saying "I am nothing if you are not mine (if you are not with me)". "Nothing, if not yours" is the uke's way of saying "I am nothing if you do not love me (are not with me)".


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characters, character names, worlds, and world names belong to their respected companies, authors, producers, etc. I do not benefit money from writing this story. I do not own any of the characters or places.**

**Warning: Yaoi, and Mpreg**

Author's Note: The results of poll on Livejournal as far as who Rayne's (from _Neo Angelique Abyss_) seme mate would be: Jade won! Thank you to all those who voted. It really helped me out.

This chapter isn't nearly as long as I wanted it to be, but I decided you all have waited long enough for an update, so I posted what I had. Too much has happened and made writing difficult...including, but not limited to, a malicious virus on my computer that nearly made me lose everything! :{

Also, lisacreature, I lied to you. I realized that I needed many more people for Greeton life, so there will indeed be one or two or half a dozen more couples introduced. In this chapter you get to see Hijikata, Okita, and mentions of Saitou from _Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan_. They are gorgeous! Shuga from _Seirei no Moribito_ is mentioned. And, Yuber and Percival from Suikoden III have finally made their appearance, although I had always planned for them to be in this.

One more thing to take note of: MANY more pictures have been uploaded to my LJ scrapbook. There is a link to my scrapbook in my profile here on FF. You don't have to be my friend or even have a livejournal account to view them (at least you shouldn't). However, I do request that you view my Adult Content warning and understand that you are taking responsibility for viewing any of the images that are presented there. I will be uploading many more images over the next little while so feel free to check back often to enjoy these beautiful men in my story. Look me up: **FallinDeath **and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 12

Light moved slowly when he walked into his home. The deep golds, pinks, and purples of the fading sun lit up the front room from the large windows in a comforting glow. More comforting and calming than he felt at the moment. He paused in the middle of the room, listening. There was a muted thud from outside. Light moved slowly to the back door in the kitchen and leaned against the door frame watching. Ryuuzaki, his mate of eleven years was standing in the middle of their small yard chopping wood. He wore only loose fitting pants that seemed too long for him because they swallowed his feet…which were bare, Light noted with some irritation. The seme was a rather odd one. Light had thought there couldn't have been a stranger match for him when he _recognized_ with Ryuuzaki. However, time had revealed their intellect to be quite compatible. This compatibility led to a mutual respect, and finally love. It was, in the beginning, a slow process. A long process full of frustration

Light watched the muscles in his mate's back as they moved with the motion of raising the axe over his shoulder for another swing. He looked at the shaggy black hair that seemed so unruly at first glance but was so soft against his cheek when they made love. He rested his head against the door and just watched.

Finally, after several more fluid chops Ryuuzaki turned his head to the side but didn't turn around.

"You are home, Light," Ryuuzaki said.

"Yes, I am." Light pulled away from the doorway and Ryuuzaki turned around fully to look at him for the first time. "I won't be for long, however."

Ryuuzaki leaned the axe against the wide stump he used as a chopping block and slid a hand around his uke to pull him close, kissing his forehead.

"I wish you would wear shoes when you do this," Light continued, looking down at his lover's bare feet. "You're going to chop your foot off."

"Nonsense," Ryuuzaki said, blandly. "I have perfect aim. But _if _I were to aim badly and hit my foot a shoe wouldn't be much protection."

Light growled in annoyance and pulled away to go back into the house. "Well, a leather boot would certainly be more protection than nothing at all."

Ryuuzaki smirked before following his irritated mate back inside.

Light was busily pulling vegetables from the ice box and washing them in the sink to make dinner quickly before he had to leave again. He felt arms wrap around him from behind and a warm body press up against him. Ryuuzaki rested his chin on his mate's shoulder and pressed his cheek against Light's.

"Your concern for my welfare warms my heart," he murmured. "You know that."

"You're too careless," Light griped, cutting the vegetables with perhaps a bit more force than was needed. "I'm away all day. You could seriously hurt yourself and I don't want to come home to that."

Ryuuzaki simply kissed his lover's cheek and held him as he continued preparing their meal. Finally, he said, "You're looking after Deidara tonight."

Light stopped working and slumped a little. He laid his head back on Ryuuzaki's shoulder and let out a heavy sigh. "Yes," he said, and there was a heavy weight accompanying that affirmation.

Ryuuzaki nodded his head. That explained Light's swift irritation over something that they normally teased about. Deidara's was an uncomfortable situation. The Healers took turns watching over him—easing his pain as much as they could. It was a vicious and terrible cycle for nothing could be done. The Healers, their helplessness wore on them—made them sick at heart. Every Healer was born with a deep level of empathy. Ryuuzaki had witnessed for himself that it was sometimes almost physically painful for Light when he was aiding someone in a great deal of pain. With Deidara, there was not a single time Light came home from that vigil feeling well.

"I am sorry," Ryuuzaki said softly.

Light straightened and resumed his food preparation. "What was done to him was…unkind."

Together they finished the meal and ate in companionable silence. While Light mentally prepared himself for a hard, sleepless night, Ryuuzaki did his best to simply be there and lend his silent support. Light was unhappy, dreading the long night ahead, but he was very good at composing himself and keeping his true feelings locked away. Only Ryuuzaki knew his mate so well to see straight through those barriers. However, addressing the matter when there was nothing that either of them could do only bred contention. So the dark seme simply held his lover a long time at the door and promised with a kiss to be there waiting for him when Light returned.

* * *

Deidara knew it was coming. Tonight probably. He'd been feeling restless for days, more restless than was normal for him now. The itching, nagging pain of something so incomplete. He rolled over to his knees in the middle of the large bed. He tucked his head into his forearms and groaned against the sheet-covered mattress.

Not again, he couldn't handle it anymore.

He lifted his head to look at the windows far above him that surrounded his little round room. His prison of the last year and a half. It wasn't his fault! How could his alpha do this to him?

A sharp pain ripped up from the base of his spine. His whole body jerked and he groaned loudly. His voice echoed back to him as if mocking him. Deidara buried his head under one of many large pillows on the bed. He didn't want to hear it anymore—his own cries surrounding him, echoing endlessly. So busy he was trying to drown out all sound and ignore the feverish, growing pain, he did not hear the door of his tower cell open and close. A gentle hand rested tentatively on his naked shoulder.

Deidara jerked up swinging the pillow he'd been hiding under at the intruder without looking to see who it was. He didn't care who it was. They didn't have to stay here suffering as he did. The pillow was caught and held but nothing else happened.

"Another?" A whisper in the darkening room.

Deidara wiped his eyes that were suddenly full and nodded.

Light nodded with a heavy breath. "Let's get you into the bath, then. Hurry."

Deidara slipped a bit clumsily from the large bed, shaking from the tremors that were cascading through his slender frame. He was naked as he always was now because he couldn't stand the sandpaper feel of the fabric against his overly-sensitive skin. He didn't care who saw either. Healers were with him almost constantly trying their best to make him comfortable and ease the pain.

Light took him by the elbow to steady him and lead him to the adjoining room where a large bath waited empty. The less physical contact Deidara had with anything the better.

The bath was not a large room but it served its purpose well. The walls, floor and every surface was a tan sandstone. The oval tub sunk into the floor was large with four separate bronze faucets to fill the tub rapidly. Light continued to hold Deidara's elbow down the steps then knelt to turn the knob for cold water. The blonde uke's body temperature was so high and the only relief from the pain seemed to come from numbing his senses until the heat passed.

Deidara shivered once in response when the cold splashed against his feet but was otherwise unbothered by the freezing temperature. Light sat nearby waiting to turn off the water when the tub filled. Other than that there was nothing more he could do for the young wolf. He could try to help Deidara eat something, but usually nothing else mattered during a heat. The most important thing he could do was simply be there. Allow his presence to be known and felt—let Deidara know he wasn't locked away and left to suffer without the comfort of a friend.

It happened about a year and a half ago. Deidara was only sixteen then. It was during the celebration of Emba and Yuuen's _recognition_ that Deidara met Itachi. Both the Almasy and Leonhart sub-tribes came together in the alpha's city to present the new couple to their alpha king for his blessing and to celebrate the beauty of the union as is tradition. It happened, needless to say, very abruptly and without explanation. It startled everyone present. Deidara was not of age to _recognize_. Yet there they were, in pain for each other in front of everyone to bear witness. Deidara's heated scent was radiating from him, it tickled the senses**1**. It was unmistakable. No way to hide it from the alpha.

Light shuddered remembering the look on Laures' face when Deidara's youthful scent reached him. He went from amiable to irrevocably furious in an instant. No one could calm him, suggest that he see reason. He would have none of it. To him, Deidara was an abomination—unclean. For a youth to _recognize_…it'd never happened before. Despite the fact that _recognition _is not something that can be controlled in any way, Laures refused to believe Deidara was innocent. He roared that Deidara was unnatural, that he must have done something unholy to force a _recognition_. As absurd as the accusation was, there were some who agreed that the pair needed to be punished to dissuade any others from following in their footsteps.

So it was decided that Itachi be exiled to the sea, and Deidara locked away until he was of age to properly accept the _recognition_. They left it to the gods. If Itachi survived the sea and arrived on the distant continent of the three kingdoms safely, he could return once Deidara was of age and claim him. Rein Almasy, Deidara's own father put up no fight as his youngest pup was hauled away. Had Seifer been there, Light was certain he would have been executed for the fight he would have put up for his little brother. As it was, there were those who fought against the cruelty of the sentence.

The loudest of those were Emba and Yuuen. Yuuen screamed himself hoarse of the injustice done to his cousin. Not long after the newly united couple were exiled as well. Deidara wept most bitterly for them and for Itachi. For months he bore the pain of his _recognition_ and, when it came, the unbearable heat, all the while not knowing if any of them lived. When Beele visited that year for the Hopeful Festival he brought news that Itachi had survived and was now living within his pack. The seme was found half dead floating on a pitiful plank of wood by Treize Khushrenada. A fine sailor; eyes of a hawk and better.

There had been no sign of Emba or Yuuen.

Deidara took their loss especially hard. Light was watching over Deidara when Beele told him of this and how Itachi told his story only to Beele and no one else. Seifer did not knowyet. Beele said he would allow Itachi to keep their secret until the dark seme could return for his rightful mate and take him back to Aquaria. They knew it was better this way. Seifer making an uproar over events already done and unchangeable would accomplish nothing.

So, Deidara suffered through heat and _recognition_ nearly constantly. The heats were coming on faster together and harder, so much so that the poor uke could barely catch his breath from one before gritting his teeth for another. It was a merciless and endless cycle. If Laures had let them be together just once it would have satisfied at least some of the demands of the _recognition_ and Deidara would not be as bad off as he was now. Light thanked the gods that there was only five more months till the Hopeful Festival and an end to Deidara's pain.

The tub was full now and Light reached down to turn off the water. Deidara was leaned back in the tub so only his face was above the frigid water's surface. His eyes were closed tightly and when he opened them to look at Light, tears spilled into the water.

"I can't do this anymore," was all he said.

* * *

Itachi growled under his breath for the thousandth time. His housemate, Zack kicked him out hours ago once he started pacing. He'd been sleeping less and doing a lot of pacing for a long time now, but the others didn't know why. They thought he was half mad and they were partially correct. Only Beele knew why Itachi felt like his skin was crawling all the time—why he was in near constant pain and discomfort. But more than that he could almost _feel_ Deidara. His beloved mate that he longed for more than anything though they had hardly met when they _recognized_.

He knew the uke was suffering far more than he. Itachi could hardly bear knowing that. But to _feel_ it…The need to go to his mate, to _recognize_ with him fully, to comfort him and ease his pain was overwhelming. He loved him more than life, and he didn't have to know anything about him.

He wanted to, though. He wanted to know everything.

He punched a nearby tree and kicked at the deep snow around his feet. Five more months. By then the snow will be melted here in Aquaria and the pack's ship will be on its way to the shores of the Ancient pack. Itachi sure as hell was going to be on that ship. Deidara will be of age then. No longer a youth, and Itachi would release him from his tower prison. Damn any who tried to stop him.

The dark seme held his bleeding fist to his lips. He breathed in the metallic smell and squeezed his eyes closed.

"I am coming for you, Dei," he growled the promise under his breath. "Hold on until then."

* * *

Kaname stared out the window not really seeing the landscape outside—not the swaying wheat fields nor the towering mountains beyond. It'd been weeks since his mate's illness that left them confused. About a month ago Zero began exhibiting signs of pregnancy—violent bouts of sickness, discomfort, sensitivity. For a week it lasted, then stopped suddenly. Kaname was needless to say, concerned. When he suggested they see a Healer, Zero refused.

Kaname was furious at Zero's stubbornness, but he also understood his mate better than most. Zero was afraid of discovering the truth. Not much in the world frightened his uke, but when something did Zero did not know how to handle it. He usually closed himself off, built walls around his feelings to keep from being hurt. That is what he was doing now. After his adamant refusal to see a Healer, and the arguments that followed, Zero slammed those walls in to place and refused to speak to Kaname at all.

That was four days ago.

Allen spent more and more time out in the fields walking and exploring with Kanda. Kaname didn't blame him for keeping his distance from his broody brother. Kaname had had enough by now as well. It was time to force the matter whether Zero wanted to face the truth or not. He'd be damned before he allowed his mate's health to be compromised due to foolish stubbornness born of fear**2**. Kaname was not insensitive. He knew Zero was in pain. The thought of possibly losing their pup was devastating to the uke, though he hid it very well. But Kaname could feel it very clearly emanating from his mate. Even Zero's scent was constantly underlined with the sharp bitterness of fear and pain. Which was why he simply could not let this go on.

He rose from his chair and went in search of his uke. Zero had been unusually busy. Cleaning the home top to bottom and then doing it again just so he didn't have to spend too much time thinking. It took several tries in the large family home, but finally he found him in the kitchen's pantry.

Zero was sitting with his knees drawn up on the hard floor, his head resting back against the shelves that lined the walls. Kaname stopped in the doorway and watched him for a moment. Zero's arms were wrapped around his middle and there was the slightest pinch in his brow.

"Zero," Kaname said, his concern for his mate breaking the ice of their 'not speaking' term over the last four days. "Are you all right?"

The silver-haired uke turned his head toward him and Kaname thought he looked a bit pale.

"Kaname," Zero said, softly.

Kaname was at his side instantly.

"What's wrong?"

"Cramps," Zero said, rubbing his stomach. "It's really bad this time."

Kaname frowned. Beneath his hand, which was now resting over his lover's belly, he could feel the muscles tightening and knotting. It was a fairly common thing for the uke. Periodically between heats Zero had cycles of stomach pain. Healers assured them that it was normal for some ukes to experience this, though most did not. But for it to be worse than normal so soon after what happened…Kaname was worried.

"Zero," he said. "I am taking you to the tribe to see Healer Shuga. There could be something very wrong. I've never seen you in this much pain from a cycle**3**."

Zero looked up at his mate with a scowling glare. He did not want to go, and he hated that Kaname was using his own pain against him. But he knew Kaname was right—of course he would never admit that. Now he just had to find the courage to give in to his seme.

Kaname found it for him, or at least, took the option of refusing away. He lifted Zero into his arms, muttering a 'come on', and carried him to their shared bedroom on the second floor. Laying Zero down in the bed he turned to the bedroom fireplace and fed another log to the dying embers. Zero rolled onto his side still holding his cramping stomach and watched. This was all fairly routine. Kaname then took a black pot from the floor and hung it on a hook over the flames. Next to the hearth was a large smooth stone which Kaname placed in the pot. Once it was hot Kaname removed the stone with thick pads of linen and then wrapped it tightly in a long towel cloth.

Returning to the bed he sat beside his mate and gently pressed the heated bundle to the uke's belly.

Zero hummed in relief. "Thank you."

Kaname moved to lay down behind his mate and wrapped his arms around him holding the bundle flush against the knotting muscles. With a kiss to the back of Zero's neck, he relaxed for what would probably turn into an afternoon nap for the both of them.

"I'll speak with Allen," Kaname said. "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

Zero didn't argue this time. Perhaps too relieved with the comforting heat easing his pain. When his eyes grew unexpectedly heavy, he figured he could protest and grouch about Kaname's decision later.

* * *

Allen and Kanda were more than willing to stay behind and await the arrival of the next group of workers. Kaname smiled at Allen's eagerness and ruffled his silver-white hair. It gave Zero little excuse to try to make Kaname forget about his decision the day before. He tried, though. But by then Allen was accustomed to helping run the place and knew everything that was necessary to get the workers settled and assigned to their duties. Kanda was an excellent cook and a great asset in helping to making sure everyone ate well at meal time. The provisions sent by their sub-tribe for the workers' stay arrived while Zero and Kaname slept the evening before, and were already put away.

Zero had nothing more he could use to try to delay the trip. So he found himself packed up and loaded onto a horse, clopping along the dirt road toward the civilization of their sub-tribe. Kaname was in his wolf form. His slender chestnut-colored back reached Zero's thigh where he sat on the horse. Every now and then the wolf nudged against his leg as they walked, much to Zero's annoyance. He knew it was on purpose. Kaname was too graceful to be doing it accidentally and the road was too wide to warrant walking so closely.

When the wolf did it again Zero growled in his throat.

"_Kaname_, keep to your own side of the bloody road," he warned. The wolf glanced over his shoulder at him and _whuff_ed. Zero rolled his eyes. "And people call me stubborn," he complained.

The wolf rubbed up against his leg and the side of the horse again as if scratching an itch. The weight of his mate nearly pushed his steed over and the horse gave an annoyed whinny before nipping at his furry tormentor. The wolf danced away in time to avoid the teeth and Zero couldn't help a small smile as that long pink tongue lolled out the side of the wolf's mouth. Semes tended to be rather playful when in their wolf forms for whatever reason. Kaname always denied ever being overcome with such playfulness, but every now and then Zero was witness to it. This time it seemed his mate's play was intended, subconsciously or no, to persuade a smile out of Zero because once the wolf saw it he appeared content to walk without bumping either horse or rider again.

Eventually, Zero reached down and clutched a handful of fur in his fist. A gentle growl rumbled in the wolf's chest. After about a mile Zero's hold turned to petting, running the tips of his fingers through the dark, silky fur absent-mindedly while he stared into the distance ahead of them. The road was a long one made only longer because one could see it far ahead disappearing into the horizon. Mountains and thick jungle forests rose up on his right to the north. To his left and south the land became rocky and sandy leading down to the ocean, about a day's journey. But here in the middle the road traveled through flatland and felt never-ending. This was another reason Zero did not want to do this. It was a three-day journey and Zero was not amused. He still ached from cramping. His rump was already sore from only a few hours of riding. Kaname wouldn't let him walk or transform to run and make the journey more quickly because his mate was afraid for his health.

So, he silently brooded over his thoughts and discomforts while Kaname kept his ears perked for unusual sounds and his nose happily sniffing up the thousands of scents the breeze brought to him. The first day's journey was uneventful aside from Kaname's short hunt that provided them fresh deer meat for dinner when they camped that night. Once the wolf had eaten his fill he wandered off into the dark to mark territories that would keep lesser predators away from the camp. When he returned he remained in his wolf form and dozed lightly by the fire next to Zero. The uke didn't bother suggesting that they take turns sleeping and keeping watch because Kaname would refuse him. So Zero curled up in his traveling cloak and tried to sleep trusting his mate entirely to protect him.

The next day went by much the same. Except now Zero's lower back ached terribly from riding. He was not an experienced rider by any means. He'd only ever been on a horse a couple of times in his life. Out of pride he'd kept his discomforts to himself, but as evening was falling over the land, Zero had had enough. He was about to let Kaname really have it when the wolf went completely still. Zero pulled the horse to a stop and watched his mate. The deep brown eyes were unblinking staring off to the right, his ears perked in that direction. In human form Zero could not see as well as the wolf, certainly not as well in the quickly fading light**4**. He could not smell or hear what Kaname was sensing.

He was about to ask what it was when a low, eerie growl began in the wolf's chest. There were creatures on the plains, very large ones, whose turtle-like backs looked like large boulders when the creature sat absolutely still. When prey got close enough large claw-like pinchers snatched it up and pulled it beneath the shell where it was devoured**5**. But they were slow moving, and were unlikely to be what raised Kaname's hackles. No, what Zero suspected were the packs of large cats that roamed freely over the plains. They had large canines in the front of their large jaws—saber-tooth, the humans called them. They migrated further into the jungles during the winter monsoon, but as the floods of the plains disappeared they would certainly have returned. They normally left welves alone, recognizing a powerful enemy, but it was only Kaname and himself and their stupid horse. Easy prey in their minds if there were enough of them in the hunting pack.

Zero guessed the pack had split and began circling around them when Kaname's head began whipping back and forth in all directions in an attempt to keep track of their movements. The wolf's growl grew louder and more ferocious. Zero looked around frantically. The beasts were close enough now that he could see darker shadows moving around in the distance.

"Kaname?" Zero looked to his mate for a plan. Kaname pressed his large head against the horse urging it forward. Zero took the hint and whipped the reins with a sharp kick to the horse's side. With a snort the horse took off like an arrow from a bow. Beside him Kaname's wolf kept pace easily. Now Zero could see one of the sabers quite clearly. It was a very large one headed straight for them head on. The giant wolf beside him picked up speed and got ahead of his horse. Zero watched as both feline and canine leapt at the same moment and crashed together with such impact the uke heard bones crack. He only hoped they were not Kaname's. The fury of flying fur and thrashing claws disappeared behind him as his horse dodged the fighting beasts. The roar of the saber and the savage growls of his mate sent chills down his spine. All around him the saber's pack roared, their bellowing voices boomed in the otherwise quiet night. Zero could feel those powerful hunting cries vibrating in his chest. It was a frightening sensation.

His horse screamed in panic and its fear gave it a fresh burst of speed. Zero looked over his shoulder searching for sight of his mate, but what he saw were several large sabers closing the distance on his panicked mount. Their sword-like fangs glinted silver in the growing lunar light.

Were they all chasing him? How many fell upon the wolf to take him down?

Was Kaname still alive?

"No," Zero whimpered before he could stop himself. "Kaname."

He pulled on the reins attempting to stop the free-running creature, but the horse fought him and kept going. However, he did manage to slow it down. The moment their pace slowed he heard the closest saber pounce with a blood-curdling bellow. He only had time to turn his head to see his death reflecting back at him from the shining eyes of the predator when something dark crashed into the saber mid leap. The scuffle was so fast he could barely track the movements. It was another…No, were the workers already here?

All around him howling voices rose up echoing over the plains. They were so loud, so sinister, so great in number. The chorus continued on and on. Before one howl tapered out ten more were already replacing it. The howling called to the wolf inside Zero. He yearned to join the chorus of his pack brothers, but in this form he did not have that voice.

He watched as the saber pack startled; stopped in their tracks. Their great lion-like heads whipped back and forth in growing fear. By the raw commotion surrounding them the saber pack knew they were outnumbered and they quickly retreated. To Zero's left the wolf who saved his life had gained the upper hand in its vicious battle and gave the retreating saber a sharp nip in the rear flank as the beast ran away.

The chaotic howling finally died down once, Zero presumed, the saber pack was out of the wolves' sight. He slid off his horse and stumbled on shaky legs. Before he fell to his knees the large golden-yellow wolf was beside him to lean into. Zero's hand fisted in the scruff of the wolf's neck as he fought for control over his limbs. He'd thought he was dead—didn't know if Kaname was. It made him weak as whatever adrenaline he might have had swiftly abandoned him.

He couldn't see very far back the way he'd come. Night had truly fallen and closed in around him. He did not know if his mate was all right. He could not see any movement back along the road. If Kaname was fine…why wasn't he at his side already?

"Kaname," Zero whispered.

The wolf turned his head to stare at him with one bright blue eye, the other blood-red. Without even seeing the distinguishing feature Zero knew the wolf's scent as a fellow sub-tribe pack brother.

"Yuber," Zero managed to say past his rising, barely contained panic and fear. The very possibility that Kaname could be hurt or worse was creating a black and aching hole in the center of his chest. "My mate…"

It was all he could say without turning into a sobbing wreck so he stopped. The wolf at his side did not need anything further, however. His automatic instinct was to stop the uke's hurt and the best way to do that was to get him to his mate. He began walking and the shaking uke moved with him. Wrapping his other hand low on the beast's shoulder Zero gripped the fur and pressed his face into that softness. Closing his eyes he let the wolf lead him back trusting that all he needed to do was concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other.

All around them other wolves, both uke and seme gathered to walk with him. He felt a clawed hand rest on his shoulder offering comfort. By the other uke's scent it was Percival, Yuber's mate. Zero looked over at him. Percival was a handsome uke. Always straight-backed, courteous, noble, proper—he completely clashed with Yuber. There was rarely a moment the two were not fighting, as far as Zero knew. Percival's gray-brown ears perked when he smiled, and Zero smiled back. It turned out more of a grimace, though.

"Come now, brother," Percival said. "I am sure Kaname is all right. If he were not our brothers over there would have howled a warning, yes?"

Zero nodded. Percival was right. Just as his pack brothers had come to his aid, they would have also gone to Kaname's aid. Wolves were with his mate. They were not mourning, not howling grief or anger. Kaname had to be all right.

Soon Zero could see a small grouping of wolves. A few of them had returned to human form and one of them was crouched down in front of something laying on the ground—a body. Zero smelled blood in the air. Much of it was saber blood, but some he knew was Kaname's. Forgetting rational thought Zero released the wolf and ran forward with a whimper. The gathered wolves parted for him. The first thing he saw was a very large, very bloody, very dead saber. It's throat had been torn out as well as being eviscerated. Zero felt sickened at the sight of ropey pink and gray entrails spilled across the road. This was the saber who had attacked them head-on. If the beast was this bad, how was Kaname? "Zero."

Zero jerked his head away from the gory sight. His mate lay naked in human form across from him in the grass beside the road. Others were gathered around him, but Zero didn't register who any of them were. Only one wolf mattered at the moment.

"Kaname," Zero choked. He jumped easily over the dead saber and fell into his mate's waiting embrace. Kaname had forced himself into a sitting position and held his uke as though he never intended to let go. The seme desperately sniffed his mate for any sign of blood or injury all the while not letting him out of his grasp for a moment. He couldn't help the whimper of relief that escaped his throat at finding his beloved unharmed.

"Thank the gods," Kaname moaned into his uke's throat with a kiss. "You're all right."

Zero pulled back enough to look at the dozens of scrapes and gashes that littered his mate's body.

"You're the one injured," he said, managing a weak smirk.

"I don't care about me," Kaname growled. "Nothing matters but you."

Zero allowed Kaname to crush him against him. Breathing wasn't nearly as important as knowing his seme was alive.

He felt a tug and Kaname hissed in his ear. Zero pulled away again and looked down at Kaname's leg. Hijikata was knelt beside them, doctoring a deep puncture wound in his mate's thigh. It was unmistakably from a saber's tooth. Kaname had been bitten? He reached out and placed a gentle hand in the blood near the wound.

"Kaname?" he whispered, horrified. Such a wound could have been fatal.

"It's nothing," Kaname insisted. "I'm fine." He looked down to watch Hijikata work. The other seme wasn't a strong Healer but he could clean the wound and close it enough to stop the bleeding until they could reach the sub-tribe. Kaname ignored the pain and closed his eyes. He buried his face in his uke's throat to simply smell him, feel his heat and his heart's pulse through the blood there. All of it reminding him, comforting him that Zero was alive and well.

Zero on the other hand began to shake. Watching the silent Hijikata working to control the heavy bleeding, he could only see the red. The crimson life spilling out of his mate in disturbing, gushing rivulets. If the saber had simply gotten a hold of the inner side of the thigh instead of the outer side; if the artery had been damaged…Kaname would have bled out before any of his pack brothers could have reached him. Zero could have just as easily walked up on a pale corpse.

Zero gasped. It was suddenly very difficult to breathe. He lifted his head up, staring into the night sky struggling to get enough air. An uncomfortable heat washed over him, making him feel nauseously ill. His body began to shake, and then the tears began to flow. Kaname pulled back just enough to look him in the eye.

"Zero, what's wrong?" he whispered, stroking his fingers at his lover's temple to push the silver-white hair aside.

Zero struggled with himself. He did not like revealing so much in front of the others, but the situation—his emotions—were beyond him to control at the moment.

"You," Zero began in a hoarse whisper. "I could have lost you."

Kaname wiped away tears only to watch them quickly replaced on those creamy cheeks. He kissed beneath each eye.

"You didn't."

"But, so easily," Zero continued. "So easily that bite could have taken you from me and there wouldn't have been a damned thing I could do about it." Zero growled through his tears. "And the last memory we'd have is all the fighting and harsh words we—"

"Shhh," Kaname pulled his quietly sobbing mate against him. "I will not leave you so quickly," Kaname swore.

"You cannot promise such a thing," Zero whimpered.

Kaname smiled. "I am tougher than you think." He listened as his mate calmed against him. "And," he added quietly into his mate's ear. "My last memories of you could only ever be of your beauty and your love. Worry not."

Zero tightened his hold and nodded.

"That is the best I can do," Hijikata spoke up quietly next to them. He finished carefully wiping the blood away with his own shirt that he'd transformed with**6**. "You will not be able to walk on it until Shuga looks at it for you."

Kaname nodded. Zero reached over and gripped the swordsman's hand. "Thank you, for my mate," he said, the tears making his eyes shine brightly in the moonlight.

"No thanks is necessary, beauty**7**," Hijikata squeezed the smaller hand in his before regaining his feet. Okita, Hijikata's second mate led their horse over. Zero snickered quietly when the silly creature nibbled at the top of Kaname's head.

"Hn," Okita smirked. "Looks like someone is grateful for not being made saber food." Kaname shoved the horse away with a quirk of a smile.

"He helped keep Zero safe, it's the least I could do."

"Speaking of safe," Hijikata spoke up. "We will not leave you alone tonight, nor do I think it wise to let you travel the remaining journey alone. I will assign a group to camp with you tonight, allow you to rest properly. Then half that group will escort you to the sub-tribe."

"That isn't necessary," Kaname argued, even though deep down he was grateful for the extra protection for Zero. "Everyone here has their place in the fields, as was assigned."

"Assignments change," was all Hijikata would say more on the subject. Moving on to other matters, Hijikata looked the couple over before asking, "Why are you traveling to the sub-tribe anyway?"

Zero's smile melted away and he looked down. Kaname watched his mate a moment before answering.

"We were in need of Shuga's knowledge and ability," he said.

"Nothing serious, I hope," Hijikata said, watching as Kaname brushed his fingers lightly down Zero's arm.

"We hope," Kaname said.

Hijikata nodded, then moved away to decide on a small group to remain behind while the rest moved on to the estate where the fields waited to be worked. Running as wolves they would easily make it before morning.

Hijikata understood Kaname's concern for his mate. Understood not wanting to wait to find out. Whatever was going on between the two, all Hijikata needed to know was that the uke needed a Healer and he would do everything in his power to make certain it happened. His first mate, Saitou, was plagued by reoccurring illness from a very young age**8**. Healers were never able to cure him. It was something in his genetics and so could not be redirected into proper functions—couldn't be re-written**9**. However, Shuga finally developed a routine that helped Saitou quite a bit. Now his bouts of illness were not as frequent, a blessing Hijikata was grateful for. He did not like seeing his beautiful, dark Saitou in pain. Another blessing of Shuga's hard work is that their pup to this day is still not as highly affected by the illness.

Hijikata pulled Okita aside.

"I want you to stay with them tonight," he said, almost imperceptibly nodding toward Kaname and his mate. He expected his second**10** mate to argue, or make a sarcastic remark of some kind or another as he was known to do. But this time the brown-haired uke simply nodded. He hadn't wanted to leave either—not with Saitou the way he was.

Hijikata curled his fingers into the hair at the nape of Okita's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Thrilling one last time in the spiciness of his second uke's taste, he licked his lips as he pulled away. "Take care of him," he said. "And our little ones. I will be back as soon as this sentence is over."

Okita smirked. "I think you're getting too old for hard labor, old man." Hijikata grinned in return.

"Perhaps," he said. Of course Hijikata in his two hundred years was considered very young in comparison to others. Practically still a pup. But it was Okita's favorite jibe at his seme who liked to be all too serious most of the time. The main group who were continuing on to the fields stood by waiting, but Hijikata felt reluctant to go with them. Originally it was Saitou who had been assigned field work along with Hijikata. However, a bad bout of illness confined him to their bed and so the task was handed to Okita. It was very hard accepting the assignment. With both of them gone Saitou would be left alone sick with their pups to take care of. Hijikata had been sorely tempted to refuse the assignment, but all had to contribute, all had to do their share for the sustaining of the pack. It was law.

Eventually Saitou convinced him to do his duty and return quickly. It helped his aching heart to know that Okita would now be returning. He just hated to be away from them. He pulled Okita to him one more time for a kiss that lingered. Neither of them wanting to pull away, catching each other's lips between teeth whenever one began to withdraw. Finally, Okita laughed and murmured against his seme's lips that if he didn't get going their pack brothers were going to get ugly real quick.

Once the main group had transformed again and continued their journey, Okita helped Zero move Kaname a bit further from the road so they could set up a small camp. While the small group of ukes and semes patrolled an invisible perimeter, Okita kept a small fire going while Kaname slept deeply with his beloved held tightly in his arms.

* * *

**Please read and review**

* * *

Footnotes:

1 Sometimes _recognition_ also triggers the first heat in some ukes. _Recognition_ itself does not have a scent, but the scent of heat is unmistakable. Deidara simultaneously enters into his first heat and that is why everyone smells it.

2 Ouch! If you recall, this is exactly what happened with Nishi and Haji. Haji's stubbornness about his illness led to some big problems. Nishi would probably feel like poo right now because unlike Kaname, he allowed Haji to keep his illness secret. I think Nishi did this because he believed Haji would know his limitations and seek help if it got serious. How wrong he was. Kaname on the other hand is a no nonsense kind of guy, I think.

3 No, this isn't menstruation. Most animals do not have a menstruation. They go through what is called an estrous cycle (or, _heat_), which is a "hormonally controlled reproductive cycle" that causes "sexual activity, ovulation, and changes to the womb lining". I believe only humans and apes actually bleed. Since my welves, or wolves are not really human I have gone for an estrous type cycle for the childbearing ukes. However, instead of their heat being their only time of sexual activity, as it is with most mammals, it is a time of _heightened_ sexual activity and of course greater chance of pregnancy. As in Zero's case, some ukes experience kind of "mini" cycles in between heats, thus the cramping. And just how it is with women, some ukes who go through these cycles do not experience much pain or discomfort, while for others it can be very uncomfortable and the cramps very painful. Sorry, hope that didn't weird anyone out! :-P

4 Their senses are far more heightened than a normal human's but not as supernatural as when they are transformed, which is why Kaname senses them first.

5 These creatures were inspired by some minor creatures in the Star Ocean: Till the End of Time game. Don't remember what they're called.

6 Remember in chapter nine with Seifer and Shiki? Some wolves master the ability to transform into wolf form with their clothing intact so that when they transform back to human form they aren't naked. However, not all of them do, and most don't bother since they are all very comfortable with nudity, (of course, nudity has its place). Those who do not know how to do this, their clothing is usually destroyed; torn to iddy bits by the swift growth.

7 No, he's not flirting. Remarking on a uke's beauty in such a way is merely a respectful compliment, not only to the uke, but to their seme mate as well for _recognizing _with such a worthy mate.

8 In the anime it is actually Okita who is ill due to tuberculosis. However, I decided to make Saitou the ill one because of who his son is in this story. If you know the character and the anime you will understand. And I'm not telling yet who the son is, it'll be a fun surprise…I guess.

9 What Healers in this story do…they cannot just magically cure illness or close wounds. They have to work with what is already in the body. Like with Haji, Seiji was able to direct concentration, and speed up the important processes needed to lower the body's immunity, etc. Because Saitou's illness is a hereditary thing passed along in his family's very genetic make up, it cannot be eliminated without killing him. Trying to create a cure in his body would turn his body against itself.

10 So why does Hijikata have 2 mates just like Ryuhou does? They don't know. It is one of the mysteries in the nature of their people. Some believe this sometimes happens to create balance (for example: there are more ukes than semes or vice versa). Others think it might be a mercy of nature (as in, perhaps a uke's or seme's mate they would have _recognized_ with died at an early age or died before given the chance to _recognize _and so the survivor of that pairing is given to another pair). Whatever the true reason, it is viewed as a great blessing.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** All characters, character names, worlds, and world names belong to their respected companies, authors, producers, etc. I do not benefit money from writing this story. I do not own any of the characters or places.

Author's Note: So here's chapter 13. It's short. I know a lot of you were not terribly interested in what was going on in Greeton, but whatever. I had to tell their story, too. You will be happy to know, I'm sure, that the next chapter will be returning to Beele's pack members. But for this chapter, say hello to Jin and Shuga from Seirei no Moribito, Yoite and Miharu from Nabari no Ou, Athrun and Kira from Gundam Seed! **And if you saw the poll info in chapter 12's place before, please know that the real chapter 12 has since replaced that. So go back and read it if you haven't.**

**I would just like to say real quick that this story has over 11,000 views and only 99 reviews...and most of those are from faithful, repeat reviewers. I review every story I read on this site. I haven't read many, but I review them. It doesn't take long and it really helps out the writers whether it's constructive criticism, encourages them to continue, or just plain makes them feel good. People are slacking. Anyway, to reward my single reviewer for the last chapter I would like to give them the opportunity to choose a couple to get some loving in the next chapter. I will talk with them and see what they want and see how it will fit. Congratulations, **arcadii **^.^

Now that that unpleasantness is over, here is chapter 13, and as always, happy reading!

Wolves 13

Okita hurried down the dirt path between the homes of his fellow pack brothers. The rest of the journey took a little longer than normal due to Kaname's leg injury. The seme was in a lot of pain and so Zero walked their horse very slowly trying to limit the jostling. Kaname argued that Zero was the one supposed to be riding and taking it easy, but the silver-haired uke really wanted nothing more than to avoid the sore and aching bottom riding the horse caused. So it was late the third night when the small group finally reached the sub-tribe. Shuga, the sub-tribe's Healer, and his seme mate, Jin, took the couple into their home for much needed rest. Okita stayed long enough to ensure Shuga did not need any help in healing Kaname's wound, then he was out the door on his way to his own home.

Okita lived with his mate Hijikata, and Saitou, Hijikata's first mate. For a long time Okita thought he would never feel that he belonged with them. Hijikata had _recognized_ with Saitou first, after all. Saitou was even pregnant with their son when Hijikata then inexplicably _recognized_ with Okita one day when the two bumped into each other in the village center. Saitou did not seem to know how to deal with such an unusual and unexplainable event. He did not complain, however; didn't argue or become angry as any would have expected him to. He had a right to be angry. Having to suddenly share his mate, the one seme meant for him, with another. Saitou never let it show, as was his way, but Okita knew he'd been hurt.

Okita took it upon himself to see to Saitou's comfort during the rest of his pregnancy-annoyingly so. He barely left the uke's side. He quite literally forced a friendship between the two of them by ignoring Saitou's sometimes heated words, and death threats that if Okita did not leave him alone his hands were going to be looking for his head. By the time Saitou went into labor it was Okita he called for as well as Hijikata, wanting both of them with him for the long hours ahead. Since then the three of them had formed a bond even stronger. One that, even though it had to spread out to encircle a third person in the _recognition_, was more powerful because of that additional love.

When Okita reached the two-storied home, he hurried into the bedroom he shared with his mates. But Saitou wasn't there as expected. The uke had barely been able to stand on his own when Okita and Hijikata were forced to leave him two days ago. Saitou's illnesses usually did not pass so quickly. So where…? He turned to walk back out of the room and jumped with a yelp. Yoite, Saitou's sixteen year old son was standing directly behind him, staring at him.

"Yoite," Okita chuckled, catching his breath and calming his racing heart. The youth was very tall and lithe, but a bit spindly. He was silent and still, like his bearer. Very good at sneaking up on people, namely Okita. Okita often wondered if this was how Yoite amused himself. Very little the youth did brought much emotion to his beautiful, pale features, but this always seemed to bring out a smirk. There it was now-the slightest lift to one side of his pale lips. Okita growled when he saw it.

"Where did you come from?" he demanded.

Yoite looked to the side, not quite an eye roll because that kind of behavior was beneath him.

"Why are you home?" Yoite asked, his voice so soft and smooth, almost weak(1). Saitou often feared that it was the illness he passed onto his pup that caused such weakness in the beautiful tones of Yoite's voice, no matter how much they tried to make him see otherwise.

Okita reached over and ruffled the pup's black hair, much to Yoite's annoyance. He then explained of their good fortune in happening upon Kaname and Zero before the two were killed by sabers.

"Your da sent me back with them to ensure their safety, and," he smiled softly, "and to keep an eye on your dadda." He scrunched his brow. "Where is he anyway?"

Yoite turned to the bathroom across the main room. "He's spent a lot of time in the bath. It's the only thing that eases his aching."

Okita nodded. Before he made it two steps in that direction Yoite hugged him. Okita was surprised. The youth rarely showed his affection for his second dadda; rarely showed his affection for anyone, really, aside from Saitou and his younger brother. The top of Yoite's head came to Okita's nose and he inhaled the youth's scent, amazed at just how tall he was when he seemed so fragile.

"I am glad you're here," Yoite mumbled. "Dadda was afraid without you and da."

When the youth pulled away he offered Okita a sincere smile. Okita found it impossible not to smile in return.

"Get yourself to bed, now," he said. "It's late."

He stayed and watched Yoite ascend the stairs to the top floor before stepping inside the bath.

The large oval tub was in the center of the room raised on a short, stone-work dais. Three wide brass, shepherd-hook faucets rose over the lip of the tub from the rock floor along one side. Sunk down with his head resting against the edge of the marble tub's surface was Saitou. His back was to Okita and he could see that long, deep purplish hair clinging to the uke's back and floating on the surface of the water in dark tendrils. In front of the uke was Okita's pup, Sano(2). The little tyke was three now with Hijikata's violet eyes and a mop of golden brown curls on his head. He looked just like Okita, they all said. The pup was playing in the water nestled safely between Saitou's legs. As Okita approached he could see that Saitou's hands were holding the pup around his small ribcage to ensure the pup did not drown while the tired uke rested.

Okita climbed the small stairs leading to the tub and leaned over to nuzzle into the hair at Saitou's neck. The ill uke roused just enough to hum a sound of recognition. Okita smiled before kissing the smooth, pale throat and slipping a hand beneath the water to run along Saitou's side to his hip. Sano continued to play, splashing and singing a discordant song he was making up on the spot that seemed to have more unintelligible sounds than words, as many young pups do. He was oblivious to his dadda's presence.

Saitou returned to awareness enough to remember that neither of his mates should be there. When he opened his eyes and turned to stare at the other uke in confusion, Okita flashed his winning smile.

"Why are you here?" Saitou mumbled.

"I annoyed the hell out of Hijikata, so he sent me back," Okita quipped, with a shrug. Hearing the sound of his dadda's voice, Sano whipped around.

"Dadda," he screamed, a beaming smile lighting his little face. Okita moved around to the side of the tub, his arms outstretched to lift the naked pup from the water. Sano leaped, trusting his dadda to catch him. Okita caught him into a tight embrace twirling him around, asking questions like, _did you miss me_? The room filled with the pup's echoes of squealing laughter.

When the twirling reunion came to a stop, Okita held his pup close and looked him sternly in the eye.

"Why are you still awake, anyway?"

The young pup put his little arms around his dadda's neck and pulled their heads together so Okita had to cross his eyes to continue looking him in the eye. It always made Sano laugh.

"Dadda Saidou said I could take a baff wiff him before I went to bed," the pup argued. "But then he fall asweep."

Both dadda and pup turned their heads to regard Saitou who was now standing in the tub trying to gage whether he trusted his balance enough to get out. Okita shifted his pup to his hip and offered his other hand. Together they descended the small stairs and Okita helped him one-handedly get into his robe. Okita grabbed a towel from a folded pile near the bath and wrapped it around his pup who was still clinging tightly to his neck. He rubbed it over him drying him the rest of the way.

"Can't have you getting sick, can we?" he said.

"Nope," Sano smiled, then laughed when his dadda rubbed the towel playfully over his unruly curls. "My hair isn't wet," the pup exclaimed.

"It isn't?"

"_No_."

"Oh, well," Okita said, and continued to ruffle his hair. Saitou smiled and followed them and the squealing laughter into the main room. Okita led him to their bedroom and kissed his cheek at the door. "Go lie down," he said. "I'll take this one upstairs and be right back." Sano leaned over to give his dadda Saitou a kiss on the cheek as well. Then he pressed his cheek against Okita's cheek, causing them both to make a funny face at Saitou, and patted his dadda's other cheek with his little hand.

"Upstairs, dadda," the pup giggled.

In Sano's bedroom, Okita dressed his pup in soft sleep pants and shirt and tucked him into his blankets. After a kiss, goodnight, Sano said, "Make dadda Saidou feel bedder."

Okita smiled before turning out the light, "I will."

Back downstairs Okita leaned over Saitou as he drifted on the edge of consciousness. He held up another towel.

"Can't have _you_ going to bed wet, either," he said. He helped the other uke to remove the robe, then he patiently, lovingly patted him dry starting at his feet and ending with the beautiful dark purple locks. Helping Saitou into a sitting position he then combed out the hair and tied a silk ribbon in it at the base of Saitou's neck to keep it out of his face while he slept.

After Okita helped him lie back down and covered him in the blankets, Saitou stared up at him.

"Why are you really here?" he asked.

Okita told him what happened with Kaname and Zero, and Hijikata's decision to assign a small escort to make sure the couple made it to Healer Shuga safely.

"He made sure I was one of them because he was greatly worried over you," Okita said, sliding his thumb along Saitou's cheek just under his eye. "So was I."

"What if the clan leader is angry?" Saitou asked, closing his eyes at the continuing caress.

"_Safety of the pack always comes first_," Okita recited the first law of the pack. "Now, get some sleep. I'm your caregiver and I run a tight ship."

Saitou turned onto his side away from him. "You don't have a ship," he said.

Okita laughed and leaned over to kiss the side of Saitou's mouth.

"Ouch, love," he murmured. Saitou flashed him a half smile before turning his head enough for a proper kiss. Then Okita settled in behind him beneath the blankets and wrapped an arm around Saitou's slender waist to hold him close. Feeling so much more comfortable and protected with the return of at least one of his mates, Saitou drifted to sleep easily enough. His body was exhausted from illness and worry, and knowing he no longer had to be sole protector of their home and pups, sleep was a welcome blessing.

* * *

Healer Shuga closed the door leading into their spare bedroom behind him quietly.

"How are they?" Jin asked from the low couch in front of the fire in their main room. Shuga pushed his long white hair behind his ear with a gentle smile before sitting beside his mate. Jin tucked the hair on the other side behind his uke's ear so he could kiss there where jaw meets ear. He wrapped an arm around Shuga and pulled him close against him.

"Kaname will be all right," Shuga said. "He will have full functionality of his leg, too."

"That's good," Jin lifted away from his kisses only to nudge his nose into his mate's hair. He inhaled Shuga's scent, relaxing with a contented smile like a wolf getting his belly rubbed. "You are amazing, you know that?" he continued, kissing and nuzzling into his beautiful mate.

"You two know you have your own room to do that stuff in, right?"

Jin sighed heavily. Shuga chuckled softly.

"Miharu," Jin said, sounding very long-suffering. "Pup. My son. Come here."

Miharu recoiled a bit dramatically(3). "Not if you're going to be doing _that_ stuff."

Shuga laughed again and quickly covered his mouth with a side-long look to his mate. Jin very slowly turned his head to regard his uke.

"You find him amusing, do you?" he asked, playing at being derisive.

Shuga removed his hand from his mouth. "No," he said, his glance skirting to his pup with a quick, amused wink. Miharu smirked.

"Come here," Jin repeated, looking to his pup. Miharu walked toward them, then deliberately sat next to his bearer opposite of his sire. Shuga wrapped an arm around his beloved pup and pulled him close with a laugh when Jin growled at the snuff. Reaching over his mate Jin grabbed his unruly pup by the scruff of his neck and hauled him over Shuga's lap into his own arms where he proceeded to tickle-torture the youth.

Amidst the small family's laughter there was a loud, frantic knocking at their door.

"Come in," Shuga called out because his mate and pup were too busy. The heavy furs flipped open and Athrun and Kira entered together. Shuga smiled kindly at them before standing. His light-hearted smile quickly faltered when he took in the young wolves' appearance. They looked a little disheveled, and seemed to be supporting each other as they approached. The looks on their faces were frightened and confused.

"Jin," Shuga said, then repeated it louder when his mate did not take notice. The tickle match stopped abruptly. Shuga looked the pair over quickly searching for obvious injuries but did not notice anything as he issued them a place to sit on a small couch across from him. "Athrun. Kira. What is wrong, young brothers? Has something happened? Are you injured?"

Athrun shook his head slowly looking down at the younger uke pressed into his side. Kira groaned softly and Athrun's arms immediately pulled him closer against him. Shuga swallowed. He recognized the signs well enough, but truly hoped that what he was thinking was not what was happening here. Athrun was old enough by a few years now, but Kira…Kira was still a youth(4).

"You are not injured," Shuga said, slowly. "But you are in pain."

Athrun nodded. Shuga looked over his shoulder to his mate. Jin's stern face was set in a deep frown. Miharu looked between his parents.

"What?" he asked. "Dadda, what's going on? Are they all right?"

"Athrun," Shuga said to the young seme. "Kira's brother is here with his mate in the next room. Would you check on them for me?"

Athrun stared at him. "Why are they here?"

"They came to see me. Kaname was injured along the way." Shuga smiled gently. "I think he would appreciate the company."

Athrun appeared torn between going to his friend and remaining with the uke in his arms. Finally, he nudged his nose into Kira's hair to offer comfort and promise a quick return. He then rose and left the room.

Shuga kneeled in front of Kira, held the youth's hand in his.

"Kira?" he said. The uke looked up at him with large brown eyes as he shuddered through another wave of pain. "When is your birth month?" the Healer asked quietly.

"Not for another seven months," the uke said, calmly. Shuga nodded.

"You know you have _recognized_," he said, knowing that the youth certainly knew, but had to be certain.

Kira nodded. "I know."

"When Kaname and Zero return to their home I want you and Athrun to go with them, do you understand me?" Kira nodded, a bit hesitant. "If anyone finds out that another youth has _recognized_ before his coming of age, there will be disruption amongst the pack." The Healer looked Kira in the eye. "And punishment for you and Athrun. Remember Itachi and Deidara."

Kira swallowed, but nodded resolutely.

Shuga patted the uke's knee before rising to go to his cupboards. As he searched for the sage leaf he thought quickly to see if there were any faults in his plan. Kira was visiting Athrun's family in their village for a season, as the two families were dear friends from childhood. Kira's parents would not know the difference if he spent that time here or at the Shoukatsuryou estate(5). Athrun's family could be easily persuaded to think nothing of the two journeying to see Kaname. The two could stay there out of sight until Kira became of age. Then it would be safe for them to return and announce their _recognition_. But they would have to be careful. Oh, so careful because if word reached Laures…

Shuga shook his head. Finding the sage he pulled a bottle from the shelf and returned to the uke. Kira took the offered bottle, then looked up at the Healer.

"Kaname is here?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You said he was injured," Kira continued, concern clouding his features. "Is he all right?"

Shuga nodded. "They came to see me for Zero, actually, but they were attacked by sabers on the plains." Kira's eyes widened. "But," Shuga continued quickly. "The group heading out to work the fields reached them and Kaname only suffered injury to his leg, which will heal perfectly."

"Take that," Shuga continued, nodding to the sage leaf. "And stay with them tonight. They will welcome your company."

"You said they came to see you for Zero," Kira said. Shuga smiled.

"They worried Zero miscarried a pup," the Healer offered. "I am happy to report that he did not." Kira exhaled in relief. Shuga encouraged him to take the sage and get some sleep.

When Kira disappeared into the next room Shuga turned to his pup.

"Miharu," he said. "I think it's time you were off to bed yourself."

Miharu, for once, did not argue. He stood, but paused at the stairs.

"They will be all right, won't they?"

Shuga offered a confident smile. "I will do everything in my power to ensure they are safe."

Miharu nodded and turned to go up the stairs. He stopped, turned around and returned to his bearer. He hugged Shuga tightly, briefly before then hurrying up to his bedroom.

Shuga watched up the stairs long after his pup had disappeared. Jin came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the uke.

"Laures can't find out," Shuga said quietly. "What he'll do to them…"

Jin kissed his mate's temple. "He won't find out. I'll make certain of it."

Shuga turned in his strong arms and looked up at his seme. Jin leaned down the short distance and kissed him deeply. When he pulled away Shuga moaned against his lips, not in pleasure but in despair. Jin pulled his uke tightly against him and Shuga hid his face in his mate's throat.

"Why is this happening?" Shuga asked, at a loss. "It keeps happening."

Jin did not have an answer.

* * *

Kira walked to the bed where Kaname and Zero were wrapped in each other's arms. Athrun beside them. His mate-he swallowed-opened the covers for him offering a place between him and Kira's brother. Kira moved in and curled around Kaname as Athrun curled around him from behind. Kaname turned his head.

"Athrun told me," he said. Kira stiffened.

Kaname turned onto his back to pull his youngest brother against his other side and kissed the top of his head. "I will keep you safe," his brother promised. Laures would not tear their family apart any further. Rikuson and Koumei… he hoped and prayed for their safety daily. And Kira. Laures would not take him away, _that_ he swore to himself and any of their gods who might be listening. After Deidara, other youths began to _recognize_. There haven't been many, but it was impossible. No one knew why it was suddenly happening either. But the 'why' wasn't so important when faced with what would happen if their Alpha learned of Kira.

Kira relaxed and settled familiarly against him, closing his eyes to wait for sleep. On Kaname's other side Zero silently wept, relieved to have not lost a pup. Kaname held him closer as if he could meld their bodies together. He had to protect what was left of his family, and he would do it if it cost him his life.

* * *

Please read and review.

* * *

Endnotes:

1 Don't want to spoil anything if you haven't seen the anime yet, but the voice of Yoite has a very definite weak sound to it for very good reasons. I loved his voice in the English dub; haven't seen the Japanese version.

2 This little guy is named after Harada Sanosuke from Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan. He is another favored character of mine from that anime.

3 I adored Miharu in the first few episodes of the anime (before things get all complicated and serious, as every anime tends to do) because of his dramatics, and using the excuse that he is "delicate" to get things the way he wants them.

4 I'm pretty certain that Athrun and Kira are the same age in the anime, but I've changed that obviously.

5 Remember "Shoukatsuryou" is Koumei, Zero, and Allen's family name, as they are all brothers.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** All characters, character names, worlds, and world names belong to their respected companies, authors, producers, etc. I do not benefit money from writing this story. I do not own any of the characters or places.

Warnings: yaoi, mpreg

Author's Note: Well, here it is...FINALLY! GoodNESS! Didn't want it to take this long, but here it is. There may be mistakes, please ignore them and I'll get to them soon. Everyone welcome Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club. I have changed Kaoru's name to **Kalru** because it conflicts with Kaoru from Gakuen Heaven. Don't get confused. Also, as promised, in my last chapter I awarded a small gift to **arcadii** for being the only one to leave a comment on chapter 12. She got to choose a couple to get some loving in this chapter, so I was very pleased to write a scene with Iason and Riki for her, and everyone's enjoyment! Thank you very much everyone for your patience. Please remember to comment. Happy reading!

Chapter 14

Seifer sat with the newfound wolves that were in General Albel's company around a small campfire while the rest of the Black Brigade slept on. Yuuen, his younger cousin sat beside him with Emba, Yuuen's mate on the slender uke's other side. To Seifer's left sat Shiki, then the mysterious Lord Kagekiyo and the unknown uke called Akira. Yuuen had said there was so much he and Emba needed to tell Seifer and Shiki, and by the look on Yuuen's face, it was not pleasant news. However, Seifer was so happy to see that his beloved young cousin and his mate had survived their exile that his happiness made the pending bad news seem miles away.

The small group sat in silence each watching the dancing flames while many unanswered questions drifted through their thoughts. Seifer finally spoke up.

"The last I heard of you, cousin," he said to Yuuen. "Was of your exile over a year ago." The large blonde seme cleared his throat to cover emotion. "We all hoped, but no one knew if you survived the crossing."

Yuuen reached over and gripped Seifer's larger hand in his, watching his cousin with obvious love and admiration.

"We almost didn't," Yuuen said. He looked beside him at his mate. Emba nodded once.

"It was during storm season when we crossed," Yuuen continued. "We ended up traveling much farther south than we hoped. We finally reached shore in unoccupied territory in Airyglyph."

"More like, we crashed on shore," Emba offered with a grin. Seifer scoffed.

"Emba was injured," Yuuen said. "Broken ribs and more, but he was stubborn. Insisted he was fine and that we should make our way to Aquaria country immediately." Yuuen shook his head as if he were still bewildered by his mate's stubbornness and strength at that time. "We were half starved and dehydrated, skinny things by then."

"You've always been a rather skinny thing, cousin," Seifer said, and Yuuen blushed. The color rose charmingly in his cheeks.

"Yes, well," Yuuen smiled. "I was even skinnier than normal, I suppose. Thanks, cousin."

"No problem."

Yuuen picked up a twig and broke off small pieces tossing them into the fire one by one.

"We traveled hard for weeks," the uke continued. "And…we got very lost. Because we were in Airyglyph, and we knew of the troubles between your home country and this one, we didn't trust any of the humans we saw to ask for help. We were lucky General Nox found us. By then Emba's injuries had festered, sickened him. Left him weaker than a pup." Yuuen looked again at his mate. Emba reached to brush some hair behind his uke's ear. "We didn't know what else to do. So we joined Albel's men hoping that one day, once we were safe and better prepared, we'd find a chance to journey to Aquaria."

Seifer nodded, folded his arms. His brows scrunched in deep thought. Yuuen misread the look to be anger, or worse, disappointment. The uke scooted close to him and placed his hands on his elder cousin's arm.

"Don't be angry, cousin," Yuuen begged, his cornflower blue eyes full of earnest. "We wanted to send word, but we didn't know how. We owed the general our lives, and—"

"Don't worry yourself for a moment that I'm angry with you." Seifer shook his head, looking down at the uke. "I'm just so damn glad you're alive. Both of you. Everyone will be."

"Yes," Shiki spoke up with a slightly mocking tone, tearing his eyes away from the green-haired beauty across from him. "You intend to travel to Aquaria now, I assume, seeing that you are in the company of the one charged with killing Airyglyph's king."

Emba nodded. "General Nox isn't counting on a warm welcome from Aquaria, but he has little choice in where he hides at the moment." The brunette shrugged. "I suppose he thinks—we all think—that perhaps her majesty will be a little less hostile to the one responsible for ridding her of her country's greatest enemy."

Akira glanced at Lord Kagekiyo. They both knew that it was Kagekiyo who was responsible for the king's death and not Albel. But other than the tiniest hint of a satisfied smirk on the seme's lips, Kagekiyo neither revealed nor offered any such information. So, Akira sat back and kept quiet. Glancing up he caught that other black-haired seme watching him again with those blood-red eyes that made Akira shiver and his spine tingle. When the one named Seifer began speaking again Akira darted his eyes away from Shiki as though he'd been caught doing something he was not supposed to do.

"What happened, cousin?" Seifer asked, moving on to why Yuuen and Emba were there and what they needed to tell him. He had a feeling it wasn't something he wanted to know. "All Beele knew was that you'd been exiled, but he didn't know the details(1). What happened?"

"Before we get into that," Yuuen said nervously, a bit saddened. "Please tell us. Did you ever find Itachi? Did he make it to Aquaria's shores?"

"Yeah," Seifer said. "Treize spotted him from his ship on one of his voyages."

"Thank the gods," Yuuen breathed with genuine relief and a significant look shared between he and his mate.

"Since there's no better sailor Beele asked that he sail regularly for just such a thing," Shiki said. "You must have missed each other out there on the high seas." Shiki flashed his teeth when his lips spread into a wolfish grin. Emba laughed and Yuuen folded his arms to mock-glare at the seme.

"How unlucky for us," Yuuen said.

"Yes, but lucky for Itachi, _and_ Walter and Leon," Seifer said with a deep chuckle. "That's how we found them, too." He sobered a bit. "We missed you two, though. Who knows how many others we missed," he looked down, "or how many didn't make it."

For a moment the group watched the flames with that unhappy thought.

"It was at our _recognition_ celebration in the Alpha's city," Emba began quietly. Akira leaned forward. These wolves knew all about the Ancient pack and their cities. Things he'd always fantasized and dreamed about as a boy—dreaming about one day rejoining the legendary pack. Shiki watched the green-haired uke with a bit of amusement. This one was very quiet, but very observant. Soaking in knowledge hungrily. Surprisingly, the master swordsman found it not half so annoying as he might have with someone else, but rather endearing.

"Your brother was there to celebrate with us, of course," Yuuen smiled at his large cousin.

"Little Dei," Seifer smiled with fond memory of his younger brother. "I haven't seen him in over three years. He must be all grown up now; almost of age to _recognize_."

Pain flashed across Yuuen's features. When he tried to speak again his lip trembled and he looked down. Emba's hand was there immediately rubbing slow, comforting circles over his back.

"We don't fully understand what happened," Emba continued, when his beautiful uke shook his head signaling he couldn't continue without crying. "Everyone was dancing, laughing. Alpha Laures in a rare moment of joviality was even smiling as he overlooked the celebration." He paused. Looked Seifer in the eye. There was little point in being anything but direct. Nothing would make this easier. "Deidara and Itachi _recognized_."

Shiki cut off his study of the lovely Akira and stared at his pack brother in shock. Kagekiyo shifted with a deep frown on his face. Akira glanced between them all not really understanding the severity of the news. His bearer told him once that _recognition_ was always a happy occasion. Life-changing, but remarkable. Beautiful.

Seifer's muscles tensed, his countenance darkened instantly.

"What?" he demanded, quietly.

"It shocked everyone," Emba said. "A youth _recognizing_. It's unheard of. Never happened before. Laures blamed Deidara. Called him an abomination."

"He said Dei did something," Yuuen spoke up, his voice wavering. "Laures said he must have summoned demons or be a demon himself to force and abuse _recognition _in such a way."

"That's madness," Shiki spat. Emba nodded in complete agreement.

"It goes against what we know is our nature," Emba went on. "Still most of us accepted the _recognition_ as a blessing from the gods. They must have seen fit to allow such an occurrence. But there were others who agreed with Laures that Itachi and Deidara needed to be punished—"

"What the hell do you mean?" Seifer growled.

Yuuen held his cousin's hand in both of his and looked up at the seme.

"He sentenced Itachi to exile, and Deidara was imprisoned," Yuuen said, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Shit," Seifer growled. He pulled his hand away from Yuuen and stood. He paced angrily for a bit and they let him.

"We protested the decision, Emba and I," Yuuen said. "Eventually we caused enough ruckus that Laures decided it was easier to simply get rid of us as well."

Seifer turned back to face them.

"How did everyone know?" he asked, quietly.

"Their _recognition_ triggered Deidara's first heat," Emba said.

Seifer's hands went to his face.

"My little brother's been in pain all this time?" Seifer whispered hoarsely from behind his hands. When they did not answer he lowered his hands. Yuuen bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Of course Laures would not let them be together before they were separated," Emba confirmed. "They needed to be an example to others."

Seifer groaned as he lowered himself in front of the fire once more, sounding and feeling much older than he was.

"I don't suppose my sire did anything to protect his last son," the blonde mumbled. Before Yuuen could speak, or say something to try and excuse Rein(2), Seifer said, "No, never mind. I already know."

"Your bearer was heartbroken," Yuuen said, sadly. "Your sire may not have behaved as he should when you were younger, Seifer, but remember Sayen(3) loves you. Anything Uncle Rein would have done would have been as fruitless as mine and Emba's efforts, and would have only ended with punishment for him and dear Sayen as well. I don't think he wanted that."

Seifer's expression remained dark, not able to let go of all the things his sire did over the years, but he accepted the reasoning for not trying to help Deidara. Seifer, thinking about his beautiful Squall and their unborn pup, could not imagine finding himself in such a situation. Let his pup be punished, or stand up to the Alpha and risk harsh punishment for, not only himself, but his mate as well. He could gladly take whatever punishment if he knew his mate would be safe. However, Alpha Laures was indeed enjoying hurting rebels in his pack by hurting those closest to them.

Seifer looked at Shiki with a small bitter laugh. "Itachi knew all this time and he never said anything to me."

"I think you know why he didn't," was all Shiki said. Leave it to the prince of black leather to tell it how it is.

"Itachi is allowed to claim Deidara once he is of age," Yuuen said, struggling for something to say to offer whatever comfort he could to his cousin. "I remember Laures said that if Itachi survived exile he could take Deidara back to Aquaria with him when Deidara turns seventeen."

"That's this year," Seifer said, with some small amount of relief. Yuuen nodded. "When Hopeful festival comes Deidara will finally be safe," the uke said.

They soon moved on in conversation after that. Seifer didn't want to think too much of the helplessness of his little brother's situation or it would certainly drive him insane. He needed something else to think about. And so they discussed Emba and Yuuen's adventures while fighting under the command of the dread Black General, then possible outcomes to said general bringing a small army to Aquaria's doorstep. Eventually conversation turned to Lord Kagekiyo and how he fit into everything. They each recognized the incredible power the Elder seme possessed. They would indeed be great fools not to. The biggest question they had was how a wolf as old as Kagekiyo had found himself in Greeton.

"I am indeed a noble member of your proud pack," Kagekiyo said in answer to their directed questions. "Who exactly I am and how I came to be here is not your concern. I wish to speak to this Alpha Beele of yours. Until then, I will keep my counsel to myself." At Seifer's suspicious glare and the worried expressions from Emba and Yuuen, Kagekiyo added, "I am one of you and I bear no ill will to your Aquaria pack. Worry not."

It was difficult not to worry, however. One as powerful as Kagekiyo could most conceivably challenge Beele for the right of Alpha over their pack. Seifer and Shiki did not like that idea at all.

Finally, focus was moved on to the last member of the group.

"And you, young one, who has been so quiet but so eager to listen," Seifer said with a grin. "Akira, is it?" Akira blushing at the words and the attention managed a small nod. "What is your story, if it differs from Kagekiyo's?"

Akira looked at Kagekiyo unsure if he was allowed to answer and what he was permitted to say. Kagekiyo simply nodded

"I was born here," Akira said, quietly. "In the wilds of the Sanmite." The others nodded. That would certainly explain why none of them knew him. To not know a member of the pack was unheard of(4).

"Who are your parents?" Yuuen asked, with an encouraging smile. Akira found himself smiling back. It was difficult not to. Yuuen was too gentle and sweet to not succumb to his beautiful smile.

There hadn't been much reason for him to know his sire's and bearer's names. They were da and dadda to him. But he did hear them call each other by their names on rare occasions, when they were most in love. He remembered his sire whispering his bearer's name in his ear before a kiss. Akira never forgot them.

"Kale and Naoki," he said, softly, loving their memory. "They were amazing people." Everyone noticed the slight pause before the word _were_.

Yuuen did not recognize the names. "What is your family name?"

Akira looked confused. Family name? He never knew any other names other than his own and that of his sire and bearer and little brother.

"I remember Kale and Naoki," Shiki said slowly. Akira's head snapped to the dark seme eagerly. He wanted so desperately to know more about them.

Seifer and Emba nodded. "I do, as well," the blonde said.

Emba looked down at his mate. "They were…gone before you were born," he said, and Yuuen nodded. Glad that he hadn't somehow forgotten them. Shiki and Seifer shared a look.

"I—we lost them, my younger brother and I, when we were very young," Akira said. "They never spoke of their life in the Ancient pack. I never knew a family name. They would not tell me why they left, or what happened."

"They were beautiful together," Shiki said, unexpectedly after a moment. Akira listened carefully, cherishing every word about his beloved sire and bearer. "You look very much like Naoki." This brought a smile to the green-haired uke. "Kale was a smith in the Alpha's city. I believe he forged and maintained Alpha Laures' blades himself. A great honor for one as young as he. Naoki was a fire dancer at celebrations. I remember the first time I witnessed him dance with the flames. He possessed a strong affinity over the element, as well as a matchless grace and elegance that entranced his audience." Shiki smirked at the lovely uke hanging on to his every word. "I daresay Kale was just as lost in Naoki's fierce beauty as the rest of us."

Akira took a moment to take it all in. Images of his bearer's beauty and the gracefulness of every movement—Akira had taken these things for granted when he was a child—flashed before his mind's eye. His sire was so much larger than Naoki, a small mountain unto himself; strong, tireless. He remembered powerful arms that lifted him and his bearer alike effortlessly while playing; arms that hauled dead deer over his shoulder easily when he hunted. A smith. It certainly made sense. All of it.

"Then," Akira said, hesitant when those intense red eyes focused on him again. "What happened? Were they forced to leave? Or exiled?" he looked at Emba and Yuuen.

Shiki shook his head.

"No one knows the answer to that," Seifer said. "We all thought they had been killed. Long ago there was a heavy drought season in the pack's area of Greeton. There were instances where some people's cook fires had gotten out of control and started some fires in the Alpha city as well as in several of the sub-tribes because the land was so dry. Your sire and bearer lived above Kale's forge. When their house burned down everyone thought the forge had caused it, and that both Kale and Naoki had died asleep in their bed." The blonde smiled with a chuckle. "Should've known Naoki never would have let fire get the better of him. And Kale was far too responsible to accidentally leave fire or embers burning in his forge at any time, let alone during a drought."

Akira looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we thought they died in that fire," Seifer said. "But apparently they didn't because you're here. Kale and Naoki did not have pups when their house burned."

"It seems they faked death in order to come here and live their lives," Shiki clarified.

"Why would they do that?" Akira looked pained.

Seifer shrugged.

"Unfortunately," Emba spoke up. "There are many reasons in more recent years why some wolves might be desperate enough to do such a thing. Perhaps one of them had found disfavor with Alpha Laures, and in order to escape whatever punishment he would deal them they thought it best to leave. I'm certain they had their reasons, and I suppose, given the way they left the pack, they are the only ones who knew what those were."

To say Akira was troubled was insufficient. He needed to know. Why would his sire and bearer leave the good lives they led; leave everything and everyone they knew and loved behind to live in seclusion in the Sanmite? What made using such methods for their departure necessary?

"I think that's enough for tonight," Kagekiyo interrupted Akira's racing thoughts. The powerful seme stood and looked down at him. "Tomorrow's journey will be rough and you need rest." Akira stared up at the wolf feeling a bit torn. He wanted the conversation to continue. He was finally amongst those of his own kind and he wanted simply to be with them. But he was exhausted from the hard march each day as well. The fresh meat Kagekiyo caught him and made sure he ate earlier that night was the first real meal he'd had since leaving the seme's rooms in Airyglyph castle, and it helped, but was hardly enough to replenish his stores of energy. He desperately needed to sleep.

Akira nodded and rose to follow Kagekiyo back to their sleeping furs. He could feel that wolf's eyes on him the entire time. The one named Shiki. Akira shivered. He didn't know why, but that one made him feel uneasy, excited, almost terrified all at once.

* * *

They'd stayed up gathered around the fire a while longer speaking in low tones with Seifer and Shiki before issuing their pack brothers some sleep furs of their own to sleep in. Now they were the only ones remaining awake other than the posted guard, but those men were far enough from the camp that their presence was unnoticed.

Emba pulled his uke tight beneath him. Smothered his lush mouth with his own in devouring kisses that were constantly seeking more, delving deep in the sweet taste of his little mate. Emba rubbed his pelvis against his uke's, nudging Yuuen's naked thighs apart to nestle flush within his lover's heat. The brunette slid the palm of one hand up and down the uke's side, and Yuuen shivered.

"Emba," Yuuen whispered, with a breathy exhale. "I'm cold." He lifted his chin to allow his seme's lovely soft lips to massage into his throat, inching slowly toward his mating mark.

"Mmm, I'll warm you," Emba mumbled just as quietly. He hooked his forearm behind the uke's left knee and hiked it up as he settled his hips into place.

"Please," Yuuen breathed so quietly that only Emba's wolf hearing could have heard the word so lovingly begged. The small uke was ready and open(5). With his other hand Emba guided himself into his mate, slowly easing past the first unyielding ring of muscle, and then slipping comfortably into that silky passage when Yuuen relaxed. Emba shuddered, wrapped in his uke's contracting heat. Yuuen's body welcomed him. The inner muscles stroked him, squeezed and pulled around him. He suckled at his uke's mating mark, listening to the slender blonde panting in his ear as Emba moved inside him.

They did not worry about anyone waking. Their fellow soldiers of the Black Brigade already knew of their relationship. Even if their relatively deaf human ears could pick up the sounds of their nearly silent love-making, enough to waken them, they would merely ignore it. At least until morning when they would do their best to embarrass the couple. Anyone waking this night, though, was very unlikely. After weeks straight of hard marching and cold and hungry bellies, Kagekiyo's catch that evening being the exception, the men were fairly exhausted and wouldn't wake for anything less than an attack on the camp.

Yuuen rocked up to meet his seme's thrusts. Emba's slender hips were powerful, but gentle and moved steadily in long, deep strokes. His mate caressed him inside and out. Large, slender hands moved up and down one side of Yuuen's ribs, caressing lower over his hipbone along his flank and down his trembling thigh. Those nimble fingers slid between their bodies and rubbed along the soft flesh between Yuuen's sex and inner thigh. The uke arched into his mate's heated body, his mouth open with heavy breaths as Emba loved and kissed every part of him.

Yuuen felt the small prickling feeling of someone's eyes on him. His cornflower blues blinked open to stare at the starry sky beyond his lover's tan, muscular shoulder. When Emba's hot, wet mouth latched onto his mark again Yuuen's head snapped back with a hum of pleasure and his eyes met the lovely aqua-colored eyes of Akira. The green-haired uke and Lord Kagekiyo's furs were lain close by just over Yuuen's left shoulder several feet away. Kagekiyo slept heavily behind Akira with an arm slung around the uke's slender waist. There was a look of wonder and shock in those young eyes as they watched the coupling from the safety of warm furs that made Yuuen believe that Akira was very young and innocent. Given his life up to now, living with only his sire and bearer, then with a small, modest village, Akira probably never witnessed a mating before.

A deep thrust rubbed against that mound of sensitive flesh inside him and Yuuen's eyes closed on a soft moan. He clenched his fingers in Emba's hair holding his lover against him. His thighs squeezed around his seme's waist, his inner muscles clenched around his mate's sex buried in him as they both released. He heard Emba's moan in his ear as he emptied deep inside the contracting passage.

Yuuen rolled his head back to glance at the blushing Akira. He offered the younger uke a smile before returning his attentions to his lover. Emba kissed him deeply to distract his uke when he pulled out of the well used sanctum. Yuuen hummed softly into the kiss and sighed contentedly when Emba settled half on top of him and half at his side to bask in each other's heat and embrace.

Yuuen found himself, just before sleep took over, hoping that Akira would find his mate and know this kind of happiness. After what he'd heard in the short time since meeting the other uke, Akira certainly deserved to be happy.

* * *

Dark growled in frustration swiping the blade of his sword at the tall grasses and shrubs at his feet. They had been searching ever since they descended out of the rocky terrain and moved into the forested areas surrounding the Bequeral mountains. But no luck.

"Damn it," Dark cursed. He looked over at his companions with a sigh. "Well, it's obvious I have not the skills with plants that Soubi and Seiji do. I can't find a blasted sage plant to save my life." The lovely blonde uke looked up at him from where he was crouched searching underneath some low bushes. When their eyes met Link smiled. It warmed Dark's heart. He met the uke only a few days before and already Dark found that there was never a moment that his thoughts strayed from his mate.

A tremor of pain passed through his body and he stifled a groan. When he saw Link's slender body stiffen and his lovely face pinch in pain, Dark dropped to his knees in front of him.

"I'm sorry, beautiful," he said, reaching to caress his mate's cheek. He did not like seeing the uke in pain. "I wanted to wait until we returned to the pack, but we may need to satisfy the _recognition _sooner rather than later."

Link only smiled at him, his sky blue eyes bright with happiness and adoration for his seme. He never met his bearer and remembered nothing of his sire from the short time he spent with Link and Akira before leaving them in the hands of the humanoid tribe. All he knew of them is what Akira remembered. And so Link's understanding of this _recognition_ was very limited. Still, he found himself needing the black-haired seme's regard, longing for his smile and his touch. He wanted simply to be with Dark at all times. Wanted his love and kindness. There was something else his body wanted. The pain that plagued both Link and his seme seemed to be pushing him toward doing something. He didn't know what. All he knew is that he wanted Dark to touch him, hold him. He wanted Dark's kiss—wanted his taste, his scent. He knew Dark was feeling it, too. There was a need that smoldered in those crimson eyes, darkening them whenever the seme looked at him. That look of need was there now, and it made Link tremble.

When Dark leaned in to press his lips to the uke's Link surged forward to accept so that his seme could not change his mind and retreat like he'd done numerous times since they'd met. The move took Dark by surprise. He'd been trying so hard to resist his soon-to-be mate's allure. The lithe blonde was irresistible, deliciously arousing. Even just gazing at the uke made Dark's senses flare and his blood heat.

He knew that waiting until they were safe and surrounded by the pack's protection was the smart thing to do. Dark wanted Beele's blessing, wanted the pack's celebration. He wanted to do this right. But he still had his duty. He was chosen to be a point in the border guard. He could not abandon that duty. With that in mind he also knew he could not make Link wait to end the pain of _recognition_. Since they couldn't find any sage…

Dark's hands tangled in long blonde hair drawing the beautiful uke's mouth even closer to his. The uke responded with earnest. His slender hands clutched the front of Dark's shirt with a hidden strength. Dark devoured those soft lips hungrily, delved into the silky, wet warmth, and wanted more. A breathy whine escaped the beauty, caressing past Dark's cheek as the blonde tilted his head away from the kiss inviting his seme to explore, and love, and claim. Blood pooled instantly in compromising places for Dark. He desperately wanted his uke, wanted to claim him, be buried in him.

Susugi cleared his throat from somewhere behind Link.

"Uh, Dark," he said, a grin in his voice. "Perhaps here is not the best, um, safest place for _that_. We should at least return to Sephiroth and Kouyuu. Then at least you and your mate will have their protection."

Dark kissed Link again, sucked on his uke's tongue one last time before regretfully pulling away. The dazed look in those blue half-lidded eyes, the flush in those creamy cheeks…Dark wanted to whine like a pup.

He brushed the pad of his thumb over the kiss-swollen lips and let off a soft groan when those lips parted in invitation.

"Damn Susu has gone and ruined all our fun, beautiful," he murmured. He released a heavy sigh. "But he's right. We dare not let our guard down out here in the middle of nowhere. Especially not this close to Airyglyph country."

Link's face fell at the mention of Airyglyph. Dark wondered about it. He wondered not for the first time what his uke was doing crossing through the Bequerel Mountain Path. Wondered what sort of life Link had lead, and where, and what made him leave it—what had him escaping through dangerous dragon country with nothing but the clothes on his back.

Dark trailed a finger gently along the lines of scars across the front of Link's throat. The scarring was rather new. Still pink, recently knitted. How his mate came to have such a scar filled Dark with worry and no shortage of fear. If Link had been killed before Dark could find him…Well, now that Dark _had_ found the uke he could not imagine a life without him, so such thoughts were painful and greatly disturbing.

Susugi walked over to them and placed a gentle hand on Dark's injured shoulder.

"Let me clean this again and rewrap it," he said. "Then we'll find Sephiroth. Hopefully it won't take more than a few hours to locate them." Dark nodded and rose to sit on a fallen log. Link moved with him and kneeled between his seme's knees facing him. He watched Dark's face intently while Susugi worked. The electricity from the dragon had blistered and seared the flesh. Even if they'd had access to a Healer the injury was going to leave an ugly scar over a large area of his left shoulder.

Dark only flinched with a sucked in breath once, and Link rubbed the top of his soon-to-be mate's thigh in silent comfort. The black-haired seme smiled down at him before something caught his eye above them on a small ledge in the rock face.

"Look at him, watching me," Dark scowled.

Susugi looked up from his work and sputtered a laugh. Link turned his head and smiled.

"He wants to eat me, I know it," Dark continued glumly. "He's had a taste and now he wants the rest of me."

Susugi reigned in another laugh. The little red dragon had become a bit of a sore spot for his friend. Since they left the Mountains of Barr the little creature had apparently followed them at a hunter's distance, gauging the best time to strike. That time had been when Dark wandered away from them in the trees to attend to personal business. Since that string of colorful curses the dragon attempted two other attacks before simply following the group. It did so in plain sight, too. Which aggravated Dark to no end, but brought Susugi, and he suspected even Link, no end of entertainment.

"He likes you," Susugi said, and Link whipped his head around with a beaming smile, expressing his agreement.

"Well, I don't like _him_," Dark groused.

"What are you going to name him?" Susugi finished wrapping the wound in clean cloth.

"Name him? Are you crazy? He bit my finger and nipped dangerously close to parts of my body I hold dear. The little bastard can take a flying leap."

"Seeing as he's a dragon and can fly, I don't think that's much of a threat," Susugi pointed out picking up his pack and readying to move on.

"No, he can't," Dark said. "His right wing is crippled. He can flap, but his flight isn't any better than a chicken's."

"Hunh," Susugi said, looking back up at the dragon. "Then he's probably the bottom of the food chain where he's from."

"The weakest get eaten where he's from," Dark mumbled. He helped Link to stand before standing himself. "Let's go." He looked at his beautiful uke. "I can't wait much longer."

Bright blue eyes brightened when they looked at Dark, then soft skin darkened with blush. When Dark held his hand out the uke accepted it and held it tightly as they continued their trek through the wilds bordering two countries.

* * *

Link watched in amazement. He'd only ever seen the ears and tail he and his brother had. Akira told him when they were growing up that their da could transform completely into a wolf, but seeing it happen was beyond his imagination. Within moments Dark stood before him on all four legs. The wolf was enormous but Link wasn't afraid. He reached up with both hands and ran his fingers through the thick black fur on the underside of the wolf's throat, and watched as the large ears folded back in contentment. Link smiled. He remembered how good it felt when Akira used to stroke his ears—wondered if it would feel just as good to his mate…

Large crimson eyes closed. The wolf fell back onto his haunches wagging his tail across the dirt forest floor. Link gave a silent laugh when a hind leg began thumping against the ground. Joining his other hand with the first he scratched behind both ears at the same time. The wolf gave a soft whine before nudging its enormous head into Link's chest, nearly knocking the uke over.

"All right, all right, you two," Susugi spoke up from a few feet away. "Dark, go call our brothers. I'll stay here with Link."

The large wolf gently, if reluctantly, pulled away from the slender blonde and trotted off into the trees a small distance keeping within sight. Link watched the broad chest of the great beast expand before the large head tilted back and let out a deep, long howl. Link froze listening to his mate's voice, hearing the fluctuations that identified him as he called to his pack brothers. While growing up in the small village in the Sanmite wilderness Link often heard similar calls from smaller animals, but nothing could compare to this sound. Link closed his eyes listening, drinking in every low pitch that carried through forest and over mountain. The beauty of the sound was haunting and felt so much like home. It made him hurt—ache for the pack he'd been separated from all his life.

Susugi set about the small clearing to build a fire. Until Sephiroth and Kouyuu found them they would camp and wait. As Susugi hadn't grown into his powers just as he hadn't grown into his wolf, he had no affinity for fire. He pulled a small cardboard box from his pack and pulled out the small matchstick. Certain brothers mocked him for having to use them—said it was cheating. He huffed, striking the match on a rock. Oh, well. Seiji promised it wouldn't be long before his first transformation, and as much as it scared him, he really couldn't wait.

Susugi was about to ask Link if he would help him skin the rabbits they'd caught on the way, but stopped. Tears slipped down the uke's serene face as he listened to Dark's howling calls. The human seme softened at the sight and decided not to disturb him. He remembered the first time he'd heard the cry of the wolves—his people. Remembered how it felt that something missing from his life had been returned to him. Something incredible, and binding. It was home. It was safety. It was _pack_. The pack was everything. _Meant_ everything. He'd felt like he'd wandered around his whole life with a gaping hole inside him, unable to fill it with anything. Until he heard their voices. Suddenly he was _brother_, and _mate_, and his place was at their side. And sometime soon he would finally run with them; join his voice to theirs.

Until then he used matchsticks and rode horses to get around. Susugi sighed, but it was one of longing.

By the time Susugi had the skinned and dressed rabbits roasting over the fire Dark had finished his call to their pack brothers. The large wolf ambled lightly back over to their camp and plopped down on his haunches next to Link where he then proceeded to lick the tears from the uke's cheeks. Link laughed silently and Susugi shook his head with a smirk before returning his attention to their dinner.

"Change back before dinner," Susugi said. "Or you'll eat the entire meal in one gulp." The large furry head swung around in his direction and blood-red eyes glowered balefully at him. "Well, we can't have you eating your soon-to-be mate's share. He's near skin and bones already. No offense."

Link shrugged at him. That small, sweet smile curving his lips. Something about the uke reminded him of his own mate. Although, he scoffed to himself, Jirou was much louder.

Before long Dark had transformed again and he and Link sat huddled together under a blanket in front of the fire sharing their dinner. Afterward, Dark ran his fingers gingerly over the healing scratches and bruises covering Link's arms—evidence of his hard journey through the Barr mountains. None of them were serious, thankfully. When they first found the uke they thought he'd been injured by the dragon that killed his horse, but it was mostly exhaustion. Still, Dark treated each hurt on his uke's flesh lovingly.

If he didn't know what it was like—seeing his own uke in pain that first time, no matter how small the injury—Susugi would have found Dark's over-attentiveness to be mildly nauseous. But he did understand. A love that runs deeper than a human heart can fathom. A connection so complex and perfect and yet so simple. A _recognition_ that joins one soul with another and makes them whole. One day there's another whose beauty surpasses all the world, whose scent is more tantalizing than any other. One whose well-being means more than your own. One whom you cannot find joy without. One that blinds you to all else.

One that is simply _everything_.

Susugi found himself thanking the gods every day for allowing him to be a part of it. He ate his own meal slowly his thoughts constantly centered around his uke. His business with the tea house in Aquios kept him away from Jirou and his newfound home for too long. Susugi could not wait to get back.

"Oh, what do _you_ want?" Dark growled from across the campfire. Susugi looked up to see his pack brother glaring into the darkness beyond the light. Susugi's sight was not yet as good as the other wolves', but he knew what was out there when Link's silent laugh lit up his face.

Soon enough a small red dragon cautiously wandered into the light. Intelligent reptilian eyes watched them carefully as the dragon lifted its small head to smell. Link looked at Susugi and pointed at the pile of innards from the gutted rabbits. The uke's face lit up when he handed over the flat rock they were piled on.

"Oh, don't feed the damn thing," Dark groused, but from the look in his eyes, Susugi knew his pack brother didn't have the heart to take away something that delighted his uke so much. Nor was he cold-hearted enough to deny the little dragon with the crippled wing a meal.

Link held out a small knotting of gut and made a soft clicking noise with his tongue to get the dragon's attention. Wide yellow eyes watched the offering with great interest. The little red-scaled head turned to study Dark, then Susugi, gauging their threat. A long time the dragon stayed back, staring longingly at the offering Link held out patiently. Eventually the dragon's hunger must have gotten the better of it and it crawled over Dark's lap to get to Link.

Susugi was surprised that Dark only scowled down at the small reptile occupying his person rather than flinging it away and cursing at it. Once the dragon was done eating out of Link's hand the uke offered up the rest, which was eagerly devoured. While the red dragon was occupied Link touched his fingers to the brightly colored back and gently pet the smooth scales. Dark expected the little beast to snap at his uke, but to his surprise a rough sound emerged from the dragon's throat while it ate. It sounded like a piece of machinery on its last legs—loud and uneven. It was a little annoying, but when he looked over and saw that Link couldn't stop smiling he knew this wasn't the last he'd hear of the dragon's strange purr.

After its meal the red dragon settled in Link's arms and promptly dozed off. It seemed quite obvious that the little devil had made a claim on the uke, which amused both Link and Susugi to no end. Dark suspected Susugi's amusement was more at his expense. When they bedded down for the night to wait for Sephiroth and Kouyuu to find them the little dragon curled in against Link's chest under the furs and Dark pressed up against his uke's back. Over his uke's shoulder he could hear the soft whistle sound of the reptile's sleep and was surprised to find himself smiling. As unintentional as it was, it seemed his little family was growing quite rapidly when only a short time ago he'd only had himself to look after within the pack. He nuzzled his nose against the back of Link's neck before pressing a kiss to the smooth skin, inhaling the lovely scent of his mate. He couldn't wait until the uke was his—until Link smelled of him.

* * *

Rikuson tried to think of other things. Anything. The chill, salty breeze on his face felt good. All the strain his body was under caused him to heat up, and being miserably hot while in pain was not his idea of a good time. Koumei was outside the raft's tent searching. Searching diligently for any sight of land. Rikuson's mate was using every ounce of his energy to control the winds and push their small raft to Aquaria. He'd been doing it for days now, since the big storm that nearly fell on top of them. Rikuson knew his seme was exhausting his energy, but nothing he could say would deter Koumei from fighting to reach land. Not now.

Rikuson woke up some hours before feeling small cramps all along his midsection. The uncomfortable sensation would come on suddenly, last for a while, then taper off for a time. He knew he was in the beginnings of labor, the instances of pain were the first of what would be a now endless series of graduating pains until the pup was born. When he opened the tent flap to tell Koumei the silver-haired seme saw it in his eyes and knew.

There would be no pulling his mate away from his determined and desperate task. So, Rikuson lay curled on his side facing his mate, concentrating on his breathing, begging, pleading with the gods who watched over their pack to deliver them safely to Aquaria soon. Nothing short of that would stop his mate from killing himself trying to move the earth and heavens to get them to land. Nothing short of a miracle.

* * *

Captain Treize Khusrenada was roused early from his bed in his cabin. As he sat up in bed and looked around he could not figure out what woke him. Then he felt it again. A wave power that tingled, upset nature's balance. It felt familiar.

Treize dressed quickly and went on deck. The moment his head cleared the hatch a voice cried out, "Captain on deck!" As he passed men on his way to the bulwark they clapped their fists over their hearts in salute. He looked out over the starboard side of the ship across the dark waters. It was early morning. The sun was not yet over the horizon behind him as he searched the waters to the east where the beaches of Aquaria were hidden by miles of darkness. The tingling of power was stronger on deck than it was in his cabin, but he still couldn't identify who it belonged to.

Someone walked up beside him and leaned their forearms on the wide wooden rail.

"You feel it, too?" Hikaru looked sideways up at his Captain.

Treize folded his arms over his broad chest. "How could I not? It is quite strong."

"You think it's an exile?" The shorter red-head straightened looking out over the lightening waters.

"Not many of our pack have reason to alter nature's power out here in the water, do they?" Captain Khusrenada said.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "All right then, what are your orders, Captain?" the shorter seme gave a mock salute. Hikaru and his mate Kalru(6) were the only welves in Treize's crew. The rest were human men and women hired on from Aquios. Men and women personally hand-picked by her majesty who were trusted with their secret.

Treize smirked at his pack brother.

"All hands on deck," he said.

"All hands on deck!" Hikaru shouted out over the ship and others repeated the order carrying it below deck to be heard by all. Once the men were hastily assembled, some yawning, Treize continued with his next order.

"Center the mainsail," he said, watching as men rushed both on deck and into the rigging to follow the orders Hikaru repeated. "We're trimming the sails, Beam Reach(7). Starboard helm. On my order."

"Starboard helm!" Hikaru yelled to the helmsman at the wheel.

Once the mainsail was centered and the men were in position waiting, Treize himself shouted out, "All hands ready to jibe(8)." Shouts of ready came back to him simultaneously. "Jibe-ho!" The men worked quickly hauling in the sails on the booms and fastening them so the ship's balance wasn't thrown during the turn. The helmsman began turning the wheel to starboard when Treize signaled him. Once the stern passed through the wind the crewmen let out the sails quickly. The white canvas fluttered in the wind blowing from the south as their positions were altered to catch the wind. "Let out the main sail," Treize ordered, and Hikaru repeated him. "Nice and easy." Men busily let out the lines then tied them down as the helmsman completed his turn. The sails billowed out fully and snapped in the wind, carrying the boat over the waters toward the east.

"Nicely done, sir. Our heading?" Hikaru asked, after much of the activity died down.

Treize smiled. "As the crow flies(9). Now, get aloft, Mr. Hitachiin. Be our eyes."

"You're the one with eagle eyes," Hikaru griped before climbing up the main mast.

"Yes, but I don't want to break my neck," Treize smiled when his pack brother glared down at him from half way up. "And you are much more at home up there than anyone on this ship."

Hikaru settled in the crow's nest sitting with his back to the mast searching out over the water. Before long he heard someone else climbing up to him and was pleased but not surprised to see his mate's face pop up over the side of the ribbed railing. Kalru was beautiful. Everyone said they looked exactly alike, but Hikaru didn't think so. Hikaru was a few inches taller, and had golden eyes while Kalru had eyes of the deepest bluest depths of the ocean. They were distant cousins(10)—sharing the same grandsire some generations back, but they ended up with similar enough genes that they looked like identical birth brothers. An interesting phenomenon made even more peculiar when they _recognized_ each other.

Kalru settled down on the platform next to his seme.

After a moment of scanning the waters in silence, Kalru nudged his shoulder against Hikaru.

"Who do you think it is?" he asked.

Hikaru shrugged. "It could be anyone."

Kalru nodded looking down. Hikaru sensed the sadness in his mate and turned to him.

"Kalru," he said, then stopped. He put his arm around his mate and pulled him close. "Whoever it is we will find them." They had to find them. This couldn't turn out like Emba and Yuuen. The crew on the ship never found them, and the couple never made it to Aquios as far as they knew. Hikaru began searching the waters anew. They couldn't let any more pack brothers slip through their fingers.

Their search carried on through the day. The skies darkened early due to a storm that lasted all afternoon and into the evening. Everyone was keeping a weather eye open. It was difficult not to since every spare sailor was searching the waters, and it looked like the heavy rainfall was going to last well into the night. The good news though, was that the sensation the wolves had felt was getting steadily stronger and was very much indeed heading straight for land. However, Aquaria had rocky waters around many of her beaches. They could only hope they caught the exiled raft before it reached such unsafe waters.

Captain Khusrenada watched the mist searching for signs. Anything. They were very near the shores of Aquaria now, but aside from a blacker shadow in the deepening dark, the land was all but invisible. His sharp eyes and extensive knowledge of these waters kept them safe as they maneuvered around known rocky hazards both above and beneath the water's surface. Another hour at most and they would lose all visibility, but Treize did not want to stop searching. The trail of magical energy led them this far so his exiled pack brother or brothers had surely made it to shore. They just had to find where.

Then Treize saw it. He squared his shoulders staring without blinking, his eyes focusing in. Like a telescope his vision magnified, zeroing in on that tiniest clue. Treize swallowed the lump in his throat. Amongst the rocks straight ahead of his ship was a mass of splintered wood and shredded canvas soaked and flapping in the wind of the storm.

Footsteps on the planks behind him announced Hikaru's arrival. The smaller seme was drenched from his hours in the crow's nest. Treize sent ponchos up to the couple, but it seems it didn't help much against the storm's constant downpour.

"I saw something," Hikaru said. He looked at Treize. "I couldn't tell what it was."

It was quiet for a moment. Hikaru knew what it must be. This area of water was littered with hazards. Rafts really had no way of steering…

"Get the crew together, Mr. Hitachiin," Treize said without taking his eyes away from the wreckage. "Our brother is in need of our assistance."

"Aye, Captain," Hikaru clapped his fist to his chest. Neither wanted to give in to the probability that whomever was on the raft hadn't made it through the storm.

* * *

Beele stood just outside his cabin. Winter's white blanket stretched out before him in every direction. The cold caused a shiver through his heated body. Sariel was still sleeping inside. His dear mate was feeling the aches and pains more acutely now. Sometimes it took hours of Beele's care to ease them enough so the poor uke could sleep. But Sariel bore it all without complaint. He wanted this pup dearly and what he suffered now would be worth it all in the end.

So, the last thing Beele wanted to do was burden Sariel with his own troubles. He held his head in his hand and rode out the wave of nausea. That first bout of illness weeks before, when he dreamt about his bearer in pain was not the last. Nearly every night, and sometimes small moments during the day, Beele had to escape somewhere to be alone until the illness passed. He knew it was not his own, and his fear for his bearer was terrible. Tetius needed him, but…Sariel needed him.

His pack needed him.

Beele stared off into the dark wood surrounding their small village. He'd thought Seifer and Shiki would be back by now. Seven weeks and not a word from them. How long should he wait before going after them himself like he told them he would if anything happened? He swore under his breath. If something had gone wrong and his pack brothers were in trouble it could already be too late and he wouldn't know it. He cursed himself for being a fool. He never should have made the decision to allow them to leave. It was certainly a gross lapse in judgment on his part. Squall, gods bless him, please, would never forgive him.

Susugi, their human brother, was overdue as well. Beele had no reason to be concerned about the delay, really. Susugi was after all setting up a business, which undoubtedly took time. It very well could simply be taking more time than Susugi had estimated. Jirou, however, was worried. It didn't take a wise man to see it. The uke was always happy, a regular ball of energy. But lately his smile shook with the effort to hide a deep sorrow.

Beele agonized over Haji. Even though his brother looked better and he and the pup both seemed to be all right. No amount of Seiji's reassurances seemed to make him feel any better about his failure to notice his little brother nearly dying right under his nose.

He worried constantly over Ryuhou, and Ryo with their pregnancies as well. Sumiya was all but outright refusing his _recognition_ to Yuuki, which was only serving to cause them pain and devastation. The situation with Zack and Cloud had not been resolved. Beele could see they loved one another, but he saw no way the situation could end well the moment one of them _recognized_.

And Ritsuka…

Beele's heart ached whenever he thought of his littlest brother. They still had not spoken a word to each other. It hurt to think what they thought of him—thought he would do to them. Beele tried so hard not to do what his da was doing in the Ancient pack—not to be what his da had turned into. But he was finding it more and more difficult to keep a grasp on all that was going on. He was losing control, and that was the most dangerous thing for an Alpha. If an Alpha lost that fragile control he lost respect. He would lose his pack.

He could not—he _would_ not—let that happen.

All he could do was one thing at a time. Take one step at a time. Perhaps…he would have to leave Sariel's side for a time. He hated that he had to make such a decision, but as much as it pained him, his beloved mate was not the only member of his pack whose well-being was at stake.

* * *

Iason Mink admired the sight before him. Riki lay on his back in their bed naked but for his wolf ears and tail. His arms were stretched above his head tied to the headboard of their human-made bed. The blonde seme was kneeling between Riki's legs and his lover's hips were resting on the tops of Iason's thighs. The position made his lovely uke appear exquisitely vulnerable, splayed before him for his touching and tasting pleasure.

Squall was spending the afternoon with Seiji and then Jirou so they had some hours alone, and Iason wanted to take full advantage of his mate in that time.

Riki's member rested half hardened against his belly begging for Iason's attentions. The uke squirmed in his cloth bindings, drinking up his seme's intense gaze and the need and raw desire that practically vibrated between them like electricity. Riki stared into his mate's predatory eyes and moaned, shifting his hips over Iason's naked thighs, his tail twitching off to the side.

"Gods, Iason, please," Riki begged, his black ears flattening against his head. Being the object of that heated gaze caused him to squirm and burn. Blood flooded his groin hardening him fully without Iason ever having to touch him at all. It drove Riki crazy—he threw his head back against the pillow and tried to pull his arms free—and drove him wild. "Iason touch me, please."

Finally, Iason smirked down at him, his long hair falling over his shoulders to tickle over Riki's stomach when the seme leaned over his wiggling uke. When Riki felt lips against his own the uke immediately opened his mouth inviting his seme to take full advantage of his submission. Iason did. He delved deeply in the inviting mouth tangling his tongue with his uke's, dominating it. Riki hummed into the kiss trying, and wishing in vain he could reach around his large seme's broad shoulders, tangle his fingers in the silky blonde hair he loved. But Iason was being mean today. Riki's long, soft tail swished eagerly over the linen sheets. Fine, if Iason wouldn't let Riki touch with his hands he'd just have to find another way.

Iason was fully enjoying his uke's taste, listening to the sounds gasping past their kiss, when he felt a soft, furry thing slide around his side and rub over his backside. He chuckled at Riki's audacity and pulled away from their kiss to gaze down at his flushed, gasping uke.

"You are a sly one, pet," Iason's deep voice murmured in amusement. Riki smiled goofily up at him.

"You aren't the only clever one in this relationship," he said, the motion of his tail changing to trace the crease of Iason's ass.

Iason smirked and reached around to take hold of his mate's black tail. At the touch Riki stiffened. Iason's large hand wrapped around the furry appendage and slid slowly down the length of it several times causing his uke to shiver deliciously each time.

A uke's tail was extremely sensitive, especially to their lover's touch, and so Iason had Riki writhing and whimpering before him with such a simplistic, innocent touch. Riki tugged on his hands to escape, but his lover was quite skilled with knots, he realized to his aggravation. Then Iason, with tail in hand slid both flesh and fur over the uke's hip to lightly, torturously, skim over Riki's weeping cock.

Riki cried out.

"Iason, please, _please_," the uke begged over and over. Iason smiled enjoying the earnest pleas.

"Naughty pets cannot touch their masters without permission," Iason reprimanded, and Riki wanted to wail in frustration. His hips lifted from Iason's thighs trying to get closer to the feather light touches, trying to make them harder but his seme easily denied him. He sank back down, collapsing completely in defeat atop the bed linen and his lover.

Riki whined at the continued torture, his cock dripping beads of liquid pearl on his belly.

"If you loved me you wouldn't torture me like this," Riki whimpered.

Iason's teasing softened a touch. He released Riki's tail and leaned over him again. He kissed Riki's heated temple before trailing loving kisses over his cheek and along his jaw. Then he moved to whisper in a pointed wolf ear. Riki's eyes clenched shut.

"It is because I love you that I torture you," Iason said. Riki trembled beneath his seme's strong presence, his ears twitching away from his lover's voice to press flat against his skull in submission. Then Iason was gone, pulling away from his uke completely. Riki felt Iason lift his hips and lower them to the bed. Riki whined.

"No, don't leave me, please, Iason."

He heard his lover's deep chuckle before he felt long hair once again tickling over his body. Then a hot, wet tongue laved at the pearl drops on his belly. Riki's breath became short and bated. He needed his seme badly. When Iason's beautiful mouth drew closer and closer to where Riki wanted it so desperately, he found himself tensing, whimpering, practically holding his breath in anticipation of that hot, silky encasement.

"What pretty sounds you make," Iason breathed over the underside of his erection. Riki wanted to smack him for the amount of amusement his seme was garnering from the situation. However, he found himself saying, "Each one is for you."

Iason sat up to look down at his uke. Riki sensed his gaze and blinked his tired eyes open. Only Iason could exhaust him so much by not doing a thing. Riki couldn't quite put a name to the look on his mate's face right then. Perhaps surprise. Iason clearly had expected one of Riki's smartass comments. Riki himself had expected it, after all, and was a little surprised, too. Then Iason smiled and it melted Riki's heart. Gods, Iason was a fierce and handsome wolf.

Riki moaned, and licked his lips wanting another taste of his seme, knowing perfectly well that Iason could continue to deny him and he'd be powerless to change that. But there was one thing on his side—the fact that Iason wanted him as much as Riki wanted Iason.

Riki shifted, a gentler writhe atop the bed sheets, rolled his hips, spread his legs wider in invitation.

"They're all for you," Riki said, without breaking his eyes away from his seme. "Only for you."

Iason watched him with burning hunger. Finally, Iason grabbed Riki by the hips and with his superior strength flipped the uke onto his belly. Iason covered his mate's body with his own to whisper, "Then let me hear them."

Riki shuddered with pleasure.

"On your knees, pet," Iason ordered before pulling away so his uke could do so. Riki hurried to obey, eager to have his mate inside him.

Iason suppressed a deep groan at the sight of his uke on his hands and knees. He chuckled watching Riki's long, fluffy tail wave back and forth in anticipation. It batted gently against the seme's face, curling around behind his neck and sliding back in a caress over his cheek. Iason reached to run his fingers down his uke's spine following it all the way to the base where there was a small patch of short, velvet-like fur that transitioned between smooth flesh to tail. Riki cried out at the touch, falling to his forearms and pushing his hips higher in the air as Iason rubbed that sweet place.

"Please, Iason, please," Riki moaned, sweeping his tail to the side—offering, tempting.

Iason moved in behind his uke unable, and entirely unwilling to refuse the enticing sight. With large hands he spread his mate's cheeks to view that lovely, puckered opening. It called to him to taste and he did. Riki startled at the sensation.

"Hell, yes," he breathed across the bed linen. "Iason, hurry."

"Patience, lovely," Iason purred. He licked and prodded against the taut ring of muscle urging it to loosen. Before long Riki was squirming, pushing back into his lover's face, trying to impale himself on that lovely tongue. Iason chuckled and pulled away only to quickly replace his cock at his lover's entrance. He smeared the precum pooling in the slit over the head before slowly but firmly pressing in. Riki moaned deeply burying his face in a pillow. Iason breathed deeply. His uke was so deliciously tight around him especially at the initial penetration. As he sank into his mate's heat the muscles finally gave a little, tension leaking away.

Riki breathed a sigh of relief once his seme was seated inside him. He felt so full—full to bursting. Iason rubbed his palms over his lover's back massaging his fingers into the flesh, encouraging the uke to relax, and feel, and enjoy thoroughly. Iason pulled almost all the way out of his lover before plunging back in. The first few thrusts were slow and measured, but then Iason took his uke hard. Powerful muscles propelled Iason's hips forward and back. Riki's body rocked with each thrust, he moaned and whined into the pillow, gripped and pulled at his bindings.

"Yes, lovely," Iason moaned deep in his throat before pressing his lips to Riki's shoulder. Then he turned his head to press his cheek to the center of his uke's back. "Let me hear you."

Riki was overwhelmed. The heat and weight of his seme, his scent, surrounded Riki. His cock bounced lightly against his belly with each pleasurable thrust from behind. He could feel it building, that pulsing wave of pleasure that grew and swelled with each slide of his lover's cock. Iason straightened to angle his uke's hips just so. Riki screamed his release when Iason hit that bundle of nerves and his arousal spiked. Spurts of pearly liquid fell to the sheets beneath him. He could feel his muscles contracting and releasing around Iason who still moved inside him.

It wasn't long before Riki felt the stutter in his seme's movements, heard the hitch in Iason's breaths that preceded his completion. Then Iason released a sexy sound that stirred sensation low in Riki's belly. Suddenly he could feel hot fluid shooting into his inner sanctum, filling and filling him. Iason spilled so much into him he felt his lover's semen dripping down his inner thighs in thick rivulets.

Iason lowered on top of his uke's back and Riki didn't even try to hold them both up. He collapsed to the bed breathing hard from the exertion. Iason kissed the back of his exhausted uke's neck before reaching up blindly to untie his dear Riki's wrists. Then he took one hand and pulled it down to press his lips in a loving kiss to the slightly abused flesh.

"Thank you for trusting me," Iason murmured. Riki smiled and hummed in lethargic satisfaction. "I love you, pet. Only you."

"Nothing if not yours," Riki managed to mumble the ancient vow before slipping off in slumber.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment ^.^**

* * *

Footnotes:

1 Remember, when we visited Deidara it was revealed that Beele _did_ know the details of Emba and Yuuen's exile, but because Deidara and Itachi's _recognition_ and what happened to them afterward was the cause for Yuuen and Emba's exile, Beele and Itachi thought it best that Seifer not know.

2 Rein is Seifer's sire. He is a character of my own creation. He was mentioned by name briefly in chapter 1B: Rival Recognition, and again in chapter 2 when Seifer reveals to Squall that his sire used to control his bearer using the reprimanding growl.

3 Sayen is Seifer and Deidara's bearer. Like Rein, he is a character of my own creation.

4 Remember when Duo's pups were born? Heero took the pups to be greeted by every member of the pack. This is always done so that pack members can always recognize each other. Even as a very small pup, those scents of each pack member are stored like a permanent memory so that the pup remembers a particular pack member even if they have not seen them or smelled them in decades.

5 Ok, now for some awkwardness. In my idea of welf anatomy there are two passages, one opening. The passage for the body's waste, and the other is the equivalent to a female vagina or birth canal. This passage is naturally blocked off, if you will, by folds of flesh during every day life. But when the uke is stimulated, or 'turned on', the passage opens up so their seme can have their way with them *wink*

6 I changed Kaoru's name to "Kalru" because this story already has a Kaoru from Gakuen Heaven.

7 Yay! Time for sailor jargon! Beam Reach is one of 5 points of sail. The sails are positioned at roughly 45 degree angles so the ship can travel perpendicular (or at 90 degree angle) to the wind's direction. For example: wind is blowing from the south to the north, the ship is sailing to the east but still able to use the wind.

8 A jibe or gybe is a maneuver where the ship is traveling in the same direction as the wind and wants to turn its stern through the wind to change direction. Doing this changes the wind direction from one side of the ship to the other. This can be dangerous because the wind remains in the sails the entire time. If uncontrolled, the boom and mainsail can swing very quickly across the deck taking out anyone and anything in the way. This can also cause damage to the rigging, etc.

9 As the crow flies - this is an idiom for the shortest route between two points. It is said that when ships were uncertain of their position in coastal waters they would release a caged crow. The crow would immediately fly for the nearest land which would give the sailors some navigational information. Thus, the tallest lookout platform on a ship came to be known as the Crow's Nest.

10 I am not a very big fan of incest. I adored the anime and really wanted these two in my story, but I made them distant cousins. Sorry to those who do like that kink, but it's one of those things I personally have to say no to. Plus, it really wouldn't have fit in this story. Semes _recognize_ with ukes that they are most compatible with—ones they would be strongest with. It's a matching that betters genes and keeps the pack strong. Incest matings would never occur in my welves because offspring from inbreeding suffer from many genetic disorders, including physical, psychological as well as intellectual, sexual, reproductive, and emotional ailments. It's a simple fact.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** All characters, character names, worlds, and world names belong to their respected companies, authors, producers, etc. I do not benefit money from writing this story. I do not own any of the characters or places.

Author's Note: This chapter is finished finally. I don't know why it was so hard to write. But I had a really hard time with certain parts at the end. I'm still not entirely satisfied with it, but whatever. I just want to thank all those who are still reading and commenting and being patient for my updates. I know I'm horribly slow at getting them done.

Also, someone last chapter mentioned that having a guide to family relations and whatnot would be helpful so I went ahead and put up some guides for this story on my livejournal page: http:/ fallindeath .livejournal .com (no spaces. click on "Fanfiction Archive", click "General anime, manga..." you'll find the guides underneath the "Wolves" chapters) So feel free to check those out. I will update them as we move along. Might add more...who knows. Anyway, please ignore any typos or mistakes. I'm too tired to fix them now. Happy reading, everyone. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 15

Cloud walked casually through their village watching his pack brothers moving about their business. In the central area in front of the town hall Eiri's family played in the snow. Their five pups were loud and rambunctious as ever. The spiky-haired blonde stopped briefly to join in their snowball fight. Mainly because the moment the pups spotted Cloud walking by a hail of swiftly packed snowballs were flung his way. The little mongrels surprisingly had very good aim. Amongst their squeals of laughter Cloud wrestled them to the ground, scooped some snow into their sputtering faces and, chuckling, stood with a nod to Eiri and Shuichi before continuing on his way.

He liked the little runts. Wouldn't mind having some of his own one day.

Cloud did not really have a destination or goal in mind. Their area of the world surrounded by forest and mountains was in the middle of winter, but this afternoon the sun had broken through the clouds. It wasn't so cold and most everyone was outside enjoying the sun's presence. Just ahead of him Kurama was kneeling in the snow with his bundled up pups making what looked like snow forts and castles. Kana and Hiroko were younger than Eiri's bunch, not quite so adventurous yet, they could find entertainment in simpler, less…hostile activities. Cloud looked around. Wherever Kurama and the pups were, Hiei was never far away. Then he spotted the short seme up a nearby tree sitting on a branch, one leg dangling down. There was the barest hint of a smile on Hiei's face as he watched his mate and pups below.

"Cloud, look what I did," Kana beamed up at him when the blonde approached. Cloud felt a smile tug at his lips as he walked over to admire their work. What he admired was a large mound of snow gathered together and packed by tiny hands. Four pinecones were stuck in at the four corners. The pup was currently breaking pine needles over the top of the mound for, Cloud could only guess, the roof. Kurama looked at the blond and said quietly with a smirk, "It's _Aqwios_ castle."

"Aqwios," Cloud repeated.

Kana brightened. "Yeah, it's Aqwios castle."

Cloud reached over to ruffle his hand over that fiery red hair, and said, "Well, of course it is. I've never seen her majesty's castle look so good."

"It will look bedder when I'm finished."

Cloud looked over at the quiet Hiroko. The pup was the spitting image of Kurama, only he had his sire's raven black hair. The long strands trailed down the pup's back from under the knitted cap on his head. Cloud noticed that the building Hiroko was forming out of his packed snow was much more precise. The walls and corners straighter, almost perfect. It didn't surprise Cloud. Birth brothers could share the womb, but they were often very different from each other.

"What is that?" Cloud asked the small pup, then had to lean close because the shy pup practically whispered.

"Alpha Beele's house," he said.

Cloud looked down the lane toward said house and chuckled. The snow replica looked surprisingly correct.

"Amazing," Cloud said, watching Hiroko who was bent over his work because he was too shy to look up at the blonde. "That looks better than his real house. I'll bet if you show that to Alpha Beele he'll try to live in it." That earned him a flash of a smile from the beautiful pup before Hiroko quickly bowed his head again to his work. "On second thought," Cloud winked at Kana who hid a giggle behind his hand, "you better not. He'll probably crush it trying to fit his big ol' head inside it." When the dark-haired pup looked at him with emerald eyes, and bashful giggles, Cloud felt like he'd accomplished something.

Cloud ruffled both pups' heads before standing. As he bid a farewell Kurama reached up and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you," he said softly. Cloud looked over at Hiroko who kept darting glances up at him and smiling. Cloud didn't need to ask what Kurama was grateful for. Hiroko had always been quiet, like Hiei. But unlike Hiei who was mostly quiet because he was mean and scary for such a short seme, Hiroko was so shy he had a hard time communicating with anyone outside his immediate family. It was obvious, though, that the pup had Kurama's big, tender heart.

With a small wave, which the pups eagerly returned, Cloud continued on. As he wandered he turned his face to the sky. The air was cold and crisp all around him but he could feel that small amount of warmth where the sunlight hit his skin directly. Before he knew it he found himself on the bank looking out over the half frozen river. With a quick glance he realized he'd traveled far enough south that he couldn't spot Soubi's home along the bank. He cleared a spot of snow and sat down.

Though he tried not to allow it, his mind drifted to the situation he was trying very hard not to dwell on. That day that Alpha Beele confronted he and Zack about their relationship had been a humiliating nightmare. More than that, it had scared him. Scared him the way it would anyone realizing their dearest dreams had been smashed against the rocks. Cloud hated what Beele said, though he couldn't hate him for saying it. Some small part of his mind already knew everything their Alpha had told them. But his heart was more stubborn. He held onto the belief that Zack was his match because for him there had never been anyone else.

Zack felt the same, he knew. Lately, though, Zack was avoiding him. Not obviously, but normally there was hardly a full day that went by without them seeing one another, and lately Zack was simply always gone. Doing what, Cloud couldn't guess, but he knew something was going on with his childhood friend. It bothered him that there could ever be something Zack would keep from him.

It hurt to think what it must be—the only thing that could keep Zack at a distance from him. The gravity of that thought pulled him helplessly into a dark place that made the white world around him appear so much dimmer than only a moment ago. Doubt was a disease, and Cloud was afraid he was experiencing it's damaging deterioration for the first time in his life.

* * *

"Ryuichi," Eiri found himself growling the unruly pup's name yet again since their venture outside for some playtime in the snow. The little purple-blonde pup had led the attack on Cloud. Eiri watched with a certain amount of smugness when the blonde uke managed to wrestle his little devils to the ground in a squealing heap and shovel snow on them. It served the little brats right. But since Cloud couldn't be conquered Ryuichi was back to tormenting his siblings.

Fayt had gotten out while he could, lucky wolf. When the pups pestered their parents beyond sanity to play in the snow, the blue-haired uke escaped with the excuse that he was going to go cheer up Jirou. He'd been wise to do so. The pups would have been merciless with their favorite "uncle"(1).

Shuichi giggled behind him. When Eiri turned he was hit in the face by a snowball. The seme shook his head and glared at his mate, bits of slush sliding in melting rivulets down his face. Shuichi doubled over in laughter. Their pups squealed in delight that their bearer dared throw the first snow at their sire. To them it was as good as permission. They flocked to their sire snowballs ready in their small, mitten-warm hands.

"Don't even think it, my little monsters," he growled. For a moment there was a pause, a frozen moment when all seemed to go still. It was the calm before the storm. The split second that each pup took to gage what their sire's reaction would be if they did indeed pelt him with a snowball—a slight trepidation they all recovered from very quickly. The very next moment the snowballs flew and the war began. It was a noble effort on his pups' part. Eiri found he'd misjudged their aim, their speed, and their numbers. It seemed he was constantly dodging. He ran with them, scooping up his own fair share of frozen arsenal. The pups laughed and screamed when he scooped them up in turn, twirled them through the air before dumping them in deep drifts of snow. Against the east wall of the Hall the snow had gathered several feet deep.

Eiri smirked down at his struggling pups. Listening to their indignant cries, pleas for their bearer to help them, their laughter as their hands and feet waved around trying to escape the deep snow.

"Perhaps now, my little monsters, you will think twice before turning on your da," he said.

When Eiri turned away from his squawking offspring he was hit in the face with a particularly large snowball.

"You forgot about me." Shuichi gave him a sweet, playful smile.

Eiri's glare softened. "I didn't forget you," he said with a slyness about him Shuichi didn't see often. He glanced down to find that one of his mate's hands was full of snow.

"Eiri you wouldn't," Shuichi said with a laugh, backing up slowly. He then felt a thrill when the seme's shoulders hunched ever so slightly in a predatorial way, following, stalking after his retreat.

"I wouldn't?" Eiri held up the packed snow in his hand, glanced at it before turning a speculative gaze to his uke. "If I recall _you_, my beloved brat, have struck me with two of these now."

"I had to defend my babies," Shuichi offered, giggling, still retreating slowly. Eiri scoffed with a glance over his shoulders where their pups were still struggling in the deep snow.

"I hardly think they needed your help," Eiri said advancing a bit faster.

"Eiri," Shuichi warned amused, backing up more quickly. "Eiri, don't. _Eiri_."

Shuichi ran. Though wolves were light on their feet even in snow Shuichi had a bit of an advantage. Eiri had to struggle out of the deeper snow first, and before Shuichi gave birth to his five pups he'd been one of the fastest in their pack. But it'd been a long time since Shuichi was very active and was easily winded. Eiri soon caught him up and amidst the uke's screams dumped the snow down his back. In their struggling they stumbled and fell. Eiri put his arms out to brace himself above his uke so he didn't crush Shuichi beneath his weight. Shuichi stared up into his seme's face in surprise not exactly certain how he'd ended up on his back in the snow and Eiri above him. He smiled. The how didn't matter so much, though.

Eiri looked down into his uke's face flushed from the cold and perhaps more than a little from arousal. Eiri felt a stirring low in his belly. Without another thought he leaned down to steal his lover's mouth in a deep kiss. Shuichi responded beautifully, arching up into him, opening his mouth in submission with a soft hum. Eiri devoured his uke, taking his taste into himself. Shuichi shifted beneath him, sliding his knee up it brushed up between his mate's legs. Eiri felt a spike of arousal. Growling he lowered entirely atop his uke, his hips forcing Shuichi's legs apart. The uke moaned and ignited a surge of animalistic instinct in the seme. Shuichi's soft utterances of need summoned the predator in his mate. Eiri knew he should hold himself in check. Shuichi was still frail in many ways. But he groaned when his uke rubbed up against him. It had been so long. So long since…

After the nightmare of Shuichi's birthing, after nearly losing him again and again, Eiri decided he'd never take that risk with his mate again. They still pleased each other—it was simply impossible not to touch his _recognized_ mate. But he longed to be inside his uke. He needed to feel Shuichi's silky, tight heat wrapped around him. Needed his uke's ultimate submission, his trust, his soft body writhing beneath his movement. He needed that most intimate physical, and emotional connection. They both did. It'd been years. Years because Eiri did not dare the risk of impregnating his mate. Making that decision had been cause for contention on many occasions. It was one he sometimes regretted, but was never sorry for making.

Now—he pulled away from Shuichi's delicious mouth to look down into his dazed, half-lidded eyes—now all he could think was how much he wanted his little brat.

"Eiri?" Shuichi breathed. He shifted his hips and Eiri bit back a groan.

"Damn brat(2)," Eiri growled before kissing Shuichi again. "You make things very difficult for me." Shuichi looked up at him a bit confused.

Just then Ruki and Kae, having escaped the snow drift, flopped down on top of them closely followed by the other three. Their laughter brightened Shuichi's face and Eiri couldn't help stealing one more kiss before their pups demanded his attention. Shuichi lay in the snow with his mate and pups gathered around him in a close huddle. He listened to his pups' chatter, watched Eiri's fatherly pride shine in his golden eyes. But he couldn't help but wonder what his mate meant by what he said. Shuichi didn't really think Eiri would ever blame him for his weakness, something Shuichi had no control over. He knew it was hard for his seme especially in the beginning taking care of their home, pups, and Shuichi himself. The uke did not like being a burden. He would do _anything_ for Eiri. He wanted to look on scenes like this without a doubt in his mind or heart that everything was perfect. Right now, though, something was keeping that perfect bliss away.

* * *

Squall scowled as he moved much more slowly than he'd prefer up the road toward the Alpha's home. He wanted to keep himself busy today, give Iason and Riki some time alone together, which he knew they were well taking advantage of. He felt badly that he was intruding on their home—that their obvious needs for each other were tip-toeing around Squall's presence. Squall had hoped he would not be their burden for long. He thought Seifer would have been back before now.

Over seven weeks now since Seifer and Shiki left. They might as well have gone on border duty. Another five days and Sephiroth and his points would be returning. Looking back on it now Squall wondered why he'd put up such a fuss about being separated for two months. Now he'd prefer it. Prefer knowing in a few days time his mate would be back here with him. It would be better than having no time frame, no determining whether they were safe or if things were just taking longer than expected. This not knowing was damn near killing him.

Alpha Beele made the decision for Seifer and Shiki to go believing they would be back before now. Squall knew he was worrying as well. He noticed on more than a few occasions the large seme staring out into the woods, watching, wondering if he should have sent them—regretting having sent them. Squall just wanted them back.

He'd just come from seeing Seiji. The Healer appeared reluctant to tell him that it appeared as if his pregnancy was developing a bit too quickly. That explained all the pain he had been in. The pup was growing faster than his body could keep up with forcing his body to change and the pregnancy to progress more quickly than was normal. Seiji said that if it kept up the pup could come earlier than expected.

Seifer wasn't back yet. That thought alone was enough to keep him in a silent distress. But for there to possibly be danger for their pup as well…Without his mate Seifer's child was all he had of the blonde. The thought of losing both struck him painfully, made it hard to breathe.

He needed to talk to Beele. He needed to know his Alpha would keep to his promise. He needed to know Beele would turn the world upside down to bring them back.

When he reached Beele's home he knocked respectfully and waited for a response. He heard Sariel talking quietly with someone before Beele called for him to enter. Squall pushed the heavy fur aside. Sariel was lying on his side in the bed. Milliardo, his eldest brother lay facing him. Their arms were around each other, their faces close on the pillow, speaking quietly. One of Milliardo's hands stroked gently over Sariel's growing belly. Squall felt a pang of loneliness at the sight of the brothers. There was a special bond between blood brothers, one Squall had never known as he was an only child. His bearer, Laguna, was only ever able to bear one before their Healer confirmed Squall would be their last. Squall was never bothered by it, at least that's what he tried to make himself believe. But right now a sibling, someone to share his pain, and his fears with, someone to comfort him on that level would be a very welcome thing.

Beele stood leaning against a counter in the kitchen area with Huang. The second eldest Peacecraft(3) brother glanced over his shoulder at Squall before turning away again and ignoring him. Beele straightened and walked around the bed to where Squall stood. The uke began to sink to his knees to offer his submission when Beele caught him by the elbow.

"I will not have a pregnant bearer kneeling on the cold floor," Beele smiled kindly at him. Squall looked his Alpha in the eye then with a nod turned his head to the side in deference.

"I would speak with you, Alpha," Squall said, keeping his head turned. Mostly because he was afraid his face would reveal his anguish.

Beele studied him a moment then nodded. He gestured to the door for Squall to exit first. Before leaving his warm home Beele grabbed a wool blanket that had been warmed by the hearth and carried it out with him. He followed Squall out a short distance from his home toward the surrounding wood. Before Squall turned around to face his Alpha, Beele reached up and placed the warm blanket around his shoulders. Squall startled at first, but the warmth of the fire lingering in the wool made him realize how cold he'd been. He clutched it tighter around him and managed a half smile in gratitude.

"My ears are open to you, Squall," Beele said, then was silent allowing the uke to take this conversation at his own pace. He knew this was coming. Squall turned to stare down the lane. Cloud was crouched in the snow with Kurama and his pups. The brunette watched the smiles on their faces a moment, feeling a pang of hurt, of longing, before turning back to Alpha.

"It's been nearly two months and Seifer and Shiki have not returned," Squall said getting straight to the point. Beele fought back a smile. Squall was never one to beat around in circles. "I ask that you keep your promise, Alpha. Send someone or go yourself to find them. Bring them back to—"

Squall stopped and turned away. _Bring them back to me_, he wanted to say, but his voice failed him.

Beele put his hands on his hips and looked down at the ground. "I have thought long on this," he said. He looked over his shoulder toward his home. "Sariel doesn't know this yet, but I plan to travel to Aquios myself and enlist her majesty's aid." Squall looked up at him surprised, afraid of hoping too much. "I will ask to make use of her Crimson Blades. Romeria's spy network is vast, their reach infinitely farther and more reliable than I could ever hope to accomplish on my own. If there is any word of Seifer and Shiki to be had they will hear of it." Beele faced Squall and placed a hand on the uke's shoulder. "I swear to the gods if they are found to be in any danger I will go after them myself, as promised." A flash of pain crossed his features. "I should have done this long before now. My own mate's precarious situation should not have kept me from performing my duties to you—to everyone."

Squall studied his Alpha. Looked for any deception or half-truths in the amber depths of his eyes even while knowing he would find none. Beele was always a wolf of great pride, but always honorable, always sincere in every aspect whether it be words or actions, in anger and compassion. Squall believed in this wolf. They all did, else they would not have given up everything they knew, left their families and pack to follow him into a great unknown. He knew Beele would move the Heavens and crumble the mountains to save one of his pack.

Squall nodded finally, and couldn't help but notice the look of relief on Beele's face before he schooled his features as he was used to doing.

Squall had every intention of heading up to his cave, but felt compelled to stay. He found comfort in the wolf's presence. Perhaps it was the submissive wolf in him responding to Beele's dominating power—his uke calling out for a seme's protection. Beele seemed content to stay as well. Sensing Squall's need, his distress, answering that urge, that call to protect, to make it better.

When Beele drew closer Squall allowed it. Large, strong hands reached up to rest on either side of his throat. Such gentle hands that could rip a man to pieces. Squall looked up into his Alpha's face, saw no small amount of pain behind all the strength.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Beele finally asked. Squall frowned. "I can only feel that I have caused you a considerable amount of pain due to my decision."

Squall felt the compulsion to give the typical answer that Beele, as the Alpha, was looking out for the pack—that he had little choice when their protection was threatened. But he also knew Beele would not accept such an answer. Never had. He wanted and deserved the truth.

"You have," Squall said quietly looking him in the eye, certain his carefully erected walls could not keep the pain hidden from the Alpha entirely.

Beele nodded. He slowly lowered to touch his forehead to the uke's, closing his eyes.

"I will make it right."

Squall closed his eyes against the onslaught of tears. When his Alpha gently rubbed and nudged his face against Squall's cheek in a wolf's comfort, Squall crumbled into strong arms already open and waiting for him. He wouldn't lie to his Alpha. If Shiki and especially Seifer were killed, Squall knew he would not be able to find forgiveness in his heart. He sensed the large seme knew that well enough.

"Bring them back," Squall whispered. "And all will be right."

* * *

Squall left with the knowledge and confidence that his Alpha would call a meet that night to announce his decision—left him to confront Sariel with the news before bringing it before the rest of the pack. The pregnant uke breathed deeply when he entered the surrounding wood. The cold winter scents were pleasing to him, milder than that of spring or summer. When he reached the base of the mountain he scowled up at the climb ahead of him. Squall was heavy now with his pup, nearly three months along(4). The relatively short hike to his cave was getting longer and harder each day.

He sucked in a deep breath and trudged on anyway. Despite the difficulty, nothing could keep him from his small sanctuary. He knew it was foolish. But, especially without Seifer around, the big ape, he felt safer there.

By the time he reached the top he was frustrated to find himself out of breath. This extra weight, this weakness was insufferable. Squall was never very good with such things. He'd always been strong, and stubborn as hell. If he ever found a weakness in himself he kept it hidden from anyone else until he could overcome it. He never asked for help, certainly wasn't used to needing it. But since _recognizing_ with Seifer, he found he needed the blonde more than he'd ever needed anyone. Now, in the blonde's absence, he was forced to ask for help from other sources.

The concept was foreign and didn't sit well with him.

When Squall drew nearer the opening of his small cave, he sensed the presence of another. He stopped and sniffed the cold air. A short distance away, against the hillside, sat Sumiya. The uke's fair skin and silver hair blended him well with the snowy surroundings. Squall inwardly sighed. There was only one reason anyone would come up this way, and Sumiya certainly had a reason to be distressed. Squall knelt before the small entrance before glancing over at the silver-haired uke.

"Sumiya," he spoke up. The uke looked up, appearing as if he only just realized he was no longer alone. Squall nodded his head toward the cave before ducking to crawl inside. He settled himself at the farthest wall and waited. It was a few moments before Sumiya joined him. Considering the character of the other uke, Squall was mildly surprised he accepted the invitation.

Squall had a pile of furs stacked in the corner which he was busy burying himself in. Once he was settled he flipped back one side of the furs in invitation to the silent, brooding uke. As Squall knew he would, Sumiya hesitated a long time despite that he was obviously chilled to the bone. Must have been out there in the snow for hours with nothing but his shirt and trousers, his feet bare. The uke was stubborn, like Squall. Wouldn't readily accept help, or in this case, warmth and comfort without an internal struggle. Squall knew that inner war, that constant fight with oneself very well. He was an expert on the subject if there could be such a thing. If his own silent stubbornness had taught him anything it was patience. Squall was confident he could outwait Sumiya in this struggle of wills a hundred times over if need be.

Finally, Sumiya nodded and crawled in beside Squall. Before long, once Sumiya acknowledged how cold he was, the uncontrollable shivering took over. Squall pulled the other uke closer and Sumiya went without fight.

Squall understood what Sumiya was feeling. It was because of those feelings that Sumiya was attempting to refuse the _recognition_ with Yuuki. Squall hadn't refused the union with Seifer but he'd physically _attacked_ the blonde when they _recognized_. He knew the fear and uncertainty. He'd had no desire to be dominated by a seme then—had felt that way all his life. Even now after years of being with Seifer that feeling hadn't changed. He knew he'd been lucky to end up with a seme that respected, encouraged, and even tested Squall's strength and skill. Equals. That is what a seme and uke were meant to be. But it was difficult to feel that equality when every uke knew their seme could control them completely without effort and ukes in turn had no such control—no power over their seme.

Squall was slowly learning that was not true. It was Sariel who told him once that ukes had a very different power, but power nonetheless. Perhaps one that could not or should not ever try to be defined. They calmed the raging beast within their semes, but that certainly wasn't the extent of their influence. Sariel did not reveal what other power they held, he'd simply smiled warmly—a smile that promised Squall he would understand in time.

It took some time, years in fact, before Squall began to realize what the Alpha-mate meant. Even so, he was still startled when Seifer spent a morning simply watching Squall as he was busy cutting leather strips to repair the braided handle of his sword. They didn't hate each other anymore, but they severely disliked each other much of the time. Always arguing, always stubbornly butting heads over every issue. But that day there was something different in the seme's eyes, an adoration, a familiarity. Love.

When finally Squall growled his irritation at being watched, Seifer smiled and shrugged.

"You disarm me, that's all," he'd said. The remark had shocked Squall enough that he didn't pull away when Seifer approached him and kissed him deeply—gentle but firm.

The emotion behind the kiss sparked something within Squall that he'd never acknowledged before. A swelling of love, of passion for his seme filled him then because he knew Seifer felt it too. They'd made love then. Never made it inside to their bed, but slid to the soft grass beneath the trees behind their home. This time it was different. It wasn't just the attraction of the _recognition_. For the first time since their first mating Squall felt as if he'd chosen this seme moving inside him—as if no one else mattered to him. This was the way _recognition_ was supposed to feel, he remembered thinking.

Afterward, Seifer lay beside him, partly over him, slowly brushing his fingers through Squall's hair on one side of his face, staring into the stormy depths of his uke's eyes. For a long time Seifer did this, and Squall let him. It felt so good lying there with him. Then, what Seifer said next confirmed in his heart what Sariel had meant all those years ago.

"When I look at you," Seifer murmured, "smell you. Whenever I'm near you I am weak as a newborn pup and strong as the gods themselves all at once. Your words break my heart, your eyes," Seifer breathed deeply, caressed a thumb near Squall's eye. "Your eyes strip me naked and bare my soul." His fingers moved to Squall's lips. "Your rare smile brings me to my knees." He closed the small gap between them and kissed his surprised mate. Squall hesitated, not because of his usual stubbornness, but because Seifer meant every word he said. Squall knew it, felt it, and without realizing he was doing it, he gifted his mate with that very same smile he cherished so much.

It was indeed a different kind of power, but it was certainly strong. In many ways, it was stronger.

Perhaps Squall was the last person to give advice to anyone, but he was willing to try. At least it would give him something else to think on other than Seifer's absence and the problems he was having with the pregnancy.

"What you're doing is foolish," he said. Sumiya halted his chattering teeth to look at Squall. "Fighting against _recognition_ can be done if the uke is stubborn enough, but why doom yourself and Yuuki to a lifetime of misery? Yuuki is a sweet, compassionate seme. It is no secret he has always wanted nothing more than a mate and pups. Refusing him is extremely selfish."

Sumiya knew all this. Yuuki's sweet demeanor was partly why he was having difficulty refusing him—thinking twice about his conviction. All his life he'd hated the role he was born to. He thought himself to be as strong as any seme, equal, and in some ways, even better than many. He never had a problem submitting to the power of his Alpha, that was different. But willingly putting himself in a position where one could have complete control over him went against everything he'd ever personally believed in.

"You have no right to judge me," Sumiya said, not entirely angry with Squall as he thought he should be. "I thought of all people in this pack you would understand how this feels. You were just like me."

"I do not judge you," Squall said simply. "I cannot judge anyone for their actions more than I judge myself." He paused. "Do you feel I surrendered my pride by accepting _recognition _with Seifer?"

Sumiya hesitated before nodding.

"I did no such thing," Squall said, and finally believed it completely himself. "I attacked Seifer that day because I would not have the man thinking me weak. We'd fought before, but this time was different. I marked him," Squall ran a finger along his scar over the bridge of his nose, "just as he marked me, to make certain he acknowledged and respected my strength which was equal to his. I would not be in a coupling that I was not equal to my mate."

Sumiya frowned at him. "But Seifer is a warrior like you. You are matched well. Because you are so equally matched it is not a shame to allow him dominion. Yuuki is not my match. He is weaker, and I will be shamed to submit to him."

"Yuuki may not be a fighter but there is courage to be found in him, an inner strength that is perhaps more suitable to your needs." Squall paused, surprised again that he believed what he was about to say. "_Recognition_ does not make mistakes. He will be your mate because he is what's best for you. Are you saying you would have accepted a powerful seme more easily? One as prideful or more so than you?"

Sumiya nearly shuddered at the thought. Mating someone like Sephiroth, someone arrogant, and strong. Prideful to a fault. Life with him would have been a constant battle. Humiliating. Sephiroth may have enjoyed making it so every time Sumiya had to submit.

"Do you think it would be a power struggle between yourself and Yuuki?" Squall continued, as if following his inner thoughts. "Yuuki, who has nothing in him but compassion. Do you believe he would ever force you? Take away any of your freedom?" Sumiya closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. "Anything he did would be for your happiness," Squall continued. "Would it be so terrible to let him love you?"

For a long time Sumiya said nothing, struggling with the turmoil churning in his mind and heart. Squall lay there with him allowing him the warmth and comfort and perhaps more importantly, the time to work it out for himself. Sumiya would not accept anyone forcing him to make one decision or the other. Rushing him wouldn't help either. Squall had simply stated the facts—bluntly told him how it was, which Sumiya could appreciate. He was like Squall that way as well—didn't like skirting around the issue. Except when it came to their own feelings it seemed.

While he waited he hoped Sumiya would choose to accept the recognition. As much as Sumiya would never admit it, he couldn't be happy, not truly, without a mate at his side. The recognition could be refused, but it would be long, miserable years before the pain of the recognition finally stopped. After that they would both forever be alone. Neither would ever recognize with another and the likelihood of finding love with each other after such a refusal would be nearly impossible. They didn't deserve that kind of life. Yuuki certainly didn't. Squall liked the meeker seme. He was vastly intelligent, beautiful, and uncommonly kind. Robbing Yuuki of the chance to dote that unconditional love on a mate and pups would be a tragedy.

Silence reigned between them. Squall shifted closer for warmth and closed his eyes. A moment later he felt a hand rest tentatively over his belly. Squall looked at Sumiya but the other uke wouldn't meet his gaze. His features were turned in a troubled frown.

"What is it like?" he asked finally.

"Miserable," Squall said immediately. Sumiya glanced up at him then. "But good, too. I can feel him. Not just when he moves, but I can feel his life, his warmth." Squall smiled and Sumiya's frown nearly disappeared. "The only thing I don't like is that my mate isn't here with me."

Sumiya looked down again, and Squall studied him. He realized the two of them really did have so many things in common, for they seemed to share one more fear.

"Having a mate means never having to be alone," Squall said quietly. Even when we think we want to be, he added to himself. With an eye roll he amended, "Unless he's a dumb ass and runs off to enemy territory for a month or two or three. Gods help him, it better not be three."

Sumiya rewarded his sarcasm with a half smile. Not long after that the tension in the silver-haired uke had nearly vanished and Squall's sensitive ears heard his soft, deep breathing of sleep.

He sucked in a deep breath and let it out. Seifer really needed to get his ass back home. Squall was turning a bit too sentimental in his absence and he didn't like it.

* * *

When Beele returned to his home Sariel looked exhausted. His tired eyes blinked sluggishly as he tried to stay awake for his elder brother. Beele smiled when Milliardo chuckled softly and told his brother to stop fighting and take a nap, to which Sariel _humph-_ed. Huang kneeled down and kissed Sariel on his brow before giving his belly a soft rub.

"Keep that little one warm, little brother," Huang smirked. "We'll come see you again tomorrow."

Sariel pouted before realizing the face he was making and sighed.

"All right," he said. "But you have to come earlier tomorrow so we don't get interrupted by these dumb _naps_."

"It's a promise," Milliardo smiled before pulling his brother close and inhaling his scent. The eldest brother brushed his lean fingers through Sariel's hair a few times, kissed his cheek and got up to leave.

Beele said a quiet "thank you" to them at the door. Then he moved to their bed and crawled in next to his mate. Sariel looked so heart-breakingly sad, Beele offered an encouraging smile.

"I miss my brothers," Sariel mumbled like a child. A tired child, as he yawned. "They just left," Beele said amused.

"Still miss them," Sariel sighed. "It's just," Beele pulled him against his chest, "having to stay in here like this is really getting to me, I guess."

Beele kissed his temple, his heart heavy for his mate.

"I'm sorry, love," he said. "I know none of this has been pleasant for you." He nuzzled him gently. "You're the bravest wolf I know." He kissed Sariel's chin. "Strongest." Another kiss, this time to the corner of Sariel's delectable lips. "Most beautiful, graceful uke. I don't deserve you." He sought out his lover's mouth and drank deeply of that sweet, silky heat. After the kiss Sariel looked at his seme.

"What's wrong, Beele?"

Beele took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He wasn't looking forward to leaving his lovely mate. With a thumb lazily, lovingly caressing Sariel's brow he told his mate of his decision to travel to Aquios. It shouldn't have surprised him, but his mate never ceased to amaze him. He simply nodded.

"You need to do this," he said. Then his brow pinched in a frown. "You better come back to me quickly, though. I'm only allowing you a week."

"One week?" Beele smiled.

Sariel nodded with a look that left no room for argument.

"I swear it," Beele said. "One week." His hand wandered to his mate's beautifully rounded belly. "I'll miss you. I love you."

Sariel smiled. He snuggled in his seme's chest with a yawn. "Oh, one thing?" He looked at Beele who raised a brow. "You have to bring me some of Tsuzuki's sweet buns."

Beele sputtered a laugh. Sariel's hopeful smile grew. "How many?"

"A _lot_," Sariel said. "I want them here waiting for me when I wake."

"Done," Beele said with a quick nod and gently pulled away. Once he was gone Sariel curled into a tight ball hugging his belly where his precious pup slumbered and felt the hot tears soak into the pillow that smelled so much of his seme.

* * *

Beele wandered slowly down the dirt lane toward Hisoka and Tsuzuki's home. He was in no hurry. He knew Sariel needed some time—that his uke was worried, afraid even, but would never let Beele see it. Sariel didn't want him to blame himself, pile on the guilt of leaving his pregnant mate on top of everything else. He loved Sariel even more for his consideration, but Beele blamed himself anyway. He couldn't help but wonder what his father did before his rising cruelty. What did the sub-tribe leaders do in situations that required so much from them? Too much? Beele needed to be in three places at once, perhaps more.

He needed to learn to delegate his load of responsibilities. It was a hard thing for him. He didn't like the idea that he couldn't handle all his work himself—didn't like unloading it onto the shoulders of others. It felt like failure. He let out a heavy breath. But that was what the pack was for. They were a single unit all working together. If Beele continued with his lone wolf rulings he feared he'd turn into his father.

The alpha wolf turned off the road and headed in a different direction. Walter had borne the responsibility of watching over Sariel before. He was a very large, powerful wolf, one Beele could trust with his precious mate's life. He knew he had only to ask.

"Alpha Beele," a voice called from behind. He turned to see Itachi. The black-haired wolf looked disheveled, exhausted, and incredibly angry.

"Itachi," Beele said, frowning. "What happened, brother?"

"You know very well," Itachi growled, his red eyes blazing with the intensity of his anger. "Deidara will be of age very soon, before winter's end. I need to go get him. I will not wait."

Beele clenched his jaw. This was not going to be pleasant. Itachi was suffering the pain of _recognition_, had been now for over a year, on top of the worry and fear for his mate. That he'd let things be for this long showed a great amount of will power. However, Beele took in the haggard appearance of his pack brother, it appeared Itachi was at the end of that restraint.

Alpha Beele braced himself, squared his shoulders.

"You know very well that we cannot set foot on Greeton soil except during the Hopeful festival."

Itachi growled in frustration.

"I don't care what bargain you have with Laures." Itachi's voice rose attracting the attention of many of their pack who were out and about. "He's tortured me long enough. I will not be kept from my mate a moment longer than the very second he becomes of age. Who are you to keep me from him?" Itachi pointed an accusing finger at Beele.

"Itachi," Beele said calmly. "We talked about this already. Alpha Laures will kill any of my pack who enter his land except during the festival. You know this. See reason, brother." Even as he spoke he knew Itachi was no longer hearing him, the excuses, the reasons. Beele couldn't blame him at all for what was about to happen. He himself would have torn apart any who tried to keep Sariel locked away from him. Thinking about his cherished mate suffering as Deidara was, unable to do anything about it…it would have destroyed him, driven him mad.

"_Itachi_," Beele's voice rumbled an unspoken warning, but the black wolf was already shifting. Beele glanced around at his fellow pack members who had gathered and watched close by but not close enough to be in danger. They knew better than that. Hiei had leapt down from his perch in the tree to gather his little family close. They were far enough away that Beele didn't worry for them. He began to transform. Itachi's fury and unannounced shifting was a direct challenge and Beele had to meet that challenge in his bestial form.

Before darkness stole his sight Beele caught the flash of a very small body rushing toward the circle surrounding what would soon be their battlefield. A pup. One of Eiri's pups. Ryuichi.

_No_.

But it was too late. The beast was alive in him, bursting forth, taking control. Nearly black fur sprouted from his body, bones snapped, grew, ground together in unnatural ways as his flesh stretched to compensate his much larger, fiercer form.

Moments later Beele was the wolf, a great, powerful beast that towered above the snow-covered ground and many that had gathered to watch. He jerked his large head to the side to find the pup, and was relieved to see Walter had intercepted the Ryuichi's ill-conceived curiosity. The red-headed seme stood with the pup on his broad shoulders, safe from harm.

Beele turned to face his challenger, a leaner wolf with crimson eyes. Smaller, but still powerful. Beele tilted his large head as they circled each other. Challenge from outsiders was expected, a fact of life. But this from one of his own…it angered him. Challenges from within the pack often did not end well, and this was the last thing Beele wanted right now.

Itachi's wolf stayed low to the ground in their slow circling, hunched ready to spring at any moment, long sharp teeth bared in ferocious growling. The alpha wolf growled low in return, a menacing, rumbling sound in the eerie quiet. Though the wolf in Beele wanted to attack the smaller wolf out of anger for his defiance, he held the beast back. He had been challenged but he would not be the one to attack first, that step was up to Itachi. Beele would only defend. If Itachi did not learn his place quickly then Alpha Beele would ensure he rediscovered it.

A sudden loud snarl escaped the blood-eyed wolf and he leapt at Beele. Itachi may have been smaller, but he was a skilled fighter. He used his opponents' weaknesses against them in battle. In this case Beele's size, which was normally his strength, became his weakness to the swifter, leaner wolf. Itachi stayed low, dodging between Beele's massive legs biting and nipping at his tender, unprotected belly with every pass. Each painful bite enraged the alpha wolf. The massive head turned just a fraction too slow, bone-snapping jaws closed a little too late to catch the nuisance.

By this time nearly the entire pack had emerged to witness the challenge. Beele had to trust that they would all stay clear of the fighting wolves. Whatever happened in this battle the pack would abide. They would not argue. They would not interfere, they could not unless they wanted to risk their interference being taken as a challenge of the alpha's authority as well.

Annoyed by Itachi's swift, painful biting Beele leapt high into the air, over Itachi completely and landed several yards away. Itachi darted his head around startled a moment but he recovered quickly. Beele knew that such a move would only buy him a moment to approach the battle anew, but it was all the time he needed. The smaller wolf raced toward him almost entirely unhindered by the snow. Beele knew Itachi didn't stand a chance coming at him head on—knew the other wolf would bank to the side at the last moment and return to attacking Beele's unprotected sides. The large alpha watched his opponent's movement closely low to the ground. When Itachi dodged to the left Beele was ready.

The great wolf lunged all his weight into the smaller wolf toppling the two of them into a rolling scuffle that became very violent very quickly. Vicious jaws snapped and claws scratched long lines of dripping red against flesh. Fur flew in chunks scattering across the crushed snow. The air filled with a terrible chorus of bestial rage.

Beele knew Itachi did not truly have a chance against him, that his rage fueled from his helplessness to protect his mate. Beele knew in his heart he would do the exact same—that any of his pack brothers would do the same. It didn't make his next move any easier.

The larger wolf rolled again to get Itachi directly below him and clamped sharp teeth over the fragile flesh of the blood-eyed wolf's briefly exposed throat. Instead of becoming still and surrendering like most in his position would—like they are expected to—Itachi's movements became frantic, his fighting more desperate. Rage clouded his fear, drove away any sense that could be reasoned with. The alpha wolf bit harder, attempting to force his challenger into submission. But Itachi didn't give. Furious, Beele's wolf bit harder, teeth piercing flesh, relishing the flow of blood over his tongue. Still, Itachi fought. The alpha shook his head, jerking his prey back and forth across the destroyed snow.

_Gods above_. If Itachi did not submit Beele would be forced to kill him. Rip his throat out right there as an example to others. That you do not challenge your Alpha. You always submit in deference. If you do not…you damn well better be able to beat him.

Beele did not wish to kill his pack brother. Not for anything in the world. Could not do that to Deidara. The poor pup suffered so much already. This would kill him. And Seifer… The devastation to his pack was unthinkable.

Blood of one of his own on his hands. The guilt…the remorse would destroy Beele from the inside.

_Submit_, Beele silently ordered. His wolf bit down harder cutting off Itachi's air, relishing the blood sliding down his throat. _Submit, please, damn it! Don't make me kill you_.

Beele closed his eyes. His bulk weighed heavily over the body trying to free itself beneath him. Muscles tensed in preparation to take that final step, tear away that critical flesh pulsing frantically between his jaws.

_Forgive me_, Beele begged.

Then suddenly all life drained out of the smaller wolf. Itachi fell limp with a soft whine. The release of tension, the sound called to Beele's wolf. It satisfied the Alpha's pride, and the law of the pack. Beele released Itachi's throat and jumped away, his body shaking with relief and the understanding of what he almost had to do. He stood over his defeated pack brother all anger fleeing at the sight of Itachi on his back whining softly his submission. A moment later both wolves were returning to their human forms, both of them naked. Neither had wasted the concentration to keep their clothing intact with the anticipation of battle. Large bites and long abrasions oozed blood in numerous places on both of them. Some were worse than others, but none so bad as Itachi's throat. Beele did not believe he'd done life-threatening damage, but even so…

"Fetch Seiji quickly," Beele ordered. He didn't assign anyone in particular, but knew that if the Healer was not already aware of the fight someone would go to retrieve him. Beele knelt in the snow beside Itachi. Blood-red eyes raised to look his alpha in the eye.

"I feel echoes of his pain day and night," Itachi whispered. "The _heats_ are nearly constant now. I cannot stand it anymore." His words broke off into a whine.

Beele gathered the smaller seme against him and held a hand over the bleeding throat.

"Forgive me, Alpha Beele," Itachi continued, his voice hoarse.

"Quiet, Itachi," he growled to hide the other emotions in his voice. "Don't ever make me do that again."

Itachi nodded and his body began to shiver from the cold and blood loss. Around them Beele's pack began to move again. Most returned to what they were doing. Beele watched as Eiri and Shuichi retrieved their pup from Walter. The tiny thing looked that much smaller dwarfed in the red-head's massive arms. The man was a giant of a man. Yes, Beele knew he made the right decision.

When Seiji arrived Itachi was carried back to the Healer's home to be worked on, and Beele approached Walter.

"I need you to do something for me," he said, and Walter nodded without hesitation.

* * *

Cloud looked up from the icy river when he heard someone approaching from behind.

"Hey," Zack smiled at him and Cloud returned the smile. He was relieved to finally see Zack again. He didn't know what had kept the seme from him, why he'd avoided him, but he was glad to see him now.

That joy faded, though when Cloud patted the ground next to him in invitation and Zack, with a deep furrow in his brow, remained standing. Normally when they would sneak away to be alone Zack could not wait to be near him, to touch him. Kiss him. At that moment this small distance seemed like an ocean between them. Doubt that he'd kept held at bay for so long was suddenly all he could think about.

Cloud stood and faced the wolf he'd fallen in love with so long ago when they were both pups. If Zack had something to say he would say it to his face.

As Cloud studied the warring expressions on Zack's face the seme shuddered and bent over a little as if in pain. Then it was gone. Deep, rending agony drove through Cloud's chest like an icicle. It was true then. The very thing they swore to each other would never happen…

No wonder Zack had been avoiding him.

Movement in the distance caught his eye. Cloud looked over Zack's shoulder. Amongst the trees stood Vincent. His back to a tree, eyes closed, face expressionless. To anyone else the dark uke appeared to be meditating as he was known to do out in the woods. But Cloud knew there was a reason Vincent was there.

He looked back at Zack. Water threatened to sting his eyes but Cloud refused to allow such emotion be shown.

"You _recognized_," Cloud said. The pain in his chest make it difficult to speak, like he wasn't getting enough air.

"Cloud," Zack said gently. The pain and guilt he felt for betraying the one he loved was greater than he could have imagined. Watching the blonde uke, his childhood friend he knew the exact moment when Cloud slammed the mental walls in place. They were impenetrable, always had been, to everyone. Everyone but him. Cloud never could keep Zack locked out forever no matter his stubbornness. Zack always claimed it was his witty charm to which Cloud would give a quiet scoff. But this time Zack did not believe even he would be able to get through.

There was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to take Cloud up in his arms, bury his face in his throat and whisper away his fears. But this time…

Cloud nodded stiffly before walking away. Zack watched after him until he could see him no longer. Once he was gone Vincent walked over, his footsteps completely silent in the snow, his every movement graceful. Zack looked into crimson eyes and knew he loved this dark wolf with his entire being, would only love him more and more with each passing day. But he loved Cloud as well, and he could not help but feel that, though his recognition with Vincent was an amazing thing…he couldn't help but feel that something beautiful, and pure was destroyed.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please consider leaving a comment

* * *

Endnotes:

1 Fayt isn't their uncle. He is Shuichi's cousin so he (in our society) would technically be called first cousin once removed. Such lengthy terms are a nuisance and in welf society family relations are simpler. The pups call Fayt their uncle because to them he fits that role.

2 In case you don't know, Eiri is always calling Shuichi a "damn brat".

3 Remember- Milliardo, Huang, and Sariel are brothers. In instances where I have characters from different anime, game, manga origins as brothers, I will always use the eldest brother's last name for the family name.

4 Three months along puts Squall in his third and final "trimester". Uh-oh.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** All characters, character names, worlds, and world names belong to their respected companies, authors, producers, etc. I do not benefit money from writing this story. I do not own any of the characters or places.

Author's Note: FINALLY! I really am sorry it has taken so long. I've had a busy and stressful year including but not limited to bad health and a miscarriage. It was very early on, but still heartbreaking. But I don't want to dwell on that, I want to feel good about finally getting this chapter done! :D I hope you all enjoy. Please ignore mistakes. I'm real tired and don't want to fix them right this moment. Let me know what you think. Happy reading!

Chapter 16

The rain over Aquaria's shores still fell heavily. Treize's men were soaked through to the bone, but they remained diligent. His ship was safely anchored out beyond the rocky waters and he'd enlisted half his crew to form teams and search for their missing pack brother, whoever it was. They had rowed ashore about a mile from the raft since that was the nearest safe passage. Then they'd walked to the small crash site searching the entire way for footprints or any sign not yet washed away of the raft's occupant. Hours later they still hadn't found anything.

Treize stood on the beach staring at the shattered wreckage of wood and canvas now laid out on the sand away from the tide. The sea and heavy rain washed away any scent that would have identified its passenger. Kalru was braving the icy waters around the site searching for a body they did not want to find. Treize watched as the young wolf surfaced again in the distance. The waves were roiling, crashing, living things with the storm, but it mattered little to Kalru. He was a natural swimmer, practically a fish in the water. He was the only one on his crew Treize trusted not to drown out there. Kalru turned to seek him out. When their eyes met Kalru shook his head. Treize released a sigh of relief. Again. It seemed every time Kalru submerged the captain held his breath afraid of what might be found.

"Captain," a muffled shout over the storm reached across a fair distance along the beach. Hikaru and Shana, Treize's human First Mate, were jogging toward him. Treize went to meet them.

"Captain Khusrenada," Shana said a little out of breath. "We found footprints leading into the wood about three miles north of where we landed."

"Two sets, Captain," Hikaru said with a look.

"Two," Treize repeated. Both of them thought of Emba and Yuuen, Walter and Leon. Emba and Yuuen they never found, but the day they found Walter and his mate on their raft in the middle of the ocean half dead was a memorable one. Mates exiled together forced to watch each other suffer starvation, thirst, and exposure. Had yet another mated pair been exiled together?

"They must have reached shore and the storm carried the raft here," Hikaru said. "Or they were separated from the raft on the waters. Either way they made it to shore."

"All right," Treize said, waving Kalru in. The slender uke was already gliding through the water toward them having seen Shana and Hikaru return. "Shana, the others will be returning from their search within the hour. I want you to take them and return to the boats. Set up a base camp. I will take Hikaru and Kalru with me now to search out the trail."

"Sir," Shana said in agreement.

Just then Kalru emerged from the water and Hikaru pulled a blanket out from under his soaked jacket. He wrapped it tightly around his naked mate and pulled him close. Kalru smiled at him in gratitude. The blanket was damp and would soon be soaked but it was better than nothing. Better than struggling back into his drenched clothes he'd left on the beach.

"Kalru," Treize spoke up after watching Shana settle in up in the tree line to get out of the rain a bit while she waited.

"Sir?" Kalru looked up from where he'd let his head slip to Hikaru's shoulder. The slim uke had begun to shiver.

"How are you doing?" Treize's voice took on a softer tone. "We could use your help, but if you need to stay with the others, try to warm up—"

"I will be fine," Kalru said through chattering teeth.

Treize watched him a moment longer, but the uke seemed determined enough. The captain nodded. "Let's go find our brothers."

* * *

Koumei never felt so much helplessness as he had in the last months. The events leading to their unjust exile, Rikuson's suffering on the long, miserable journey to Aquaria. But they made it. For all the good it did them. The icy storm was relentless and there wasn't a dry patch of dirt anywhere that he could find to lay his pregnant uke down to rest. Koumei also realized that he'd spent so much time worrying and determined just to reach Aquaria that, now they were there, he had no idea where Alpha Beele and his pack were located. Even if he knew he used up all his strength getting them to land and he had no chance in his current state to walk much farther on his own two feet let alone carry Rikuson. His beloved Rikuson had been suffering labor for nearly a day now. Was it longer? Koumei could not tell in this storm.

The uke was crouched in a cleft between two large rocks and Koumei was with him covering his smaller body with his own. He was using the last remaining energy he possessed to warm the pocket of air around them to dry them and keep the onslaught of rain off of them. Rikuson's naked flesh trembled in his embrace. Koumei did not know if it was from pain or the cold, but he doubled his efforts and concentrated the warmth to his uke.

"Koumei," Rikuson panted against his chest. "You need to stop."

"Not for anything," the seme growled.

Rikuson lifted his head to look up into his mate's face. "You're hurting yourself. You don't have the energy to spare."

Koumei frowned and there was a look of desperate need in his eyes. "There is nothing else I can do, but I can do this at least."

Rikuson watched the pain and helplessness dance in his lover's eyes. He knew that their situation pained the seme deeply. Instincts told him to protect but so far there was very little Koumei could do to make them safe and comfortable. Rikuson felt a swelling of love for his seme in that moment and leaned up to kiss him, hoping to assuage his fears a little. Koumei willingly accepted his uke's mouth deepening the kiss. A shudder ran through the uke's body and he moaned into Koumei's mouth. The seme pulled away and watched as Rikuson panted through the pain of another contraction. For a while the contractions had been progressing, growing closer together. But for the last few hours or so they seemed to reach a plateau where they were repeatedly the same time apart—neither increasing nor decreasing in any way. Koumei could not help but feel the gods were prolonging Rikuson's suffering out of cruelty.

A howl in the distance brought Koumei's head up in disbelief.

"Koumei?" Rikuson gasped, looking up into his seme's face with hope.

The two stilled any movements, held their breaths, and strained their ears, hoping the sound would come again.

After a time Rikuson let his breath out feeling disheartened. Were their imaginations running away with them because their situation was so desperate?

Another howl ripped through the air sounding closer than before. A disbelieving laugh escaped Rikuson's lips even as he wanted to groan with pain.

"Treize?" Koumei whispered, recognizing his pack brother's voice though Treize had been gone for years, one of the first to leave with Beele when the prince defied his father and went willingly into exile. The howling, though closer now, was still very distant. The next howl revealed that Treize had caught their scent and identified them—was calling to them by name.

"How did he even know to look for us?" Rikuson asked, amazed.

Koumei shrugged. "I don't know." He looked down into Rikuson's face. "I'm going to answer him. Will you be all right?"

"Yes." Rikuson gave him a tired smile.

Even then Koumei was reluctant to pull away. Finally he eased from his position and placed the uke's hands on the rock beside them to help him keep his balance. Then on shaky legs exhausted of their strength Koumei moved away and transformed. Rikuson watched through the sleeting rain as man became wolf. The change was swift and soon a brilliant silver-gray wolf stood out, almost glowing amongst the darkness and gloom around it. The great head reared up and a low mournful sound called out to their brothers. An excited younger, yipping howl answered back joined by another. Rikuson smiled. _So, Hikaru and Kalru are here as well._

Koumei howled again to be certain they would be found before transforming and returning to his mate's side. He held Rikuson close and kissed the top of his head.

"It's going to be all right," he said. _Thank the gods._

The journey back to the beach was hard on Rikuson. Though transforming had replenished some of his strength, Koumei was still weak and so Treize carried the pregnant uke back. Every bump and jostle set his face to grimacing, and when he could not hold it in, Koumei and the others wanted to whine at the sound of his soft whimpers. After a brief examination it was obvious that despite having been in labor for a day Rikuson had not dilated in that time. Koumei and Treize agreed that returning to Treize's ship was far better and more comfortable than the base camp his men would be setting up. They had time before Rikuson would be in too much pain to move.

Koumei was surprised to find that Treize's crew was made up entirely of human men and women. He'd known that there were some, of course. Whenever Alpha Beele and his pack returned to Greeton for Hopeful Festival the human crew was not allowed on shore. Koumei never had any personal reasons to distrust them, but all the stories of their hatred and cruelty toward the pack were not made up. There were reasons the Ancient pack secluded itself. With Rikuson as vulnerable as he was, and Koumei unable to defend his mate, he was loath to trust any of them. When he picked up their scent near the end of the wood he had to stop himself from growling.

When they broke free from the woods and stepped onto the beach a few barking orders from Treize set his men to packing up a camp they seemed to be struggling to set, and heading for the long boats. Koumei was wary that there were so many bustling around him. However, once it was obvious that the humans seemed to understand that it was in their best interest not to get too close to the new wolf or his hurting uke, Koumei was able to relax a little. In the longboats Rikuson sat huddled in a damp blanket in Koumei's lap as the men rowed quickly fighting the winds and waves.

Treize looked over his shoulder as Rikuson suffered through another contraction, the uke's face pressed into the side of his seme's throat. Compassion and anger filled him. Laures was out of his mind—crossing the line. To exile and risk the lives of a pregnant uke and his innocent pup, possibly pups—it was unthinkable. When Koumei finished soothing his mate he looked up at the captain.

Treize shook his head in disbelief. "I thought of all of us you would be safe from Laures' ire. You are his oldest friend."

"I was," Koumei agreed quietly. "I let myself feel comfortable in that role—as his trusted advisor. I must have let down my guard and Alpha Laures found reason to be displeased with me."

Treize looked at the laboring uke again. "We have much to talk about," he said. "But first we must see to the safety of your mate."

"My deepest gratitude," Koumei said. The look in his eyes spoke volumes more, of the desperation of their situation, of his immeasurable relief. Treize silently thanked the gods that the amazing odds of discovering and finding the exiled pair had been in their favor this time. If they had not felt Koumei's magic— Imagining Rikuson being forced to labor and give birth in the mud and rain did nothing to help his anger.

Once back aboard his ship and all crew were accounted for, Treize ordered the anchor weighed. It was easier and safer to weather the storm free-running and away from the rocky shores. They would make their way to the great city of Aquios the moment the storm let up. In the meantime, they had plenty to occupy their time and their thoughts. Treize insisted that Rikuson be made comfortable in his own quarters, but the uke insisted against using his bed. He did not want to soil the linen and mattress, to which the captain laughed. Finally, they compromised to setting up bedding on the floor near the small, gated fireplace. It would keep the uke warm, dry, and comfortable and any soiled bedding could be thrown out. Treize could only admire that Rikuson's concern, through all this was not for himself but for someone else and their property, though Treize would have gladly given anything the uke required.

Now Rikuson was resting as well as he could on his side, Koumei beside him. The uke was clutching a pillow, pressing his face in the softness, waiting, just waiting for the labor to progress. Treize had a human doctor on his crew. Rikuson thought he was an amusing elderly man. His name was Larson and he seemed quite excited to have a welf patient, even more-so to witness the miracle of a uke's birthing. Larson had checked him over and assured a worried mate and a pacing captain that Rikuson's prolonged labor was not so unusual—for women anyway. He assumed they were similar.

That particular comment didn't give Koumei much confidence in the man or the situation, but he kept silent. Demanding answers from a man who has none but speculation was senseless. But one thing bothered him so greatly he had to ask even if the only answer he would receive would be an educated guess.

"Answer me one thing," Koumei said quietly, holding his mate's hand as he suffered another contraction. The elderly man looked up at him through his bifocals—the image of his enlarged eyes through the lenses had made Rikuson smile when they first met. "If he is having such painful contractions, and dilating, why has his water not broken? Is something wrong?"

"No, no," Larson said quickly, enlarged eyes blinking. "It happens with many women this way. The timing between first contractions and the water breaking can be anywhere between mere hours and days. Typically, since this is Rikuson's first pregnancy—that it is taking a long time is especially common." Rikuson made a small sound of pain against the pillow. Larson's eyes turned sympathetic. "It certainly isn't the most comfortable experience, but if you can, Rikuson, it is good to rest in between. You may even want to take a small walk around the cabin. It may seem like the last thing you want to do, but movement helps relieve some of the tension in the hips."

Rikuson lifted his head. "I want to walk," he said.

Koumei's brow furrowed with concern. "Are you certain, beloved?"

"It's better than lying her waiting," Rikuson said, color returning to his pale cheeks with his desire to do something, anything, to help the nearly unbearable discomfort. "Then I want a warm bath." His head darted to Treize, hope and eagerness written on his face. "Does your ship have a bath? Please?"

Larson chuckled. Treize smiled.

"It most certainly does," Treize said. "And please do not beg, lovely Rikuson. We are at your disposal, whatever you need."

Rikuson smiled so happily it made his heart ache. Koumei was a lucky man.

* * *

Kalru had insisted on seeing to Rikuson's comfort. It was not until after the human doctor declared the uke was in good hands that Hikaru was finally able to pull his mate away to their own quarters to be tended to. Kalru was now standing in the center of their room shivering uncontrollably. The rest of them had been soaked, certainly, but the uke seemed to have taken a chill from being in the cold waters for so long. Hikaru had stripped of his water-logged clothes as well and briskly dried himself with a towel. With Kalru he took much more care. He needed to work swiftly, but he was gentler and more thorough rubbing over his uke's soft skin. When he was finished he draped the towel over Kalru's head to dry his hair, certain to rub the water out between his fingers.

While he worked his mate's chattering and shivering calmed. A soft, relaxed thrumming sound deep in the uke's throat told his seme of his contentment. Hikaru smiled when he pulled the towel away and Kalru's red hair was mussed in a just-woke-up, haphazard fashion.

Kalru grinned back. "What are you smiling at?"

"_You_, of course. Now," Hikaru said and moved to their wide bunk and climbed inside the warm covers. "Get in here with me before you freeze to death."

Kalru looked torn. "But, Rikuson…"

"Rikuson is in good hands for now." Hikaru dropped his head to the pillow and looked up at the uke. "Let me warm my mate. Please?" Kalru took one step toward him and stopped.

"Afterward we can go be with him for the birthing?"

Hikaru gave the uke an indulgent nod. "Afterward we can go be with him for the birthing," he agreed.

Kalru smiled and hurried to climb in the warmth. Hikaru pulled him close, arms wound tightly around him. Kalru hummed, his eyes closed in bliss when Hikaru's warm mouth sucked on his mating mark. Heat spread through his body searing as it went leaving his flesh sensitive in its wake. As his mate suckled at his throat that heat gathered and pooled pleasurably in his groin. He could feel himself hardening and opening up at the same time, internally making ready for his seme's penetration.

Kalru moaned before drawing his mate up for a kiss. Hikaru delved hungrily into that sweet mouth he'd mapped time and time again. When the uke gasped and panted for breath the seme growled low in his throat. A possessive hunger rippled through Hikaru and he flipped his smaller mate onto his stomach. Kalru drew one leg up so his hips rested at an angle. He clutched the pillow beneath his cheek and chest, moaning when Hikaru parted his round cheeks to sample the rosebud opening with his tongue. The seme's tongue pressed past the tight ring and Kalru's muscles flexed in instinctual tension. Hikaru growled lowly again and pinched one cheek. Kalru gasped at the sudden pain and relaxed, panting against the pillow.

"Relax, love," Hikaru murmured with encouragement, nipping the plump flesh between his teeth, and growling deeply when Kalru responds with a moan and panting breath. "Mmm, the sounds you make," he nearly whispered with his cheek resting against one fleshy pillow. Hikaru nipped the soft flesh again just to hear his uke gasp, and moved over him to cover him with his own body.

"Still cold?" Hikaru asked, a slow smirk spreading across his lips. Kalru shuddered with his lover's breath in his ear.

"Mmm, I'm getting warmer," Kalru mumbled, barely intelligible. Hikaru nuzzled his lover's neck, scenting him, tasting him, grinning when Kalru's breathing hitched. As they were he could not reach the mark he'd made to claim his beauty as the side Kalru was laying on was his left. That wouldn't do at all.

Pulling away Hikaru rolled his mate over onto his back and immediately latched his mouth to the darker patch of flesh that was his mating mark. The sound pulled from Kalru's throat was _need_, and _love_, and sheer ecstasy. The sound was all the pleading Hikaru needed. With eager hands he spread his lover's legs and they opened willingly, welcoming and encasing his body in their heat. Kalru moaned when Hikaru's sex prodded against him.

"Yes," Kalru gasped.

"You're so wet for me," Hikaru hummed in deep satisfaction, the head of his sex slipping a little against Kalru's tight ring.

He pulled away from the mating mark only long enough to align with his uke's opening and thrust inside. Kalru's cry intensified when his seme's mouth re-latched to his marking, sucking, licking, claiming. Hikaru's movements were long but swift as he pulled nearly out completely with each withdrawal before pushing back into the silk of his mate's inner sanctum till there was not a breath between their flesh pressed together.

On a ship full of people, humans who were not part of their pack, with nearly constant duties to perform it was difficult sometimes to find these moments together locked away in their room away from the world and the crew. Difficult sometimes to cry out with abandon, not to care who might hear when they moved locked together in body, entangled in spirit and mind, trapped together in love's passion until it was done with them. But this was one of those moments when the rest of the world could have been miles and miles away. Kalru's voice sang his passion to the gods themselves. Hikaru became drunk on his mate's scent and every sound, moaning his possessive pleasure into his uke's lovingly abused throat.

They were very young when they found themselves wrapped in _recognition_'s pain, staring in shock and surprise at one another from across the dinner table in their family's home in Greeton. Hikaru and Kalru were indeed distant cousins, but as Hikaru's sire and bearer were long dead, the seme had been accepted into their home and raised as close to a brother as Kalru would ever have. Though there was nothing wrong with their _recognition_ to one another they felt a life away from the family that raised them as brothers would be more comfortable. When Beele defied his sire they jumped at the chance of a new beginning. As time passed they never regretted their decision, learning the reasons Beele willingly went into exile they supported him.

Afterward, joining Captain Khusrenada on his ship seemed a natural step for them having grown up in a fisherman household near the shores of the ocean. Both knew the ins and outs of living on the water and fell comfortably into the ranks of Treize's hard-working crew. Pups were not something the youthful, energetic pair thought of except when rutting together between the sheets of their bunk. It was then that they thought of the difficulties. Life aboard a ship was not a life for a pregnant uke nor newly born pups. Since they were not yet ready to give up their life with Treize and his crew, Hikaru was always very careful to avoid spilling inside his mate(_1_).

This time was not different. However, when he moved to pull away Kalru grabbed for him with a cry. Hikaru searched his uke's face wondering if he'd hurt him somehow because that was not a sound he ever expected to hear from his mate who should only be feeling pleasure and love. Kalru's brow was pinched in confusion, perhaps a little fear. He opened his mouth to speak only to close it again, uncertain. Hikaru huffed a relieved sigh and kissed his mate deeply. Slowly he began moving again; not realizing at first that he'd frozen up when he thought his uke was in pain. It happened sometimes. Witnessing another uke give birth sometimes sparked such a longing in other ukes that it was nearly inconsolable. It made them _want_. It was a relief to see that Kalru was not completely taken by the feeling, his uncertainty and confusion hopefully attested to that, but it was certainly there. It was a feeling that needed to be soothed.

Hikaru pulled away to look his mate in the eye. "You will have your turn, love," he whispered. "When you're ready we will leave this ship and join the pack on land, have as many little pups as you want." He searched Kalru's deep blue eyes. "Are you ready now?"

Kalru looked away for a moment, searching his feelings on the matter, separating his own from that of Rikuson's which were heavy on the air as the Captain's quarters were not so far away. It took a few moments and Hikaru continued to love his mate, kissed his jaw line softly.

"I would never pressure you," he murmured. "Never deny you. If you are ready then so am I."

Kalru shook his head then and smiled up at him. "It's a good feeling," he said, revealing that he really had been feeling a bit more from Rikuson than he normally allowed to get through his empathy. "One that I very much look forward to in the future…but not yet." He smiled up at Hikaru with such love that his seme trembled in his body's embrace and collapsed to him kissing, and moaning his name. Kalru cried out as their movements picked up once more bringing them to that agonizing peak of pleasure before falling over the other side. Hikaru moved to cover his uke with his heated body even though Kalru was plenty warm now, any chill from the frozen waters long forgotten. The scent of Hikaru's seed mixing with Kalru's essence on his stomach was a heady aroma that nearly sparked their passion again. Would have, if Rikuson's cry from the baths hadn't split the air over the sound of the storm raging outside.

* * *

Walking around Treize's large room had helped significantly. Rikuson was surprised. He couldn't move very fast or even well for that matter, but sandwiched between his mate and the captain he'd shuffled several times around the wide space. The difference wasn't necessarily miraculous by any means, but it relieved a little pressure as Larson said it might, and possibly more importantly, it gave Rikuson something else to concentrate on and helped to pass the waiting time. Finally, tired out from the exertion, but happier than before, Koumei was relieved to see, Rikuson looked at them with that hopeful smile and asked for his bath. As if they would decide to take it away from him. Even if they had made such a decision one look at Rikuson's face would have crumbled their resolve to withhold anything from the lovely uke.

The semes led him to a room a short distance down the short corridor. They were nearly to the door when the ship pitched on a wave and they stumbled. Both Koumei and Treize pushed their strength to the limit to grasp the walls and keep themselves and Rikuson from falling. They had each gone for the wall closest to them and the uke was held safely between them, feet nearly off the ground with their tight grips on his biceps, completely stationary. When the pitching settled, Rikuson couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips as the semes looked at him, then each other. Treize chuckled, looking a little stiff, the sound came out on a whoosh as he released held breath.

"That was close, yes?" he said.

Koumei nodded, looking a little pale. Thoughts of what could happen to Rikuson and the pup if he'd been thrown by the force…he shook his head. Rikuson continued to laugh and it felt good to do so. It seemed like a really long time since he'd had anything to laugh about. Koumei finally gave in to a smile as he regarded his uke held perfectly safe between them.

"Come," Koumei said. "Before that happens again." Treize could not agree more. Before long Rikuson was settled in a swiftly filling tub, one of many lining the length of the room, moaning as the heat washed over him, penetrated muscles that had gone too tight with all the stress and pain. Electric lanterns lined the center of the room each of them swinging wildly with the rocking of the ship, casting shadows throughout the room in dizzying patterns. Rikuson closed his eyes to shut it out.

"If you've got him now," Treize stood looking at Koumei. "I'm going to go topside and see if we can't steer out of the worst of the storm. It seems possible my helmsman has forgotten we have a uke trying to give birth on this vessel and needs a little _reminding_." The last was muttered angrily as the captain strode from the room.

They were left alone again, but this time it was much better. They were safe and Rikuson was as comfortable as Koumei could hope for. The uke relaxed against the sloped back of the tub a small smile of contentment on his face. The ship continued to rock a bit more than Koumei would have liked, but there wasn't another sharp pitch after that first one when they were in the hallway. Perhaps Treize was successful in avoiding the crashing waves, or they were finally leaving the worst of it behind. He didn't know, but Rikuson was taking it all in stride. The motion didn't seem to bother him as it did Koumei. But perhaps Rikuson simply had more to worry about than seasickness.

Koumei reached over the side of the tub, and brushed a hand gently over Rikuson's distended belly. Rikuson hummed at his touch and opened his eyes, the burgundy irises darker and richer in color than normal.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"Much better, though I can't say I do not wish it were over already."

Koumei nodded, completely agreeing with the sentiment. Seeing his mate in any kind of pain was bad enough. Watching Rikuson suffer dehydration, and so many other discomforts for endless months on the ocean was agony. But pain this severe, and it was only going to get worse, and the prolonging of that intense pain for any length of time was damn near killing him.

"And when it's over," Koumei said, his eyes gentle with love, "Our pup will be healthy, you will be happy _and_ healthy, and I will be able to breathe again."

Rikuson smiled up at him. "One can only hope." He reached up and Koumei quickly took his hand in his with a kiss. For a moment they were content. For a moment Rikuson was smiling, perfectly beautiful and jubilant.

Then Rikuson's eyes darkened with pain, his shoulders tensed. Koumei stared in horror as blood darkened the water clouding around his mate's naked hips. Rikuson whimpered when he saw it.

"Rikuson," Koumei began, alarmed.

Rikuson tried to answer, wanted desperately to reassure his seme. But when the pain spiked his head rolled back and he screamed.

* * *

Hikaru could not have held him back if he tried. When they heard Rikuson's painful scream Kalru was nearly out the door before Hikaru could register his uke was no longer in his arms.

"Kalru," he called after his mate, wondering if the uke cared that he just streaked into the hallway stark naked. _Apparently not_, he thought when Kalru did not return. Hikaru rose and dressed quickly. He did not bother putting on his boots and padded to the door. He paused. With a small satisfied smile he moved to their shared wardrobe on the other side of the door and pulled out a long shirt and half pants for his careless, rash, but oh so tantalizing mate.

He found them all back in Captain Khusrenada's quarters. Koumei and Kalru were gathered close on one side of Rikuson while the human doctor was on the other. Koumei and Kalru were trying to make the moaning uke more comfortable. It seemed obvious that one of two things happened. Either the labor was finally progressing, or something was wrong. Hikaru frowned as he moved closer. He sincerely hoped it was not the latter. When Hikaru knelt next to Kalru he noticed a strip of blanket was draped over Rikuson's hips to grant him some semblance of modesty in the human's presence. He felt a sudden bout of possessiveness. He dropped the clothing in Kalru's lap and the uke blushed as though just now realizing he was nude in front of someone not of their pack.

To Hikaru and Kalru's relief, Larson pretended not to have noticed while the uke slipped into his clothes. Instead Larson moved to lift the blanket to check Rikuson's progress. There was a vicious growl before Larson was flung through the air, pulled back by his shirt. Treize was suddenly there pressed at his back holding him upright with one arm while the other warded off a severely pissed off and pacing Koumei.

The elder human had a hard time figuring out just how he'd gotten so far across the room. And it was all so strange. Koumei had seemed such a kind, mild-mannered, reasonable sort before. He must have spoken his thoughts out loud because Koumei was suddenly gone, back at his mate's side, and his captain was staring at him as though he'd lost his mind.

"You're _here_ because I just spared you a gruesome death," Treize growled in answer to his first inquiry. "Have I not told you to take _extreme_ care when dealing with a uke? Especially when their mate is nearby. As you are not of the pack you must always inform the seme of your intentions—allow them to give you permission first before touching, even approaching, their uke." He lowered his voice. "We are not always sane of mind when our mates are in pain. I hope you will not need more reminding. Humans usually do not get a second chance when ukes or pups are concerned."

Larson's large eyes blinked as he gave a nervous laugh. "Yes, yes, I can see that." He frowned. "But Kalru—"

"That's different," Treize interrupted. "Kalru and Hikaru have known you and trusted you for years. You're part of our little family on this ship. Remember Walter and Leon? I did not allow anyone near them for over a week when we found them because they were both injured. Nothing is more dangerous than an injured seme with nothing left but the protection of his uke." The captain clapped him on the shoulder with a sigh. "Please remember that. I rather like you, Larson, and I don't want to explain to the crew that one of my pack ripped you apart."

Larson took it all in stride, nodding his agreement and smiling before stepping around his captain. "It's all so fascinating," he said.

"Just don't let your fascination kill you," Treize warned as he passed with a very small amount of humor. Larson nodded, his eyes bright.

"I apologize, Koumei." He approached slowly allowing the wolf time to see him.

Koumei winced. "No, _I_ am sorry," he said. "I know you are here to help. It is my wolf that is not so easily convinced." Before, when Larson looked over Rikuson, Koumei was not bothered at all. Perhaps he was simply so relieved to have help. But with this new development—Rikuson was in such pain, the scent of his blood so strong—Koumei's wolf was going berserk. He was grateful when the human doctor waved it off with good humor.

"May I?" Larson indicated the blanket draped over Rikuson's hips. Koumei's expression was hesitant, but he nodded. Rikuson whimpered as dry firm fingers gently prodded at his opening. Koumei gripped his mate's hand tightly in one of his and brushed the dark, wet hair from his forehead with the other. He leaned in, their faces close, murmuring distractions between soft kisses.

"What happened to him?" Hikaru spoke up, eyeing the bloody cloths, thinking of the scream they heard from the bath. Koumei did not lift away from his hurting mate but he was listening intently.

"Well," Larson said withdrawing his hand. "It seems his water finally broke. The baby—um, pup—is coming hard and fast. Already positioned and pressing down hard. Rikuson is not fully dilated but that isn't necessarily a bad thing." He looked over to Rikuson. "When you feel the need to push, you go ahead and push. That will help with the dilation."

Rikuson nodded earnestly before letting his head sink back into the soft pillow, sweaty and clearly already exhausted.

_Poor kid_, Larson thought. _The real work hasn't yet truly begun_. But the uke had survived and held strong through so much already, Larson had no doubt he would be just fine.

An hour later found Rikuson screaming in pain, clutched tightly in Koumei's arms. Brown locks stuck to his forehead and the sides of his face with sweat.

"Gods above, this is amazing," Larson nearly crowed over an especially loud scream. Hikaru glanced down. The pup's head was just visible inside the impossibly stretched opening. He swallowed. Blood covered the human doctor's hands and soaked the towels beneath the uke's hips. Rikuson's entire body shook and trembled with strain, exhaustion; his expression so pained. Koumei hardly looked better. The silver-haired seme held his mate close, tight, as if he could banish his uke's pain if he just held him close enough. Hikaru could hardly blame him. Rikuson's cries and tired whimpers were affecting them all. Treize stood leaning against the wall away from them but close enough if they needed him, looking miserably helpless, just like Koumei, just like Hikaru. Kalru kept busy speaking soft words of encouragement and rubbing gentle massaging circles over Rikuson's contracting belly.

"Amazing," Larson repeated. "It's one thing to know males of your kind can give birth, another entirely to witness it."

Larson, on the other hand, was practically bouncing like a young pup at Hopeful fest celebrations. According to him the delivery was going _splendidly_ and neither uke nor pup was in danger.

"Another good push and the head should be clear," Larson told Rikuson, who groaned in response, letting his head fall back against his mate's shoulder.

"I can't," he gasped.

"Yes, you can," Koumei whispered in his ear.

"No," Rikuson moaned, new tears sliding down his face. "I can't"

Larson's awed excitement disappeared, instantly replaced by a stern commanding tone. "Rikuson, you must push again. Your pup cannot be born on its own."

Treize straightened from the wall and came forward. Hikaru was suddenly filled with fear. Larson only ever took on that tone when the situation was dire or had the very real potential to become dire. Before their very eyes the blood seemed to drain from Rikuson's face. "I can't…" Rikuson whispered once more. All life left him then and he slumped in his mate's embrace. His face was worn, his eyes closed. Beside him Kalru whimpered and Hikaru gripped his mate's hand.

"Rikuson?" Koumei's voice sounded broken and ragged. Larson quickly checked the uke's pulse.

"_Treize_," Larson barked.

"Here," the captain dropped to his knees beside the human doctor.

"He's passed out from exhaustion," Larson explained quickly. "His body will continue going through contractions but he can no longer push for himself. I need you to press down on his belly firmly when I tell you. Place your hands here." The human doctor touched the upper side of Rikuson's belly.

Without hesitation Treize did as he was told, laying one palm flat over the warm flesh and the other on top of it. Larson waited for the next contraction. When it rippled beneath the skin he held his hands just underneath the opening where the pup was crowning. When Larson ordered it, Treize pressed down with firm, constant pressure angling his push toward the doctor. Hikaru was amazed to see the flesh widen and stretch over the pup's crown. Larson gently supported the head once it was clear.

"Ease off now," he told Treize. "One or two more and we'll be all done." He smiled, his large eyes blinking behind his thick glasses. "Hello, little guy," he murmured. "You're almost here."

When the next contraction hit Treize pressed down again and Larson gently pulled to help the pup slide free. A moment later the room filled with a tiny wail as the pup stretched his arms and legs in the cold air for the first time. Koumei's head lifted at the sound. His beautiful face, normally serene and proud, was wan and pale after so many hours, days, of constant worry. When Larson lifted his wailing pup for him to see, Koumei clutched his unconscious mate in his arms, buried his face in Rikuson's neck, and wept.

* * *

Rikuson woke slowly. The blurry warm haze of the fire in the hearth to his left was a welcome comfort. It took only a moment for his fuzzy memory of recent events to return, and with it the lingering pain of having been stretched and torn too wide and then left empty. He groaned softly and a weight against his right side shifted with a soft whine. Rikuson turned his head to see his mate curled up in sleep against him, his brow furrowed in worry—an unconscious response to the uke's soft utterance of pain. Rikuson pursed his lips. He did not want to wake Koumei for anything in the world. The seme nearly killed himself draining his power to protect them, getting them to safety.

Moving one hand to rest on his belly he felt the difference immediately. The pup was gone, but he had no memory of seeing his pup delivered safely. He sucked in a breath barely holding off panic when Kalru stepped into his line of sight, a smile on his face and a small, carefully wrapped bundle in his arms.

"Hey," Kalru said softly, a beaming smile on his face.

"Hey," Rikuson said. His voice was weak and cracking, his eyes following the wriggling movements of the bundle in the other's arms. "There he is," he smiled.

Kalru moved over to kneel beside him. "He's beautiful, Rikuson," Kalru kept his voice low.

He held his breath as Kalru held his pup so he could see. When his eyes locked on the sweet face scrunched in both confusion and awe, his breath whooshed out. His eyes filled making his vision blurry and he quickly wiped away the tears because nothing should get in the way of _this_—this first vision of the life he and Koumei created through their boundless love.

Rikuson tried to reach for the pup and hissed as tender muscles protested.

"Here now, do not hurt yourself," Kalru scolded gently. He held the pup in one arm close to his chest and helped Rikuson turn onto his side with the other. Then he laid the precious bundle near Rikuson so he could kiss, and scent, and fuss over his pup to his heart's content. Behind him, Koumei was still asleep but his body's instincts called out for _mate_ and so he curled up against Rikuson's back, a careful hand slipping around the uke's waist.

Rikuson didn't have words for the perfect beauty of his little one. The tiny new seme had a downy head of hair so light it would likely grow to resemble his da's silvery mane. His eyes, when they peeked open between yawns, were so light, too, like Koumei's, but their murky state made Rikuson believe they would likely darken to resemble his own.

Blinking back tears Rikuson kissed his pup once more before smiling up at Kalru.

"Where are the others?"

Kalru rolled his eyes. "Seeing to _manly_(2) duties," he said. "They were completely useless while you labored so they feel they must be useful in some way." Rikuson smiled fondly at the thought.

"The storm?"

"Behind us now, thank the gods. Last I heard there was the lightening of clear skies and calm seas ahead of us."

"I'm glad," Rikuson murmured, eyes and smile constantly drawn to his pup quietly dozing.

"How are you doing?" Kalru asked after a moment. "Are you in pain?"

There was no sense in pretending he wasn't. Now that their pup was here and they were safe there was no need to be so strong. He'd struggled so long not to complain his many pains and discomforts knowing nothing could be done and Koumei's guilt for not being able to do more would only grow. Now, though, he felt he had earned some reprieve.

"Yes," he whispered. Kalru nodded and stood. "But I do not want to disturb Larson. He must be sleeping." All right, so he still felt guilty for wanting anything for himself.

"He left some things for you to take." Kalru disappeared behind him. When he returned he brought small white and brown pellet-looking things and a glass of water. "They're called pills. You swallow them," Kalru explained in response to Rikuson's confused look. "It's human medicine, strong at that."

That was all Rikuson needed to hear. He swallowed them and drank the water just then realizing how thirsty he was. Kalru took the empty glass away.

"It will take a little while for them to take effect," he said. "But when they do you'll sleep like a pup." Rikuson hummed, settling back into the fresh linens and blankets. Koumei's arm tightening around him.

"It's different," Rikuson began sleepily, already ready for more sleep now that he knew his pup was safe. "Very different from our Healers."

Kalru nodded with a smile. "They have Healers as well, only not nearly so many compared to the number of humans needing their skills. Which is why there are doctors like Larson."

Rikuson's eyes were closed and he, Kalru suspected, was well on the way to unconsciousness and hopefully pleasant dreams of a nightmare finally over. He reached over and brushed the hair out of Rikuson's face.

"Rikuson?" he said softly.

"Mm?"

"We'll make sure your little family makes it to Alpha Beele. I promise." Kalru smiled at the new pup. He lifted the bundle into his arms and kissed his soft forehead. "All right little one," he murmured. "Let's let your dadda sleep. He worked very hard for you today and he is so, so very tired."

* * *

Alpha Beele called a meet around the bonfire in front of the town Hall after dinner. It was a cold night. A storm was on its way, blowing in from the sea. Everyone was bundled up and huddled close together against the chill wind that seemed to blow right through them. Though none of them guessed what the meet was about exactly, the subject matter did not surprise them. Their Alpha was leaving for a short time in hopes of finding their brothers, or at least learning of their status and whereabouts. Seifer and Shiki had been gone too long. It was making them all nervous. Riki pretended it did not bother him that his birth brother had not been heard from, but Iason knew. So did Beele and most of the pack. Aya sat now with Riki neither speaking, but their thoughts were undoubtedly of Shiki(3).

Walter had already heard the news, of course. Beele told him earlier, after Itachi challenged him. He didn't want to leave Sariel for anything in the world, but he knew he didn't have a choice. So, the large red wolf was sitting with Sariel now watching over him, protecting him while Beele was away. Itachi was still healing from their fight in Seiji's home, and Cloud was in solitude. Zack approached Beele when he _recognized_ with Vincent. Beele knew it would happen eventually, but it didn't make him feel any better; being right. He'd asked Camus to keep an eye on Cloud. The uke was a strong one and Beele didn't believe Cloud would give in to despair and harm himself as others have done in the past. But it never hurt to take some precautions. At receiving the news Cloud had simply approached his alpha and informed him he would like to wander the woods for a while and Beele agreed as long as Camus could tail him from a distance. Cloud hadn't seemed to care much either way.

Across the fire Zack stood huddled together with Vincent looking guilty and ashamed as if he should have been able to control what happened. The two were still suffering from the _recognition_ since they did not feel right about accepting it and consummating until…what? Beele didn't know. He didn't think they knew either, just that they wanted Cloud to be all right with the situation before they took that step. Beele could understand the sentiment, but thought it was foolish. Waiting only made them suffer along with Cloud and it was needless, but perhaps it was exactly what Zack felt he deserved. Before long, though, Beele would have to intervene. He would allow them a little foolishness, but not much. He would not allow them to keep suffering in hopes that Cloud will give his blessing—if that is what they are waiting for—especially if Vincent were to go into heat. Causing an uke pain for any reason was unforgivable in Beele's opinion.

Beele looked at Squall. The pregnant uke looked right back at him, his expression one of solemnity but was also grateful; confident that Beele would find his mate and cousin. They would be fine. He couldn't allow himself to believe anything else.

Beele nodded at him and Squall returned the gesture.

No one argued his decision. If any thought it was unwise they kept it to themselves. Beele wondered if that was due to the confrontation with Itachi. Were they timid of his mood? Was the fight a reminder of the very reason he was Alpha? —a demonstration of his strength and power—so now no one wanted to risk his anger believing he was still worked up over being challenged. He didn't know, and he didn't like the feeling. It made him feel estranged. Normally they felt comfortable giving their opinions, sharing what they thought would be best for the pack. That night he didn't get anything from them. No help, no suggestions. But whenever he glanced at Squall, at Riki, at the solemn-faced pups who could feel the contention and anxiety within the pack, his resolve strengthened.

Beele squared his broad shoulders, held his head high and proud. They did not need him doubting his every decision. They did not need his fear and uncertainty. They had followed him into the greatest unknown because of his confidence, his adamant convictions, and unshakable courage; his sense of fairness, of right and wrong. He'd made his choice and now he just needed to follow through with it. He'd been unquestionable once. He would be again.

When he dismissed his pack brothers to return to their homes for much needed sleep, Fayt approached him a little hesitant at first, but building confidence with each step toward his Alpha.

"Alpha Beele?"

"Fayt," Beele greeted with a smile. "I never thanked you for volunteering to stay with Eiri and Shuichi. How is it going? Those pups can be a handful."

"They are," Fayt smiled fondly. "But it's nice being there with them." He looked down. "I, uh, that's not—what I wanted to talk to you about…" The blue-haired uke looked him in the eye. "I want to come with you."

Beele stared at him for a moment, uncomprehending. "What?"

"I want to come with you," Fayt repeated. "You should not go alone."

One side of Beele's mouth quirked up. "I'll be just fine."

"Maybe, but I want to come all the same."

"I'll not risk anyone else," Beele said, shaking his head. "I'll not risk you, Fayt." He placed a hand on the small uke's shoulder. "You are a brother to me. I swore to your sire I would protect you. I would not go back on that promise for anything."

"Beele, you are not your da," Fayt insisted. "You would never let what happened to my parents happen again(4). I know you wouldn't." Fayt stepped closer, lowering his voice. "You would have gone after them."

Beele swallowed. _Yes_. He would have. Everything he believed about his da—hoped—crumbled in that moment. He'd been too late.

Not a day went by that he did not feel the weight of that failure.

"Just like you are going after Seifer and Shiki now, you would have saved them." A tear slid down Fayt's cheek and his bottom lip quivered with pent up emotion. "Let me help you this time. What if you need to send word to the pack? I'm one of the fastest, and _messenger boy_ is hardly a difficult or dangerous job. Please, Beele."

The large seme seemed to slump. With a single, quick nod he relented. "All right," he said. "But you stay close to me at all times, you hear me?"

Fayt smiled brightly, wiping the wetness from his cheek with the back of his hand.

* * *

Please comment.

* * *

Endnotes:

1- Hmm, because I know that thousands of people have read this fic and that thousands are likely to read it in the future I feel like it's kind of my duty to do a little informing. I have been shocked over the years to hear just how many women (and men) both young and old do not know that pulling out of their lover before ejaculating is not a guarantee of avoiding pregnancy. Pre-cum, or pre-ejaculate is almost always present when a man is aroused (although not all men do it) and women _can _get pregnant from pre-cum alone (not always because the presence of sperm in pre-cum is not always guaranteed and the amount of sperm in that pre-cum varies between men). (Wolves in my story have often pulled out before ejaculating to avoid pregnancy with their mates, but that is due to the "fact" that pre-cum alone is not strong enough to push the seed as far as it needs to go. This is all fiction according to FallinDeath and I certainly don't want to lead anyone astray.)

I know that many of you are aware of pre-cum's potential potency, some of you may have even found yourselves pregnant because of it, (one of my friends did) but if this little note informs even a single person about the importance of still using a condom and other contraceptives if pregnancy is not desired, then I guess I can say I helped _someone_.

2- 'Manly' is a human term. My welves do not typically have terms that separate duties and roles performed by the semes and ukes other than two critical tasks—ukes bear children and semes perform the border patrols. But because all are equal beneath the Alpha wolf and his immediate family, ukes are often skilled warriors and semes often practice such trades that humans would consider to be 'womanly' duties. But to the wolves it is all necessary (crucial for survival, happiness) therefore no task is ridiculed or scorned. Unfortunately, there are some (very few) semes who feel ukes are beneath them. This usually results in abuse—such as Seifer's sire, Rein (Seifer hints multiple times that abuse did indeed take place, both physical and emotional, while he was growing up). There are also ukes who can't help but feel it is a weakness to submit to semes—such as Squall (who is slowly getting over that feeling) and Sumiya. Of course some wolves joke about such matters—ribbing and teasing, but anything more serious than that is unacceptable. Alphas (a good Alpha) would never allow abuse in any form to take place within the pack.

3- Remember that Shiki and Aya were in love before Aya _recognized_ with Schuldig.

4- In the very beginning of chapter 1 it is stated that whatever happened to Fayt's parents was Alpha Laures' fault, and that that event is what ultimately caused Beele to rebel against his sire. It remains a mystery for you as the reader since it has not yet been revealed, but it is also unknown to many of both Beele's pack and the Ancient pack meaning that many who decided to follow Beele into exile did so out of loyalty to him—they believed in him especially as their trust in Laures was failing for any number of reasons.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** All characters, character names, worlds, and world names belong to their respected companies, authors, producers, etc. I do not benefit money from writing this story. I do not own any of the characters or places.

Author's Note: Here it is finally! Sorry it took so long. RL has been...I'm just going to say it hasn't been good. But I'm glad to get this chapter done. Happy reading.

Chapter 17

It was a long day of waiting. A very long day as far as Dark was concerned. The pain of_ recognition_ was maddening. Link was at his side the entire time but Dark dared not mate with the beautiful creature out in the wilderness, exposed to whatever sabre or dragon might be attracted by the sounds and smells of such a vulnerable position. So he suffered the arousing closeness of the warm beauty next to him, the gentle, electrifying touch on his leg or arm, the intoxicating aroma of a uke—his uke—primed, ready and willing for the taking. Link seemed relatively undisturbed, but then the uke occupied his time playing with their—Dark scowled—newfound _friend_. The little red dragon soaked up Link's attentions like a sponge. If Dark didn't know better he might find himself jealous. He wasn't really, but it became more and more insufferable as the waiting dragged on.

Sephiroth and Kouyuu seemed to be taking their time reaching their camp. Dark wanted his uke. He wanted his _mate_. His wolf was anxious. It didn't understand why_ mate_ was so close and yet had not been claimed. It helped that Link was not fighting the _recognition_ even though they were complete strangers. The uke could not speak, but there was no mistaking the fondness, the hunger in those blue eyes whenever Link cast a shy, happy glance his way.

Susugi kept himself busy gathering edible roots and berries for the trip home. Once Dark and Link were…done, Dark would have to return to his duty along with Sephiroth and Kouyuu. He would still have a bit of a journey with Link before they reached home. Then finally, after what felt like ages, he would be with his Jirou.

It was late evening when they finally heard a warning growl in the surrounding woods and the small group knew Sephiroth and Kouyuu were near. Dark could hardly contain his excitement and anticipation. He squeezed Link's hand and felt his spirits rise when the uke squeezed his in return with a smile. Dark looked at Susugi.

"About time they're here. You will be safe camping away from us," he said. Susugi nodded. "And you're taking _that_ with you, right?"

Susugi looked down at the red dragon asleep in his lap. He laughed.

"Of course," he said. "Whatever makes you more comfortable, my friend."

When the large silver and dark gray wolves sauntered into their small camp Link became nervous. He scooted next to Dark and clung to his arm. While Dark assured him that they were pack brothers and would never hurt him, the wolves sniffed at the new uke in greeting as much as honest curiosity. Dark growled if they got too close and this seemed to convince Link that he was safe. Dark wouldn't let anything happen to him.

When it became apparent that their pack brothers were content to sate their curiosity long into the night, Susugi stood and started nudging the large wolves away.

"Come on, brothers," Susugi rolled his dark eyes at the growling yips of protest. "I promise to tell you everything I know in the morning. Though," he glanced back at Link, "I don't really know where he came from either." With sleeping red dragon in tow the small group left the new couple alone.

His pack brothers had no sooner disappeared into the trees when Link nearly tackled him. Dark suppressed his amusement that he thought it was going to be the other way around when the uke smothered him in hungry, devouring kisses. His amusements vanished into much more immediate concerns. His arms wound instantly around the slender blonde crushing Link to his body in possessive need. Soon he had rolled them both onto the blanket laid out on the ground and captured the uke beneath him. When one hand moved to undo his belt he paused and pulled away. Dark looked at his uke—_his_ uke, chosen by the fate of _recognition_, found by nothing short of a miracle. Link's face was flushed with desire, perhaps with the blush of innocence. His blue eyes shone bright in the fading light. Dark was smitten with the uke's beauty. He didn't want to, but since he didn't know Link before they met only days before, didn't even know if he had a family somewhere waiting for him, he felt he had to ask.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" What he was really asking was, _are you sure you want me?_

Link looked up at him with a look and a smile that seemed to say _are you kidding me_? Dark laughed, leaned down and kissed him again. "All right, then, no more questions—no more waiting."

Link nodded hurriedly pulling Dark closer while lifting his hips to rub against him. During _recognition_ instinct took over. Hands fumbled with clothing, teeth clashed in hurried, desperate kisses. Their inner beasts growled with impatience. Once they finally managed to remove their obstructing clothing, Dark grew still and took in the sight of his _mate_. It felt so right to call him that—as if Dark had gone through life looking for the one to define that word and give it meaning. Taking in the beauty of the uke beneath him, seeing the way those bright eyes looked back at him, loved him already; knowing that this one would always be his just as much as Dark knew he already belonged to Link—all of it, _everything_ made sense at last.

"You are for me," he said, unable to keep the awe out of his tone. Inside he could feel his wolf agreeing. _This is mate. This is mine. _Dark felt a soft hand slide up his naked thigh to his hip, and when Link gave him that sweet smile, he knew Link felt the same way. Unable and unwilling to wait any longer, Dark slid his hands down his uke's sides, tracing up and over his hips and down the crease of his pelvis to gently but firmly spread his legs.

Link's breathing grew heavier in anticipation. Just the feel of Dark's hands in such a sensitive, personal place was making his blood heat and tingle between his legs. He watched the seme above him as he maneuvered, felt the heat from Dark's skin when their hips matched up. He shuddered.

Dark nuzzled into the side of Link's neck, sniffing out the perfect position to place his mating mark. "Are you ready, beautiful?" He felt the uke nod eagerly. Dark nudged against the tight opening and felt the wolf in him shiver with hunger. "You have to let me know if I hurt you. I don't want to hurt you." Since Link could not voice his feelings, and Dark did not know if he could control himself, let alone his inner beast, he was afraid of what he might do to this sweet uke.

Link reached up and held Dark's face in his soft, gentle hands. Dark looked into the cerulean depths of his lovely uke's eyes, lost himself in the sweet smile, so kind, so full of love in its simplest, deepest form. Without needing to hear it spoken that look told Dark that Link trusted him completely—trusted him not to ever hurt him.

With that sweet responsibility in mind Dark pressed forward and slid into the silky heat of his uke's passage. He watched the beautiful features of Link's face for any sign of pain or discomfort beyond what was normal. Once Dark was completely seated inside him Link exhaled slowly and smiled up at him. Dark groaned and Link lifted his hips to encourage movement. Link's breathing sped up, Dark moved deep and slow. He pressed his face into his mate's throat, inhaled his lovely scent, and ran his hands over his chest and stomach. Link's own hands were busy touching him, feeling him, holding him tight as they moved together.

When Dark licked the flesh where he intended to make his mark, he felt his uke do the same to him. He felt his wolf thrill inside of him at the very thought of owning and being owned—belonging, and loving from now until the end of their days. Dark opened his mouth and his teeth sank into soft flesh with the simplest effort. Hot blood rushed over his tongue as he infused his mate's flesh with his own scent. Next to his ear he heard Link gasp.

Dark continued to move inside his lover—groaned deep in his throat when Link bit him and an overwhelming flood of pleasure swept through his system. He knew Link was feeling the same. Dark wanted to hear him. His voice…must have been so sweet before it was taken away. Dark wished he could have heard it at least once.

When he completed the bite and licked it clean to encourage healing, his mouth was drawn immediately to the fresh scarring at the front of his mate's throat—that terrible wound that could have taken his mate from him. He lavished the once torn flesh with all his love. It didn't matter if Link would never speak his name—it made his heart hurt—but, he had his mate. That was all that mattered. That was all that would ever matter.

The next morning Dark woke with the sun but did not rise. The air was frigid outside the heat of their fur cocoon. He didn't want to leave it, not when Link's beautiful body was wrapped up and tangled with his. The lingering scent of their night of sex was tantalizing. It teased his senses and woke his wolf who was eager to embrace its mate again. It was certainly a temptation. He watched Link's peaceful features as he continued to slumber. The flesh on the uke's neck where Dark made his mark was pink and already healing over with a thin layer of scar tissue. It called to him, practically begging to be bitten and claimed again. He reached up to his own throat where Link had left his mark and he smiled at the memory. It felt incredible to belong to someone. To know he had a place in Link's heart where no one and nothing else could dwell.

As much as he wanted Link again before they departed, he knew the others would be interrupting them any moment now. Sephiroth would want to get an early start to return to their duty and Susugi and Link really should get back behind the safety of Aquaria's border. The sooner they reached Beele's side and the pack's protection, the better Dark would feel.

Dark reached over and brushed the light tresses of blonde hair from Link's face, caressing his uke's soft cheek lovingly.

"Wake up, beautiful," he murmured, smiling as Link stirred and sleepy blue eyes blinked up at him. "As much as it pains me to say it, we should get dressed. The others will be here and we don't want to scar the pups, do we?"

Link grinned.

"Ah, well, it's a bit too late for that."

Dark and Link turned their heads to see Sephiroth and Kouyuu's silhouettes standing in front of the rising sun in their human forms. Susugi stood behind them with a smile, the red dragon perched on his shoulder.

"Your naked hide is enough to scar anyone for life, Dark," Kouyuu drawled.

"You wish you possessed such a hide, green leaf," Dark replied, his attentions focused on Link who smiled brightly before responding to Dark's kiss. Then Dark stood and cast aside the furs covering his nudity with a flourish and a wide-mouthed smile intended to aggravate his pack brothers. Sephiroth chuckled deeply in his throat as Kouyuu turned his head away with a groan.

"You must be so proud," Susugi said.

"That I am," Dark agreed.

Sephiroth studied his naked pack brother a moment. Then with a knowing smile, he said, "A bit cold for such pride, though, isn't it?"

"That it is," Dark said, fumbling for his clothing and quickly dressing with a shiver. When he finished he glanced at Link and his heart warmed at the sight of the uke's silent laughter.

* * *

Saying good-bye, convincing himself to say it—to bear it—was the most difficult thing he'd ever done. It did not help him one bit that his new mate was obviously unsettled about something. Once they had eaten Link became still, quiet in a way that he had never seemed to be before. His gaze kept turning to the east, back along the path he'd taken over the Baqueral Mountains, and beyond to the frozen city of Airyglyph. There was pain in that gaze, suffering, and loss that Dark did not know or understand. He wanted Link to tell him all that befell him before they met, but he didn't know if the uke could. But even if Link could not answer him, it hurt his heart not to ask.

"What troubles you, Link?" Dark asked him softly. Link turned to him, an apology in his expression to hide the distress. Dark shook his head. "No, do not apologize to me. Something is wrong and it is not our separation that puts that pain in your eyes. Your pain lies in a different direction." He cursed to himself for being a fool. Had Link been like this the whole time and he'd been so distracted by the pain of _recognition_ to realize something bigger than himself was troubling his mate?

Link opened his mouth to speak, a habit he was having a hard time overcoming. He quickly shut his mouth and a look of anguish crossed his face before he turned away. Dark's heart seized in his chest. He'd seen that look before. Many times.

"You've lost someone," he said. Link turned back to him and nodded. "Your sire, bearer," Link shook his head. He held a hand out low to the ground and understanding clicked in Dark's head.

"When you were small you lost them."

Link nodded.

"A brother, then."

Link nodded eagerly.

"He is back there, the way you came?" Another nod. "Alive?" A nod. Dark dreaded asking the next question, though he believed he knew the answer. "In Airyglyph?"

_Yes._

The word seemed to brush over his mind like a whispering breeze. An image of a tall, thin youth with green hair laughing and playing with Link flashed in his head like a memory, but he knew it wasn't his. He looked at his mate, startled and confused. Link only stared back at him with hope—hope that he could fix this, whatever had happened.

He was never more reluctant to admit that he could not do something than that moment.

"I am sorry, my mate," he swallowed thickly. "I cannot go to that city." A tear slid down Link's cheek and Dark caught him gently by the chin when he tried to hide his face. "But if he is there against his will, our Alpha will see to it that he is brought back into the protection of the pack. You and your brother are _pack_, and no pack brother gets left behind."

* * *

Alpha Beele cast all his troubles to the wind whipping past his face. The frigid air blowing through his thick dark fur and the deep snow beneath his large, wide paws was like a balm over an aching wound. It was easy to ease the aching muscles of responsibility when his wolf was free. The world was bigger, wilder, and all he had to do was run. Hunt when he was hungry, sleep when he grew tired, and keep running.

Fayt was beside him—his pace no slower for running on two legs rather than four. His wolf ears and tail were an easy giveaway that he was not human, so they kept to the woods rather than the roads. Beele's wolf would have it no other way. In the deep snow the roads to Aquios would make the travel a little easier, but it felt unnatural—too civilized. Besides, roads took the long way around the mountains and Beele had every intention of going straight up and over. Whatever it took to get back to his mate and pack more quickly.

When he sped up Fayt laughed next to him.

"So, it's a race you want."

Beele hadn't intended that but he could feel his tongue already rolling out the side of his mouth as his wolf took on a playful spirit. Fayt was swift. He was light and slender and he soon left Beele's heavier bulk in the cloud of his kicked up snow. They raced like that long into the late afternoon before they stopped at a stream to drink. But even that break did not last long when Fayt splashed freezing cold water in the great wolf's face before fleeing with a laugh that drifted over the snow. Beele let out a growling bark and gave chase.

The land was covered in darkness when they reached the outer walls of Aquaria's capital city. They approached in human form. Beele and his pack had helped Aquaria in the beginning by assisting to drive Airyglyph out of the queen's lands so a peace treaty could be attempted. Her gratitude had earned his pack the right to the land they now owned within her kingdom. However, though many of her majesty's guard knew what he was, or at least had heard the stories of the great wolves that came to her majesty's aid, Beele did not like to take the chance of straining what understanding was in place by racing up on a posted guard in the shape of an enormous beast.

They were admitted into the city without problem and escorted to the castle by a small host of guards. Even if all did not know what Beele was they all knew his name, and that by the queen's command he was always to be permitted an audience.

Aquios was a beautiful city. Its tall buildings and ascending levels of streets all rose toward the queen's palace like an elaborate dais. The castle itself sat like a throne with its back braced to the cliffs and the ocean spread out below. Beele suspected her majesty could see everything that occurred within her city from those tall towers. As Beele and Fayt were ushered through the grand entrance and into the elaborate throne room, they could see her majesty had been informed of their arrival and was already waiting for them. The Alpha approached the dais, slipped to one knee and bowed his head respectfully. Fayt followed his example.

"Lord Koshaku, I am honored by your visit," the queen spoke first. Beele lifted his head and smiled.

"It is good to see you again, my Lady Romeria," Beele said. "You are beautiful as ever."

Queen Romeria smiled. "Charmer," she said. Then she cast her dark brown eyes to Beele's companion with great interest. It was not often that she had the opportunity to meet one of Beele's people.

Beele formally gestured to the uke. "Your majesty, may I introduce you to Fayt Leingod."

Queen Romeria's eyes widened fractionally for only a moment. She remembered the name well. Years ago when Beele revealed to her confidence why he left his father's pack in Greeton that name had been extremely important. She knew she would never forget it. This sweet, young thing was the remaining victim of that tragedy.

Fayt's cheeks reddened feeling the curious stares from around the vast throne room become focused on him. Entering with Beele at his side, the confident, strong, and fiercely beautiful seme certainly demanded all attention without effort. But Fayt could hardly hide in his Alpha's shadow now that the _queen_ herself was staring at him.

"I am honored to meet you, Fayt Leingod," Queen Romeria said. "You are welcome in my home as any of Lord Koshaku's people are considered personal friends."

Fayt swallowed thickly. He knew his cheeks flushed with heat at her kind regard, but he couldn't make it stop.

"Please, your majesty, the honor is all mine." At least he managed to keep his voice from cracking.

Romeria regarded him fondly for some time with a smile that kept her thoughts quite hidden. Before Fayt could wonder about it too much, though, her smile slipped away. She glanced around at all those present; her royal guard, the ever-present nobility and their attendants, all looking on with great interest at this large lord they had only ever heard strange rumors about and his very young blue-haired companion. "My friend, we should speak in closer quarters. We have much to discuss, and I know your business with me must be important indeed for you to have travelled so far."

They were ushered into a side antechamber and left alone at her majesty's bidding. After small pleasantries were exchanged Queen Romeria got straight to business.

"Beele, my friend, you came to our aid against our enemies(1). You stood at our side, you and your army of wolves. I have no doubt that your people turned the tide against Airyglyph and their dragon riders. There have never been secrets between us, and I value your friendship above all."

"My lady," Beele spoke up, a little unsettled. Romeria sounded almost uncertain now of that placed trust. She held up her hand to stave off his interruption until she finished.

"My Crimson Blades have reported to me that King Airyglyph has been killed. Torn apart by what looks like a great beast in his own bedchambers." She looked at Beele.

The great wolf frowned deeply. Seifer and Shiki were indeed in Airyglyph. However, they had been ordered only to observe. They would not have put themselves in such danger. "I assure you, my lady that neither I nor any of my pack had anything to do with his death. I swear this to you."

She studied him a moment before glancing at Fayt meek and silent at his side. "I believe you, my friend, but I had to hear it from you. The Airyglyph king's uncle, Duke Vox(2), General of the Dragon Brigade was also killed in his chambers the same night. Witnesses say that Albel Nox, General of the Black Brigade confronted him there and, after a fierce battle, defeated him. Nox was accused of both murders and has fled the capital with his entire brigade. My Blades report he is coming to my borders and that there are wolves in his company."

Beele glanced at Fayt. "My lady, I did send two of mine into Airyglyph in hopes to discover validity to the rumors that Airyglyph planned to conquer the Sanmite. If there are wolves with General Nox, I cannot say for certain they are mine. But if they are, they are either prisoners, or travel with the Black Brigade in hopes to bring your majesty a worthy ally." Beele frowned in thought. "If Nox is being pursued for regicide then there is only one place he can hope for safety and that is with his country's enemy."

"My thoughts exactly," Romeria said. "Such an ally would be invaluable. However, in seeking refuge he also leads Airyglyph's armies to our doorstep. It is not beyond them to start a war simply because we harbor a fugitive."

"Who leads now?"

"General Walter has stepped into power as he is the only remaining general of rank high enough to succeed the throne."

"I have heard he is a man of wisdom and repose," Beele offered. "Perhaps he can be reasoned with."

"That is my hope," Romeria sighed wearily. "War, now at the onset of winter, would be detrimental to my people."

"Detrimental to all," Beele agreed.

Romeria offered him a small smile. "My apologies," she said. "It was you who had need of me and yet I have burdened you with my troubles."

"What troubles you, in turn troubles me," Beele said. "My pack dwells within your good graces and we would do our part to ensure the safety of all."

"Thank you, my friend."

Beele reached over and clapped a hand on Fayt's knee, before pressing on. "We came to ask your help," he said. "I should like to meet General Nox's brigade; see if the wolves are mine. My purpose here was to ensure the safety of the two I sent to Airyglyph. They have been gone too long for my comfort. Any help from your Blades in finding them would be most appreciated. One of them—his mate is heavy with child and Seifer's presence is desperately needed for the birthing."

"Of course," Romeria agreed immediately. What she knew of her strange friends and allies was very little in fact, but one thing she understood completely was the absolute importance of the _mate_. It was a concept she could grasp only in a small measure. Humans could love so deeply that they could not live without the one they loved, but it still seemed to fall short in comparison to these welves and their mates. She met Beele's mate, Sariel, once and witnessed for herself the connection that bound the two together. It was as if they shared a soul. Breathing, functioning without the other seemed impossible, and that was merely what she could fathom from her observation. If this Seifer needed to be found for the sake of his mate Romeria would do everything in her power to help.

"Reports say that the Black General and his men are nearing Kirlsa," she continued. "I understand Albel Nox has a deep connection with the border city. Whether he will be daring enough to venture a stop there is unknown. I imagine he would wish to keep their passage secret, however. Nel is stationed in Kirlsa. You remember her." Beele nodded. "She will be happy to help you in any way you require."

"My gratitude, your majesty," Beele said, gaining his feet. He took her offered hand and pressed it to his lips. "My apologies for cutting this visit short, but I am anxious to find my brothers in one piece."

"Beele," she called to him as they neared the door. "I wish you luck. And Fayt."

"Yes, your majesty," he blushed with the slightest flush of red in his cheeks.

"It was nice to meet you." She smiled. "Keep yourself warm out there."

Fayt dipped his head, his cheeks flushed again. "Thank you," he said.

* * *

General Albel Nox stared to the north as his men and new welf companions traveled. Kirlsa was no more than a day's march. Just beyond the mountains in the distance, he watched the gray-blue skyline as if he could see the small city's thriving and bustling streets. He wanted to go there. He wanted to see it one more time before…

Damn.

Albel mentally shook his head. Here he was, the Black general, getting sentimental about a place and its people. Still, it was the city where he was born and raised—the place where he discovered who and what he was. His father had always tried to instill a sense of honor in him from a very young age, and still Albel had desired nothing more than to join the fame and glory of the Dragon Brigade rather than follow his father in the less desirable footsteps of the Black. It took a terrible incidence and the death of his father to make Albel realize that there was no honor in how the Dragon Brigade fought their battles. Fiery breath, noxious fumes, deadly lightning; they were a coward's weapon and those cowards rode on the backs of beasts that did the killing for them. Too late he discovered for himself that when he ended a man's life he should be close enough to see the light in their eyes go out.

Perhaps the reason he most wanted to see Kirlsa again, though, was that it was the place where he first laid eyes on Tifa. Albel turned his eyes away. But that seemed like a lifetime ago, and he did not want to revisit any of it right now.

Albel called a halt when they reached the point where their path split. One old road went through a pass through the mountains to Kirlsa. The other continued through the canyons and over the Baqueral Mountains. Dragon country. It was a dangerous road, but possibly their only option. The road through Kirlsa would be far worse when the remainder of Airyglyph's grand armies could be waiting for them. As strong as his men were they were few. His brigade had always been the smallest because Albel operated under the belief that a few good, seasoned warriors were better than a thousand untried soldiers. They were once Airyglyph's most feared army tearing through their enemies with their enormous signature claymore swords that were nearly as long as they were tall. They were a nightmarish sight to behold on the battlefield in their black armor. But even they would stand no chance against the strength and staggering numbers of the other two brigades.

The soldiers began setting up their camp underneath a thick grouping of trees away from the fork. The road they were following was an old highway rarely travelled now due to the dangers, so they did not worry about other travelers. The biggest danger was being seen from the sky by possible Dragon scouts.

Though they only recently met, Yuuen and Akira had grown quite close to each other. Emba watched the two ukes setting their bedrolls near each other under a large pine with a smile on his face. Seifer and Shiki stood speaking with the general and Lord Kagekiyo. They had discussed their next move—finally decided what course of action would be the best to take. Seifer and Shiki would go to Kirlsa to meet Nel. As one of the captains of the Crimson Blades, Nel would be able to relay their offering of peace to her majesty and arrange for their safe passage into Aquaria. They hoped, anyway. Whether it worked or not, they knew it was better than attempting to sneak into the queen's country without her permission. It was unlikely that their movements went unnoticed by the Blades and such an attempt could only be seen as an attack from their enemy.

"Are you certain you do not want to come with us?" Seifer looked at Emba. "You know the pack has mourned you. They will not understand if you do not come."

Yuuen came up beside his mate and Emba put an arm around him. After looking down into Yuuen's face Emba nodded. "We do not wish to abandon our general, or our fellow soldiers."

"That is why you must convince her majesty to let us into the country," Yuuen smiled at his cousin.

"You know Alpha Beele will not rest until you all," Seifer looked at Kagekiyo and Akira as well, "are safely within the pack."

"Then help make it so," Emba said, and gripped his shoulder.

Seifer sighed. "All right. No one can say I didn't try at least." He looked at Yuuen and held his arms open wide. Seifer held the small uke tightly to his chest when Yuuen jumped into his embrace. "I will miss you cousin," Seifer said. "I just got you back, I better not lose you again."

"You won't," Yuuen promised.

With a few farewells to the rest of the group Seifer and Shiki transformed into their wolves and raced toward Kirlsa, carrying with them the fate of all those they left behind.

* * *

Endnotes:

1- Five years before, when Beele found himself in a strange land with a pack of his own to take care of, he met with Queen Romeria. At the time Aquaria and Airyglyph were at war and Romeria feared her country would be conquered if it carried on any longer. They reached an agreement that if Beele helped push Airyglyph out of her lands, Romeria would grant Beele's people with a safe place of their own.

2- I tried to find Vox's first name, but he's only ever referred to as General or Duke Vox. At least that's all I could find.


End file.
